The Tears of a Dragon: Book 1 The Mandarin
by LSMcGill
Summary: Updated to current version/formatted for FFN/missing chapter corrected Zhu Shu quested for a year to find the husband she must have to ensure her clans future, only to meet with failure. Then, she met Ranma, and everything changed. But for the better?
1. Disclaimer

_Disclaimer: Ranma __½__ characters are the property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Kitty, and Viz Video. Sailor Moon characters are the property of Takeuchi Naoko, Koudansha, TV Asahi, and Toei Douga, and DIC. Ah! My Goddess characters are the property of Fujishima Kosuke, Kodansha, TBS and KSS films; AnimEigo, Studio Proteus, and Dark Horse Comics. Other characters who may cameo are the property of their respective owners, as are all songs lyrics. All are used without permission. I did not write this for profit, but for practice, and as an homage to those whose work I have enjoyed so much I wanted to be part of their worlds. Will be removed at request of original creators or authorized rep._

_Zhu Shu (who shoo), Ying-Ying, Tao-Ching, Xi'an Chi (zy-an chee), and Clans' Dragon and Scorpion are mine, and may be used so long as I am asked beforehand. Legend asked me to say if you wish to use him in a story, you better ask HIM first.(Hey, manifestations of universal forces can make their own rules.) Chaos doesn't seem to care one way or the other, so long as there's lots of destruction and despair._

_And thanks to DB Sommer for allowing me to use Ai Konjou and the Furinkan Combat Cheerleaders. _

Wild Like You

_Yappa paa yappa paa _

_don't know what to do_

_My heart is not a game-_

_It's mah-jongg to you_

_Yappa paa Yappa paa _

_feel like such a shrew_

_Who needs boys? _

_Don't you dare _

_make me wild like you_

_Before you, _

_boys got their knees_

_Ranma, Ranma-_

_its me you always tease_

_Since the day I ran into you_

_Ranma, Ranma you _

_stole my heart and you_

_don't you dare go and_

_make me wild like you_

_Somebody tell why it's so hard_

_To say those three words, "I Love You"_

_If I let myself give into you_

_I'll become just as_

_wild as you_

_Before you come in like a breeze_

_Won't you stop and ring the bell, please_

_Before you make my heart a home_

_Why not let me love you on my own?_

_I'd be better off without you_

_but just tonight it'll be alright_

_Until tomorrow, all right_

_Every time your eyes turn to me_

_Ranma, Ranma _

_You make me feel dizzy_

_Someday we may be more than "friends"_

_Ranma, Ranma you've_

_Gone and done it's true_

_Can't you see that you've_

_made me wild as you_


	2. Chapter 1: : Rendezvous with Ranma

Chapter One: Rendezvous with Ranma

Day broke over the bowl-shaped valley, and turned the morning fog to gold.

Birds began their morning rituals of greeting the sun as the warmth began dissipating the mists, revealing a landscape dotted with numerous small pools. Bamboo poles stood among the pools, like silent sentinels over the strangely still valley. No animals came to the water to drink, no birds flew down to bathe, only the wind played over the pools. The wind... and a lone figure that danced from pole to pole as she flowed through sword forms.

The figure casually balanced on a pole as the slender, curved blades of her twin swords flashed through a complicated form, before she effortlessly moved through the air to land on another pole. She stood motionless in the final stance, a sculpture of leashed energy frozen in time, radiating an aura of vibrant life even in her stillness.

As the long ribbons attached to her swords settled around her, the figure gave a soft sigh and opened her eyes, looking around the still and empty valley. She had come to Jusenkyo a week earlier, hoping the training ground would test her skills, yet she had found none of the monsters, vengeful spirits, or any of the hundred other dangers the white-haired storyteller had claimed could be found there; only the silent pools and the wind. Even the guide's small hut had been empty.

She had set her small camp by a freshwater spring on the cliffs overlooking the valley and explored the area, but had found nothing to explain the training ground's evil reputation. The cliffs her grandfather had trained her on were far more deadly than the bamboo poles, and they had nothing as soft as water to land in after a fall. Starting her practice on the morning of her second day, she had instead found the quiet valley to be a perfect place to reflect on her failed quest. The solitude and the daily rituals had been calming as she contemplated what awaited on her return to her home village.

Finishing yet another form, she vainly tried to think of a way out. The thought of returning home a failure burned deeply, but there was nowhere in China she had not searched. As much as she hated it, the only honorable thing left was to return to her village and accept her fate. She sighed heavily. If only she had been male. Maybe her aunt wouldn't have resented her so much. Maybe Ying-Ying...

She savagely cut off the thought as she started a new form, leaping to another pole, her hair streaming behind her as she flowed through the air to land softly on a bamboo perch ten feet away, the sole of her red shoe making no more noise than the whisper of her swords as she moved through the Opening Fan and into Summer Raindrops. Her short, tight, sleeveless cheongsam clung to her like a second skin, leaving no loose folds of cloth to catch her arms or blades. The short skirt left her legs free to propel her into a leap that, after a twist in midair, landed her on yet another pole forty feet deeper into the grounds. The long ribbons trailing from her sword hilts danced around her like living snakes, their coils never touching or getting in the way as her swords flew through Hummingbird Kisses the Rose.

Sighing again, she concluded the form and let the ribbons settle. She'd improved her skills immensely in the last year, but that was meaningless. She'd failed in her quest for a husband she considered worthy of giving her an heir to Clan Dragon.

She could already feel her aunt's eyes on her, gloating. She'd not been pleased that her niece had begged her grandfather to be allowed to search for a husband, instead of accepting her aunt's arrangements. Sung Li might have the purest bloodline in the village, but she had no wish to marry the letch. Yet, sadly, he had proved to be no worse than most of the boys she had found, and better than some. Better the devil you know.

If only he could have been...

A faint echo from the far end of the valley caught her attention. A voice. After a week of solitude, someone else had entered the valley.

Curious as to whom else would travel to such an out-of-the-way training ground, and eager to escape her thoughts, she moved towards the sound. Dancing from pole to pole, she crossed the small valley. As she drew near, she heard a voice speaking a language that took her a few minutes to place as Japanese. Despite her grandfather's insistence that she learn the languages of the countries around China, she'd never had much of a gift for them. As she drew closer, she could finally make out what was being said.

"And now we come to Legendary Training Ground of Accursed Springs..."

0 0 0 0 0

The speaker was a chubby Chinese guide in the standard-issue Communist uniform, leading two Japanese tourists, each wearing gi. She noted absently that like so many people who had allowed their jobs to define them, his chi aura was a grey echo of his physical self. That was not the case with the two who traveled with him, however.

The taller of the two was rather heavyset, and was wearing a bandanna over his bald head. Strings behind his ears held a pair of round glasses in front of his eyes. His gi was rumpled and sweat stained, and gave every indication of having been slept in frequently. Similarly, the image in his aura showed a once noble warrior wearing a suit of armor that was as soiled and stained as his clothes. She shook her head sadly at the echoes of a fall from grace even as she noted the small signs that marked him as an accomplished martial artist. She had encountered many like him on her travels, and they always made her depressed. So many warriors' spirits ground down by the oppression of a world that no longer valued them.

The young man with him, though...

She stopped on top of a pole to study him more closely. He moved casually, yet with that same assurance of a master martial artist. But it was the image in his aura that captured her gaze.

He stood as a simple warrior, garbed in plain clothes that were worn with use, surrounded by a blaze of untamed chi. Through the haze of raw power, he shimmered, seemingly flowing from fire to ice to smoke, but nonetheless projecting a sense of solidity as strong as a mountain. She'd never seen anyone so… chaotic.

Intrigued, she watched as the pair dropped their packs and jumped to the pole-tops as easily as she could. Over the protests of the guide, they assumed stances on poles not far from where she stood, seemingly oblivious to her presence, focused as they were on each other. She hopped a pole closer as they challenged each other, then watched in approval as they met in midair and traded a volley of kicks and punches.

She barely heard the guide warn, "Is very bad you fall in spring!" as she hopped to yet another pole for a better vantage.

The older man went flying with a splash into the pool at her feet as the young man landed on a nearby pole. He watched with her as the water settled. Still seeming not to notice her, the young man called, "Hey Pop! We done already?"

Distantly, she heard the guide moaning. "Oh no! You fall in Spring of Drowned Panda! Tragic legend, very tragic!" The rest faded as to her shock, a giant panda erupted from the pool straight at the young man. Too stunned to move, she watched as it batted the young man right at her. Instinctively she attempted to move aside, but stepping back, her foot found only air.

The boy's flailing foot caught her already off balance as he flew by to land in a pool about fifteen feet away. She fell towards the clear surface of a spring, her swords flying away from her hands as she vainly tried to change her trajectory. Then she hit with a splash, and as the water closed over her, she heard the guide lament, "You fall in Spring of Drowned Young Girl!"

The water was far colder than she expected and deeper than it had looked. She experienced a strange surge of dizziness that made her lose her bearings for a second, and then her head broke the surface. As she opened her eyes, she saw the panda run by, being chased by a buxom redheaded girl, in turn being chased by the guide. She blinked in confusion. They had the same auras as the older man and the boy, but strangely shifted to show the altered forms. They disappeared into a swirl of fog, and as she turned to dive after her swords, she heard a yell and another splash.

It took her nearly five minutes to find her swords among the rocks at the pool's bottom. As she came up for the final time, a low growl from behind made her turn and freeze.

Two large feline eyes looked at her from over a pair of canines a good nine inches long. She floated frozen for a few seconds until she realized that the huge cat didn't look hungry, but wet and disgusted. And if anything, she would have sworn it was leering.

It looked her up and down, then shook its head and turned to pad off with a sound suspiciously like a chuckle.

Stranger and stranger. She watched as the enormous catlike creature disappeared into the fading morning mist before swimming to the edge of the pool. She grimaced as she realized the knots securing the front of her dress had come undone and, as she levered herself up onto a rock, she pulled it closed...

...Or tried to. It didn't want to stretch enough to cover her bosom. Her fingers found torn cloth where the knot-work had ripped free. She looked down and froze as she caught sight of her hands.

Her nails had grown to nearly an inch and came to razor sharp points, while her fingers looked to be slimmer. Then she noticed her raven black hair was now sun gold. Momentary confusion gave way to the sudden memory of the guide's voice, "Now, whoever fall in pool take form of panda..."

In shock, she raised one of her swords and looked in the long, narrow mirror. Her normally oval face was now more heart-shaped, and her normally jade-green eyes were a luminous emerald, with a more pronounced tilt. They dominated her face, and the slit pupils recalled the eyes of her guardian deity. Ebon lashes swept out to frame those dragon eyes, and spun gold upswept eyebrows gave that face a nearly unearthly exotic beauty that her pointed, almost animalistic ears only accented. The pointed upper and lower canines added to the wildness of her appearance. As she stood, she realized she had gained nearly three quarters of a foot in height and had filled out enormously. Her expanded bust had ripped the ties free on her dress, and the skirt had ridden up several inches. Strangely, her shoes were only a little tight.

Remembering the panda, she figured she was extremely lucky; beyond the long fingernails and that exotic face, she was still _human_ looking. She had no idea what she had been cursed to become, but at least it wasn't completely an animal like the panda. That was almost a disappointment though. As a panda, she might have been able to escape her marriage to Li.

She took off the dress and wrung it out, then did the same for her underwear; damp was better than soaked. She rigged a way to tie the dress closed and redressed just as her ears caught the sounds of distant combat from the cliffs above. She sprang towards a pole to investigate, and narrowly missed falling into another pool as her altered size threw off her reflexes. Opting for the safer course of running, she sprinted towards the distant noise.

0 0 0 0 0

Several minutes later, she was on a ledge partway up the cliff when she caught the sound of a lone hiker above her. The sounds of the panda and the girl were fast approaching too, and as she was trying to find a way up, the pair passed by and a large object came over the cliff towards her.

She dived to the side as the shadowy form plummeted past, realizing too late it was another poor victim of the duo, a strong-looking boy with a huge pack. She winced as he landed in a pool below her with a huge splash.

She hurried back down the path from the ledge, not trusting her jumping ability. It took several minutes to get back down to the edge of the pool, which unfortunately meant she was too late. By the time she reached the pool, the panda had already snagged the small black piglet that had crawled out of it, half drowned. He skipped away with the piglet as she drew up to the edge of the spring. She snagged the unfortunate boy's pack with one of the ribbons on her swords and dragged the incredibly heavy thing out of the pool. She left it at the water's edge and snapped the ribbon dry as she followed the panda's trail.

She arrived at the guide's hut just in time to see him holding the piglet over a large cooking pot and called out to him, "Don't cook that pig!"

It was too late; even as the guide turned towards her, his eyes widening, his hand had released the piglet and it was falling towards the boiling water. She dived to rescue him from the scalding water, but as her hand and the piglet hit the hot water, two things happened simultaneously: she lost her balance as she suddenly lost nine inches of height and about thirty pounds; and a naked boy replaced the piglet.

She couldn't stop herself as she crashed into him and they both fell over the stove to the floor, followed by the pot of water. The boy scrabbled wildly to avoid the water and gallantly tried to push her out of the way as well, but his hand met the already ripped ties, and with a loud rip, she and the dress parted ways.

She landed in a sprawl with a bruised rear, clad only in her panties. The boy on the other side of the puddle of steaming water looked at the shredded dress in his hand, then up at her bare breasts. A gout of blood poured from his nose as his eyes rolled up into his head and he fainted.

For a few seconds, there was only stunned silence, then the guide spoke. "So sad. Now have no pig to cook nice for lunch."

0 0 0 0 0

She fled the hut only long enough to retrieve a new dress from her campsite, but found the pig boy had departed while she was gone. The panda had obviously availed himself of the hot water as well, since the older man had replaced him. She noted he gave her an appraising look before bowing, like he was checking her for visible weapons.

"Hello, young lady. I am Genma Saotome of the Saotome school of Anything Goes martial arts, and–" he waved over at the table where a once again male teen sat eating ravenously from a big bowl of noodles, "–this is my son..."

"Ranma," the boy said around a mouthful of ramen.

She bowed and assayed her broken Japanese. "Song Zhu Shu, Song school of Sword Dance." She noted the nod from the boy as well as his appraising look. She glared up at the father. "Zhu Shu upset with panda man. Knock in spring. Not look where throw son. Careless!" She put real venom in her look, imitating the tone her aunt used with her far too often.

"See, Pop! You've ruined more than just my life!" Ranma chimed in.

"Um... er... well..." Genma grinned sheepishly. "I– I don't suppose a simple apology would be enough?" he asked hopefully. Zhu Shu shook her head. Genma eyed his son with a rather mercenary gleam in his eye, then asked, "Um... Do you think we could discuss this... er... privately?" His eyes darted towards the door.

Zhu Shu noted his look suspiciously, but curiosity won and she nodded, wanting to see what he planned.

She followed Genma outside to a stand of trees out of earshot of the hut and asked him, "What you up to, panda man?"

"Well, as you can see, we are but poor wandering martial artists, and I possess nothing with which to repay you for the unfortunate accident you suffered, unless... May I ask you why you are in Jusenkyo?"

"Why?"

"Perhaps, if I know the nature of your quest, I can aid you in some manner to repay my debt."

She knew he was stalling, but she answered anyway. "Zhu Shu seek husband."

Genma's eyes lit up as he saw an apparent easy way out. "Then nothing could be simpler. My son is nearly finished with his training and must soon seek a wife, a martial artist of equal skill. You appear to be such a godsend. I offer you Ranma's hand in marriage."

Zhu Shu looked away, at the hut, conflicting desires fighting in her thoughts. She didn't trust Genma, and she didn't know Ranma, but she remembered the hidden depths in his aura, the indications there was far more than showed on the surface.

Moreover, his curse was... intriguing. How would he handle it? He seemed so arrogantly masculine at first glance, yet became such a beautiful female.

Honor and familial duty demanded she produce an heir, whatever her desires. Ranma possibly offered a chance to satisfy both her own wishes and those of her family… yet she could not commit to a marriage that might not be suitable. Ranma could prove to be a worse letch than even Sung Li, and she'd be in just as intolerable a situation. Nevertheless, there was a chance...

A chance at possible happiness versus a return in failure to accept a marriage she knew would be misery was no choice at all, yet she could not commit herself with so little information.

"Zhu Shu tells you what do. Panda man visits training grounds, yes, no?"

"Yes."

"Zhu Shu travel with. See what kind of husband Ranma make. If like, will betroth. If not..." In a lightning fast move, she pulled her swords from behind her back and caught the surprised man against a tree, her crossed blades just touching Genma's adam's apple. "Zhu Shu takes payment out of panda man's hide!" She grinned at Genma's uneasy swallow.

0 0 0 0 0

Zhu Shu retrieved her small pack from her camp and returned to the guide's hut to find the Saotomes sparring again. She took a moment to look over her potential husband, and contemplated what she was going to do next.

While she was happy to have found a possible solution to her quest, she was thoroughly annoyed at the loss of her best practice dress. It had been the only one she'd had that could stand up to the contortions of her daily exercises. The rest would survive a sparring session well enough, but she was out of luck for practice. Early morning kata seemed her only option considering the looks she had already gotten from the guide and Genma during her brief toplessness.

She found a good spot to continue watching the pair as she began to alter her remaining dresses to accommodate a sudden dousing. As she sewed away the hour, she studied Ranma out of the corner of her eye, observing his various moves and style. She was definitely intrigued, especially following his dunking in the small stream near the hut. Ranma was at least a martial artist of her caliber, or above, and seeing how quickly he adapted to his altered size and balance was impressive. She had to admit Genma had trained Ranma well, if oddly. His style was unorthodox, a blend of so many schools that Zhu Shu could identify barely a dozen moves, and he shifted from one style to another with unconscious ease. She had sparred with many masters of various schools in the last year, yet she was unsure she could beat Ranma in a serious challenge; his very unpredictability would give him an edge. She had at best a fifty-fifty chance without calling on her clan's secret techniques, and she wasn't entirely certain then. Who knew what secret techniques _he_ might have in reserve?

And that wild mélange of schools could account for why his chi was so changeable. Every martial school had its own chi techniques that would be taught as a student progressed, but Ranma had been taught so many schools that she had no doubt he'd only had a haphazard training in chi control. Genma had concentrated almost solely on physical skills.

She smiled as she applied the finishing touches on her last dress and put it away, returning her gaze to the still ongoing brawl just as Ranma landed in the pond next to the guide's hut yet again. Now seemed as good a time as any to begin feeling Ranma out.

The currently female boy emerged from the pool to find Zhu Shu standing in front of him with wooden practice swords point downward in her hands. He flung his long ponytail back over his shoulder. "Whadda you want?" he grumped.

"Zhu Shu be honored with Ranma spar?"

He gave her an appraising look and shrugged halfheartedly. "Yeah, I guess so. Hey, Pop! I'm gonna spar with Zhu Shu for a bit!"

The panda gave Zhu Shu long look, then grunted and wandered back into the hut.

Zhu Shu stood by politely as Ranma stripped off his shirt and wrung out the water, his rosy-pink nipples erect from the cold pond. "You've been watching me. I saw you while Pops and I fought."

Zhu Shu nodded, a slight smile on her face, her cheeks lightly tinged with rose.

"Studying my moves, right?"

"Yes."

"Whatcha think?" He asked, cocking a hand on one hip jauntily as he slung the shirt over his shoulder.

Zhu Shu smiled, her cheeks growing ever so slightly redder. "Ranma very good. Unpredictable. Against opponent who never fight before, Ranma probably win quick."

"You think you could beat me?" The challenge in the redhead's eyes was unmistakable.

The small Chinese girl shrugged. "Zhu Shu see," she said as she raised the twin practice swords, the ribbons tied to their pommels starting to swirl around her. "Zhu Shu face many in last year. No-one beat."

"I ain't just anyone," Ranma grinned. "And I never lose."

Zhu Shu tilted her head at the boy-turned-girl as she gave him a look through half lowered lashes. "Zhu Shu see." She gave Ranma a warm smile.

Ranma put his shirt back on and assumed a stance. "Whenever you're ready."

0 0 0 0 0

They sparred most of the afternoon, Ranma learning quickly that Zhu Shu was too fast not to take seriously, even though she had decided not to use any of her clan's secret techniques. A few good, hard smacks had gotten him over trying to hold back, without her having to resort to anything beyond purely physical skills.

As it was, he'd managed to learn unarmed counters to almost all of her sword techniques in a few hours. It was almost frightening how quickly he picked up things her grandfather had spent years teaching her. But she'd also learned she'd been right. For all his physical skill, he still lacked training in advanced chi techniques, though from the sheer levels of barely-disciplined energy she could feel flowing through him, once he learned them, likely no-one she had ever met would match him. He had even started matching her un-chi-augmented speed, which no-one she had fought had done, and he had almost succeeded in getting a blow past her ribbons towards the end.

It had been a pleasure to actually find a sparring partner that she didn't have to hold back on, but who also wasn't trying to prove he was her better on general principle. He did have a huge ego, but once he had established she could hold her own and wasn't trying to show him up, he'd relaxed and simply enjoyed their sparring. They'd stopped frequently to explain to one another how this particular attack was done, or which counter would be more effective against a particular move. By mid-afternoon, she'd started to demonstrate for Ranma some of her more advanced moves, as he showed her various attacks of the Saotome School.

By dinner time, they had forged a strong respect for their respective skills, and had begun feeling each other out as friends, deciding they actually liked each other. He certainly showed that he liked her cooking.

They talked while they ate, Ranma and his father polishing off a meal large enough to feed a court outing, and afterwards Ranma helped her with the dishes. Genma had spilled the dishwater on Ranma as they were finishing, and Zhu Shu had made the panda clean up the mess, secretly enjoying the grin on the redhead's face. It made her feel good to know Ranma had appreciated the support. All in all, she had to give Ranma credit for being one of the nicest boys she'd ever known, though he was also one of the least educated in the social graces. She found his utter lack of polish refreshing after the innumerable number of men she had met in the last year whose civility and grace hid little more than animal lust and utter distain for her as anything other than a potential bedmate. Ranma hadn't even complained too much when Zhu Shu had told him she'd already put away the kettle and wasn't going to pull it out again just to heat water. The redhead had just looked at the panda and shrugged. The slight smile he gave Zhu Shu just before the lights were doused let her know he thought it was poetic that Genma would have to sleep in wet fur.

As she meditated before sleep, Zhu Shu thought back over everything that had changed since that morning, reflecting that the gods sometimes had a strange sense of humor. She just hoped that this time, they weren't pulling a joke at her expense...

0 0 0 0 0

Around midnight, Zhu Shu woke to a scream. A quickly lit lantern revealed a horrified Ranma standing in the middle of the hut staring at the trickle of blood running down his legs. Zhu Shu shook her head, her heart going out to the newly female Ranma. She'd been horrified her first time too, and almost as panicked.

The Panda grunted, holding up a sign that Zhu Shu couldn't read. She waved him away. "You go sleep. Zhu Shu deals with. You no can help."

"What's wrong with me? Why am I bleeding?" a plaintive wail came from the frightened redhead.

"Nothing wrong. Ranma be okay. Is female thing."

Genma grunted, then went back to his mat. The Guide turned beet red and dove for his bed as well.

Zhu Shu paid them no mind as she drew her small brazier out and blew the coals back to life.

"How can I be ok? I'm bleeding to death!"

"Ranma be silly. Not bleed to death. Is only female cycle. Happen every month." Zhu Shu said matter-of-factly.

"Every MONTH!" Ranma whimpered, his eyes huge.

Zhu Shu nodded. "Every month."

"You mean I'm going to bleed like a stuck pig every month?" He sounded on the verge of hysteria.

Zhu Shu set a kettle on the brazier and looked at Ranma patronizingly. "Ranma be okay. Zhu Shu knows. Zhu Shu have cycle too. Stop whining."

Ranma recoiled, but anger replaced the panic in his eyes. "I am not whining!" he whined.

"Are too. Cycle fact of life. Accept."

"I'm a guy! I don't have to get used to it!"

"Ranma is girl now. Must deal with fact of life."

"Only until that water's hot!"

Zhu Shu shook her head. "No. Water not for change. Ranma stay girl until cycle done."

"Like hell I will!"

Zhu Shu put her hands on her hips and glared at the redhead. "Idiot. Many waterfalls near. Much rain. Many ponds. Ranma cannot _stay_ boy. Will change many times. Cycle be there each time. Blood on clothes unless use pad. Will use many pad. Zhu Shu not has many. Cannot waste or Zhu Shu has none for _her_ cycle. Ranma stay female. Get over cycle. Use fewer pad. Not waste!"

"But this is ridiculous! I'm bleeding everywhere, and I'm cramping!"

Zhu Shu rolled her eyes. "So? Zhu Shu does same every month. Ranma not get sympathy. Stop whining."

"I'm not whining! I'm in pain!"

Zhu Shu folded her arms and nodded sagely. "Ah. Zhu Shu understands. Zhu Shu _stronger_ than Ranma. Zhu Shu not _run_ from fact of life. Ranma _whine_ and give up." She loaded as much sarcasm into her voice as possible.

"I've never given up on anything in my life!" Ranma hissed.

"Ranma give up now."

"Like hell! If you can stand this, I can!"

Zhu Shu raised an eyebrow archly. "Ranma think can match Zhu Shu?"

"Damn right!"

"Zhu Shu see," she said as she poured warm water on the towels she had brought out. "For now, we clean Ranma and brew tea for cramps." At the startled look from Ranma, she laughed. "Zhu Shu _deal_ with fact of life, not mean she _like_ cramp."

Ranma couldn't help but laugh.

0 0 0 0 0

The next morning, Zhu Shu rose before the others and took out her bathing supplies. Through half closed eyes, Ranma watched as she looked over her dresses and sighed before grabbing one and heading out the door. After she had left, Ranma opened his eyes fully and sighed as well.

Zhu Shu made him feel so strange. The Chinese girl was an absolute enigma. She was demure, but at the same time possessed an aura of complete confidence. She'd cleaned the hut and cooked dinner last night with competent ease, radiating an aura of contentment and tranquility, but when she'd made his dad clean up the mess he'd made after dinner, she'd displayed a mettle that had commanded his father's swift obedience.

Then there was their sparring match. Zhu Shu had treated him as neither a competitor nor an incompetent, like his dad did. She had simply shown him that she respected his style and considered it a match to her own. She was totally dependant on her weapon forms, which he viewed as her biggest weakness, but in her specialization, he had been hard pressed to match her. He had enjoyed the challenge, since it had forced him to push his endurance for moving at speed, and he found he had enjoyed the way Zhu Shu treated him. She hadn't tried to belittle him, or correct him, or treated him like a fool; she'd simply accepted Ranma as he was. Like Ukyo always had.

Zhu Shu had nothing else in common with Ukyo, the boy Ranma had been friends with when he was six, but she treated him like Ukyo had. Like... a friend. Zhu Shu hadn't put on any airs; she'd just been herself and let Ranma be himself...

Or herself, as the case may be at the moment.

He sighed as he sat up, mild twinges from his stomach and the heavy odor of blood reminding him of why he was still a girl. He was embarrassed about last night. He'd been convinced at first that he had irreparably damaged himself experimenting, but Zhu Shu had been the calm rock in the storm he had needed.

And he had yelled at her.

Another sigh escaped his lips. He really owed Zhu Shu an apology.

He stood to follow the Chinese girl and slipped out of the hut noiselessly. He followed the path around the hut to the small pool with the waterfall, then stopped to stare at the vision in the mists before him...

Zhu Shu was standing on one foot on a rock beside the pond and Ranma drank in the sight of her. Zhu Shu extended one leg and Ranma's eyes followed the long graceful arc of her calf up to her thigh and from there to the joint of her legs, then up the soft flatness of her stomach. From the swell of her full breasts to the arch of her supporting foot, she was all smooth curves and shapely muscle. Her smooth, pale skin and utter lack of body hair gave her the appearance of a finely carved Greek statue, brought to life by some whimsical god. Ranma had never seen anyone so exquisitely and completely feminine.

He watched as Zhu Shu completed her warm up stretches, then reached behind her back to draw forth her swords. Ranma's eyes widened – Zhu Shu was just as nude from the rear; he'd confirmed that just seconds ago – then the question of where Zhu Shu had hidden the swords faded from his mind as she flowed into her sword forms.

Ranma had speed. He had skill. And until now, he had thought he had grace – but for all the styles he knew, he had to admit he could not match Zhu Shu's sheer elegance of motion. Almost, he could hear music as he watched her dance through the forms of the Song school, and he could not find any better term for how Zhu Shu moved. From the intricate weaving of the long narrow ribbons spiraling around her, to the hypnotic patterns of her twirling swords, Zhu Shu moved to a rhythm only she could hear, but which called to something primal within him.

Strange emotions warred within him, causing unfamiliar hormones to flow as his female body began to feel flushed with warmth and unaccustomed pressures began to build. A small trickle of blood started to drip unnoticed down his face from his nose as the sensations grew stronger. He felt torn as the sight of Zhu Shu made him wish that he could study her, and learn from her that same aura of desirability.

Ranma's breath caught when he realized what he'd just thought. Wanting to be _desirable?_ What kind of thing was that to be thinking? Everyone would laugh at him, and his father would hold him up to ridicule in shame of a son who had such thoughts! He had to get rid of this curse! He had to find a way to be a male full-time again before this female body drove him mad!

Zhu Shu apparently knew he was there, though. Ranma watched as Zhu Shu put away her swords with a flourish, then turned to look at him standing there limply like a fool. But the sparkles in her eyes made Ranma realize she wasn't angry or embarrassed.

"Ah. Ranma. Come join Zhu Shu in bath. Zhu Shu smell blood from here. Come! You wash her back, she wash yours," she said with a laugh.

Ranma stood there in shock as Zhu Shu gracefully did a back flip to dive with barely a splash into the pool. Then his jaw dropped further as a pale blonde head broke the surface and green dragon eyes sought his. "Come! Come! Zhu Shu cannot wash back by self!" the vision sang in a musical voice that rang in his ears.

Ranma shook himself as he thought, _Ah, whathahell; we're both girls anyway. It's not as if the water will reveal my real body. What's the big deal? She doesn't have anything as a girl that I don't have, right?_ Justifications firmly in place, he nodded to himself. Slowly, he approached the pool with its wet dream. His Dad had told him Zhu Shu had been cursed, but...

"I had no idea you'd look like _that _in your cursed form," he finished aloud.

Zhu Shu shrugged. "No big deal. Annoying. Zhu Shu has enough men try use her already. Only make worse."

"Use you?"

Zhu Shu gave Ranma a long look as the redhead slipped off his loose top and shorts before gingerly removing the panties Zhu Shu given him. Ranma was relieved to see only a little fresh blood on the pad. As he slipped into the water, Zhu Shu finally answered.

"Ranma will find pretty is not always good. Many men find Zhu Shu pretty. Want to posses her. Think in love only because she pretty. Try to make Zhu Shu into pet. Now she is more pretty. Make problem worse. Ranma girl now; will find out."

Ranma blushed. "Umm..."

Zhu Shu gave him a sidelong glance. "Zhu Shu not worry about Ranma. Is friend. Zhu Shu safe as she want be, yes, no?" She smiled warmly, showing too-long canines.

Ranma blushed harder. "I– I wanted to apologize for yelling at you last night..."

Zhu Shu laughed. "No worry. First day hormone very bad." She held out a washcloth and a bar of soap. "Now, is Ranma ready for female lesson?"

"Lesson?"

Zhu Shu nodded emphatically. "Lesson. Ranma have female body now. Have much to learn about. Must take care of."

Ranma stared at her. "How can you be so calm and matter-of-fact about this?" He shook his head. "I mean, this must be the _worst_ thing to ever happen to either of us, and you just shrug it off."

"Zhu Shu no can change curse. Ranma no can change curse. Could be worse," the dragon-girl said philosophically.

"How? I'm a boy who turns into a girl! How could it be worse?"

Zhu Shu shrugged as she began soaping up her arms. "Easy. Could be pig."

Ranma started to say something, then stopped. He shook his head and laughed. "You're right. It could be worse. Very well, Zhu-sensei. Teach me."

0 0 0 0 0

An hour later, after Zhu Shu had finished her lesson, Ranma realized there was a lot about females he had been ignorant of. Zhu Shu had taught him everything from the need for proper hygiene to prevent numerous feminine illnesses to the meaning of the cycle he was currently suffering from, and even taught him how to braid his ponytail into a proper queue. He was glad Zhu Shu had been willing to teach him, and that she had been so patient, and hadn't laughed, or made him feel dumb. She'd been completely straightforward and honest with all her answers. Ranma had blushed till his ears burned asking some of his questions, but Zhu Shu had never betrayed a trace of embarrassment, nor had she balked answering any of them.

She'd been such a good teacher that it wasn't until Ranma was watching her dry off that he'd realized that he had not even thought of Zhu Shu as _sexy_ the entire lesson. It surprised him; he had just seen Zhu Shu in more intimate detail than most husbands saw their wives, and it hadn't even occurred to him how weird it all was.

He'd just spent an hour _naked_ with a stunningly beautiful girl and had just accepted it as natural! He had to get out of this female body before it drove him crazy!

He looked over to where the Chinese girl was now leisurely combing out her waist length hair, unconcernedly wrapped in only a towel, and swallowed hard. He dressed hurriedly and went around to the front of the hut just as Genma was coming out.

"Ah! There you are, boy. Prepare yourself! I won't go easy on you just because you're a girl!"

0 0 0 0 0

Normally, it took two days to travel to the Amazon village, but the Saotomes sparred so much and meandered so much that the journey looked like it would take closer to a week. Zhu Shu really didn't mind, as it was giving her the opportunity to spend time with Ranma and get to know him better.

It had been three days since they had left the Guide's hut, and Ranma's period had been blessedly brief. He had stopped bleeding on the second day, and the poor boy had been overjoyed to return to being male.

At least until the brief shower near morning.

Ranma had gone out looking for breakfast as Zhu Shu was doing her forms, and while he had returned male, he hadn't said much about where he'd found hot water. Genma hadn't even bothered to ask, just started in with "training" as they traveled, but Ranma had been giving Zhu Shu furtive glances since then.

It was dinner time before they really had a chance to talk. Ranma casually volunteered to help Zhu Shu clean the dishes at the small stream a little ways from their camp. Zhu Shu raised an eyebrow, but nodded when Genma just grunted as he lay down to sleep.

At the edge of the stream, Ranma looked over at the forms of the two men by the fire to make sure they weren't close enough to hear before sighing in relief.

"What Ranma want?" Zhu Shu asked. "Been looking Zhu Shu all day."

Ranma sat down on a log. "Do you know anything about Chinese magic?"

Zhu Shu perched beside him. "Zhu Shu know herbs. Some magical. Zhu Shu not know much. Zhu Shu not wizard." She gave him a raised eyebrow. "Ranma need spell?"

Ranma sighed. "Maybe. I don't know. I was hungry this morning and found an inn. The innkeeper was making porridge, and it smelled so good..."

Zhu Shu sighed. "What Ranma do?"

"I was hungry!" He said defensively. "I didn't know it was some screwy spell!"

Zhu Shu nodded sagely. "Ranma want know if can undo."

Ranma grinned ruefully. "Yeah, I mean, you're Chinese and all."

Zhu Shu rubbed her temples. "Zhu Shu train be servant, not Court Wizard. What spell?"

Ranma undid his ponytail for a few seconds, and in the time it took for him to retie it, it had grown six inches. "It's a hair spell, and the only way to stop my hair from growing until it's all gone is if I keep it tied with a Dragon's Hair." He held up a long strand of thick hair. "Do you think you can fix it?" He asked hopefully.

Zhu Shu took the strand and looked at it dubiously, then at the desperate hope in Ranma's eyes. "Zhu Shu not know. Not know the ingredients of spell."

Ranma handed her a piece of parchment. She looked the ancient slip of paper over and sighed. "Zhu Shu try. Not make promise."

The scroll was very old Han, the ideograms hard to read due to subtle differences that time had wrought, but she nodded finally. "Ah. Is also recipe for reversal of spell. Zhu Shu should have ingredients. Will follow and hope."

She took out her small brazier and blew the coals to life, setting a small kettle on it to warm. Then she pulled out her herb kit as she re-scanned the parchment carefully. Ranma watched her as her hands rifled through the kit and pulled out various items to toss into the kettle.

"Don't you need to look for which herbs you're grabbing?" He queried.

Zhu Shu shook her head. "No. Aunt made sure Zhu Shu can do blindfolded."

"Why'd she make you train so hard? I, mean, it's not like martial arts or anything."

Zhu Shu gave him a long look before sighing and shaking her head. "Martial arts not all, Ranma. Good servant have _many_ skills. Zhu Shu must be as good servant as warrior."

"Why though? I mean, even _I_ know the Communists wiped out the old Chinese imperial government. There's no Emperor for you to serve."

Zhu Shu snorted. "Communists only wipe out pretenders. Zhu Shu family serve _real_ Emperor. Wait for return many centuries. Makes no difference. Duty is to serve."

"That's silly, though. I can understand keeping up the family school, but why all the other stuff? From some of what you've told me, your aunt was a harder taskmaster than your granddad, and she didn't even want you to learn fighting."

Zhu Shu nodded as she finished chopping herbs and dumped them into the kettle. "Aunt is very traditional. Females learn home arts, males fight. Had Zhu Shu had a brother, he would be warrior."

"Oh. Man, that could have been some sparring match, then."

Zhu Shu gave him a raised eyebrow. "What mean? Zhu Shu not challenge?"

"Nah, you're a challenge, but, no offense, you're a girl. Guys are just better at martial arts."

Zhu Shu gave him an impenetrable gaze for several long seconds, then looked down at the kettle. "Ah. Zhu Shu sees."

Ranma missed the faint disappointment in her voice as Zhu Shu finished with the small kettle. "Is that it?" he asked.

Zhu Shu looked down at the pot. "Not know. Scroll hard to read. If Zhu Shu do right, maybe fix Dragon Hair spell." She looked back up. "But still need final ingredient."

Ranma held up a small piece of thick hair. "I got one long hair I cut into four pieces. I hope one of them is enough."

Zhu Shu shrugged. "Scroll call for only piece. Not say how big." She took the hair and dropped it into the kettle, provoking a flare of fire as the piece dissolved into the herbal mix and the concoction glowed momentarily green.

"It supposed to do that?" Ranma asked.

Zhu Shu shrugged. "Zhu Shu not wizard. She not know."

Ranma looked down at the mix. "I have to drink this?"

Zhu Shu nodded. "Dragon Hair in porridge. Cure is same."

Ranma lifted the pot and gulped the potion down. He wiped his lips. "Hey, that was pretty good! How long does it take to work?"

Zhu Shu reached up and tugged the hair holding his pony tail loose. "Not know. Will see."

Ranma held his breath.

His hair hung quietly, showing no inclination to grow.

"Yes!" he exclaimed softly as he jumped up. "I'm cured!"

He didn't see the branch he stepped on that tipped up and dumped him in the stream. He stood spluttering in the cold water. "Damn it!"

Zhu Shu handed him the hair. "Zhu Shu sorry," she said apologetically. "Seem only fix part of spell."

Ranma looked down to see a long mass of red hair, growing longer by the second. He quickly wrapped his hair into a ponytail and tied it off. "It's not supposed to grow when I'm a girl!"

They looked at each other. "Reversal," they said simultaneously.

Zhu Shu gave Ranma a downcast look. "Zhu Shu is sorry."

Ranma trudged out of the stream dragging the sodden mass of his soaked hair. "It's not your fault, Zhu Shu. I asked you to try."

Zhu Shu tilted her head. "Maybe less likely to lose hair as girl type Ranma. Still, Zhu Shu wish able to help."

Ranma smiled at her. "Hey, you _tried_. That's what friends do."

Zhu Shu nodded. Yes, that was what _friends _do.

0 0 0 0 0

Zhu Shu looked at the wall of weapons that surrounded her, remembering Ranma's words from that night as she sighed mentally. She _should_ have known, should have paid better attention to the pair when they had arrived at the Amazon village. _She_ knew about the Amazons, but when she heard the guide telling the pair about them, she had thought it would be okay. She had wanted to see the tournament better, thinking the purple-haired warrior was overmatched by the huge woman she was facing, and had gotten caught in the crowd, unable to reach Ranma before he made his horrendous challenge. She should have known she had to watch the pair.

Her mistake.

Green fire rippled down her blades and a faint green aura flared as she turned to survey the hard faces that had surrounded her following Ranma and Genma's hurried departure. She didn't believe her clan's secret techniques would do more than slow the Amazons down, but, so far, they hadn't attacked...

A disturbance in the crowd attracted her eye and she watched nervously as the ripple moved towards her. The crowd parted, and a small, wizened figure balancing on a pole hopped into the ring, followed by the dark purple-haired Champion that Ranma had just bested, her own bright purple battle aura flaring in response to Zhu Shu's. Zhu Shu gulped and quickly grounded the points of her swords as she allowed her chi to drain back into her body.

"Most Revered Elder, I am at your mercy. I ask forgiveness for any offense I have given," she said.

The crone nodded approvingly. "_You_ have manners at least." Her gaze rested for a moment on the faint dragons etched on Zhu Shu's swords, and her eyes widened slightly. "You are Clan Dragon," she stated half-questioningly.

Zhu Shu nodded.

"Tell me, Child of the Dragon, why do you travel with such ill-mannered fools?" the elder asked more gently. A murmur of surprise ran through the crowd at the elder's change of tone.

"I am on a husband quest, Revered Elder. I wished to see if Ranma Saotome would prove to be a worthy mate."

The elder raised an eyebrow, "The girl who defeated Shan Pu? Do you seek a husband or a _sister-wife_? Explain yourself, Child."

Before Zhu Shu could answer, or query what a sister-wife was, she was interrupted. "I would think the answer obvious, Loremaster. The child smells of Jusenkyo." another voice said behind her. She turned her head slightly, but could see only another staff from her current position.

"There is no need for forgiveness, Child of the Dragon." the second voice ordered, "You have not offended us. Stand proud as the warrior you are. We will not harm you."

Zhu Shu rose and turned to face another elder who, if anything, looked even older than the Loremaster.

"I am Ke Lun, Warleader of the Amazons, Child of the Dragon. Shan Pu is my great-granddaughter." She glanced over at the purple-haired Champion and motioned with her hand. The Amazon's battle aura blinked out as she stepped meekly behind her elder. The white haired elder addressed Zhu Shu again. "This Ranma Saotome, he is a Jusenkyo-cursed _male_?" she asked sharply.

"He is, Honored Warleader."

The elder looked her up and down appraisingly. "Have you a claim on him, Child of the Dragon?"

Zhu Shu bowed slightly. "I am his friend, Honored Warleader."

"_Friend?_ What kind of friend abandons his companion to face possible vengeance for actions he has done?" The elder asked, eyebrow raised. "For all they knew, you too could have received a Kiss."

Zhu Shu nodded. "Ranma is new to friendship, and his father controls him too often. Ranma Saotome has much in him of honor, yet it is often overshadowed by his father's questionable actions. Genma sought to betroth Ranma to me secretly to repay his debt to me for causing my curse. I arranged instead to travel with them to observe Ranma's worth as a husband."

"Seek you his hand?" The elder asked intently.

Zhu Shu thought about it for a long moment. Ranma possessed so many of the qualities she wanted, but it had become obvious that he lacked the one most desired aspect she had hoped for. Their talk that night by the stream had made that all too obvious. Without that, making him her husband would be... too painful.

In the end, she sighed. "My quest has not yet been fulfilled, Revered Warleader. I am Ranma's friend. I claim no other ties. I am aware of Amazon Law, and I seek no challenge for his hand. He is for Shan Pu to take as husband. And yet..."

"Yes, Child?" Ke Lun asked gently.

"Ranma Saotome is not like other men. I do not believe he can be tamed to be an Amazon male. To try and make him such may break him."

Ke Lun gazed at her silently for a long moment, then waved the ring of warriors away. She addressed Zhu Shu again. "It is said that Children of the Dragon see much that others do not. Would you join us in my hut for tea? I feel we have much to discuss before my great-granddaughter sets out on her hunt..."

0 0 0 0 0

Ke Lun interrogated Zhu Shu for hours, digging for every scrap of information she had on Ranma. Shan Pu sat by, listening, at first jealously, but soon realizing she had no cause. Before long, she was laughing at Zhu Shu's descriptions of Ranma reactions to being treated as just another girl, and the stories of their travels together.

Zhu Shu found her heart going out to the cute Amazon girl. For Shan Pu, the world was mostly black or white, with very few shades of gray. She was a warrior, proud of her strength, and for her, losing to Ranma had been a shame beyond bearing, redeemable only with Ranma's death. Her Amazon pride demanded she be the best, and for a non-Amazon woman to prove better was an insult that could not be borne.

Yet once she had found out that Ranma had been _male_, Shan Pu's shattered world restored itself and her spirit had soared. Amazons admired strength and skill above all, and for a male to possess enough of both to defeat _any _Amazon on a purely physical level, let alone a _Champion_, made him a more desirable mate than any amount of wealth or beauty. Even tired as she was from having fought all of the other opponents, Shan Pu would have overmatched most of the best martial artists Zhu Shu had fought over the last year, but Ranma's speed and power had been too much for the wearied Amazon. Shan Pu hadn't even had time to focus her chi. Ranma's kick had swept her off more than just the log.

It was obvious. Shan Pu was head-over-heels in love. The small glances off into nothing whenever she mentioned his name, or the little sighs of happiness when she thought about him, they all told Zhu Shu the Amazon had fallen, and fallen hard.

It was even more obvious in her aura. The image Shan Pu projected was a shy, blushing maiden wearing the armor of a warrior, yet still radiating a sense of innocence. Zhu Shu was reminded of the looks Ying-Ying had worn on so many occasions as they grew up, and it made her smile softly at the memory. Hopefully, that innocence wouldn't lead to Shan Pu's downfall too.

Ke Lun wasn't so simple though. She was far too old to think in black and white, and she shielded her aura too well for Zhu Shu to see anything. As she heard more of Zhu Shu's story, her brow furrowed deeper in thought.

Finally, she sent Shan Pu off to make dinner and talked to Zhu Shu alone.

Ke Lun looked at Zhu Shu intently for a long moment, then asked, "Tell me what you see, Child."

Zhu Shu looked into her teacup. "It will not be easy for her, Revered Elder. Ranma has... much to learn. I fear he will break her heart, and she will have no defense against it. As much as I see the warrior in her, I see an innocent as well." She sighed. "What I know of Amazons I know from my grandfather's tales, yet it seems to me that much of that knowledge is true. As such, I would say that Ranma shares a warrior's heart, but his pride makes too many of his choices. If Shan Pu tries to take him as an Amazon would, to conquer him, she will only drive him away. His pride would not allow him to capitulate. He has no knowledge of the Way of Hearts or the Arts of Desire, and he would see such attempts as an effort to prove her superiority. His pride will never allow for such submission, any more than hers likely would. I fear they will cause each other much heartache before achieving a compromise."

Ke Lun nodded. "I fear I agree with you. It is the Amazon way for the woman to rule. We find it produces a much more stable society. However, I am aware that outlanders suffer from the annoying notion of male superiority. We will just have to work around it. Ranma is a worthy warrior in combat, but there is more to a warrior than skill at arms. He is at least worth cultivating. I know that to be true, else you would not be his friend. Would you see him happy?"

Zhu Shu nodded.

"As I would see Shan Pu happy." Ke Lun looked thoughtful. "Happy or unhappy, he will be her husband; there is no choice in Amazon law in this. Shan Pu must marry Ranma, but I fear they shall both require much cultivation. She must learn not only how to love him, but how to make him love her. That will not be easy." Ke Lun looked at Zhu Shu in appeal. "Would you aid me in achieving this end?"

Zhu Shu stood and bowed deeply. "I am honored beyond words at the request. I will, Revered elder."

Ke Lun smiled. "Good." She looked at Shan Pu in the kitchen and sighed. "At least there is one area where I know they will understand each other."

"Honored Warleader?" Zhu Shu asked questioningly.

Ke Lun looked back at her. "You were cursed at Jusenkyo, were you not?"

Zhu Shu nodded.

"May I see your form? I have much to consider to ensure you are both prepared for your journey. It would be helpful to know how much I need to protect you against your curse."

Zhu Shu nodded. "I have no major disadvantages, Honored Warleader. If I may have some water?"

"Shan Pu. Bring water." Ke Lun commanded. The violet haired Amazon came in a moment later with a bucket. "Dinner is ready, Great-grandmother."

"Thank you." Ke Lun handed the bucket to Zhu Shu, and raised an eyebrow after she had changed. She seemed almost about to say something in surprise, then shook her head and chuckled. "Forgive a foolish old woman her worries, Child. You are correct. So long as you practice in your cursed form as well, you should face no great disadvantage if you get wet in a fight. Alas, Shan Pu is not quite so fortunate."

A small pink and purple kitten jumped up in Zhu Shu's lap and purred. Zhu Shu looked over and saw Shan Pu's clothes lying next to the bucket. Then down at the kitten. It had Shan Pu's aura, and winked at her. Zhu Shu smiled back and began scratching her head as Ke Lun continued.

"While my great-granddaughter is our village champion, she unfortunately ran afoul of the leader of some of our enemies when she was thirteen. I had sent her out to gather herbs, and she was ambushed. She accounted herself well, and with the aid of her cousin, sent them running, but alas, as they fled, their last attack knocked them over a cliff above Jusenkyo. He was wounded grievously while she became as you see her now."

Shan Pu growled for a second, then butted Zhu Shu's hand with her head in a demand for more scratching. Zhu Shu giggled.

Ke Lun shook her head. "And she'll let you keep that up all night. Shan Pu. Go change and serve dinner."

The pink kitten bounced down and scurried off, dragging her dress.

Ke Lun watched her go. "I suppose, if she had to be wed to any outlander, I should thank my ancestors it's to a cursed one, and a warrior. With that as a base, maybe we can build a proper marriage."

She turned back to Zhu Shu. "Having a friend who understands will help as well. We are aware of Jusenkyo, Child, but we avoid it. Shan Pu has no shame from the circumstances of her curse, but she still bears the stigma of it. A childhood friend of hers left several months ago, vowing he'd find her a cure. He's a fool, but well-meaning. Having a strong husband like Ranma will counteract the effects of her curse socially."

Zhu Shu nodded. "I can understand that. Being the _female_ heir to my Clan has led to my share of strange looks."

Ke Lun raised an eyebrow at her. "You are the last?" She shook her head a second later. "No, of course you are, else you would not carry the Dragon's Fang and Talon."

Zhu Shu nodded, surprised Ke Lun knew of her sword's names. "I am. My father and mother perished when I was young. Only my aunt and my grandfather remain."

"And your aunt has no children?"

"She– she has proven barren and her husband died many years ago." Zhu Shu admitted.

Ke Lun nodded. "I see. Your grandfather has trained you well. How well, we shall see tomorrow." She smiled as Shan Pu came out of the kitchen with several bowls. "For now, we get to enjoy my great-granddaughter's cooking. And be sure to rest well tonight. You shall leave after tomorrow's practice..."

0 0 0 0 0

_THWACK_!

Shan Pu's bon buri intercepted the lightning-fast thrust of the practice sword in Zhu Shu's left hand as she just barely jumped over the blade sweeping for her feet. She carried the motion into a full somersault as Zhu Shu quickly turned the sweep into a cut through the bamboo pole she'd been standing on. She landed on another behind the Mandarin girl, but just as quickly abandoned it as Zhu Shu's sword flickered through it as well. Shan Pu launched her own attack in mid leap, the air pressure wave shattering the bamboo pole a second after Zhu Shu blurred into motion straight up. As Shan Pu landed, she had a sudden sense of danger, and barely raised her bon buri in time to intercept the swords' descent towards her head.

Green fire flickered along the blades as they sliced through the shafts of her bon buri like they were air. Shan Pu turned her crouch into a drop down the side of the pole, catching it just long enough to halt her momentum and brace her feet for a leap past another pole.

The pole snapped off at its base as she snagged it in passing, splinters trailing from the ragged end as she landed by a small boulder. She took two steps and used the pole to vault upwards.

Zhu Shu met her in mid air, her blades blocking every move of Shan Pu's staff. Green fire twined around the sphere defined by Shan Pu's spinning weapon as she turned Zhu Shu's ribbons aside, then with a violent explosion of air pressure, they flew apart.

Shan Pu marveled again at Zhu Shu's speed and skill as she angled for a new perch. The Mandarin girl had been no challenge in unarmed combat, but she was nigh unstoppable with her swords. Ke Lun had even allowed her to use the Amazon's secret techniques against the mysterious scion of Clan Dragon, and she was still just holding her own. Zhu Shu's style was so fast and furious it was like fighting an octopus. She'd gone through eight bon buri in the course of the sparring match, and still wasn't sure Zhu Shu had been pushed to her maximum speed yet. She focused as she descended and concentrated on moving faster.

She used the springiness of a bamboo pole to absorb her momentum and landed on a nearby rock, scanning for Zhu Shu. A flicker of green from far overhead gave her a split second warning before a bolt of chi shattered the rock under her feet. Shan Pu flipped in mid-air and began grabbing the flying shards, launching them at Zhu Shu in a cloud.

Zhu Shu's ribbons flashed around her in a globe and pebbles flew in all directions. Her descent slowed until she almost seemed to be floating as she dropped down lightly on a pole top in the middle of the training ground. Shan Pu waited, catching her breath as Zhu Shu closed her eyes. Warily, the Amazon prepared to defend.

Zhu Shu inhaled a long breath, then with a shouted, "Revealing the Mind's Eye!" She jumped simultaneously in two directions.

Shan Pu did a double take at the twin Zhu Shu's, trying to figure out which one was real, but neither sight nor sound gave an immediate cue. Zhu Shu was too skilled to make any noise when landing. Shan Pu looked over to where her great-grandmother watched. How could the Mandarin girl know the Amazon technique of "Splitting Cat's Hair"?

No matter, the figure on the pole to the right was too still. A light breeze rippled the skirt of the real Zhu Shu's dress. Shan Pu feinted towards the fake, then launched herself at the real one.

To her horror, at the last second, the illusion faded away, pole, ground, and Zhu Shu vanishing to reveal the...

Shan Pu rolled through the pile of practice weapons at the edge of the practice grounds with a clatter, rolling to her feet as Ke Lun called a halt. She released her chi, the world resuming its normal flow as she walked forward to meet Zhu Shu at the center of the Amazons' training ground. Ke Lun hopped over on her stick.

"Very good. I would say you should balance each other out nicely." Ke Lun said approvingly. "I have your supplies packed, and you may leave on your quest immediately."

Shan Pu nodded as she turned to the shorter girl. "I haven't had that good a match in months. I almost wish you had been in the tournament."

Zhu Shu smiled. "Almost?"

Shan Pu's smile widened. "Almost. You might have won, and then _you'd_ be marrying Ranma."

Zhu Shu's smile seemed to sadden slightly. "No," she said simply.

Shan Pu cocked her head. "Why not? I can see you like him."

Zhu Shu shook her head. "Ranma is for you. He is my friend, nothing more."

Shan Pu gave her a sidelong look. "You could marry him _with_ me. I would be honored to have you as a sister-wife."

Zhu Shu raised her eyebrow. "Sister-wife? I heard the Loremaster ask me about that, but I dared not question what she meant."

Ke Lun interjected. "Amazon law allows more than one warrior to share a husband as sister-wives, Child of the Dragon. We have always out-numbered our men, so long ago, we made... accommodations."

Shan Pu nodded happily. "And then you could have Ranma too!"

For a long moment, Zhu Shu considered, and looked almost as if she was on the verge of accepting, then a shadow crossed behind her eyes, and she turned away. "I am honored by the offer, Shan Pu, but I cannot accept as yet. I have not fulfilled my quest to aid you in finding him. I can make no decision till then."

Shan Pu's eyes narrowed for a second as she thought. Then she brightened again. "Then, if you will not be my sister-wife, will you be my blood-sister? I owe you so much for enabling me to redeem my honor, Zhu Shu. Please let me do something to thank you."

Zhu Shu's emerald green eyes met hers. "I have never had a sister, Shan Pu. I hope I will prove worthy of the honor."

Shan Pu hugged her and whirled her around. "Wonderful! There is nothing two sisters together cannot do!"

Ke Lun nodded. She smiled approvingly at Shan Pu as she turned to the Mandarin girl. "Our ceremony is simple, but binding. If you do not truly wish this, it may be refused without shame."

Zhu Shu smiled shyly. "No, Honored Warleader. I will accept Shan Pu as my blood-sister," she replied formally.

"As I accept Zhu Shu as mine." Shan Pu added.

"Then hold forth your weapon hand." Ke Lun intoned as she pulled a long throwing dart from her sleeve. The two girls held forth their right hands, palm up. Ke Lun raised an eyebrow at the faint scar in the palm of Zhu Shu's hand, but said nothing as she used the razor sharp tip of the dart to slice a small cut into each girl's hand. "By blood you are joined, by blood you are bound, two families joined as one, true sisters now are found."

Shan Pu and Zhu Shu joined hands, a flash of green chi swirling around purple as the link was forged. As they removed their hands, only small scars remained where the cuts had been.

"Sisters, in so much more than blood," Shan Pu said with a happy smile.

Zhu Shu nodded. "Yes." A fondly distant look came to her eyes, as if she was recalling some memory. Shan Pu was too excited to notice, but Ke Lun catalogued it, deciding she would not pry.

_Yet._

"Now, let's go find my husband," Shan Pu said as she picked up her pack. "If we hurry, we should catch up to him by nightfall."

Zhu Shu's raised eyebrow let Ke Lun know she thought Shan Pu was being _far _too optimistic. She chuckled as she handed Zhu Shu a pack. "Here you are, Great-granddaughter. Some dresses for your travels. I noticed yours were a trifle worn."

Zhu Shu blinked, then smiled as she took the present. "I am honored, Revered Warleader."

"No. Great-grandmother." Ke Lun corrected.

The smile on Zhu Shu's face was enough repayment.

0 0 0 0 0

Ke Lun stood and watched as the questing girls vanished into the trees on the Saotome's trail before turning and going back to the elders' hall.

"They are off?" The Loremaster asked as she entered.

"Yes," Ke Lun answered. "Though from the speed with which her fiancé ran away yesterday, it may be some time before she catches him. Still, Shan Pu is our finest young warrior. She will succeed."

"And what of the Child of the Dragon?"

"She is wise in many ways, but still a child. I'm hoping her friendship with Shan Pu will temper my great-granddaughter's impetuousness." She sat down. "Primarily, I am relieved to have found that Clan Dragon yet survives."

"Are you sure she is truly a Dragon?"

Ke Lun nodded. "She bears the swords, and the mark of her blood link to them in her palms. Only the true Heir would be so bonded."

"She may have found them. It has been three hundred years since we last heard of the Clan. There has been no sign of them since we avenged them against the Musk. Perhaps the swords themselves created the bond."

Ke Lun shook her head, old memories playing behind her eyes. "No. She is the Heir. Of that, I have no doubt. A scavenger could never have mastered the Song School. And she _is_ a master_._ With the Talon and the Fang in hand, I am not confident that Shampoo could truly best her."

"High praise indeed, Ke Lun, that you would rate her so well against your own progeny. Strange, then, that she seems so... unprepossessing."

"Yes. I will go to her home village and talk to her grandfather. There are many questions that need answers. For now, she is safest with her blood-sister."

Murmurs of surprise ran through the assembled elders before the Loremaster waved them to silence.

"It seems you have decided what you believe already. Very well, Ke Lun. We will leave this in your hands. Perhaps Fate has given us a second chance to fulfill our oaths." The Loremaster looked around at the nods from the other elders. "It will be interesting to see how things develop."

Ke Lun nodded. "Indeed..."


	3. Chapter 2: Unexpected Meetings

Chapter Two: Unexpected Meetings

Ranma was running down the street, being chased by Genma. Under normal circumstances, this might have drawn some attention: a raised eyebrow, or perhaps a second look.

But, since it was raining...

Needless to say, a cute redhead being chased by a giant panda drew more than a _little_ notice. People dove out of their way as Ranma skidded to a halt in the middle of the street.

He'd been following Genma to a friend's house just a few minutes earlier, and had actually been glad to get back to Japan and away from the backwaters of China. He'd gotten so tired of having to build fires just to warm water that he'd given up several weeks ago and spent the rest of his time in China as a female; it had just become too much effort to try and avoid the constant drenching that seemed to come with the curse. He'd no sooner turn male than something would happen to get him wet again. Even dealing with periods was better than being wet all the time.

Besides, it had seemed like every time they stopped to rest, Shan Pu had almost caught them. The Amazon had been nearly impossible to dodge. Sheer luck, and a convoluted trail, had kept him from having to face any of the slow agonizing deaths the Guide had painted for him at Shan Pu's hands. The Guide had seemed oblivious to the effects his stories had on the pair of them as he droned on and on to pass the time while traveling. Ranma had no idea how much of his confusing ramblings were true or due to embellishment, but he had more than one nightmare about the bloodthirsty girl during the two months she had chased them around China. He'd even taken to wearing Chinese clothing and wearing his hair in a queue just to be inconspicuous and not leave an obvious trail for the Amazon. Genma had flat out refused to head back to Japan until they were sure they had lost the girl for good. Then he'd taken a few days in a seaside village on the west coast of Honshu just to make sure she hadn't found them again.

After all of that, Japan had seemed like a haven. He'd looked forward to spending most of his time as a male again. Zhu Shu may have taught him enough about being female that it hadn't been _that_ bad being one full time in China, but he was male and wanted to stay that way for longer than a few hours at a time.

He'd even looked forward to meeting the Tendos – friends of Genma's that they were going to stay with for a while...

Then Genma had told him he was going to have to marry one of them.

It had been the last straw! A curse, a homicidal Amazon, and now a _betrothal_? Enough was enough!

He faced the panda across the rapidly emptying street, then Genma lunged and he launched himself over the massive paw. "Yo! Cut that out!'

Ranma's return kick sent Genma flying. Ranma set himself as the panda rose in front of the muttering crowd. "Your move!" he called. Genma responded with a flurry of blows which forced Ranma to duck furiously.

"Well, I still say," he dodged a fast moving paw, "this whole thing sucks!" Ranma snagged the paw before Genma could pull it back. "Picking my fiancée for me..." Genma flipped and hit the ground with a loud _TWHOOOOM_ as Ranma finished. "...without even asking!"

The panda appeared to be unconscious as Ranma pushed his braid back over his shoulder. Homicidal Amazons were better than this! And maybe if he could find Zhu Shu again, she could help him search for a cure. "I'm going back to China! So suck on that, old man!"

He picked up his pack and shoes, then started trudging back down the street. Behind him, Genma sat up, casually grabbed a street sign, and whacked him across the head with it. Ranma's triumphant thoughts fled before a tidal wave of darkness.

0 0 0 0 0

Rain was supposed to be a cleansing, a refreshing of the Earth as it washed down the dust and fed thirsty crops. All of her life, Shan Pu had liked rain.

Until she came to Tokyo.

Now, it was just another sign of the depression she had sunk into. She had never thought any place could ever be as huge as Tokyo. Nine days of searching high and low had revealed not a single clue to Ranma's whereabouts, and she had only explored a small part of the city. It was far worse than she had anticipated, and she had not counted on the problems she had encountered as a girl alone in Tokyo. While she had been safe enough from the one mugger she had met, she spoke poor Japanese, and what little money she possessed had soon been spent. Nothing in her life as an Amazon warrior had prepared her for a place like this insane city.

At present she was setting in the rain on a low railing, overlooking one of the city's drainage canals and feeling like she would never redeem her honor by finding her husband.

After losing Ranma in China, it had been logical to suspect he had finally returned home, so they had come to Tokyo by boat. It had seemed like such a smart suggestion for her and Zhu Shu to split up and search the city for him. In retrospect, it had been anything but. She had come no closer to finding her groom, and had not seen her blood-sister in days. Now, to top it all off, she'd been caught in the sudden rain and was stuck as a cat till she found hot water.

She growled in aggravation, once more cursing the arrogant prince who'd...

"Ya know, you're feeling schorry for yourself loud 'nough to wake the dead," a slurred voice said from behind her.

Shan Pu turned, the voice coming from so close behind nearly making her jump out of her skin. The woman it belonged to was a sight that made her blink several times in hopes of banishing the vision. It didn't.

The white haired woman seemed to be having trouble standing steady, and stank of rice wine. She was pretty enough, and dressed in a very revealing outfit, but the tattoos on her face were a trifle odd. She stumbled to the rail and leaned over, nearly falling into the canal and out of her dress before righting herself. Shan Pu blinked at her again as she gave a questioning mew.

The white-haired women brushed her bangs back from her face and looked down at her. "Oh, yeah. I'm... I'm... Oh yeah, Urd. Goddesh schecond class." She slumped to the ground beside the rail. "An' on pro... pro... probation." She held out a bottle of sake. "Want schome?"

Shan Pu sniffed the bottle, her whiskers curling at the smell. Urd laughed. "No... prolly not. Got a cat's tongue... Cat's got your tongue," she giggled. "Scho anyway... you got nothing to feel schorry for. Now me... thas 'nother schory. Try bein' the host for tha' Lord a' Terror. At least _you_ didn't nearly destroy tha' world!"

Shan Pu sighed. A drunk. Just what she needed on top of every thing else. She started to turn when she felt fingers grasp her by the neck and lift her in front of the drunken woman's face. She tried to turn to bite her, or get her claws into her, but try as she might she couldn't reach.

"Schimmer down, Schampoo," the woman said. The shock of hearing her name used caused Shan Pu to stare at the self-proclaimed goddess. "I heard you in the bar, and I schaid to... to myschelf... I schaid, Urd... now there's schomeone who could use a little of the old Urd magic..." She looked Shan Pu in the eye. "Scho I came over... Just for you! Don't you feel special?"

Shan Pu gave her a raised eyebrow. Special? She was being dangled by the scruff of her neck by a thoroughly drunk woman who was _delusional_, and she was supposed to feel _special_?

"I am not de... de... delusional!" Urd protested drunkenly. "I'm a Goddess of Love!"

If Shan Pu could have crossed her arms, she would have. If she wasn't stuck as a cat, she could show this crazy lady this was _not_ how you treated an Amazon!

"I... I can prove I'm a goddessh," Urd slurred, taking another slug on her bottle. "You betcha!"

Shan Pu rolled her eyes. She was stuck for the moment, but when she got free, oh the scratching Urd was going to get!

"I can!" Urd drained the bottle of sake and tossed it behind her. She stood, staggering and stumbled to the center of the alley. "Jus' watch!" She started reaching into various concealed pockets and pulling out odds and ends: sunglasses, a walkman, a few CDs, but not what she was obviously looking for. Finally, failing to find the object of her search, Urd grumbled "Dammit! I left my ID schomewhere!" She blearily looked at Shan Pu, obviously almost drunk enough to fall unconscious.

"Well, I guess I got one way left." She looked around conspiratorially. "I'm not– not schposed to do this, but hey, whathahell, right? Not like I can get in more trou– trou– trouble. Scho tell me cat, wha's your wish?"

For Urd to put her down for one thing, so she could get on with looking for Ranma, and get away from the crazy woman. She struggled again against the woman's grip, but it was useless. Urd was hanging on desperately.

"No, come on, really! A _real_ wish." Urd was almost pleading. "I can schow you I'm a real goddessh. I can! Wha's your mos' heartfelt wish? I can do it, I know I can!"

_Fine._ She wished that her relationship with Ranma would work out happily for everyone concerned! But most of all, she wanted to be let go!

Urd blinked at her twice, seemingly stunned, then her eyes lost focus as the tattoo on her forehead blazed into light. Shan Pu blinked repeatedly as Urd's head tilted back and she stared at the sky, the blaze on her forehead growing brighter and brighter. A wind kicked up around the alley as small objects started floating and Urd lifted off the ground.

Urd's hand released, and Shan Pu drifted to in front of the floating woman, scrabbling madly at the air as she tried to crawl to the ground. She stopped as wisps of light swirled around the alley. A feeling like static filled the area as the very air seemed to hum with power. The faint sound at the very edge of her hearing began to build, like a bass rumble so low she could only feel it. It built until it seemed the ground must surely crumble beneath the weight of the sound.

Then a shaft of argent light shot towards the heavens, the glow so intense Shan Pu had to put her paws across her eyes. Then, as the light, and pressure faded, she found herself drifting to the ground again, looking as Urd collapsed to her knees and stared at her.

"Well, whaddaya know. Your wish has been approved." Urd whispered in shock before her eyes rolled back in her head and she fell forward.

0 0 0 0 0

Zhu Shu had to admit she was lost.

She hated having to admit it; it was too close to admitting defeat, that she had failed in her quest to find Ranma as badly as she had failed in her quest for a husband. In the two months since she and Shan Pu had left the Amazon village on the husband hunt, they had repeatedly almost caught up to the pair only to have them slip away in the chaos that seemed to follow them. They had succeeding in tracking the pair all over China to a small seaport, only to find they had escaped by swimming to Japan. Hiring a boat to Japan had taken a few days, but it had been their first sight of Tokyo harbor that had raised her first doubts as to whether they would succeed.

She'd agreed when her blood-sister had suggested they split up to search, and since had learned how insane the idea had been. She should have known better. Sighing heavily, she let her mind wander back to the day she had realized she was in over her head...

0 0 0 0 0

It had been a week previous, and Zhu Shu had been up a tree, looking out over yet another school.

She'd learned quickly that Japanese teenagers went to school longer than she had in her village, and that Ranma, being a year younger than she, wasn't even in the highest class grade. That being the case, she had figured the schools would be a likely place to search for her quarry. She'd just never thought there could be so many. This was probably the hundredth school she'd checked in the last four days and they were all beginning to blur together.

She rubbed her eyes, glad her year of wandering had acquainted her with at least a semblance of how to survive in a city, though Tokyo itself had stunned her with its sheer immensity. In four days, she'd covered a bare fraction of the sprawl and was realizing it might take months to search the rest. She wasn't even sure where she currently was. The city had proven too much a maze for her, and she'd been reduced to wandering from school to school almost at random.

A crash of thunder shook the air nearby and flung Zhu Shu out of her tree. She flipped to catch herself on the wall of the school and dropped down to the sidewalk near the gate, facing a young man who had just bolted through it, running from something Zhu Shu couldn't yet see...

"Save me! She's gone crazy!" the boy cried as he leaped into Zhu Shu's arms. They both went down in a tangle... She tried to roll to get free, and finally got her feet under her for a leap away from the wildly flailing boy, but just as she jumped, his hand caught in her underwear and she ended up in a heap on top of him when they caught around her ankles.

She kicked free and scuttled back against the wall as the boy set up, holding her panties. As he leered, a young girl wearing a tiger-striped bikini flew out of the gate.

"Darling! Will you never learn? Must I always find you with another girl!"

"But... but... but... Lum..." he got no further before the flying girl let loose with a lightning bolt.

Zhu Shu tried diving out of the way as the boy jumped towards her, but with uncanny luck, she tripped and fell, landing on her rear in a puddle on the sidewalk. Cold water soaked the hem of her dress as she changed, the boy landing head first between her spread legs. He lifted his head out of the water and looked up under her dress, a huge grin spreading...

"Nice view–" was all he had time for before the hilt of Zhu Shu's sword connected with the top of his head.

"Pervert!" she yelled in Chinese at the unconscious boy.

"Darling?" The flying girl looked down in horror, dropping to land beside Zhu Shu and grabbing the unconscious boy. "Ataru?"

Up close, Zhu Shu could see that what she had taken to be hair decorations were actually small horns. "Wahhhhhh! You killed Darling!" she wailed, revealing long upper and lower canines.

"Zhu Shu not kill! Just bump on head!" the Chinese girl said indignantly.

"He's not moving!"

"He knocked out! Of course no move!"

"Why'd you hit him?"

"He look up dress!" Zhu Shu grabbed her wadded up panties out of the boy's clenched fist, "and steal panties! Why you attack?"

"Darling was chasing the cheerleading squad again!"

"So why angry at Zhu Shu?"

The other girl looked puzzled for a second then smiled. "Well... I suppose you couldn't avoid him..." She sighed. "I suppose I shouldn't be mad at you... Of course he's going to make a beeline right at you..." She sighed again. "Darling can be so... so... _aggravating!_" She turned back to Zhu Shu. "I'm Lum, of the Oni. This is my fiancé, Ataru Moroboshi of Earth." She held up his limp hand. "We're going to get married!"

Zhu Shu bowed politely. "Song Zhu Shu, of China."

The girl looked at her in confusion. "China? You're a native of Earth?"

Zhu Shu nodded, puzzled. Where else could she be from?

"But you look like a Beast Girl! From a planet near home!"

"Lum is not Earth?" Zhu Shu asked in wonder.

"Oh no. I'm an Oni. We were going to conquer Earth a few years ago, but Ataru beat me in a game of tag, then asked me to marry him, so Daddy called it off. I moved here to be with Ataru." She waved a hand in a vague direction overhead. "Home's out that way a couple of hundred light-years, I think."

"Ah. Zhu Shu is of Earth. Has curse." She smiled, brushing her blonde hair back over her long ears. She understood now why the girl had not reacted to her cursed form the way she had come to expect. Water had proven difficult to avoid since Jusenkyo.

"A curse? Really?" The girl seemed excited. "I know! Let's take Ataru to Nurse Sakura. She's a witch! Maybe she can help!"

Zhu Shu raised an eyebrow, then shrugged mentally. She supposed it couldn't hurt. She helped Lum pick up the unconscious boy. Between the two of them, they dragged Ataru back to the main building, Zhu Shu stepping carefully to keep her too-short skirt from riding up any more. At the Nurse's office, a few small bolts from Lum's fingertips cleared off the small crowd of boys from before the door, and they entered the small office. A tall gorgeous woman looked up at their entry and sighed.

"Again? Lum, that's the fifth time today! What did you shock him for this time?"

"I didn't!" She pointed at Zhu Shu with her chin. "Darling stole her panties and she hit him with a sword!"

Sakura sighed again. "Great! Just what we need. Another Mendo!" She waved them away towards an examination table.

Lum dragged Ataru over to the table, not noticing that Zhu Shu stood riveted to the floor, her eyes locked on Sakura and a strange expression on her face. Sakura turned from her small hotplate with a cup of tea and caught the Chinese girl's intense expression.

"Something wrong?"

Zhu Shu shuddered as she suddenly drew in a breath, then blushed and looked down. "I... I sorry to stare. Please forgive."

Sakura tilted her head. "What were you looking at?"

Zhu Shu looked up. "Sakura have very strange aura. Like nothing Zhu Shu ever see."

Sakura's breath caught. "You can see auras?"

Zhu Shu nodded.

"Are you a witch?"

"No."

"So what do you see?" Sakura asked curiously.

Zhu Shu's eyes narrowed. "Many images. Like spirits that surround Sakura. Much chaos."

"Interesting." Sakura smiled. "I wish I could see them." She turned to check on Ataru. "As a witch, it would make things much easier."

Zhu Shu nodded, still studying Sakura's aura as the nurse looked over Ataru, then her attention was distracted by the kettle on the hotplate. She took advantage of the warm water while Sakura finished her examination. "As for why my jumbled aura, I'm a priestess as well. I seem to be a walking magnet for wandering spirits..." Sakura continued. "As for him, he's fine. Doesn't even have a concuss..." She trailed off as she turned and caught sight of Zhu Shu. "Wha– weren't you a blonde a second ago?"

Lum bounced up. "Oh! Yeah! She's got a curse! That's why I brought her to see you!"

"A curse?" Sakura shook her head. "I thought she was one of your weird alien friends... A curse... I haven't worked on a curse for awhile... Let's see..."

In a blink, Sakura had changed out of her nurse's uniform into a priestess's robes. A small wand with long paper streamers folded into squares dangling from the end appeared in her hand, while a cloth had been tied around her head and held two lit candles on either side of her head. She moved around Zhu Shu making passes with the wand and humming to herself. "Hmm... Yes indeed. A powerful curse of a type I'm completely unfamiliar with... Wherever did you pick this up at, dear?"

Zhu Shu stopped staring at the strange garb and shrugged. "Zhu Shu fall in pool. Jusenkyo spring have curse. Zhu Shu get wet, Zhu Shu change."

"I see. I'm not familiar with Jusenkyo. Where in Japan is that?"

"Not Japan. China. Qinghai province."

"Ah!" Sakura went over to a bookcase against the side of her desk and searched for a moment, finally picking up a book labeled _Great Curses of China and How to Cure Them._ She flipped through its pages for a few moments.

"Oh! Here we are... Jusenkyo, the ground of accused springs... That is completely unhelpful! It says the only cure for a Jusenkyo curse is to not fall in a spring in the first place! Failing that... hmm... It says one curse can affect another... also it mentions a few items that affect the curse... something called a _Chisuitton_ that locks a curse... the _Kaisufuu_ that unlocks them... Ah! Here's an item that would be useful: a bracelet that would allow you to control the curse and change at will... Let's see... last location... Joketsuzoku village... lot of help there... who the hell are the Joketsuzoku?" She sighed and looked up. "I'm sorry, dear. It looks like I'm not going to be much help on a Chinese curse. My Japanese magic would likely cause unpredictable results."

Zhu Shu nodded. "Zhu Shu not mind. Curse livable." She really hadn't held much hope Sakura could have broken the curse, no-one at the Amazon village had known how either... but it didn't matter. She hopped up to sit on the counter. "Maybe can help in other way. Zhu Shu look for boy."

Sakura smiled. "I don't know about setting up a date for you, dear. I wouldn't trust most of the boys at this school to behave themselves on one anyway."

Zhu Shu shook her head. "Zhu Shu not look for lover. Look for friend. Ranma Saotome."

"Hmm... we don't have anyone by that name in Tomobiki."

"Ah..." disappointment colored her voice. "Zhu Shu look elsewhere."

"Wait!" an eager Lum called "I got an idea! I can help you look!"

"Zhu Shu not know. Not realize Tokyo such big place. How find one boy in city?"

Lum thought hard for a moment... then brightened... "Mendo! He always seems to have ways of finding things out! I'm sure he could help!" She grabbed Zhu Shu by the hand and led her out of the office. "And in the meantime, you can stay in the saucer!"

As Zhu Shu was lead out of the office, she noticed a hand start to climb towards Sakura's breast. Without even looking down, the nurse slammed a frying pan against Ataru's head. Zhu Shu sighed. Hopefully this "saucer" Lum was talking about would be free from the letches this school seemed filled with...

0 0 0 0 0

As it turned out, the saucer was indeed safe from Ataru, if for no other reason than his reluctance to allow Lum to drag him into it, fearing she'd try to kidnap him to her home planet. Zhu Shu mostly stayed out of sight in Lum's saucer for the next week, staying out of Ataru's hands as the private investigators hired by Lum's friend Mendo sought out news of Ranma. She had found out on her first day it was safer avoiding the students of Tomobiki, since she didn't have Lum's ability to shock the lecherous "Hentai Squad". All her means of defense would have resulted in visits to the nurse for broken bones or blood loss.

Still, the saucer offered security from the roving hands of Ataru and his friends, as well as Lum's jealousy; dodging lightning bolts had also lost its appeal the first day. She liked the strange alien girl well enough, but she was just too temperamental for Zhu Shu to feel comfortable around her. In the saucer, only Lum or her friends Oyuki or Benten came to visit, and she didn't have to threaten to cut Ataru's hands off every five minutes. Besides, Zhu Shu had found out she loved to watch anime, and Lum had a vast collection. She found herself engrossed in the adventures of various young girls having adventures far more exciting than anything she had ever dreamed of, and found herself wishing she could be whisked off to be the savior of a magical world, or prove to be the long-lost princess of a fabulous kingdom.

Of course, the Hentai Squad knew she was hiding in the saucer, and when Lum had let slip that Zhu Shu loved all the little cute animals from the different shows, Zhu Shu had found herself quickly gifted with a small mountain of stuffed versions in an attempt to get her to date one or another of the boys.

That of course had led to problems with the other girls at Tomobiki, to the point that Zhu Shu had finally just refused to come out of the saucer for the rest of the week till Mendo's investigators had found something.

She had started to be a little worried about no news for so long, had wondered if Ranma maybe had gone somewhere else, or back to China, but the phone call from Mendo earlier today had reassured her. He'd even graciously offered her the use of his car, Lum's saucer being far to high-profile for taking her to Nerima, where the pair had been spotted in the Ginza. Zhu Shu appreciated Mendo's generosity, though it had earned her a few muttered words and nasty looks from Shinobu, but it was worth it if she could indeed finally find Ranma.

Mendo had carried on a polite and friendly conversation with her in the car, until they had gotten to the Ginza, where workmen were repairing a broken street sign. He made her promise to call him for a pickup if her search was unsuccessful, then departed. A quick question to the workers – two men who were charmed by her broken Japanese and short Mandarin dress – revealed she was only about an hour behind the fugitive pair. She had tried searching an ever widening spiral, but had quickly gotten turned about. Now, after wandering through the mazes the locals called streets for hours, she had climbed to the top of a shrine in hopes of seeing a landmark, anything that looked vaguely familiar...

0 0 0 0 0

She surveyed the Tokyo skyline over the cherry trees that surrounded the hilltop shrine in resignation and sighed. Nothing. She raised an eye to the lowering clouds overhead, noting the signs of rain scattered across the city. She needed to find shelter soon, or she was likely to spend the night soaked.

Without warning, a beam of light pierced the heavens, so bright it had made the night seem like a stark black and white drawing. As it faded, clouds swirled around the hole the beam had made in the sky.

Zhu Shu blinked, trying to clear her eyes from the blaze of light. She had never felt a surge that strong. It had ripped through the night like a hurricane, leaving her senses reeling and raw and her consciousness teetering on the brink of the abyss. She closed her eyes as she sought her center, slowly regaining her equilibrium as the aftershocks faded.

A footstep behind her caused her to turn quickly, swords in hand. Green fire flickered fitfully along the edges, a sign of how shaky her chi control was following the wild surge, but she forced herself to focus. She'd heard no sounds of approach, and she'd found that in cities, stealth usually meant trouble.

But the fires died as her concentration was shattered by what greeted her eyes.

The girl who stood behind her was wearing a variation of the typical school uniform that Zhu Shu had seen all over Tokyo, yet it looked far different in major ways. White gloves covered her arms to her elbows, form fitting and trimmed in red. Her top was fitted so closely to her torso that Zhu Shu figured it couldn't just be cloth. Her red pleated skirt was so short that it barely passed her hips, and a large red bow adorned the back. A ruby heart held the center of a large blue bow on her breast and a tiara of gold made a V above her blue eyes. Her long shapely legs ended in a pair of red high-heeled shoes. Her waist-length black hair framed a pretty face that was currently occupied with a puzzled look.

"Well, you don't look like a Cardian, but what are you? I felt you the moment you entered the temple's grounds, and those swords fairly screamed with energy a second ago, but now you feel like a normal girl."

Zhu Shu returned the puzzled look. "Zhu Shu is Zhu Shu. Is only girl. Not know what other things is."

"She doesn't seem to be radiating any negative energy right now, but her signature is really weird this close up. Similar to Ail and Ann's," another voice chimed in. Zhu Shu spun to see another girl in a sailor outfit, similar to the first, but in blue and white, who was looking at her through a set of lenses.

"So is she a leftover Cardian? I thought Ail and Ann took all of them with them," asked a third, this one with two long blonde ponytails and round odango.

"I don't know," Blue replied.

Zhu Shu counted five girls surrounding her and cutting off any direction of escape. Her senses were still too raw from the aftereffects of the wild surge for anything remotely resembling clear sight, but she sensed too much energy for them not to be prepared to attack. Chi began to flicker along her blades again.

"She's spiking again!" Blue cried. "That weird bio-signature is getting stronger!"

The red suited girl stepped in front of the orange and green suited girls as they took defensive stances. "Hold it! Hold it! I really don't want to start a fight on top of THIS shrine!"

The other girls stepped back as Zhu Shu said, "Zhu Shu want know who girls and why threaten?"

All five of the girls looked shocked.

The blonde with the red bow in her hair recovered first. "Who– who are we?" she asked unbelievingly.

"Yes! Zhu Shu just stands here! No look for fight! Who girls want fight Zhu Shu?"

The twin pony tailed girl stammered "W– w– w– we're the S– Sailor Senshi! Don't you know who we are?"

Zhu Shu shook her head.

"But, we're famous! We're in every paper in Japan!" The red-bowed blonde protested, "I've even got a manga!"

"Zhu Shu not from Japan. Zhu Shu Chinese."

The red sailor laughed, "Serves you right, Sailor Venus. It seems your fame isn't quite as universal as you thought." The orange clad girl looked crestfallen as the odangoed blonde stuck her tongue out at her. The red suited girl kicked her in the shin, "Sailor Moon!"

"Wha–" the blonde started, straightening up.

"Don't you think we should introduce ourselves?"

"Oh... yeah... Right!" The blonde stepped back and struck a pose. "For Love and Justice, I am the pretty sailor-suited soldier, Sailor Moon! In the name of the Moon I... um... greet you?"

Sailor Venus broke out in a mad fit of giggles. Sailor Moon glared at her, "What? I'm used to introducing myself to _bad guys_, right before I blast 'em. Give me a break!" At Venus' continued giggles, she crossed her arms and pouted.

The blue suited girl went next, "I am the pretty sailor-suited soldier Sailor Mercury! For the element of water, I greet you!" She ended with a sweet and friendly smile and added, "And maybe we can figure out why you keep spiking on my sensors..."

The orange suited blonde continued, "For the planet of love, I am the pretty sailor-suited soldier, Sailor Venus! I shall deliver love's heavenly vengeance!" She gave Zhu Shu a wink, "Or at least I shall to those who deserve it," she finished as an aside, then looked at the red-suited Sailor.

"For the element of flame, I am the pretty sailor-suited soldier, Sailor Mars! In the name of Mars, I will destroy evil!" Mars finished her speech and turned to look at the tall girl in green.

"By the element of lightning, I am the pretty sailor-suited soldier, Sailor Jupiter!" She looked around at the other girls, "And we are the Sailor Senshi."

Zhu Shu stifled her laugh at all the posturing, then bowed, "Song Zhu Shu, of China." She looked around at the Senshi, "Still not tell why want to attack."

Just then, the still swirling clouds overhead let loose with a light gust of rain.

"Energy spike off the scale!" Mercury shouted as the other Senshi looked on in amazement at the suddenly blonde, animalistic girl.

"Possession!" Mars cried, "She _is_ a Cardian!" She began to chant as she pulled out an ofuda. "Rin, pyou, tou, sha–"

Zhu Shu recognized the scroll as part of a spell even though it was in Japanese and her swords flared as she moved to stop the girl's casting. As she stepped forward, ribbons ready to tangle Mars' hands, Mercury cried out "Shabon Spray Freezing!"

Zhu Shu launched herself straight up over the spray of bubbles that sprang from Mercury's hand and coated where she had been standing in ice. In midair, she crossed her swords and focused, calling "Dragon Tail Whip!"

The ribbons of Zhu Shu's swords streaked down towards Mercury, and at full extension launched a small ball of green fire at the blue clad Sailor. It struck the girl in the chest in a small explosion that knocked her backwards several feet.

Zhu Shu grimaced. The girl should have been knocked out at least. She angled for a spot on the roof away from the girls.

"Crescent Beam Shower!" the blonde called as she launched a shaft of golden light at Zhu Shu. Zhu Shu's ribbons flashed into a spiral dance around her as the beam split into dozens of shafts of light and arced towards her. Her ribbons disintegrated, deflecting the barrage, but the impacts threw off her landing and she came down badly on her ankle, twisting it as she hit the roof. Through the pain, she sensed the ionization of the air and Lum-born reflexes tried to move her away as Jupiter called, "Supreme Thunder Dragon!"

Her ankle betrayed her as the lightning dragon's jaws closed around her back. Her world went black and white, then only black...

0 0 0 0 0

Ranma sat in the Tendo's bath, listening to the crash of distant thunder and wondering what his dad had gotten him into now.

Three Tendo girls and he was supposed to select one. How was he supposed to _choose_?

Kasumi was nice and all, but she exuded such a sisterly aura it would be unnerving to actually marry her. He'd feel... _incestuous_.

Nabiki was cute enough, but she seemed far too... mercenary. He'd constantly fear she'd trade him in for a new car or something.

Then there was Akane: "Let's be friends!" Could she still be friends when she found out he was a boy? She had been so... _vehement_ about them after their sparring match.

But, she'd been so nice to him... Like Zhu Shu had. In the months since he had left the Chinese girl, he'd learned what loneliness really was. Akane had, for just that little while, made the loneliness go away...

Would she still treat him that way when she found out? Finally deciding that there was only one way to find out, he stood up, muttering, "I may as well go out as I am."

In mid-step, the door opened and a fully nude Akane stared at him, too shocked to even cover herself with her towel.

Just as shocked, Ranma stood frozen as Akane's eyes traveled down his body and stopped, focused on the one part of his body that wasn't frozen. She blinked slowly a couple of times, her cheeks turning a rosy pink, then she took a step backwards and slid the door closed.

He heard the sound of her putting on a robe... then her sandals... Finally, he heard the outer door click closed and her leaning on it to draw a breath...

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

In the dining room, Soun and Genma looked up at the scream and the sounds of Akane's approach. Kasumi and Nabiki, just starting to bring out dinner, stared as a still yelling Akane ran past them to grab a large stone ornament from the garden.

"I'll weigh him down! I'll drown him in the tub!"

Curious as always, Nabiki was the first to ask, "Akane, what is it? What's that for?"

"There's a pervert in the bathroom!" Akane yelled.

"Why don't you just kill him with your bare hands?" Nabiki asked, ever logical.

Never logical, Akane could only say, "Because I'm afraid!"

With a worried look, Kasumi added, "That's odd. Ranma was in the bath just now."

Just then, Ranma appeared at the end of the hall.

Akane glared as Kasumi started, "Who... who... "

"Who are you?" Nabiki finished

Even more embarrassed than the first time, Ranma could only stare at the floor.

"I'm... Ranma Saotome." He scratched the back of his head. "Sorry about this..."

All three girls just stared in shock...

0 0 0 0 0

Shan Pu stared at the unconscious woman and wondered what the hell had just happened. Obviously, the woman really was something more than human, but exactly what she had no idea. She had barely dodged out of Urd's way as the woman had fallen over, and had pushed her face out of a puddle, but now had no idea what she should do. If the woman really was a goddess, it might not be a good idea to just leave. It probably wouldn't do to give her the scratching she deserved for manhandling her like that, but...

The sound of a motorcycle pulling up to the end of the alley interrupted her thoughts, and Shan Pu hastily pulled back her extended paw and sheathed her claws. She backed into a space between two trashcans where she could see Urd and evaluate the situation, as the sound of approaching feet could be heard.

An absolutely radiant woman stepped into her line of sight, dressed in a flattering outfit similar to what she had seen on young adults all around Tokyo, with a loose skirt and long grey hair tied back in a tail. Next to her, carrying an umbrella, was another young girl – maybe all of twelve – with long black hair wearing an oversized jacket and jeans.

The first woman bent down to touch Urd's forehead, and Shan Pu realized she had facial tattoos similar to Urd's. Was this another goddess?

"Is she okay, Belldandy?" asked the younger girl.

"She'll be fine, Skuld. But she's probably going to have a terrible hangover."

"At least we finally found her. When she disappeared like that, I was afraid Big Sis had flipped or something."

"I was too. I know she felt guilty over..." Belldandy broke off and turned to where Shan Pu was hiding. "I'm sorry. I don't know what ever happened to my manners. Please forgive me, but I was so worried about my sister I didn't sense you. You must be Shan Pu? I'm Belldandy, and this is my little sister Skuld. Won't you please come out? I assure you we mean no harm."

Shan Pu raised an eyebrow as she gave a questioning mew. How could this girl know her name too?

Belldandy nodded. "I'm sure this must be confusing for you. I am so sorry. Usually, we meet clients far more formally. I'm sorry my sister was drunk. She's had a very hard time recently."

Clients? What ever in the world was she talking about?

"Oh." Belldandy said as Skuld busied herself rummaging through a trash can and tossing out odds and ends of metal. "We work for the Goddess Relief Office. We grant deserving mortals wishes. Odd, though. Urd's on probation, and as a goddess second class, she's not supposed to grant wishes. But it _was_ accepted by the World Computer, so Kami-sama must have assigned her to you."

Shan Pu felt her head spinning, and gave up trying to understand. She just wanted to get dry and find Ranma.

"You're more than welcome to stay with us for a while." Belldandy offered. "Keiichi won't mind, and I can get you some fresh cream, or tea if you'd like to change first. I'm sure we can come up with some clothes to fit you."

Shan Pu looked at the contraption the younger girl had built to move the unconscious Urd and blinked, then shrugged. It was obvious that they were more than normal humans, and supposedly, she _had_ been granted her wish.

She looked up at the sky, and the falling rain. It was certainly a better offer than just staying wet.

With a tail twitch, she walked over and allowed Belldandy to pick her up, and in a fairly short time found herself falling asleep in the goddess's lap as Skuld drove them all home...

0 0 0 0 0

The five Sailor Senshi stood around Zhu Shu's unconscious body as Mars finished her exorcism.

"That was weird." Sailor Moon said as Mars carried out the last few chants. "How could she be able to deflect Venus's attack like that and not be able to handle Jupiter's lightning bolt? And why did my healing have no effect at all?"

As her chant concluded, Sailor Mars looked puzzled as well, "She should have changed back to normal and the Cardian forced out of her if it was possessing her."

Mercury tapped her computer, "That's not the weirdest part. Now that she's unconscious, all traces of that bio-energy are gone, but I've still got massive traces of the other kind. She's definitely one of the sources we've been tracking all week, but it's wild. It's almost impossible to detect from any kind of distance, except when it spikes, and then it's too quick to triangulate. I've gotten three other spikes since we got her, but I can't get a lock on any of them. And those swords... I can't make heads or tails out of the readings on them." She sounded frustrated.

"It's okay, Ami," Mars said from where she sat with her hand touching the ofuda on the unconscious girl's forehead. She looked over the prostrate form. "Now that I've had a chance to get a really good look at her, I think I know what your readings are. I'm so used to fighting evil villains that I wasn't thinking like a priestess," she sounded upset.

"Rei? What's up?" Sailor Moon looked worried. When Mars was upset, it usually meant that _she_ had screwed up.

Rei stood, "Usagi, help me get her down to a bed in the shrine. I'll explain inside."

Sailor Moon nodded and moved to help pick up the unconscious girl. Venus bent down to pick up the pair of fallen swords and just for an instant, the faint dragons etched on the blades flared brightly.

Ami dropped her computer and ripped the visor off her eyes with a cry of "Ouch!" She rubbed her eyes.

"What happened?" Venus asked, looking at the swords in askance.

Mercury picked up her computer, "Silver Millennium energy spike... off the scale. It almost overloaded my computer."

"Silver Millennium?" Rei looked at her, "From the swords?"

"I can't tell. It was too quick a flash."

Jupiter looked from the swords to the unconscious girl, "What is she, Rei? Is she a Cardian? I've never seen one so quick."

"She's not a Cardian, Mako-chan." Rei said as they jumped down and entered the shrine. "And as a Shinto priestess, I should have known," She looked down at the strangely beautiful face of the changed girl, "It's my fault we nearly killed this poor girl. Her only crime was trying to defend herself against the five of us."

"Hey," Ami called, "The readings on her are much clearer in here. She almost glows."

Rei nodded, "I thought that would be the case." She nodded down at Zhu Shu as Minako and Makoto slid back the doors of a spare room. "This girl is probably perfectly human, and I suspect she's under a spell of some sort." She settled Zhu Shu onto the bed and removed the ofuda, "I should have known. Close as we were, I felt the spike when she changed, like that huge bolt that occurred just before we got to the roof. It could only have been magic."

She pulled out her wand and transformed.

Back in her normal garb, Rei continued, "I'm a priestess. I should have recognized it immediately. I suspect the surge you keep reading is the spell which transforms her."

Ami nodded and started tapping away at her keyboard. Minako closed the door to the room and asked, "But what about that weird green energy she hit Ami with? Or that flash from her swords?"

Rei closed her eyes and sighed, "I don't know. Some other kind of magic, I guess. It almost feels like ki, but on a level I've never heard of."

"Just plain old ki?" Makoto asked. "She'd have to be some kind of super Martial Artist for it to be that. I've never seen anyone who can manifest enough ki to even be visible, much less anything else she did."

Rei shrugged, "It doesn't feel 'magical' the way that transformation spell does. Anyway, it's my fault she's like this... I'll take care of her until she's awake." She laid a hand along side the scorched girl's cheek. "She's a hell of a lot tougher than we had any right to expect for a simple human, even a cursed one. She'll be okay, but we were lucky this time."

Makoto nodded, "Yes. We owe her a big apology when she wakes up. I'll cook dinner for her."

Usagi suddenly got a big grin. "I know!" she said, her finger held up to indicate her great idea. "We can take her to that new okonomiyaki restaurant in the Ginza! That'll make a great apology!" She beamed in happiness at the thought. "And that cook is just so dreamy looking!"

Rei nearly kicked her.

0 0 0 0 0

Ranma awoke lying face down on a sleeping mat, a wet cloth over a bump on his head and a memory of having smugly told Akane he was better built rattling around in his skull.

"Ah! She's awake!" Kasumi called out next to him. Ranma's head popped up, then pain hit, "Ooooooooooh..." Ranma said.

Kasumi leaned over, concerned, "Are you okay? Don't think badly of Akane," she pleaded, "She's really a very sweet girl... She's just a violent maniac."

"Oh, good Kasumi. That makes _lots_ of sense." Nabiki said from her seat next to Kasumi.

Ranma shrugged. He thought they were all crazy.

A few minutes later, after assuring Kasumi that he was alright, Ranma stumbled down the steps towards the bathroom feeling the bump on the back of his head. It still smarted. What kind of girl was Akane anyway? Zhu Shu had been much nicer. Hell, even Shampoo had at least been understandable! What was Akane's problem?

Friends, she'd said! So much for friends when she found out he was a boy!

He stripped in the outer room and thought again of Zhu Shu. It would have been nice to have another friend like her, but it didn't look like that friend would be Akane.

He was reaching for the door to the tub room when it slid aside. A once more completely nude Akane stood there.

Ranma was taken aback, and tried to think of something to say as Akane stared at him getting madder and madder.

"Why... you... you... YOU..." Akane growled, then she slapped him... Hard.

"So she's got spunk," Genma said after Ranma had finally gotten his bath, "That just makes a fiancée cuter!"

"Cute is not the word." Ranma growled.

Behind him in the dining room, Nabiki was discussing the incident as well. "But you were both girls, right? That makes it okay!"

Akane refused to be mollified. "Okay is not the word!"

0 0 0 0 0

Following Usagi's comment, Rei chased the other Senshi out of the shrine, and then returned to her patient.

"Whoever you are, I hope you can forgive us," she whispered as she knelt beside the bed with a bowl of warm water and a washcloth. She looked over the scorched girl, taking careful stock of her condition. Her clothes were charred and useless, as well as much of her pack, but surprisingly little damage had been done to her body. Rei thanked her ancestors for that. Gently, she rolled the unconscious girl over to check her back, where the lightning bolt had hit.

Most of the back of the silk dress had been charred to ash, coating the girls skin with black smudges, but here and there, faint metallic gleams caught Rei's eye. Reaching for her small first aid kit, she took out a pair of bandage scissors. With enormous care, she began to cut away the rest of the ruined dress. Afterwards, she took the washcloth soaked in warm water and began to wash away the soot.

At the first touch of the warm water, Rei jerked her hand back as the unconscious girl shifted back to her original form. She watched carefully for a few moments, but there was no other reaction, so she resumed. Cautiously, she wiped away the ash...

The first stroke revealed a brilliant pattern of red and gold scales picked out in metallic ink along a sinuous form. Gently, Rei washed more of the ash and soot away from the rest of the tattoo, revealing an elegant Imperial Chinese Dragon. Golden eyes watched her as the girl's breathing seemed to make the Dragon writhe. Its long serpentine form crawled across her back from her right shoulder in spiraling coils down to its tail just above the joint of her left leg. Enwrapped in those coils was a long golden staff that Rei found hauntingly familiar, yet could not place. In overall appearance, it vaguely resembled an old-fashioned key topped by a large ruby.

In one of its four claws, the Dragon gently held cupped a pink flower; a cherry blossom, so exquisitely drawn as to almost seem real. A single dewdrop traced down a petal, almost like a tear. As she touched it, Rei sensed an enormous sadness, and an almost unbearable sense of loss.

She looked away, not sure if the feeling was hers. Her "feelings" were never predictable, or controllable, and she wished she understood them better.

Another claw was reaching out towards a tiger as beautifully drawn as the flower. It seemed as if the Dragon yearned to reach the tiger, but it was just beyond reach. Rei had a strange sense of connection, however, as if the Dragon and the Tiger were in some way a part of each other in a manner she could not describe.

She shook her head and moved on to the next claw. The symbolism was puzzling to say the least. This claw gripped a sword identical to those born by the unconscious girl, complete with the long ribbons, but those ribbons twined about an object that Rei had to look twice at to be sure of. It appeared to be an oversized spatula. The ribbons twined around the object in a tight spiral that tied the two together as one.

The last claw also held a sword, this one's ribbons wrapped around a throwing star. The four objects made a complimentary spiral down the girl's back, from the flower on her left shoulder opposite the dragon's head down to the star on her right cheek; they formed a double spiral around the golden staff, like a DNA helix. The artistry throughout was a master's handiwork, and surely, to have spent such a long time detailing the individual items, they must possess a significant meaning to the unconscious girl, but Rei had no clue as to their purpose...

As she cleaned the last of the soot away, a final detail emerged. At the base of the long staff, just above her coccyx, a group of golden symbols circled a gold ring with a cross in its center.

Rei's breath caught at the sight of those symbols, and her hand reached out involuntarily to the uppermost one...

Her symbol... For Mars... right down to the heart shaped end…

As her fingers brushed the sign, a feeling of an electric shock coursed up her arm and images formed in her mind... A pink haired girl with sad eyes, waving goodbye, a black haired Japanese girl holding twin tiger-head pommeled swords, a flash of golden cat-slit eyes glowing in the darkness, a flare of fire followed by a vision of a girl dressed in a boy's outfit, holding out an okonomiyaki with a heart on it, replaced by a female in a red ninja's gi, holding a fan and a spray of darts... A flash of light illuminated one of the dragon etched swords, a golden fire burning along its blade as the dragon blazed like the sun... As the light faded, the ring with the cross burned in the darkness, then drew back to assume its spot in the center of the ring of nine before darkness covered them all. In the darkness, those golden eyes opened again, then as the dragon's face appeared around them, it drew back to form the heart of a burning mandala. Rei felt a surge of power throw her backwards, and she lost contact with the tattoo.

As quickly as it had come, the vision passed, leaving her no wiser than before. Shaken, Rei dropped her cloth into the basin and willed her heart to stop racing. She looked at the still form of the Chinese girl and whispered.

"You become more of a mystery yet."

Finally getting a hold of herself, Rei finished the sponge bath, then tucked the girl into the bed. Taking the girl's swords to her room with her, Rei sat and started to polish the soot off of them, humming a song that was running in her head, then softly singing the lyrics.

It never even occurred to her to wonder that they were all in Chinese.


	4. Chapter 3: Revelations

Chapter Three: Revelations

Zhu Shu walked the landscapes of memory, flitting from one dream to the next as she slept. She was aware she was dreaming, and that she had been for some time, but wakefulness still eluded her, and she had finally allowed the dreams to take her where they would. She had wandered the byways of her life until she found herself once more at the start of her journey, and stood again before a familiar door.

The pagoda was ancient; the oldest building in the village, but few people used it beyond Zhu Shu and her grandfather. Most of the village was Buddhist and went to the temple on the cliff above the village. Zhu Shu followed the ancient family beliefs, and the Shrine of the Dragon had always felt more like home than the inn. Whenever she was here, she had always felt like her family's guardian deity surrounded her and watched over her. She prayed he was with her today.

She bowed to the carved doors before entering the shrine, her bare feet making no noise on the intricately tiled floor. She stopped silently at the edge of the Dragon mandala that filled the center of the single room and waited until the elderly man at the altar finished his meditations. He looked up shortly and smiled.

"You are early for your lessons, Little Mouse."

Zhu Shu bowed. "I have come to ask a question, Revered Grandfather." She hoped the butterflies in her stomach did not show.

Her grandfather raised an eyebrow. "So formal, Granddaughter?" He folded his hands into the sleeves of his robe. "It must be important indeed if you feel the need to approach as a supplicant." He bowed at her. "I will hear you, Granddaughter."

Zhu Shu took a deep breath as she straightened. "I have heard my aunt talking to the revered magistrate."

He nodded. "Go on, Little Mouse."

"Sung Li is unworthy of me," she said, head bowed.

"He is the son of the wealthiest man in the village. His bloodline is pure. His father is honored at the thought of joining his house to Clan Dragon. How is Sung Li unworthy?"

Zhu Shu took another breath to calm herself and hoped her grandfather would be willing to listen. "He is lazy and lustful. He has treated me as if I am already his, and has laid hands on me in familiar ways. I despise him."

"It is not necessary for you to love him to do your duty. What would you have me do, Little Mouse? He is the only eligible boy in the village. Had your father left you a brother, you would be free to follow your heart, but you are the last Dragon. You must bear an heir."

Zhu Shu reddened in shame at her grandfather's implied disapproval, but forced herself to go on. "I would quest for a husband who is worthy of me, Grandfather."

Her grandfather looked at her for what seemed like an eternity. "You have been listening to the Amazon tales of the storyteller again, haven't you?"

Zhu Shu bowed.

"Would you quest as they do? Seek a husband who can defeat you in battle?"

"I would."

"And would you insist that the man who defeats you marry you as they do? Whether they wish to or not?"

"No, Grandfather."

"Then what would you desire, Little Mouse?"

"A husband who loves me."

Her grandfather strode across the mandala to cup her chin in one strong hand as he searched her jade green eyes for a long moment. Finally he looked away and in a barely audible whisper, spoke. "So, it has finally come, as she said it must." He turned away without explaining the remark.

"This quest may break your heart, beloved Little Mouse."

Zhu Shu said nothing, hoping against hope at the implication she would be allowed to go.

He sighed heavily and looked at the scarlet and gold Dragon that formed the altar. "A suitor who can best you in combat would indeed be worthy of the name Song, and a husband who loves you would treat you as the treasure you are, Little Mouse..." The tone of resignation in his voice surprised her. "I would see you happy, Granddaughter. Perhaps it is true that only in this way may it be found..."

He turned to her again. "Go. Fulfill your quest. I will pray that the Dragon guides you to the happiness you will not find here..."

Zhu Shu bowed and turned to go, but as she was leaving, she caught a glimpse of her grandfather before the shrine doors closed. The joy she felt at the approval of her quest was tempered by that glimpse. Her grandfather had always been the strongest man she had ever known, always full of life and vitality despite his white hair. Age had never bowed his shoulders...

Yet for that brief instant, he had seemed... old and frail.

0 0 0 0 0

Zhu Shu woke from her dreams of the past in a place far softer than she'd thought she'd be after the lightning dragon had bit her. As her eyes opened, they focused on a vase of flowers that sat on the table beside the bed she was tucked into. She stretched under the blankets, and, reluctant to leave the warmth of the bed, felt gingerly along her spine, where she remembered a burning sensation before blacking out. Her skin felt fine, but the explorations confirmed she was nude under the blankets. She looked around the room for her clothes.

A cheongsam hung above a Japanese sword stand where both her swords were set with honor. They had been cleaned and polished, and shone brightly, the tattered remnants of her ribbons replaced in red silk. A small meditation mat had been set before the swords, and Zhu Shu smiled at the thoughtfulness. She peeled back the blankets and stood, her ankle giving her barely a twinge.

She stepped over to the mat and sat on her knees to begin her exercises. She opened her chakra first and purged her channels of the chaotic energy she'd absorbed from the lightning and the huge surge, and began to re-establish her normal flows. She was surprised that her environment seemed to be free of the typical disruptions she was used to dealing with in cities. The local energy was clean, almost purified, which could only mean she was in a shrine. It took her less time than anticipated to clear the wild energy out. Calm again, she reached out to re-link with her swords. A strong surge swept back through her channels as her hands touched the hilts and a wave of dizziness washed over her. She shuddered, and shook her head to clear it. Apparently, the bolt had left her farther off-center than she had thought. She closed her eyes and sought her focus, that calmness in the innermost part of her being, grounding herself before she placed the swords behind her back.

Pleased her control was returning, she focused her chi along the side of her hand and began to clear her body of all the hair that had sprouted since she had been knocked unconscious, the exercise one her grandfather had insisted on to teach her fine control of the Dragon's Claw technique, now performed as a calming routine. Once again hairless from the neck down, she relaxed, assured she was once more in control of herself. She stood and stretched again before starting her kata.

Her warm-up routine took about twenty minutes, and her ankle gave her almost no trouble, a sign she'd been unconscious at least a few days. She healed quickly if she meditated, but as badly as she had wrenched it, there was no way it could have healed this far if she had only been unconscious a night. She finished with her workout and stood in front of the mirror on the folding screen, examining herself. She seemed to have no burns, and her hair had only a few frazzled ends. Somehow, other than her extended unconsciousness, she'd survived the bolt almost unscathed. Her eyes locked for a moment on the slit-pupiled eyes of her guardian in the reflection of her tattoo and she smiled. Grandfather _had_ asked for him to watch over her, after all. She closed her eyes and concentrated for a moment. When she opened them, the tattoo had vanished. Satisfied, she reached up for the silk dress.

A few minutes later, she stepped from the room into a hallway. A quick search along the hall showed her a small bedroom piled with clothes and lots of thin books full of pictures and Japanese text. A second door led into the main shrine area. As she stepped into the large room, she saw a girl on the outer steps sweeping. The girl looked up at Zhu Shu's entrance.

"Hello. It's good to see you awake."

Zhu Shu jumped back, her swords flashing into her hands. She knew that aura. "Why? Wait for second chance to kill Zhu Shu?"

The girl looked puzzled, then alarmed. "What... Why would I... you think I... you think I tried to kill you?"

"Zhu Shu not fool! Not wear Sailor suit, but aura not lie! Sailor Mars try kill Zhu Shu once already! She game for rematch!"

Panicked, the girl stepped inside and slammed the shrine doors closed. Zhu Shu stepped further back into the hall, watching the girl warily, but not wanting to fight in a shrine. Rei turned to her, hands up. "Wait! Please! Will you accept my word as a Shinto priestess that I mean you no harm?"

Zhu Shu blinked as her swords lowered. "Priestess?"

Rei nodded. "_Hai_. Rei Hino, priestess of Hikawa Shrine, Juuban ward."

"Why priestess attack Zhu Shu?" the Mandarin girl asked in wonder.

Rei looked downcast. "I– I made a mistake, I... thought you were possessed. I wanted to exorcise you. We didn't know you were under a spell."

Zhu Shu put her swords away and put her hands on her hips. "Nearly kill with lightning. Zhu Shu not build tolerance from Lum, maybe _would_ kill!"

Rei's face flamed with shame as she answered in a small voice, "I know. I– I am sorry. I didn't know."

Zhu Shu hesitated, then nodded. "Can accept. Zhu Shu knows about bad spirits. Priestess must fight." She cocked her head. "Beside. If want dead, Zhu Shu not wake up at all. Had two day to kill at least."

Rei seemed to deflate in relief. "Thank you." She looked around to double-check that they were alone, then looked back at Zhu Shu. "How can you know I'm Sailor Mars though?

Zhu Shu cocked an eyebrow. "Rei is priestess? Not know auras?"

"Y– you can see auras?"

Zhu Shu nodded.

Rei leaned against the wall. "Th– that is incredibly dangerous for both of us. Spirits help me, but I have no idea what to do about you. I– I have to call the others." She looked up at Zhu Shu. "Please don't be alarmed when they arrive. I– I won't let anyone hurt you, and I'd rather die than cause you further harm, but we must decide what we should do about you. There are creatures out there that would stop at nothing to enslave you for the knowledge you possess."

Zhu Shu sighed as she shook her head. "Why not surprised? Is okay. Call friends. Zhu Shu have more important thing do." She rubbed her flat belly, "Zhu Shu hungry. Make lunch..."

0 0 0 0 0

Rei sat on the temple steps waiting for the other Senshi a few minutes later, trying to figure the Chinese girl out. She had presented mystery after mystery since her appearance, and Rei had a hard time getting her out of her mind. There was something about her that... Minako's arrival disrupted her train of thought. The leggy blonde looked askance at Rei's kimono and hakima. "I thought this was a Senshi meeting?"

Rei shrugged. "It is."

"Shouldn't you change?"

Rei shook her head. "There's no point."

Minako looked at her oddly, but as Ami and Makoto arrived with Usagi, she refrained from any more questions.

"Hi, guys! What's up?" Usagi asked brightly, then saw Rei. "Whoops! What's going on?"

Rei looked over her shoulder at the closed shrine doors. "We have a problem."

"Oh no! Don't tell me she died?" Usagi looked horrified, both fists pressed together under her mouth, "Wahhhh! We killed her!" Streams of tears poured from her eyes.

"Will you dry up?" Rei shouted. Usagi froze, her ponytails straight out behind her from the force of Rei's shout. Rei crossed her arms and tapped her fingers as she growled, "Just come inside and see for yourself."

Rei stormed into the shrine, followed by the other girls, and stopped at the cheerful "Ni hao!" from Zhu Shu. She stared at the small grill and wok, the cloth laid out on the floor with full place settings, and the nearly complete meal Zhu Shu was cooking. Where had Zhu Shu gotten all this? And how? She'd only been outside for ten minutes!

"Oh, wow! Chinese!" Usagi cried.

Zhu Shu finished chopping vegetables for her stir-fry and turned the shrimp over on her grill before she looked up. "Sailor Rei say must talk. Never talk on not full stomach. Come! Eat!"

Ami looked over at the priestess, "Sailor... Rei?"

Rei nodded as she led the way to the table setting. "That's what we need to talk about..."

0 0 0 0 0

It had been a tough two days for Ranma. His first day of school had ended up being as much of a disaster as his meeting with the Tendos. He hadn't even made it to school before he'd been doused, and Akane had had to get him some hot water from the crazy doctor she was sweet on.

Then he'd watched as Akane plowed her way through the school's boys just to get in the gate. Then he'd had a fight with the mad kendoist, Kuno. He would have won if it hadn't rained. Changing back had made him late to class, and he'd had to stand in the hall with Akane. Then Kuno had to go and attack him again. And to top it off, he'd molested him in the pool! And to add insult to injury, Kuno had gone and insulted his bravery, so he had had to beat him into the ground! For most people, that would have been enough, but not for Kuno! No! He'd had to go and issue a challenge to Ranma's girl side too!

So here he stood, waiting in the field by the school, ticking off the minutes till the appointed hour, getting more and more pissed. He wasn't going to settle for unconsciousness this time!

At precisely ten o'clock, Kuno appeared. "So. You have come, my tree-borne kettle girl!"

Annoyed, Ranma shot back. "You don't learn quick, do you pal?" He looked around for Kuno's bokken, but it was nowhere to be seen. "Where's your sword?"

"Heh." Kuno smiled. "I have no need of a sword."

"Yeah? Pretty confident, I guess."

"Confident enough to give you–" With a sudden motion, Kuno threw something. "–_THIS!"_

Ranma caught it easily, intending to throw it back, but the odd way it crinkled drew his attention. He lowered it slowly, not believing his eyes.

Kuno blushed as he turned to walk away, but Ranma heard him clearly. "I love you."

Wide-eyed in shock, Ranma could only stare after him. Then his legs gave way and he slid to his knees, sitting and holding the roses as a wind blew the petals away.

The only thought he could form was to recall Zhu Shu's words from the pond, and realize how right she had been.

0 0 0 0 0

Urd groaned as the morning sun attacked her, bludgeoning its way through her eyeballs to laughingly sizzle her brain cells. Throwing her arm up to try and block the grinning orb just made things worse as she immediately had to lurch to the bathroom.

As she stepped out of the bathroom and made her way to the dining room, she found herself looking at a Chinese girl doing exercises in front of the shrine. Curiosity fighting nausea, she headed towards the kitchen, hunting for her sister. "Hey, Belldandy! Who's the girl practicing in the courtyard?"

Belldandy poked her head out of the kitchen, and smiled. "Her name is Shan Pu. She's your assignment."

Urd made a noise that might have been "Urk!" and froze, the sick look on her face more than just the hangover as vague memories returned. "Um... Sis... I'm on _probation_, remember?"

"I know!" Belldandy beamed, "Isn't it wonderful? Kami-sama is giving you a chance to get your license back! Peorth dropped off the documents yesterday"

"_Yesterday?_ How long was I out?"

"Well, you were drinking for most of a week before Skuld and I saw the transmittal beam. You've been sleeping since then. Peorth said you'd blown most of your energy on the transmittal, since it was an unauthorized wish. She was rather upset at that, but Kami-sama has commanded her to process it, providing you do the work on granting the wish. Isn't that great?"

"Uh, yeah... great," Urd muttered, her head pounding. How Belldandy could see the bright side of what was sure to be a hellish assignment, she could never understand. And how the hell did she get stuck with a wish case? She couldn't even remember transmitting the wish clearly. Surely it couldn't have been a valid wish? It shouldn't have counted. Even that club-fingered incompetent replacement sysop, Peorth, should have seen that!

The phone rang. Urd lurched around to stare at it in horror, a sinking feeling in her stomach that she knew exactly who was calling.

Oblivious to her sister's state, Belldandy called to her, "Urd? Could you get that? My hands are covered in flour."

Urd swallowed. Hard.

Picking up the phone, she answered, "H– hello?"

Belldandy finished her dumplings and washed her hands, then went into the hall to see her sister still standing by the phone, her hair blown into disarray and a frozen grimace on her face.

"Urd?" a concerned Belldandy asked.

"I'm doomed," Urd croaked.

0 0 0 0 0

Shan Pu finished her practice session in the courtyard and sat at the entrance to the shrine to meditate. She hadn't really meant to spend the last two days here, but the place just radiated an aura of peace and tranquility, like Zhu Shu when she was cooking, only magnified a thousand, ten thousand times. She'd found the last couple of days to be a perfect remedy to the depression she'd felt on arriving here.

And Belldandy had clarified what had happened as Urd recovered from her multi-day drinking binge. It seemed the white-haired goddess wasn't the perfect being one might think a goddess would be, but the wish was real enough. Belldandy had verified it with her home office. It had just been a matter of waiting until Urd had slept everything off. Meanwhile, Shan Pu had been told to just relax and recuperate.

She'd so rarely had truly quiet times like this at the Amazon village. She had so much to live up to as Ke Lun's great-granddaughter, and she'd trained hard all of her life. It had been the joy of her life to be Champion! Then one kick from Ranma had changed all of it.

At first, it had been such a humiliation. To have been bested so easily by an outsider! A non-Amazon! The shame of being defeated so quickly had been more than she could bear. She'd been so gleeful to give her the Kiss of Death!

Then Zhu Shu had told her the truth about Ranma, and it had all changed again.

The Amazon mindset was peculiar. Men were considered the caretakers, women the warriors. For a man to possess the skill to defeat an Amazon warrior was a sign he would give her strong children. The Amazons were not a numerous tribe, and survival was very important. She could not let a prize like Ranma get away! All Zhu Shu's tales had done was increase the burning desire she had for him. She found her thoughts returning to the day of their fight constantly, the flash of blue eyes, the sun on red hair...

Despite Zhu Shu's descriptions, her mind could not conjure up a male version of Ranma's face. Her mind refused to stop glorifying the image beyond any sort of reality. If his female side was so beautiful, what a handsome man he had to be!

Shan Pu sighed and dismissed her daydream. She believed Belldandy's assurance that her wish had been approved, and that now the Ultimate Force and Urd were at work, she just wished they would work faster.

But, then, Shan Pu really had no idea how big her wish was...

0 0 0 0 0

Usagi was so busy stuffing her face she could barely mumble, "So what?" when Rei told them Zhu Shu could read their auras well enough to identify them, but Ami realized what she meant right off.

"You mean she can see through our disguises?" she asked, looking around at the other Senshi, still in their uniforms.

Rei nodded. "She took one look at me and knew I was the same girl who had led the attack on her. And with the speed of her reactions, I doubt I could have changed in time before she would have cut me to ribbons. I'm glad she went on the defensive at first and gave me a chance to talk."

"Zhu Shu never attacks first. And would not kill priestess. Much bad Karma. Only sought to stop from casting spell first night. But can see would take as attack," the Chinese girl added, without looking up from her cooking.

Ami looked over to where Zhu Shu was chopping vegetables for a second round of stir fry. The knife moved almost too quickly to see as the vegetables appeared to fairly fly into the wok. Despite the aura of happy tranquility Zhu Shu exuded, Ami had no trouble contemplating what those knives could do to her before she could say "Shabon Spray" and shuddered as Makoto looked on jealously at the speed with which Zhu Shu was making the meal.

The gruesome thought sparked a revelation in the studious girl's mind. She looked over at Rei in sudden understanding. "You didn't transform so she wouldn't feel threatened..."

Rei nodded. "And also because there was no point to it. She'll recognize me in any disguise. It would take years to learn how to change my ki aura enough for me to hide from her."

Ami nodded, noting the raised eyebrow of the Chinese girl. "I agree." She took out her wand and stepped away from the table. "Mercury Power, Makeup!"

Usagi looked at her, a pair of chopsticks halfway to her mouth. "Whatcha do that for? Now she'll recognize you."

Rei glared at her. "Haven't you listened to a thing I've said?"

Usagi emptied another bowlful of stir fry. "I've listened!"

"Then what did I say?" Rei challenged.

"Um..." Usagi thought, but couldn't answer.

Rei buried her face in her hands.

"Usagi, what Rei-chan said was that Zhu Shu can see who we are whether we are in Sailor Senshi guise or not." Ami sat down. "I think she has a point. We can't hide from her, and she already knows too much about us for us to just ignore her. We should make friends. She's far too dangerous for us not to. We can't afford for her to be an enemy." She turned to Zhu Shu and bowed. "I am Ami Mizuno. Juuban Junior High."

Zhu Shu bowed back. "Song Zhu Shu of Clan Dragon. Song school of Sword Dance," she intoned formally, giving her full name. They were trusting her with a secret, after all.

Usagi looked at them and muttered, "Luna will be sooo pissed about this if she ever finds out..." But she took out her locket.

0 0 0 0 0

When introductions had been made all around, and the third round of stir fry had been eaten, the question and answers began. Zhu Shu told about her quest (Wow! You mean they still do things like that? _Sigh._ That's sooo romantic!) (Hush Usagi! Let her finish!) and the Senshi had told her about the fight with Queen Beryl and how they had just defeated an alien pair who had been stealing life energy. Zhu Shu forgave them for thinking she might have been a Cardian. She could understand the mistake, and the fact that the Senshi would assume she was one of those creatures in her cursed form.

Still, they did owe her for the destruction of her clothes, and they decided to take her to the Ginza and do some shopping for some… or so they said. Zhu Shu found out quickly that "shopping" meant running from store to store trying different makeup and squealing over "cute" outfits.

"Oh, come on, Zhu Shu, you just _have_ to try this eye shadow!" Minako begged. "It'll make the boys just drool over you!"

Zhu Shu looked at the eye shadow in question, a dubious electric shade of blue, and shook her head. "Zhu Shu have own makeup, Mina-chan. No need for more."

"How about this one?" She held up a color even more eye shattering. Zhu Shu shook her head again, and tried to deflect the exuberant shopaholic by pointing to a display of jewelry that didn't look too tawdry.

"Zhu Shu need hair ornaments more than makeup."

The blonde girl's eyes sparkled as she took in the shiny objects on the counter, and she nearly dove to inspect them closer. Zhu Shu breathed a sigh of relief and turned to find Rei just behind her, and she jumped in surprise.

"Do you like this dress?" Rei asked, smoothing out the fifteenth dress in as many minutes. This one was actually a decent cheongsam in a pattern of red and gold. Zhu Shu gave it a once over and nodded.

"Rei look nice. Zhu Shu think dress very pretty."

"There's a whole bunch on sale over there. Maybe they have your size!"

Zhu Shu examined the dress more critically, noting the light weight stitching along the seams, and the poor quality of the silk compared to the dresses she had lost. There was no way the dress would withstand a practice session. Still, she allowed Rei to lead her to the table with the dresses and searched through them to find ones that might fit her. After trying them on, she decided they would work for casual wearing, and with a philosophical shrug, she resigned herself to more early morning kata again. Sooner or later, she had to find a real dressmaker.

Hunting for panties proved even worse than looking for dresses. Zhu Shu had never seen anything like some of the "underwear" the Senshi showed her. Zhu Shu blinked repeatedly at the various outfits the girls demonstrated at a store called by the strange name "Frederick's of Hollywood". While she found the outfits rather intriguing, especially when Mina and Rei actually dared each other to try some on, they were far too impractical. Nor were the versions she found for sale in any of the other stores the girls visited. After viewing the various uncomfortable looking wisps of silk, she decided she'd just have to endure a few drafts until she found what she needed.

Following the trip, Rei invited Zhu Shu to stay at the temple until she found Ranma. Zhu Shu thought that would be a better alternative than Lum's saucer. It would certainly be safer; Makoto wouldn't throw lightning bolts as casually as Lum, and she'd be safe from Ataru and the Hentai squad. A quick call had resulted in a visit by the Oni and her "Darling" to deliver the few things she'd left in the saucer, including her mountain of stuffed toys. But socializing was cut short when Lum found Ataru hitting on Minako and Usagi. Makoto rated the lightning blasts at a 6.9, but the rest of the Senshi gave them 8's.

They spent the rest of the afternoon telling each other more about their adventures, and Zhu Shu promised to not tell anyone about their secret. She also told them a little about her style, and after several requests, demonstrated one of the actual dances her form was based on. She was immediately besieged following the dance with pleas to teach them a few steps. She finally capitulated, but made them promise to learn the whole style, not just the dances. She got five eager students who promised to show up for daily lessons after school, providing their Sailor duties didn't interfere.

And five best friends.

0 0 0 0 0

Urd looked through the folder Belldandy had given her, looking more and more despondent. Kami-sama had to be punishing her for that whole bit about the Terrible Master, as well as the unauthorized wish. Okay, so maybe taking Shan Pu on as a client because she was dead drunk might not be the _absolutely_ stupidest thing she'd ever done, but the wish _had_ been validated, and now it was up to her to help grant it.

But by the Heavens, she'd never seen such a tangled wish! Most wishes could be granted in seconds by the Ultimate Force, but Shampoo's wish had been vague enough that an immediate resolution couldn't be decided on by Yggdrasil, so it had kicked it back as a direct supervision case. So now _she_ had to find a solution that would satisfy the conditions that Shan Pu's subconscious had set. She sighed. Well, a wish was a wish, and she was a Goddess! Second Class!

Or at least one on probation...

She slumped, resting her head on one hand as she looked down at the folder yet again and read the original destiny. Poor Shan Pu was to have been destined to be a failure, trying time and again to win Ranma's love, but doomed to never succeed. Urd could sympathize... She had days like that too. No... let's be honest... she'd had _years_ like that! In fact, she'd swear she was having a year like that now!

Sheesh! She'd just been trying to help out her little sister! It wasn't her fault Belldandy was such an innocent! Or that Keiichi couldn't get a single one of her plans right! Or that Mara had had to follow them all to Earth, or that–

A rumble of thunder derailed that train of thought and she hastily went back to reading the folder.

Ranma. Akane. Shan Pu. Ukyo. Kodachi. Mu Si. Zhu Shu. Ryouga. Nabiki. Tao-Ching. Nodoka. Ke Lun. Rei...

Her head started to spin as she looked over the alternate threads of destiny. So many people impacted by this one wish! It was worse than her favorite soap opera! And the further one got into the future, the worse it got!

Maybe she could get Skuld to help her out by calling future Urd and asking her how _she'd_ done it. A glance up at the boiling cloud that had appeared over her let her know what Kami-sama thought of that idea. She sighed again. Kami-sama hadn't forbidden her to ask her sisters for help – after all, her job had always been administrative, not fieldwork – but just as obviously, he wasn't going to allow her to cheat either. She had to come up with a plan on her own.

It shouldn't be _that_ hard. It was fairly routine goddess work after all. It's just she couldn't remember the last time _any_ goddess had been given a mess quite _this_ tangled...

Then again, she couldn't recall any _other_ goddesses giving out a wish while drunk either... not even Peorth.

Did she really want her license back that much?

Yes. Yes, she did. She wasn't cut out to be a mortal and she really didn't want to take the only other option open to her. Demon, Third class, limited was not a title she'd be able to bear. She'd had enough of being a Demon when the Master of Terror had possessed her, and made her a Demon First Class. Third class was a learner's permit for Kami's sake! Mara would never let her live it down!

No. Kami-sama had made it quite clear this was her _last_ chance to get her license back, and had been very explicit with the descriptions of exactly what failure meant to her personally. She imagined her face with the twin red slashes she'd borne as the Terrible Master and shuddered. Maybe mortal life _was_ better...

She leafed through the folder again, and sighed once more. At least there wasn't much she could do to make the situation _worse_. It was a time bomb all on its own.

She closed her eyes and checked the variables with Yggdrasil, the tattoos on her face glowing briefly, and shook her head in disbelief. This had the potential to spawn four blood feuds, one of which could lead to a major war that could escalate into a world war. Another timeline led to a world controlled by Chaos. A third led to a long and bloody vendetta that ended with all of the principle participants dead or suicides. Yet another led to Shan Pu's death at Ranma's hands. She kept running through alternate timelines, amazed by the sheer number of possibilities. Ranma, blood cursed by Shan Pu in a futile attempt to win his love. Shan Pu committing seppuku in shame following Ranma's marriage. Shan Pu falling in love with Akane and helping her kill off her rivals before sneaking away with her forever. Shan Pu, Akane and a kunoichi...

Urd shuddered, it could all get out of hand so easily.

_Face it, Urd, _she told herself_, there is no _easy_ solution to this one. You're actually going to have to work at it!_

And that, she had to admit, was probably why Kami-sama had made it her test.

She glared at nothing and pouted. She felt so picked upon. Belldandy would never have a test like this!

Then again, Belldandy would never get herself put on probation either. Or drunk. In fact, Belldandy probably _could_ solve this tangle, so all Urd had to do was try hard to think what Belldandy would do.

So what would Belldandy do? Urd thought for long moments before it finally occurred to her. Belldandy would try to find a way to make _everybody_ happy.

She scowled. It was a perfectly _obvious_ answer; the only question was how...

She checked with Yggdrasil again, running profiles of all of the varied characters in her little drama, and a germ of an idea began to form in her mind. She thought and checked personalities, cross-checked compatibilities, and all the while a smile grew wider and wider on her face. As she finished laying out the possibilities to Yggdrasil, the world computer laid out possible courses of action.

She laughed. She could do it! She knew she could!

After all, she was a Goddess of Love, right?

She gave herself a hug of delight then exploded into a dozen chibi Urds, all zipping off in different directions to check on the players in her little game. Behind her, forgotten on the step, the folder lay unattended…

…But not for long. As the shadow of a tree fell across the folder, a figure emerged.

In form, she looked much like Urd, with pale blonde hair, only the scarlet split V on her forehead and the double triangles on her cheeks made her look more sinister. She smiled, a long, slow smile that showed extended canines, and bent to pick up the folder. She flipped through it slowly.

"So," she said, "Urd has a new assignment. How... interesting..." She came to the final page. and looked over it for long moments, a wild light beginning to grow in her eyes as she laughed maniacally, "Urd, Demon Third Class, Limited!" She hugged the folder to her chest. "Now I will be able to get my _revenge!_" she hissed, "I will pay her back for making me her slave! For trying to feed me to Fenrir!" The folder dropped back on the step. "I will make the Terrible Master bow before ME!" Still laughing the blonde stepped back into the shadows, her laughter now indistinguishable from sobs. As she faded from view, a final whisper could be heard, "Finally, Urd will be mine once more..."

With a last whisper of wind, Mara vanished back into the shadows.

0 0 0 0 0

Tuesday morning in Juuban found Zhu Shu up and performing her forms at a small pool behind the temple. She was regretting more than ever that her travels had been so hard on her clothes. The Senshi had been kind enough to buy her a few new dresses to replace the ones they'd destroyed, but the machine-made silk just wasn't as good as the ones she had lost. She especially regretted losing her new practice dresses, the gifts from Ke Lun and Shan Pu. They had been her only clothes that could endure the contortions she put her body through in practice, which meant that once again, she had to do her exercises in the nude.

It wasn't that she really minded that; she was discovering that it was actually kind of refreshing to not have to pull a stretch because the cloth of her dress bound, but Rei's grandfather was nearly as bad a letch as Ataru had been and she was having to get up at dawn to do her exercises before he woke; otherwise she would have had to deal with him spying on her. But at dawn, she had the small pool all to herself.

She danced around the edge of the pool letting her mind wander over the recent past. She had spent yesterday helping Rei around the temple until it was time to go to school, then she had searched the schools around Juuban for signs of Ranma. After school, she had given the Senshi their first lessons...

0 0 0 0 0

Zhu Shu stood at the side wall of the shrine, the Senshi before her dressed in their physical education outfits in lieu of gi. Makoto had brought hers but had decided to match the rest of her friends, and Rei had loaned Zhu Shu one of her spare sets as none of the dresses they had bought were suitable for her to teach in.

They had also been forced to send both Yuuchiriou and Rei's grandfather out on errands just to get a chance to practice without the pair of them trying to sneak peeks at them; but even so, they had elected to practice in the shrine's small dojo for privacy.

As Zhu Shu looked over the group, only Makoto seemed to be doing stretches to warm up for practice. She cleared her throat to get everyone's attention.

"Zhu Shu need know what skill Senshi have before can know how train," she began when everyone was looking at her. "Song school take much practice to do dance, and will be some time before Zhu Shu teach attacks, but if have training already, may make easier."

"Well, I practice some martial arts," Makoto said, "but I'm the only one of us who does. I also do gymnastics."

Zhu Shu looked around at the rest of the Senshi, with a raised eyebrow. "No know even basics? How you win fights with evil?"

The Senshi looked at each other, and Usagi shrugged. "Usually, we blast the bad guys with our powers."

Zhu Shu nodded. "But what if attack when not transformed?"

Usagi shrugged again. "Then I just transform and blast 'em."

Zhu Shu nodded. "Show transform."

Usagi shrugged and pulled out her locket. A few moments later, Zhu Shu sniffed and rubbed her nose as Sailor Moon did a _Ta Da_ in front of her, then nodded.

"Zhu Shu see how that could distract until transformation done, but it take too long."

"What do you mean?" Rei asked.

Zhu Shu sighed. "Zhu Shu, or any enemy who quick, could take Senshi out before could transform."

"Yeah, like that could happen," Usagi said cockily. "No-one's that fast."

Zhu Shu raised her eyebrow. "Let ask this. Does transform restore Senshi?"

Ami nodded. "Yes, whenever we henshin, it heals us of wounds. And we can withstand a lot more when in Senshi form."

Zhu Shu nodded. "Good. Usagi, change back."

Usagi did so, while the rest of the Senshi looked at Zhu Shu curiously. She had her eyes closed and seemed to be meditating. A faint glow of green grew around her. As Usagi finished her change, Zhu Shu opened her eyes again.

"Now. Senshi change and attack."

The Senshi looked at each other, and then Makoto shrugged. "Okay, she's asking for it." The others nodded and pulled out their henshin wands.

A whirlwind exploded through the room, and the five girls found themselves caught in what was for all intents a natural disaster. Zhu Shu had vanished into the wind, and they found their wands ripped from their hands as their bodies were hit with the power of a speeding car. As a group, they went flying, and several slammed into the dojo's walls with the crunch of broken bones.

In less then five seconds, the wind stopped to reveal Zhu Shu standing in the middle of the room, holding four wands and a locket. Rei righted herself from the tangle she found herself in and groaned. "I think you broke my wrist." she said with tears in her eyes

The other girls groaned in agreement. Zhu Shu nodded. "Yes. Do Senshi think enemy do less? Zhu Shu at least not do major injury. But think has made point. Senshi should learn fight with bodies and mind. Not rely on powers."

She handed the wands and locket back out to the whimpering girls and made them transform to Senshi and back. A lot more seriously, they gathered back before Zhu Shu again.

"Did you have to hurt us so much?" Usagi whined as she rubbed the sore spot where her arm had been broken. "I thought you were our friend?"

Zhu Shu nodded. "Yes. But Senshi have chosen the path of warrior. There no avoiding pain. Zhu Shu will train, will try make Senshi better warrior, but must make sure they are serious. Is not game. If story told Zhu Shu true, Senshi face foes have no mercy. Is why Zhu Shu agree train. Senshi Zhu Shu friends. Not be good friend let go fight untrained."

Rei and Makoto nodded, while Usagi pouted, but she nodded too. Ami looked a little unsure, but game to continue, while Minako grinned.

"Hey, I've had worse doing stunts for my movies. I can't wait to try some of your moves on the set." The blonde sailor grinned. Zhu Shu smiled back and started her lessons with basic stretches.

0 0 0 0 0

As Zhu Shu finished her more advanced versions of those same stretches, she smiled at the memory of the Senshi's clumsy attempts to duplicate her easy motions. Then she let out a giggle at the thought of how their eyes would bug out if they could see her morning exercises! Pulling her swords from behind her back, she settled into a form and reflected about her new friends and how welcome they had made her.

Still, nice as the gaggle of fifteen-year-old girls were, she had to find Ranma and fulfill her quest.

She stopped in mid-form as she realized she was no longer alone. She turned, swords ready, to face the intruder.

Standing in the shade of a cherry tree was a beautiful woman with tousled blonde hair. She was dressed in an ornate outfit of black and red that despite its intricacy left little to the imagination. A scarlet split V tattoo adorned her forehead and twin double triangles defined her cheeks. She smiled and Zhu Shu saw a hint of tooth at the corners of her smile.

"Song Zhu Shu?" the sinister looking woman asked.

Zhu Shu's eyes narrowed.

The woman spent a long moment looking Zhu Shu over like she was a delicacy she was about to devour, then said, "If you want to find Ranma Saotome, be here at this time." She walked up to Zhu Shu like a stalking cat, and stuck a folded piece of paper on the end of one sword.

Zhu Shu tried to move, but the woman's gaze held her frozen, something in her eyes trapping her will, draining her of all hope, all strength. She felt like a mouse fixated by a snake. The woman walked around her, looking her up and down. "How interesting. You can actually sense my true nature?" she purred. Zhu Shu shivered, the tones of the woman's voice sending chills through her soul. "Usually, only priests like your fifteen-year-old defender over there can do that."

Zhu Shu heard a gulp, and the sound of hurried chanting.

The woman laughed evilly, unconcerned. "Don't bother. I'm only here to pass a message, and was leaving anyway. Besides, that charm won't have any effect on me, dear." She gave Rei a grin that promised all the tortures of hell, before she turned and walked back towards the shadows under the trees. At the edge of the shadow, she turned and looked back over her shoulder. "Don't forget to say hi to his fiancée for me!" She laughed as the shadows seemed to leap and engulf her and she faded from view.

Rei rushed up and grabbed Zhu Shu in a hug from behind, "Are you okay? I was so afraid for you. She radiated such evil, she had to be a demon or an evil spirit! I woke up as soon as I felt her presence and ran down here!" She hugged Zhu Shu tighter.

Distracted, Zhu Shu answered. "Zhu Shu fine, but could Rei please let go of breast? After way woman look at, Zhu Shu really not in mood."

She could feel Rei's blush of embarrassment right through the girl's pajamas as she reached to pluck the slip of paper from the end of her sword.

It had two items. A time, and the name "Furinkan".

0 0 0 0 0

A few hours later, Zhu Shu stood on the roof of an apartment building near the school Rei had directed her to as Ranma was pulled past by a pretty Japanese girl who had him by his braid. She had debated about the meaning of the mysterious visitor, but it seemed she had been a godsend. Zhu Shu followed Ranma, studying the girl. She seemed pretty enough, but her motions seemed clumsy, almost too powerful. She brought to mind the image of a young tiger cub, and Zhu Shu could only imagine how beautiful she could be if she learned to be graceful...

Zhu Shu stopped that dangerous line of thought. That's how she and Ying-Ying...

Her thoughts were interrupted by her quarry's arrival at school. She found a vantage in a tree just as the girl slammed Ranma into the wall inside the gate at Furinkan High.

"Listen Ranma! Why don't you keep your big mouth–"

"Whaddaya mean 'Big Mouth'?" Ranma interrupted.

"I mean about Dr. Tofu and–" the girl broke off to stare at Ranma's chest then ripped open the front of Ranma's shirt, revealing his breasts. "When... When did...?"

"I told you to wait!"

Behind them, unnoticed, a crowd of boys had gathered, dressed in various sports outfits. They looked on to the scene between the two and gave a collective low whistle.

Ranma yelled "Hey! Get outta there, you perverts!" as the girl whipped around into a defensive pose.

"So..." she called, "who's first today?"

The crowd sobbed collectively as one of the boys spoke. "Akane... We shall no longer challenge you."

"Instead, we shall swallow our sobs," another boy said, "and give our approval to your engagement to Ranma!"

Zhu Shu almost fell out of her tree.

"What in the name of...?" a still open-shirted Ranma started, but was interrupted by an aside from Akane. "Button your blouse!" She hissed, then turned back to the crowd, "Now. What in the name of...?"

"So, then," a new voice interrupted, "you have all heard this _rumor_... this _falsehood..._" The newcomer was a tall male whose chest and face were so swaddled in bandages that only his eyes were visible. "...that Ranma Saotome _defeated_ me!" Maniacal laughter echoed around the yard. "Upperclassman Kuno does _not_ admit defeat!"

The crowd of crying boys turned back to Akane. "Kuno was the greatest fighter at Furinkan High!" one said.

"Yeah! And its greatest pervert!" an anonymous voice called.

"Pervert!" Kuno steamed.

"If it's Ranma you've chosen," the first speaker sobbed, "then we shall give you up"

Akane looked at Ranma. "They don't know a real pervert when they see one," she giggled

"I'll let that one slide," Ranma growled.

The kendoist started to unwrap his bandages. "Kuno shall _not_ give you up! A hundred, two hundred kicks..." Huge foot-shaped bruises were revealed as the bandages fell away. "...from a coward like Ranma, do not even itch!"

Zhu Shu recognized the distinctive footprints of the Shaolin Shadow Kick technique and shook her head with a smile and watched as Ranma steamed. He had never listened to Zhu Shu about the importance of keeping his temper.

"Just who are you calling a coward?" he asked as he stepped forward. "Can't admit that you lost, huh?"

"Watch it, Ranma!" Akane called.

Kuno meanwhile had seemed to notice Ranma for the first time. "Ohhh! It is you!" He sobbed in joy. "My pigtailed goddess!"

Ranma froze. "Urk!"

Zhu Shu giggled as she looked at the blind lustful adoration in Kuno's eyes. She had warned him!

"You just can't remember, can you?" Akane said resignedly.

Kuno stepped close to Ranma. "How I have pined to see you!" Tears of joy dripped down his face.

"Whoa! Whoa!" Ranma protested, "I thought you liked Akane!"

"Of course I do," Kuno replied, puzzled.

"She's watching, you know!"

Kuno looked over to where Akane had deliberately turned her back. "No, she's not."

Ranma looked at her. "Hey! Akane! _Watch_ us already!"

"Please... Upperclassman Kuno..." Akane turned wide eyes towards the kendoist. "...if you really love this girl... I won't stand in your way!" The one hand poised below her mouth gave her a look of heartbreak barely hidden. Zhu Shu had to admire the artistry.

"Oh, Akane. Akane," Kuno murmured in wonder, as an irate Ranma called out, "Hey! What gives here!"

To thin air, Kuno emoted, "'I won't stand in your way'! So noble! So touching! So sweet! Oh, Akane! How can I discard you? I love you both!" he cried as he lunged towards the two girls and was met with a simultaneous kick and punch. He went down twitching.

The crowd of boys looked on. "Well. We've said our piece." They turned to go. "Give our congratulations to Ranma!"

Akane pushed the female Ranma the other way. "When I... uh... see him. Sure"

Ranma said not a word as he walked off. Zhu Shu sat back in the tree and thought about what had just happened. There were so many levels to consider. Shan Pu... Ranma... and now Akane...

She decided she was just going to have to watch them for a while and gather more information before deciding on a course of action.

Below her, Kuno groaned and sat up. Zhu Shu watched, approving of his stamina. He might have been worthy as a possible husband candidate if it hadn't been so obvious that he was as crazy as a loon and as lust crazed as an animal in heat. He stood and looked around. "Oh, curse my weakness that I fainted! My beloveds are gone!" His sword lashed out to slice through a tree. Unfortunately, it happened to be the one Zhu Shu was using as a perch. She leaped across to another tree, but Kuno was at the base of it, too. "Spy! Villain! Assassin! Show thyself!" His blade hit the trunk, and there were no other trees nearby.

Zhu Shu did a flip in midair, and led with one foot. Kuno watched her descend, mesmerized. He whispered "Lovely..." just before her foot impacted with his face, and he crashed to the ground once again. Zhu Shu landed lightly, and frowned at the smile on Kuno's face and the blood dripping from his nose to pool on the ground around him. She _really_ was going to have to do something about panties soon.

0 0 0 0 0

At gym class, Zhu Shu spied on Akane and Ranma as they participated in their separate activities, her vantage point too far away to hear what was being said. The boys were apparently impressed with his gymnastics ability, but Zhu Shu knew he was just playing. Ranma mostly ignored the boys, staring distractedly at Akane playing softball.

Zhu Shu smiled. She knew that look. He might fight it, he might deny it, he might even run away from it – and if she knew Ranma, he refused to admit it even to himself – but he was interested. Somehow, Akane had caught his interest in a way Zhu Shu herself had never done.

The softball confirmed it, at least well enough for her. Had he not been distracted looking at Akane, he would have at least dodged the rather slow-moving ball, instead of obliviously getting hit with it.

She sat back and considered. This definitely meant complications for Shan Pu. Ranma was a complete novice at anything dealing with relationships. While he might be interested in this Akane, likely he'd already started off badly with her, which could be an advantage.

But… she wanted to see Ranma happy. She owed him that much, at least, for friendship's sake. The question was what would make him happy, and could she reconcile his happiness with her oath to see him married to Shan Pu. Her eyes fell on the girl Ranma's gaze kept straying to. She needed more information before she could decide. She had to find out if Akane shared the same feelings.

0 0 0 0 0

From her vantage in a squirrel's nest, the Chibi Urd who was watching Zhu Shu stared in amazement. The Chinese girl might not have the ability to read minds, but she was better at untangling the conflicting array of emotions she could see from auras than Urd would have given anyone credit for. Intrigued, she looked deeper into her. What she saw brought a wide-eyed look to her face, and an awed "Whoa".

Compared to the intrigues of the Mandarin court Zhu Shu had been trained to serve in, this was fairly simple. She understood the emotions involved, and even had a dozen different plans for either eliminating Akane as a rival if she didn't love Ranma, or grooming both of them to wed Shan Pu if she did. She had to admire such practicality!

Away on his throne in the Heavens, Kami-sama sighed. Urd had missed the point again. She'd forgotten to look at the one truly important thing he had hoped she would see: why Zhu Shu was doing it.

He had not yet given up hope that his selfish daughter would learn what it meant to do something just because she cared about a friend.

Still, it was one of the reasons he'd given her this assignment, though it was the smallest one. She still had much to do to see it through. So much depended on it.

He rubbed his temples and sighed again. Sometimes, even an Almighty had to have faith.

0 0 0 0 0

Zhu Shu followed Ranma and Akane for the rest of the day, having taken a break during their classes to return to the shrine and leave a note for the girls that she would be out late, so there would be no class that night. Ranma had a bandage on his cheek from where Akane had hit him with the foul ball. She couldn't see what went on in the doctor's office, but when Akane left shortly after the arrival of a tall beautiful girl with a ponytail, Zhu Shu followed her. After a period of wandering, she went into a large dojo/house combo. Zhu Shu found a vantage point to watch as she set up a training session. Akane broke brick after brick until Ranma found her. Zhu Shu moved to where she could watch Akane's face as they sparred.

"Come on! Fight back!" Akane yelled as Ranma dodged. "How can I work out my stress if you won't fight?"

"Akane," Ranma said as he dodged several other blows, "don't you ever get tired of being angry all the time?"

"That's my business!" she yelled as he dodged yet another blow.

"Okay. But you know... you're cute when you smile."

From her tree, Zhu Shu smiled at the expression in Akane's eyes and aura for that split second before Ranma caught her with a nerve strike to the forehead. "Blew it!" he catcalled.

Zhu Shu departed her tree to the sounds of Akane's protesting "That wasn't fair!" and made her way to the walkway outside. She had her answer now. Akane was at least as interested as Ranma was.

So now she had to make a decision. Her own conscience wouldn't let her destroy what might be blossoming. Her own love had been ripped away because of someone's deciding they knew what was best; there was no way she could do that to Ranma.

Yet, her oath and her bond to Shan Pu demanded that she aid her blood-sister to achieve Ranma's marriage to Shan Pu. Shan Pu had taught her much of Amazon society, and how absolute the laws were. Shan Pu _had_ to marry Ranma.

Even if it meant killing Akane to eliminate a rival.

Yet, if what she had just seen was an indication, that would make Ranma unhappy, and possibly even cause him to hate Shan Pu, which would more or less mean she had failed in that quest too.

No. There had to be a way to work it all out. She sat on a bus stop bench to think.

Ranma was engaged, and at least seemed interested. Akane seemed about the same. Shan Pu, on the other hand, was head over heels in love with her visions of what she thought Ranma had to be like. She seemed to think that all it would take would be finding Ranma, explaining Amazon Law, then dragging him off to make babies happily ever after. It wasn't that Shan Pu was unintelligent; she was actually quite bright, but she was too used to other Amazons. And Zhu Shu hadn't had much luck explaining that Ranma likely wouldn't respond as well as Shan Pu hoped. He had too much pride to allow Shan Pu a dominant role in a relationship.

She thought back to what she had seen between Ranma and Akane already, and realized that the fights she had seen so far seemed to be along those same lines. Both Ranma and Akane were too proud to bend, because they were so competitive. Still, compared to Shan Pu's pride, they were at least malleable.

And that meant she might have more luck getting _them_ working to try and build a relationship of equals. Then once she had that relationship established firmly, she could use that to convince Shan Pu that she would have more success making Akane a sister-wife than eliminating her.

So who to start with?

Feeling relieved that she had a course of action, she headed back to the shrine. Tomorrow was time enough to decide.

0 0 0 0 0

The next morning, she pretended not to notice Rei trying to watch her secretly at her exercises, but she did do her hardest forms. No sense in wasting the opportunity to show her exactly how much she had yet to learn. Rei's aura worried her a little, but at least it wasn't Usagi or Minako. Rei was a priestess, and hopefully mature enough to recognize a minor fascination with a novel stranger as what it was. She could read the swirled tangle of admiration, envy and desire and knew it wasn't serious yet, however muddled teenaged hormones could make the situation seem. Rei was curious, and undecided if she should pursue that curiosity.

Zhu Shu sighed. She could sympathize with her. Those years hadn't been easy on her, either. She'd had her own share of confused feelings. She recalled that spring day in their cave with Ying-Ying, and how mad her aunt had been at the blood on her dress. How she had been beaten until she had told her what had happened. How if her grandfather had not intervened, her aunt might have beaten her to death. Nor had she forgotten one word of the _Lectures on Familial Duties_, or the _Duty of the Wife to Produce an Heir_. That one day of innocent exploration and tenderness had led to two years of her aunt training her in the _Marital_ Arts as well as her duties as an Imperial servant, and a further year of training in the _Duties of a Concubine to her Emperor_.

And, as her aunt had hoped, it had forever settled those questions in Zhu Shu's mind.

She'd always wondered if her aunt had been responsible for Ying-Ying's family moving to another village a week after that day. She'd stood at the edge of the village watching her wave goodbye from the back of her family's wagon, promising she'd never forget Zhu Shu. Zhu Shu had watched until they were out of sight and had turned to find that miserable Sung Li looking at her with a grin. "Well, babe. There goes your only competition for me. Guess you win by default! Too bad. Would have been fun watching you two catfight over me."

She hadn't even been able to summon the will to hit him.

0 0 0 0 0

Back in the present, she closed her eyes and closed off the thoughts once more, only a single tear falling down her cheek as she exerted all of her mental discipline on her unruly memories and sealed them behind an iron wall. She brought her forms to a close in a long moment of stillness, then put away her swords and walked over to put on her dress. A mischievous impulse made her smile, and she blurred.

From Rei's point of view, Zhu Shu disappeared, only to reappear right beside her. Zhu Shu gave her a quick peck on the cheek, then vanished again as Rei collapsed in a heap, wide-eyed and with her heart hammering, unsure if she was dreaming, and not sure if she wanted to be.

0 0 0 0 0

Following the little encounter with Rei, Zhu Shu had followed the directions Makoto had given her to an herbalist in the local Chinatown, so she could restock her herb kit and sundry supplies. She was unprepared for the reaction she got, though.

The Chinese herbalist had stared wide-eyed at the list Zhu Shu had given him, written in neat Mandarin pictograms, and fingered the circular seal at the bottom. "Where did you get this symbol from, little one?"

Puzzled, Zhu Shu answered, "It is my clan's crest."

The herbalist blanched and a drop of sweat rolled down his temple, "I– I will have this order made by tomorrow, Revered One!" He bowed and bowed as he vanished into the shop's back room. Even more puzzled, Zhu Shu left the shop when it became clear that he wasn't coming back. She walked down the street, feeling the weight of eyes all around her as the people all stared at her, and the air buzzed with a thousand conversations. Unnerved, she ran.

On a rooftop outside of the Chinatown, She sat and tried to figure out what had happened, but none of it made sense. They'd been staring at her like she was a goddess, a dream made real... She couldn't understand it. What did they think she was?

No answers came, and it was almost time for Ranma's school to start.

0 0 0 0 0

Ke Lun stared down the narrow trail, to the mouth of the cavern under the old Buddhist shrine, nearly hidden behind a waterfall. She nodded to herself. Well-hidden and easily defended; a natural spot for hiding. She could easily see how any survivors of Clan Dragon would have viewed the secluded village as a haven. Had she not had directions from Zhu Shu, she would have had to spend a day or more finding the secluded mountain valley. While it was only a few days from the Amazon village, it was outside of their normal territory, and didn't carry on much trade with its neighbors. Three hundred years ago, it likely had been as hard to find as legendary Shangri-La, and even now, the road to the village was little more than a jeep track. Only the fact that a local magistrate for Qinghai province lived here had rated the construction of a road at all.

Various paths led from the cave mouth to the shrine and to what looked to be a meadow higher up. A small building stood at the entrance to the cave, bearing a Chinese flag. Ke Lun smiled. It looked to be about as well-tended as the one at the PRC office in the Amazon village, though the house adjoining it was neat and orderly. That would likely be the home of Sung Po, the magistrate, an unusual member of the Communist Party in that he kept the PRC influence in the province to a minimum. He seemed to have no more a wish for the "benevolent" rule of the PRC than the Amazons did.

She had waited several months before coming, spending the time going over the old records and studying the remains of the once-proud Clan Dragon stronghold, discovering that a long-since collapsed secret passage from the heart of the castle did exist. Three hundred years ago, when the Musk had razed the castle, it had been undetectable. The Amazons had come too late for anything but revenge, and bad blood had remained between the Musk Dynasty survivors and the Amazons. The Musk had incurred a debt that could never be repaid, but had survived by locking themselves into their fortress. There had been no way to eradicate them then, and little point in the centuries since. The much reduced Dynasty wasn't worth the Amazon's time, however arrogant and skilled their prince was.

She took a deep breath. The Amazons had failed in their oath then, and as the leader in charge of the contingent that had been sent to Clan Dragon's aid, she had felt that personally all these centuries. Zhu Shu had been a godsend, a chance to redeem one of her failures. But there was much that she had sensed that Zhu Shu had not been forthcoming about. A bitterness she needed to get to the bottom of, and a seeming lack of certain knowledge that she would have expected the heir of Clan Dragon to possess.

A tall man with long white hair and a beard stepped out of the shadows of the cavern and looked at her. Ke Lun could have sworn the way he moved looked familiar. He seemed to be waiting for her. Warily, she descended the trail, her senses on alert. He looked at this distance far too reminiscent of one of her old teachers, though Pai Mei lived far to the north. As she drew closer, she realized the man had no presence – she couldn't even sense his chi. Finally close enough to see his face, she realized why. It had to be Zhu Shu's "grandfather.'

He bowed as she stopped in front of him, "Greetings, Ke Lun. I assume since you have finally found us, my granddaughter found her way to your village?"

Ke Lun raised an eyebrow. "Yes. I admit I was surprised to discover the survival of Clan Dragon."

The old man sighed. "I would hardly call my escape with my wife and child a survival, Ke Lun."

"Yet you did survive. Why did you not come to us? We would have defended you."

The old man shook his head sadly. "From what we fled, no. We escaped because no one knew we survived. Had we come to your village for protection, the Amazons would be no more."

"We slaughtered the Musk. Though we came too late to save the stronghold, we still held to our oaths. We could have protected you, helped you rebuild Clan Dragon. You would not now be reduced to sending the sole heir on a husband quest."

"No. Not against what hunted. The dragon guided me here, and has sheltered us since.

Ke Lun sighed. "That does not seem like you, Shi. I remember the confident man who once tried to woo me. You did not hide behind platitudes. Or run scared."

The old man chuckled ruefully. "Survival has made me cautious, Ke. And I learned a very hard lesson. There are things no amount of physical skill will defeat."

"And what would that be, Shi? The Amazons fear nothing. Whatever it was, we could have prevailed."

"Then suffice it to say I had already seen too many friends die, Ke. I had no more stomach for death. I came here to nurture life."

Ke Lun nodded sadly, "How many generations have called you grandfather since?"

The old man smiled ruefully. "Six. Little Mouse is the last of the line. I have done everything for her I can, given her as much leeway as I could while doing my duty, but she must marry and produce an heir."

Ke Lun nodded. "I agree. Yet you seem saddened by this."

The old man nodded and turned to the cavern mouth. "Come. There is much I suppose you must learn about my beloved great-grandchild."

Ke Lun watched the old man enter the shadows, then followed. Life had been full of surprises lately, what with Zhu Shu, and Shan Pu's prospective husband. The last thing in the world she had expected to find in this secluded place was the only man to ever fight her to a draw, Song Shi Wang, Weapons Master of Clan Dragon, and, once upon a time, her best friend.

0 0 0 0 0

Zhu Shu spent the day observing Akane and studying the Japanese school system. She wasn't sure how long she would be at this, and she might have to enter school to keep an eye on things. She watched as Akane talked to her friends about Ranma, and Akane's boy troubles, and other normal topics for schoolgirls; and by listening, Zhu Shu verified that Akane was as confused about her feelings as Ranma had always been about his, and just as competitive. By the end of the school day, she'd had two more fights with Ranma, and Zhu Shu decided that the time had come for direct action. She waited until Akane was alone in the practice yard working off her frustrations.

Akane smashed another brick with a cry of "Ranma! You jerk!" and looked around for another one. But that had been her last. Disappointed, she kicked a piece across the yard and plopped down on a bench under a tree.

"Confusing he is, yes no?"

Akane nodded. "Very!"

"Give insult, then say nice thing."

"He's such a JERK!" Akane growled.

"He confused. Not know how to say he care."

"Ha! Right! I wish I could believe that!"

"Akane confused too. She not know how say either."

"Like I would want to!"

"Akane does. Zhu Shu has seen way look at him."

Akane sighed, then did a double take and whirled. A beautiful Chinese girl hung upside down from the tree looking at her curiously. The Chinese girl smiled as she met Akane's eyes. "Akane not make easy for Ranma either. Is too competitive too!"

Akane gaped, "W– w– w– who are y– you?"

The girl flipped and twisted midair to land in front of Akane. She bowed. "Song Zhu Shu of China. Song School of Sword Dance." She straightened. "Friends call Zhu Shu. Hope Akane is friend."

"Zhu Shu?" Akane asked. The girl nodded. "What were you doing in my tree?"

"Zhu Shu watch Akane and Ranma. Think Akane need someone talk to know Ranma well."

"You know Ranma?" Quick surge of jealousy. "But– How? I've never seen you before!" Ranma knew this beautiful girl?

Zhu Shu giggled, "Silly. Ranma not just start exist on Akane doorstep! Zhu Shu follow Ranma since Jusenkyo." She looked both ways as if looking for listeners then added in a conspiratorial tone, "Zhu Shu have to teach Ranma how to deal with curse. Ranma nearly panic when have first cycle!" She laughed infectiously.

Akane had to join in, the image of what Ranma's reaction had to be was hysterical, and then Zhu Shu added, "Ranma thought he broken!"

"He must have thrown a fit!" Akane giggled. "I'll bet he couldn't wait to change!"

"Zhu Shu not let! Not have many pad! Not let Ranma waste!"

"You mean he had to stay a girl all through it?" Akane had to hold her sides as she laughed. "Oh, what poetic justice!"

"Hey! What are you laughing about Aka–" Ranma froze at the door. "Zhu Shu?"

Zhu Shu waved. "Ni hao, Ranma! Zhu Shu come Japan help with fiancée!"

"_WHAT?"_

Zhu Shu hopped over and patted Ranma on the cheek. "Of course. Ranma not be trusted on own without friend to help!"

"Hey! I'm not doing that badly!"

Zhu Shu looked over at Akane. "Zhu Shu would not have guessed!"

He fumed, "You don't know what she's like! She acts like a guy! Not like y–" He broke off when he realized what he had been about to say.

"Not like WHAT?" Akane yelled as she took a step towards him. Zhu Shu casually sidestepped and neither Ranma nor Akane saw her quick foot as she caught Akane's heel and gave her a boost.

Ranma had been prepared to dodge a punch, not the lurch Akane gave. Before he could move, Akane had stumbled into his arms and her lips met his.

They both froze for a split second, then both jumped back, hearts pounding, looking wide-eyed at each other.

"W– w– what w– was t– that f– for?" Ranma stuttered.

Akane blushed and turned away. "What was _what_ for?"

"Y– you kissed me!"

"I– I did not! I– I just... _fell!_"

"Oh." Ranma actually looked disappointed. "Well, if you had just a bit of grace...!"

Akane's embarrassment turned to fury. "Why you... you..." She swung a punch at Ranma, which he started to dodge.

Again, their lips met. Zhu Shu had caught Ranma's foot just as he had begun to move, and as a result, Akane's fist was straight out behind his head as he found himself face to face and lip to lip with her.

The frozen tableau held long enough for the sound of the wind to whistle, then they both jumped back, blushing furiously.

"So nice. Ranma kiss Akane for apology," Zhu Shu said sweetly as she stood to one side, her hands innocently behind her back..

"Wha–" Whatever else Ranma had been about to say was muffled as Zhu Shu's hand covered his mouth.

"How cute," Zhu Shu continued, "Ranma all tongue-tied!" She smiled winningly at Akane, "He say he sorry. Ask forgive?" She gave Ranma a nerve poke and his eyes glazed in pain. "Right?"

Ranma looked at the finger still at the ready and nodded furiously.

Akane looked bewilderedly from the mad Chinese girl to a Ranma who was rapidly turning purple and looking at her with big pleading eyes. Her lips still burned with the feel of Ranma's and she felt like she was in a daze, "It's alright…" she said faintly. "I forgive him…"

She turned and wandered into the house. She needed to sit down and let her head clear and maybe figure out what had just happened.

Ranma blinked twice after Akane, and even after Zhu Shu's hand left his mouth, it took him a few seconds to remember to breathe. He'd never seen Akane act like that, except when looking at Dr. Tofu. Certainly never after a fight with him. He scratched his head and looked over at the Chinese girl sitting on the bench.

"Two questions, Zhu Shu. One. Why'd you do that for? And two. What's up with her?"

Zhu Shu shook her head and sighed. He had so much to learn... but it was a start.

0 0 0 0 0

Kasumi came out of the kitchen to see Akane staring off into nothing, a stunned expression on her face as she absently pressed her lips. "Akane?" she asked worriedly.

"He... kissed me..." was Akane's only reply.

Kasumi beamed. That was so wonderful! She went back to the kitchen to get Akane a cup of tea, but paused, looking out the window to the practice area by the dojo. Who was that Chinese girl Ranma was talking with?

After settling Akane in the dining room, she approached quietly to ask him and heard him talking to her. "But she's so angry all the time, Zhu Shu! It's like she hates me!"

"Same girl who dazed by Ranma kiss?"

"Oh, come on Zhu Shu. You know that only happened because you tripped me!"

"Zhu Shu should not have _had_ to trip!"

"_Ahem,_" Kasumi cleared her throat to let them know she was there. "Hello Ranma. May I meet your friend?"

Ranma jumped, "Oh. Hi Kasumi... Um, yeah... This is Zhu Shu. She's from China." He seemed a little embarrassed.

The girl rose and gave Kasumi a deep bow and introduced herself formally. "Song Zhu Shu, of China."

Pleased at such politeness, Kasumi smiled and introduced herself. "And I am Kasumi Tendo. Would you like some tea?"

"Zhu Shu would be honored," a glance and a slight roll of her eyes indicated she thought Ranma should have already offered, and Kasumi silently agreed. She invited them into the house and inquired as she led the way, "May I ask what brings you to Japan?" Ranma's body language told her there was far more between them than a casual acquaintance. He was far too relaxed around her.

"Zhu Shu comes hunt Ranma. Abandoned at Amazon village. Zhu Shu think should kill for leaving her to fight Amazons alone. _But_, decide too much friend to kill," the Chinese girl said lightly.

"_W– w– what?_" a very taken-aback Ranma looked at her in horror.

Kasumi could tell from her tone and body language that she wasn't serious, but Ranma obviously didn't. "_Abandoned_? Pop said that you had asked us to escort you there! I thought it was where you were going!"

Zhu Shu sighed. "Should have guessed. Panda man big liar."

Kasumi noted the resignation in the Chinese girl's voice and figured she had reasons not to like Mister Saotome much. She was very curious, but it would be impolite to ask. She got them sat around the small kitchen table and bustled around getting tea things together as Ranma continued.

"You mean that wasn't where you were going? Man, if I had known that, I would never have left you there! I thought you'd be safe."

"Zhu Shu nearly have to fight whole Amazon tribe. Only fact Clan Dragon she did not." There was a strong hint of amusement in her voice.

"Oh man, Zhu Shu. I am so sorry!"

Kasumi raised an eyebrow. He not only sounded sincere, but actually contrite. This girl must mean a lot to him. She studied her in the reflections on the kettle.

Zhu Shu was looking him up and down with a calculating look in her eye. "Ranma sorry? Wish make up to Zhu Shu?" Kasumi frowned. The girl was definitely up to something. Kasumi hoped she wasn't setting Akane up for a heartbreak.

"Anything!" Ranma said firmly

"On honor Saotome name?" Zhu Shu prodded.

"Yes, Zhu Shu. Just tell me what you want me to do!"

The small Chinese girl got up and leaned over to poke Ranma in the chest. "_No punish Akane for not be like Zhu Shu!_"

Kasumi dropped the kettle as Ranma froze.

In the silence that followed, Zhu Shu spoke, "Ranma _not_ want Akane be like Zhu Shu. _Believe_ Zhu Shu." She turned and sat down again.

Kasumi recovered and moved to pick up the kettle. "Oh, how clumsy of me." She grabbed a mop to clean up the mess.

Ranma finally got his voice back. "But Zhu Shu, she's so unfeminine! She acts like a boy! Not like a girl at all!"

"And think Zhu Shu does?"

"Yes! You act like a girl! You're the classiest girl I know!"

"And think Akane should be like?"

"Yes!"

Zhu Shu looked away, "Really think Akane should be like Zhu Shu? No. Ranma not know what he say." There was a strange edge to her voice.

"Yes I do. You taught me all I know about females! You showed me what a real female acts like!"

"So you punish Akane for not be like Zhu Shu? Fight with her, call her name?" Shadows overhung the Chinese girl's face. "Maybe want Zhu Shu teach Akane be like her?"

"Why not?" Ranma yelled, "Then she'd act like a _real_ girl."

Zhu Shu stood. "Maybe Zhu Shu should _show_ what type of girl is. Maybe not _want_ Akane act like that." Her voice was strained. Kasumi paused her mopping to look at her. Was she okay?

Ranma was oblivious, caught up in his rant. "But I like your type of girl Zhu Shu. You're all soft and fem… ah…"

He trailed off out of pure shock. Zhu Shu had moved and swept Kasumi into an embrace as she planted a long kiss on her.

The mop handle bounced on the floor.

Kasumi was too shocked even to protest, and by the time she had recovered enough composure to act, Zhu Shu had released her, and turned to Ranma. "_Now_ understand? Zhu Shu teach Ranma about girl because she want _him _be girl! Zhu Shu _like_ girl! Ranma take care. Akane cute girl... Not treat _well_, maybe Zhu Shu steal!" She turned and stalked out the door.

Kasumi and Ranma stared after her, then Kasumi looked down to the small note that had been left in her hand. She read the barely legible Kanji, written even more brokenly than Zhu Shu's speech, and blushed slightly. Her hand came to her lips as she said "Oh my!" softly and looked out the door after the vanished girl again.

She agreed with the letter that Ranma would not have gotten the point without blunt trauma, and she could forgive Zhu Shu for the surprise.

But she hadn't expected to be thanked for such a wonderful kiss.


	5. Chapter 4: Catalyst

Chapter Four: Catalyst

Kasumi had to douse Ranma with the kettle to get him to stop staring blankly out the door after the vanished Zhu Shu. He blinked at Kasumi as the taller girl handed him the tea tray. "Why don't you take this and share a cup of tea with Akane?" Kasumi smiled, faint color still in her cheeks. "And I put an extra cup in case your friend comes back."

Ranma nodded, still too shocked to speak. He took the tray into the dining room and sat down next to Akane, who was also staring out the door the way Zhu Shu had gone. "W– what did she do in there?" Akane asked. "I– I heard part of your argument. Did she say she thought I was _cute_?

Ranma nodded. Akane looked at him wide-eyed, then looked down. "I– I heard what she made you promise..."

Ranma looked down and scratched his head. "Uh... Yeah."

"Are... do you... do you really judge how _I_ act against her?" Akane asked, looking down at her feet.

Ranma scratched the back of his head as he gave a sheepish grin. "Uh... I really hadn't thought about it like that, but I guess so. Zhu Shu's, like, the most female girl I know. I didn't mean to."

"Who _is_ she, Ranma?" Akane looked up with something pleading in her eyes.

Ranma shrugged. "I... dunno. I would have said my best friend in the world a few minutes ago. Now...?" he trailed off.

Now? Now maybe she was someone he'd hurt really badly without meaning to. He felt miserable. He wished he knew what that scene in the kitchen had been about. Was Zhu Shu _really_ happy that he and Akane were engaged? She _had_ been trying to get Ranma and Akane to stop fighting in the garden. And he had to admit that this was the least angry he had seen Akane since that first day. But what of Zhu Shu?

Did she _really_ like girls? Or had she just tried to pull a stunt to drive him away and hide her own heartbreak? Had she come from China because she thought they were more than friends? She'd said she'd taught him because she wanted him to _stay_ a girl. Had she meant it?

Akane was still looking at him. He didn't know what to say. Then, something caught his eye.

From the tree next to the koi pond a single petal from a sakura blossom floated down to land on the water. Then another followed it. And, like clockwork, a third. It took him a second to tag what his subconscious was telling him.

It wasn't a sakura tree. That was way across the garden.

Suddenly, he knew what he had to do. Zhu Shu was waiting for him to tell Akane about her, to let Akane know about their friendship, and Akane was waiting for the same thing. He nodded as he realized it was a point of honor. Akane deserved the truth.

"Akane," he said quietly. "Zhu Shu is the girl who taught me all I know about _being_ a female, little as that is." Ranma laughed ruefully. "I met her the day I was cursed. She came storming into the Guide's hut and wanted to know what kind of repayment Pops was going to make to her for knocking her into a Jusenkyo pool. They went outside to talk about it, and when they were done, Pops told me we were gonna escort her to the next village as payment." Ranma poured the tea for them both, surprised that Akane was being so attentive and quite.

Sakura petals were still falling.

Ranma continued. "After lunch, we sparred some, and she made me feel like I was a friend, not a rival. No one's ever done that before... except you, that first day." Akane smiled behind her teacup at that. "I kinda thought she'd laugh at me when I was helping her dry the dishes after dinner and Pops knocked over the bucket on me, but she just made him mop it up and scolded him. Then that night, when I started to bleed all over the place, she had not a single unkind word, and even told Pops to go back to bed. She helped me clean up, and made a tea to help with the cramps... but she wouldn't allow me to change to boy again." He sighed. "Actually, she shamed me into staying female. I mean, if she could deal with it, I could, right? She has to live with it all the time."

Akane was still drinking her tea and listening quietly. It was so odd and un-Akane-ish. She'd never acted like this before...

It never occurred to him that he'd also never actually _talked_ to Akane either, instead of insulting or belittling her.

Kasumi wandered past the room with some laundry, saw the two of them, and smiled as she continued down the hall.

"Anyway, she lent me some female underwear and a pad, and her tea knocked me right out, and the next thing I know, it's dawn and I see Zhu Shu heading out the door to do her morning kata. I thought I should go and maybe apologize to her for getting mad at her about not letting me change, so I... uh... followed her..." Ranma trailed off, blushing at the memory.

Akane caught the blush. "What? Something more embarrassing than a boy having a period?" She giggled. "Whatcha do, catch her naked?"

Ranma started and blushed brighter.

Akane laughed. "Oho! So I'm not the first girl you've spied on!" She smiled even wider at Ranma's confusion. "Well, I already knew you were a letch. On with the story!"

Ranma blustered. "Hey–" but Akane put her finger on his lips.

"Hush! I'm only teasing." Further confusion was evident on Ranma's face, so she continued, "I'm not mad. Really. I was expecting it sooner or later, with _your_ luck. Go on. I want to hear the rest."

Ranma nodded, still looking dubious. "Uh... yeah... well... I found Zhu Shu doing her kata by the bathing pool out back, and... well... she was doing them nude... I– I kinda sorta froze in shock..."

"Um hmm, I see." Akane poured them some fresh tea. "So. What did she look like?"

"What?" Ranma asked, shocked. "Y– you want to know what she looked like naked?"

"No, silly. What did she look like doing her kata? I can imagine what she looks like naked!" She giggled again at Ranma's bewildered look.

"Uh... right! Well... she moves like flowing water. I mean, even in slow motion she's so smooth that it's like watching liquid. I've never seen anyone move like she does, like every action is part of a dance. It's so incredibly beautiful it's almost painful to watch. I don't think I took a breath the entire time." Ranma shook himself out of the memory and hung his head. "And she made me so incredibly jealous. Watching her, I would have sold my soul to have her grace, her beauty..."

Akane knew _that_ feeling well. It wasn't easy having Kasumi as an older sister... but she held her peace. Zhu Shu's appearance had seemed to spark something inside of Ranma that she'd never seen, and more than anything, she didn't want it hidden again. Not yet...

"Then I had to breathe and I broke the spell." Ranma sighed. "She turned and her eyes met mine, and I saw something I'd never seen before..." Ranma sipped his tea as out by the Koi pond, the steady fall of petals ceased. Outside the door, Kasumi intercepted Nabiki before she could open it, then sent her father and Genma out to get dinner. Inside the room, Ranma was staring off into space and saw none of it.

Akane scooted over to lean against Ranma. "So what was it you saw?"

"I... I don't know. I mean, I've fought all kinds of people, and I know a challenging look well enough, but this was different. I mean, it was a challenging look, but it wasn't at the same time, ya know... It..." he trailed off, unable to find the words. He stared fixedly at the tea tray, oblivious to the scene that had unfolded before Akane.

The garden had disappeared, and been replaced by a small clearing behind a primitive hut. In that clearing stood a female Ranma, wearing only a tee shirt and underwear, watching a nude Zhu Shu finish her forms and turn to look at him.

"Then she laughed and asked me to come take a bath with her, and did a back flip into the pool," Ranma continued as Akane watched the scene playing outside, showing her everything Ranma described about Zhu Shu's lesson.

She really couldn't be angry, or even jealous. Zhu Shu had tried to do in an hour what Akane's mother had spent years doing before she died. She'd been direct, she'd been blunt, and had done things that Akane would have died of embarrassment trying, but she'd gotten her lessons across, and Ranma would never forget what she'd taught her. She could no more be upset at Zhu Shu's methods than she would have been had her mother or Kasumi done the same thing. Ranma had _needed_ to know what Zhu Shu had shown him. There had been nothing flirtatious or sexual about it.

And as the scene faded, she realized that that was exactly what Zhu Shu was trying to tell her. She looked to the Chinese girl standing on a rock next to the koi pond, a strained and exhausted look on her face, and nodded that she understood. Zhu Shu gave her a smile as bright as the sun, then blurred and disappeared as Ranma continued.

"After that, we were kinda best friends, ya know? We spent hours talking over the next five days until we got to the next village, and... Well... I kinda got into a little trouble and left in a hurry, so I didn't get to say goodbye. I regretted that, but Pop said it was where she was going anyway. I should have known better."

"So. She was a friend when you really needed one, huh?"

"Yeah... and tonight, I would have done anything but made her mad. I mean, I've never even _seen_ her upset before. She's always been so calm about everything. Even when she told Pop that if she wasn't satisfied with her payment, she would carve it out of him! And to have her go off on me because of how I treat _you?_"

Akane gave him a sidelong look, but decided to let it go this time. "Just what _did_ she do in the kitchen?"

"Um... She kissed Kasumi."

"That's all? Here I thought it was something massive."

"Umm... No. I mean, she _kissed_ Kasumi... Like in the movies. Long romantic type kiss. A… umm… _deep_ kiss."

Just then, Kasumi wandered past the door to the garden, whistling happily. "Oh, dinner will be here soon. I asked Father to get takeout." She wandered towards the kitchen, still humming.

Akane double-blinked after her. "Uh... And then?"

"She threatened to steal you if I didn't shape up."

Akane turned huge eyes towards Ranma. "And do you think she could?"

Ranma wouldn't meet her gaze. "Akane... If there is one thing I do believe about Zhu Shu, it's that if she is serious about liking girls, and she sets her sights on you..." the way he trailed off told Akane all she needed to know. If it came down to it, Ranma believed he'd already lost.

0 0 0 0 0

After dinner, as Ranma went to take a bath, Akane got Kasumi to make up an extra plate and took it out to the tree next to the pond.

"Would you like some sukiyaki?" she called up into the branches. Without a rustle, Zhu Shu blurred into existence before her.

"Yes, thank you. Zhu Shu very hungry. Revealing Mind's Eye take much energy."

Akane sat the tray down on the bench and handed Zhu Shu one of the pillows she had brought, sitting on the other herself. She took a deep breath.

"I– I wanted to thank you."

"Why for? Zhu Shu only do what need done. Akane no need be jealous of Zhu Shu. Ranma make very clear to her that he only her friend." The Chinese girl looked Akane over. "Zhu Shu want Akane and Ranma be happy. Make life easier."

"Huh? I don't get you."

Zhu Shu looked at her critically. "Let Zhu Shu ask this. Does Akane love him?"

"That egotistical, arrogant, self-righteous–" She broke off as Zhu Shu's finger pressed her lips.

"Not ask description. Ask if love."

Akane looked away. "I… don't know."

Zhu Shu nodded. "Is first problem." She reached out and cupped Akane's face in her hand and made her look into her eyes. "Zhu Shu watch last few days. See how look when not think Ranma see. See how much Akane hurt by thoughtless comment he make. Ranma idiot in Way of Heart, but Zhu Shu not. Zhu Shu see that head must admit what heart feel. Forget anger, forget insults, forget taunts. Remember kiss. Remember feel of being snuggled to side, of laughter, of heart revealed. Remember how felt when listen to talk. Of Ranma behind mask shows world. Ask self if love."

Akane couldn't meet her eyes any longer and turned away. Zhu Shu sighed and continued eating. "Zhu Shu sees still much work needed."

Silence reigned for a long while before Akane spoke again. "W– w– were you serious?" she asked in a small voice.

Zhu Shu debated for a long while before nodding. "Zhu Shu on quest to find husband. Must find husband to fulfill family duties." She sat the empty plate back on the tray, then knelt in front of Akane and placed her hand on Akane's clasped ones. "Zhu Shu _must_ marry to have children. Is last of Clan. Must bear heir. But, yes, Zhu Shu no like men. She only like girl. Zhu Shu think maybe Ranma could make happy, be both what Zhu Shu need _and_ what she desire. Travel with to see. Ranma be good friend, but…" She shook her head sadly. "Ranma not what Zhu Shu heart want, and he see only friend. When come to Akane, Ranma can be fool, but Zhu Shu see truth. Akane can be jewel beyond price, if can learn to control impulses. If Ranma too much fool to see beyond surface…" She trailed off, caught between desire and family honor.

But the wide-eyed look Akane gave her let her know she had understood the unspoken feelings – and more, that she wasn't repulsed by it. Zhu Shu had to look away from her beautiful eyes. She sighed as she resumed her seat on the pillow.

If she wasn't constrained by family duty, she would indeed have meant the threat. But even though she had made the threat solely for Ranma's sake, he would be a fool not to take it seriously. He might take what he considered his for granted, even act as if he didn't want it, but maybe the threat of its loss would show him how much it really meant to him. He'd fight ever so much harder for Akane if he thought he had some competition. Then, once he was firmly attached, it would be time to bring Shan Pu in and introduce her to her future sister-wife…

Zhu Shu was determined to see her friends happy, whatever it took. If Ranma wouldn't be happy without Akane, and Shan Pu wouldn't be happy without Ranma, then that's how it had to be. Akane would eventually have to accept Shan Pu as her sister in marriage to Ranma, whatever it took. Only time would tell if revealing her secret shame had been worth it, if it had planted the seeds in Akane she had hoped it would. It was so hard to read the Japanese girl through all the walls she had built against heartache, but hopefully, the sign she thought she had seen that Akane wouldn't reject a female suitor instinctively was accurate. She might call Ranma a hentai, and treat him like one, but she was too fervent in her denials of everything, blushed too hard when Ranma inadvertently saw her in her bra, and showed far too much outrage whenever Ranma casually showed off her breasts following a dunking. For all her protestations, her aura showed all too clearly the arousal and interest she fought so hard to deny. She didn't understand her own feelings, and her confusion instinctively translated into lashing out at the source of those feelings, and the fact that both sides of Ranma's curse generated the same feelings just made her even more confused. Akane had locked up her heart long ago for some reason, and was reluctant to let it out again, something Zhu Shu understood all too well.

She gave Akane a sidelong look and sighed again mentally. Why couldn't Ranma see what he had? The beautiful tigress whose grace and elegance would come as she emerged from her awkward adolescence and finally learned to be an adult. The woman she could see within Akane's aura made her feel breathless and she had to look away.

Zhu Shu gathered up the tray while Akane sat and stared off into space, thinking. She shook her head sadly as she headed for the dining room door, for what duty would never allow. Perhaps Ranma wasn't the only fool.

She bowed to Kasumi as she entered the kitchen to return the tray. "Many thanks. Zhu Shu honored would feed after actions. Must beg forgiveness for rudeness."

Kasumi beamed and bowed back. "You have no need to ask forgiveness. I did not take offense. I agree with the intent of the action, and I am most pleased with the result," she said formally. She smiled wider, and said less formally, "Just give me warning next time you kiss me so I can put down my mop!" She blushed and one hand came up to her lips. "Oh my! I can't believe I just said that!"

Zhu Shu wasn't listening. The relief she felt that Kasumi wasn't angry with her combined with the emotional stresses and the drain of holding her illusion so long caught up with her, and she could no longer fight the wave of exhaustion...

0 0 0 0 0

Kasumi caught her as she fell and called for the others. Akane, Ranma, and Nabiki arrived to find Kasumi cradling Zhu Shu's head on her lap and stroking her hair.

"She's all right," she told a worried Ranma. "She's just exhausted all her ki. She just needs sleep is all. Poor dear." She got Ranma to pick the small girl up and move her to the downstairs guest room before chasing everyone out so she could tuck her in. Carefully undressing her, so as not to wake the Chinese girl, Kasumi was surprised to note the ornate metallic gold and scarlet imperial dragon tattoo that coiled down her back. She thought it was funny that Ranma had not mentioned such a distinctive mark when he had described Zhu Shu to Akane. She shrugged, if Zhu Shu wanted to tell her about it, she would. She tucked the sheets around the exhausted girl and gathered up her few clothes to wash.

0 0 0 0 0

Outside the window, Mara watched as Kasumi closed the door to Zhu Shu's room. "Dammit!" she muttered. That hadn't gone at all like she had planned! Zhu Shu was supposed to cause trouble by telling Ranma about his other fiancée. What the hell was she doing helping him out with this one? She rolled her eyes disgustedly. "Mortals! You just can't trust them!" She was about to fly off when Zhu Shu turned over and the covers slipped off one shoulder to reveal the dragon, its eyes seemingly watching her.

"Wha–" Mara stared. "I know she didn't have that yesterday!" She considered for a long moment, unnerved by the Dragon's eyes upon her. "This is going to take some research," she said finally. With a last look at the dragon gleaming in the moonlight, she turned and flew off.

0 0 0 0 0

Ke Lun shook her head sadly. "It is unfortunate, Shi. Had she been Amazon..."

Shi sighed. "She isn't, Ke Lun. She's the last of the Clan. I know she's not going to be happy with anyone she finds, but she has no choice. Much as I disliked it, I allowed my daughter to arrange a marriage to the only boy in the village with a pure enough bloodline. I could have straightened Sung Li out in a year or two."

Ke Lun shook her head. "From what I learned of my adopted great-granddaughter, you may not have had the time. There is a streak of despair in her that she hides well, but it may break her before you can correct the boy."

Shi looked away, shadows in his eyes. "I know. I fear very much that it is my fault."

Ke Lun raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

Shi shook his head. "I am not perfect, Ke Lun. I make mistakes. Zhu Shu's aunt Wu had always been jealous that her sister Fa had been born with the jade eyes, and would be the heir instead of herself as eldest. In order to keep the two of them from constantly fighting, I sent Wu to live with her fiancé's parents for several years as she was growing up, not realizing what hidebound idiots they were, or that they would imbed their prejudices so deeply within her. Following her husbands death, she returned and lived with Fa and her husband until their death, and seemed happy to be given the chance to raise Zhu Shu. However, she dismissed the idea of Zhu Shu being a true Daughter of the Dragon, and believed she should have only learned the woman's arts. We were forever at odds over my training Zhu Shu in the arts of the sword and ribbon, and in an effort to keep peace, I foolishly allowed her to bully Zhu Shu about her desires and drive the family of Fei from our village. Zhu Shu… has never been the same since." He sighed heavily then squared his shoulders. "Age does not always wisdom grant. And duty must be done. What happened, happened. I must ensure the Clan's survival. Zhu Shu's happiness comes second."

Ke Lun shook her head sadly. "You have grown colder than I remember, Shi. You were never so... driven."

"Perhaps if I had been, my Clan would not have been nearly destroyed. I trusted the Musk, trusted Clove. I couldn't believe she would betray me so completely because I chose Mu over her. When the Musk came to raze our fortress, I barely managed to get us out of the escape tunnel. I had to kill Clove's personal guard."

Ke Lun nodded. "I had wondered. Did you slay her?"

Shi looked at her in surprise. Then shook his head slowly. "No. She did not die by my hands."

Ke Lun sighed as she shook her head, sensing that there was much Shi was not saying. "It would have been better if you had."

Shi nodded. "Would that I had listened to you to begin with."

Ke Lun shrugged. "We cannot change the past, old friend. But maybe we can ensure a future."

Shi was happy enough to toast that. "Agreed."

Ke Lun put her tea cup down and stood to look out the pagoda window onto the village that filled the cavern. "Still, Shi, I have to ask: if you were so determined to keep Zhu Shu safe, why did you let her go on her quest?"

Shi stared down into his cup for a long moment before answering. "I had no choice, Ke Lun. For all my skill and power, I am still a man. I cannot go against the dictates of my god. I let her go because the Dragon told me to."

Ke Lun had no answer for that.

0 0 0 0 0

Morning at the Tendo Dojo. Ranma beating the tar out of his dad, who had a hangover. Nabiki watching them from the dining room, figuring odds on who would go in the koi pond first. Kasumi calling a sleepy-headed Akane down for breakfast as Ranma did a head-dive into the pond. Soun Tendo greeting his family as if the fight happening in the garden was beneath notice... until Ranma stepped out of the pond and stripped his wet shirt off to wring it out, all the while yelling at the panda and never noticing the stunned look on Soun's face. Akane yelling at Ranma about feminine modesty. Kasumi being the epitome of gracious calm. A normal, typical morning.

Then Nabiki asked how Zhu Shu was.

Genma froze, his chopsticks halfway to his mouth.

Kasumi beamed. "Oh, she was still sleeping when I checked. I didn't want to wake the poor dear."

Akane and Ranma nodded at her, then looked at each other and blushed. They hurriedly began shoveling food into their mouths.

Soun asked, "Who is Zhu Shu?"

Genma tried not to look panicked.

Kasumi turned her smile on Soun. "Oh, she's Ranma's girlfriend from China."

Ranma choked while Genma began looking for a place to crawl into.

Soun blinked. "I see." He took out a cigarette, lit it and took a long puff...

The Soun demon head fixed the pair with its bloodshot eyes. "_WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS_?"

Surprisingly, it was Akane who spoke up in the speechless pair's defense.

"Daddy! It's not like that. She's his best friend! And she's my friend too!"

The head blinked, then vanished. Soun looked at Akane questioningly.

"She's his _friend_, and she came all the way from China to see Ranma. She collapsed from exhaustion last night and Kasumi put her in the downstairs guestroom," Akane explained.

Soun gave the Saotomes one last glare, then smiled. "Well, that's alright then. It was certainly the right thing to do. We can sort it all out later." He went back to his breakfast as if nothing had happened.

0 0 0 0 0

As Akane and Ranma walked to school, Akane got irritated at Ranma's silence. "Well! Don't thank me or anything! It's not like I was defending _you_! I just wanted to make sure Dad didn't have the wrong idea about Zhu Shu!"

Ranma walked along the fence top and bit back his first retort. Zhu Shu would have known how he felt without a word, but Akane was not Zhu Shu, and he had promised Zhu Shu he would remember that. All he said was a quiet "Thank you."

Prepared to fight, Akane opened her mouth to yell, then stopped. "What did you say?"

Ranma looked down. "I said thank you. You're right. You defended me and I forgot to say thank you." He shook his head. "Sheesh! You try to apologize–"

"You're welcome," Akane interrupted. She turned back towards school.

They walked in silence for a while, then Ranma asked, "So. What'd you two talk about?"

Akane looked sidelong. "Hmm?"

"You and Zhu Shu. I saw you take a tray out before I hopped in the bath, and it was on the floor next to Zhu Shu in the kitchen, so you had to have talked."

Akane nodded.

"So what did you talk about?"

"Why? Jealous?"

"Jealous? Why would I be jealous?"

"Because your fiancée went to talk to your oh-so-sexy lesbian best friend?"

Ranma refused to look at her. Amused, Akane relented. "We talked about you."

"Me?"

"Yes."

"What'd she say?"

"That you were a fool."

"Wha–?"

"I believe she said that if you were such a fool as to not want me, then she would be happy to steal me away from you."

"I... see." He looked glum.

They walked in silence for a while further.

"So, would you?" he asked finally.

"Would I what?"

"Um... well... you know..."

Akane arched an eyebrow. "Date _her?_ Over _you?_"

Ranma nodded, fear in his eyes.

Akane saw it. She could crush him utterly. His fragile ego could never put up with it. Anger, hatred, even despair would never bow him as much as losing even his token fiancée to the _girl_ he considered the epitome of femininity. It was the victory she'd dreamed of since he'd insulted her breast size...

But Zhu Shu's words echoed in her ears. "Ask self if love..."

A lie that might not be a lie, or a chance, however slim, that she might actually get through to him?

_Did _she love him?

Zhu Shu said her heart already knew.

The wind whistled through the fence Ranma walked upon, the dread in his eyes growing.

Did she love him?

She couldn't answer that, but neither could she bring herself to hurt him that way. He might be a fool and a hentai, but he was as much a victim of this crazy fiancé thing as she was. But she wasn't going to let him off the hook entirely. She gave him an appraising look and said "Hmm, why don't you actually try asking me out on a date and we'll see?"

Hope rose in his eyes, burning away the dread. "Uh... Yeah. I'll see what I can do."

He whistled happily as they finished walking to school, with Akane giving him sidelong looks occasionally.

Maybe the big lunk did care for her after all.

0 0 0 0 0

Zhu Shu woke when Kasumi brought in the breakfast tray, and sat up in alarm. It took her a second to realize where she must be and a further second to realize she was nude. She scrabbled for the sheet and held it over her breasts as Kasumi laid out the tray.

"Good morning! I brought you breakfast since you slept right through everyone else's," Kasumi beamed

Zhu Shu bowed in the bed. "Thank you. Zhu Shu very hungry." Her stomach growled in agreement. "Not mean pass out. Hope was not much trouble?"

"Oh my. Not at all." Kasumi smiled again. "Ranma carried you here and I got you ready for bed. I'm afraid I didn't have any nightclothes that would fit you, but your dress is on the little table there, along with some panties. We're the same size there, and I had extras."

"Thank you." She leaned forward to take the teacup and heard Kasumi gasp. She froze, looking to see what Kasumi had been startled by.

Kasumi was looking at her back in astonishment.

"That's very strange. I could have sworn I saw a tattoo there last night."

Zhu Shu sighed. As she picked up the tea, she willed the tattoo to reappear.

Across her back, the dragon faded back in. She looked at Kasumi. "Is not safe always be Clan Dragon. Has caused Zhu Shu trouble. Communists not like reminders of old empire. Others think mean belong to Tong. Tattoo will hide self if Zhu Shu wish."

Kasumi looked stricken. "Oh my, you poor dear. I'm sorry to hear that. It's just so lovely!"

Zhu Shu nodded and swept her hair to one side as she stood to let Kasumi see all of it. "Imperial dragon. Guardian spirit. Marked when Zhu Shu thirteen. Song family Imperial servants. Zhu Shu train all life serve Emperor. Now Zhu Shu of age to marry. Must find husband worthy of Imperial service, of her. Must bear Heir for Song family," she noted sadly. "Even though Emperor is no more. Family honor must be maintained."

"Oh my."

Zhu Shu sat back on the bed. "Zhu Shu been on quest for year. Not find husband who pass tests."

"What tests?" Kasumi asked.

"One. Beat Zhu Shu in fair combat."

"From the respect Ranma gives you, I would assume you to be quite skilled. That would make passing that test rather difficult."

"Two. Must prove love of Zhu Shu. Not just lust."

Kasumi nodded. "That would be the really hard one. So few people look beyond appearances."

Zhu Shu shrugged. "Many people want Zhu Shu body. None want Zhu Shu."

Kasumi patted her shoulder. "They can be so blind, no?"

Zhu Shu nodded. "Why Zhu Shu put quest on hold. Help Ranma."

Kasumi looked wide-eyed. "Oh my. You put your quest on hold for him?"

"Yes. Ranma like Zhu Shu. Need friend. Ranma need someone be honest with, who not laugh, and Zhu Shu..."

"Zhu Shu hoped to find what she needed to fulfill family duty and her own desires at the same time." Kasumi finished.

"Yes," Zhu Shu admitted.

"But you'd give him up for Akane?"

"No. Ranma is friend. Will always be friend. Zhu Shu fool to think otherwise once. Ranma is not Zhu Shu type." A whole world of understanding passed unspoken between the girls with that statement. Ranma was a male first, and always would be. The understanding in Kasumi's eyes made it easier. "Zhu Shu help because is friend. Ranma like Akane, even if not admit to self. She same way. Zhu Shu be poor friend if not help friends find happiness, yes no?"

Kasumi hugged her. "Not many friends would think that way. For what it's worth, while we'd never work out for anything else, I'd be honored to be your friend too."

Zhu Shu laughed. "Zhu Shu is honored. And know Kasumi not Zhu Shu type. She not warrior. Is most honorable Keeper of Hearth."

Kasumi smiled. "Yes, I suppose I am a very motherly type. But that doesn't mean I am totally defenseless. I can swing a broom with the best of them!" she said with a wry grin.

The air cleared between them, the girls laughed as only true friends can...

0 0 0 0 0

After the two girls chatted through breakfast, Zhu Shu helped Kasumi clean up while telling her of her adventures so far, but omitting things that Kasumi didn't need to know yet. All she told her was that she had traveled to Japan with a friend and was staying temporarily at a Shinto shrine, following which Kasumi insisted she come stay at the dojo. She introduced Zhu Shu to her father, Soun, and made arrangements for Zhu Shu to have the dojo for her training classes with her quintet of "friends". Zhu Shu thanked him and so charmed Soun that he told her to think of him as her father while she was there. Genma even volunteered to move himself and Ranma into the downstairs guestroom to leave the upper floor to the girls, though Zhu Shu suspected that it might have more to do with getting out of having to climb stairs every day than anything else.

Afterwards, she went with Kasumi to Hikawa Shrine to get her possessions, and Zhu Shu introduced Kasumi to Rei. Kasumi's smile won another heart and soon she and Rei were chatting like old friends. She helped pack up Zhu Shu's few clothes and promised to tell the other girls about the dojo, and arrange to get all of Zhu Shu's stuffed animals sent over. She was happy Zhu Shu had found her friend and had a place to live, but Zhu Shu could see the slight wistfulness in her look too. She kissed Rei on the cheek as she was leaving and told her that maybe she'd let her spy on her kata again sometime. Rei blushed from her hairline down to her top as Zhu Shu gave her a hug and made her promise to show up for lessons on time.

"I think she likes you," Kasumi said to Zhu Shu as they were getting back on the subway.

Zhu Shu sighed. "Zhu Shu knows. Rei young and still try to find own way. Zhu Shu may be good influence as teacher, but not wish hurt Rei. Zhu Shu may tease, but would not take advantage of confused feelings of girl. Zhu Shu could use what taught to make Rei think she love Zhu Shu, but would be wrong. Rei is only curious as to what might be like with girl, but Rei must be allowed choose own path. No matter how cute Zhu Shu think Rei is, Zhu Shu will not chase."

Kasumi looked at her with a measuring gaze. "You amaze me, dear. It's so easy to forget you're younger than I am. You remind me of my mother."

Zhu Shu shrugged as she looked down at her feet. "Zhu Shu have been trained very long time. Must understand people to serve. Most important, must know _why_ people do what do. Cannot advise if not know what behind actions."

Kasumi pursed her lips. "I see." She looked at Zhu Shu for several minutes as the train clattered through a tunnel, then reached out to pat Zhu Shu's hand. "I imagine you must be as lonely as I."

Zhu Shu looked up in surprise.

Kasumi smiled sadly. "I know how it feels, dear. I've had to be the mother to my whole family since Mother died. Even Father hasn't been the same. Mother's death hit all of us so hard. Poor Nabiki does everything she can to keep the Dojo solvent, and hides her feelings behind a wall of indifference. Akane feels like she has to carry the honor of the school on her shoulders and has tried to run away from her hurt by making everything into a trial by combat. They all have so many concerns that I just try to keep our home a pleasant place so we all have our own safe haven. I know it makes many people think I'm just a simpleton, but it's all I know to do. It's the only way I can give Akane and Nabiki the freedom to be even as much normal teenagers as they are." She sighed. "But it's lonely. I never get to go out except for shopping and occasionally to see Doctor Tofu, but I fluster him so much he's impossible to talk to, and I have to pretend not to notice because he'd have a heart attack or stroke if I didn't. He nearly killed poor Ranma the other day when I visited."

Zhu Shu nodded. She remembered Kasumi entering, but had left when Akane had. But she did remember Ranma's tilted head later.

Kasumi looked out the window. "Hell, if I was any less afraid that it would almost certainly be fatal for one of us, I'd seduce him." She rolled her eyes. "But either he'd accidentally break me, or he'd have an embolism. So I'm stuck with fantasies..." She sighed again. "Maybe when Akane and Ranma are married and Nabiki has her own place; when I don't have to be the mother…" She shrugged resignedly.

Zhu Shu hugged her. "Is hard, yes no?"

"Very"

"Maybe Zhu Shu help. Zhu Shu good with house, and must practice for family." She smiled at Kasumi. "And Zhu Shu good at shiatsu."

Kasumi caught the twinkle in her eyes and laughed. "I may take you up on that, my little mouse!"

"Ah. Is what Zhu Shu mean. Little Mouse. Grandfather say Zhu Shu always have look like mouse who stole cheese from trap!" Zhu Shu twitched her nose.

"He's right." Kasumi smiled, the sadness gone from the back of her eyes. "I guess I'll have to hide all the cheese!"

"Where?" Zhu Shu made a show of looking everywhere. Kasumi took one look at the girl bouncing around the car looking for cheese and couldn't help but laugh...

0 0 0 0 0

Ke Lun looked back down the road to the cavern. Shi had given her much to think about. She sighed softly as she turned and followed the trail down to the valley. He was so different than she remembered, like he'd lost something and never found it again. There were things he wasn't telling her.

And so much he had never told Zhu Shu.

It was obvious he had grown somewhat paranoid in the centuries since the fall of Clan Dragon, but much of the man she had once loved was still there.

It was a pity really that he'd met and fallen for Mu. She had flirted with the idea of marrying him for too long, unsure of her heart and too involved in trying to undermine Clove's efforts to win him, and had lost him to a newcomer he had met during one of his numerous diplomatic visits to Peking. It wasn't that Mu was a bad wife for him – she wasn't – she just wasn't a warrior. She'd been the epitome of traditional Chinese femininity, and a true beauty as well, as close in appearance to a Daughter of the Dragon as Ke Lun had ever seen outside of Clan Dragon's bloodline. Ke Lun had never been jealous of her or envious of her because she had been such a sweet and wonderful person, but it was obvious that her loss had wounded Shi greatly.

The fact that Zhu Shu's appearance and personality was so much like Mu's probably helped explain why Shi loved her so much in the face of his self-imposed mission.

She sighed yet again. So much would be different if she'd just killed Clove when she had the chance. She'd known the Musk Princess was going to be trouble from the moment she'd seen her. Spoiled, vain, and selfish to the core, the girl had taken all of the worst qualities of her dragon mother and perfected them. Clove had taken one look at Shi and decided that he was going to be her trophy. If only she could have proven that Clove had been behind the attempt to poison Mu…

She'd been over and over that for three hundred years. No point in doing it again. Shi had survived, and Zhu Shu was her adopted great-granddaughter. The past was the past. She'd learned that after her husband hunt for that good-for-nothing…

She sighed again. Too many memories. Meeting Shi again had dredged up things she had thought safely buried.

It was good Zhu Shu had blood-bonded to Shan Pu. It would give her the chance to find someone she could actually be happy with, maybe even Saotome. She certainly had no reservations about Zhu Shu's preferences, even if she agreed with Shi she had to bear an heir. With the blood-bond added to a marriage, Shan Pu's children would also be Clan Dragon, and with a pureblood heir, the survival of the Clan would be assured. Shan Pu certainly wouldn't object, her great-granddaughter had expressed her interest in Zhu Shu clearly enough the night Zhu Shu had arrived, and Ke Lun had let her know she approved. She had been certain Zhu Shu felt an attraction to Shan Pu, and it had surprised her that Zhu Shu had sidestepped Shan Pu's offer. Among Amazons, an offer to take a sister-wife was the equivalent of a marriage offer, and it was just as binding by Amazon law. Had Zhu Shu accepted, Shi would have had no choice but to allow the marriage to stand, as Clan Dragon had always honored the Amazon's customs. While Zhu Shu would have had to accept Saotome's attentions occasionally, Shan Pu would be happy to make up for it the rest of the time.

She smiled as she headed home. She'd wait till Zhu Shu and Shan Pu sent another letter, and depending on what it said, maybe she'd follow them to Japan, which was where they said they were going in their last letter. If she convinced Zhu Shu to accept Shan's offer, it could solve several problems at once.

Still, she wished she could have found out what Shi had seemed so afraid of that he had hidden the Clan away for so long. He had known that the Amazons had avenged Clan Dragon, but he seemed certain that the Musk had had something else driving them beyond just Clove. She would have given anything to know what Clove had told him during their last encounter. What was the shadowy fear Shi hid from? Why had he allowed Zhu Shu out on her quest without her knowing of whatever danger lurked beyond the haven of her home village? And did that shadowy fear even still exist?

Too many questions with no answers. Still, if whatever Shi feared still survived, wouldn't Zhu Shu have encountered it already in her travels across China?

Well, speculation wasn't getting anywhere, and Shi hadn't been forthcoming. Perhaps she should have told him of Zhu Shu's curse.

She shook her head. No. It would have only haunted him further. Far be it from her to lay any more ghosts at Shi's doorstep. The gods knew he had enough…

0 0 0 0 0

Kasumi and Zhu Shu swung through the Chinatown on their way back. Zhu Shu hurried to the herbalist's shop in hopes of avoiding a repeat of the other day, but the herbalist handed her a note with the package. Puzzled she looked at the slip of Mandarin.

"They are watching" was all it said.

Worried, Zhu Shu directed Kasumi to stay behind her and to hold the packages. Kasumi looked at Zhu Shu's eyes and nodded.

Outside the shop, the street was empty. Zhu Shu looked around. With Kasumi along, her options were limited; it was the street or nothing. She couldn't carry Kasumi to the rooftops.

Her swords appeared from behind her back, green fire flickering along the blades as she advanced up the street.

Her only warning was a whistle of wind as the shuriken sliced air. She shifted to combat time and the world slowed to a crawl. She batted the star away, part of her mind analyzing the path even as she deflected another. Anger flared as she realized they had been aimed to wound. Whoever it was, they wanted her alive.

Another star flew past as three black-clad figures appeared out of the shadows. Her eyes widened in momentary shock, then narrowed as she dodged another round of stars.

She blocked three more, hampered by the need to ensure that none of the deflected stars went near Kasumi. Then she heard the slow sound of a gunshot. Desperately, she intercepted the bullet with both swords, rolling with the impact as she realized it had not been aimed at her.

Training was all that controlled the rage, channeled it into her chi. The slow crawl of time came to a near halt. Still in mid-air, she screamed "Talon Sweep!" and launched herself at the gunman. Her sword's burning green blade swept through the gun, then the man holding it. As the pieces slowly began to part, Zhu Shu was already at the next assailant. She didn't even slow as her sword sliced through his middle, her spin carrying her second sword through the neck of the third and last thug.

Coming to the form's completion behind the falling body as time slammed back to its normal pace, Zhu Shu took a deep breath. She felt faint, too little of her chi having returned from being drained yesterday. She turned to meet Kasumi's worried look.

"Zhu Shu?"

Zhu Shu tried to take a step forward, tried to summon the speed to reach the thug who'd appeared behind Kasumi, but her legs wouldn't work. Even as she was falling, she heard Kasumi's startled yelp.

Cursing her weakness, she struggled to stand as she heard a loud _thunk_, like something striking bone. As she lifted her head to look over the bodies before her, she damned herself for what she expected to see. She had failed her friend, a crime that to her was as grievous as failing her Emperor...

But it wasn't Kasumi's body lying on the ground.

Kasumi put the rolling pin back into her purse. "I swear. People these days!"

Zhu Shu couldn't help but laugh.

0 0 0 0 0

Kasumi helped Zhu Shu back to the subway and they quickly left the Chinatown behind. Zhu Shu caught her breath and looked apologetically at Kasumi. "Zhu Shu sorry endanger life and fail slay last assassin."

Kasumi looked at her sternly. "I won't hear it! You did nothing of the sort! If anything, it was the other way around. I put you in danger because you had to protect me! You took care of the really dangerous ones! All I did was club one guy with a knife. I _am_ a _Tendo_. The day I can't handle one maniac with a knife… why… why… I'll take up chainsaw juggling!" Her sudden fury ended and she looked at Zhu Shu with a strange gleam in her eye. "And don't think I didn't see you stop that bullet! I owe you my life! And for that, all I have to give you as a reward is this."

The entire car grew silent as every last eye turned to see Kasumi cupping Zhu Shu's face, retrieving her stolen kiss with interest.

0 0 0 0 0

Passengers waiting in the Nerima subway were treated to an unusual show that morning as trains unloaded. From one car, no one exited for several seconds as Kasumi regally walked forward to the door. Every eye was upon her as she walked and stunned passengers cleared a path for her. At the door, an elderly gentleman bowed her through and offered her a hand to the platform. She stepped lightly, then turned and offered her hand to a bemused and slightly dazed Zhu Shu. She gave a small nod of her head to the rest of the train, then, like a Queen proceeding to take her throne, she turned and led the Mandarin girl towards the stairs.

Behind her, the entire coach broke out in applause.

0 0 0 0 0

Nabiki was finishing her lunchtime business when one of her factors came running up waving a photo. "Miss Nabiki! I just got this from an agent on the subways! It was taken less than two hours ago! I got him to hold onto the negatives until you told us what to do!"

"What _are_ you going on about?" Nabiki asked, bored. It had been an excruciatingly dull day. Ranma and Akane hadn't fought all day and Gosunkugi hadn't turned in his next batch of Akane pics for selling to Kuno. She gave her factor a sour look and reached out to snag the photo.

One look, and all the boredom went out of her day, replaced by panic. She grabbed the factor by the shirt. "_Did anyone else get pictures of this!_" she screamed.

"I– I– I d– d– don't k– k– k– know!" the factor stuttered as Nabiki shook him.

"Find out! I want every last copy accounted for and the negatives in my hand by day's end! Find out everyone who was on that train! Steal the film if you have to!" She let the pale factor go and looked at the picture again. She felt the strength give out in her knees and she sank limply to the ground. The picture fell from her hand to land in her skirt as she shook her head slowly.

"Akane I half expect… Me, I'd just have a few copies made and keep the negatives…" Her eyes turned down to the impossible photo. "But I never, ever, would have suspected _Kasumi_…"

0 0 0 0 0

Three people had taken photos. It took all her CD money and selling her entire stock of Akane pics to Kuno to get the money, but by day's end, Nabiki had the negatives of Kasumi's kiss. She locked them away in her book bag and turned to get her second shock of the day.

Ranma was waiting for her.

"Hey, Nabiki… I… umm… that is…"

"Spill it, Ranma."

"Um… Would you know where I could take Akane out on a date so she'll have a good time?"

Two fundamental shocks to her system in one day was one too many. Faced once more with the impossible, her brain took the easy out.

She fainted.

0 0 0 0 0

"What did you do to her, you jerk?"

"Hey! I didn't do nuthin! I just asked her a question and she fainted!"

Akane's eyes narrowed. "What did you ask her?"

"Umm… It's kinda personal." Ranma blushed.

"I'll bet!" Akane huffed. "Well, don't just stand there like an idiot! Pick her up! We have to take her to see Doctor Tofu."

Ranma sighed and bent to pick Nabiki up. As he did, a picture started to fall out of Nabiki's shirt pocket, but Akane caught it and poked it back in.

"Be careful! She'll bitch to high heaven if anything gets lost."

Ranma sighed and kept reminding himself that Akane was not Zhu Shu over and over.

All the way to the doctor's.

0 0 0 0 0

Kasumi was waiting outside the Doctor's office, a slight flush on her face. "Oh my! What happened to Nabiki?"

Akane double blinked. "_Kasumi?_ What are you doing here?"

Kasumi blushed. "Oh my… um… I'm afraid I caused Zhu Shu to pull a muscle, so I brought her to the Doctor to be checked out. I thought that after last night and, um… well, I wanted to make sure she was okay. But what's wrong with Nabiki?"

"Dunno," Ranma supplied. "She just fainted."

"Why are you out here instead of inside?" Akane asked.

"I thought it might be safer. Doctor Tofu gets so distracted when I'm around." Kasumi gave her a glowing smile.

Akane did another double blink. "Uh… Yeah. I've noticed."

"Well you two get Nabiki in there and make sure she's okay!" Kasumi beamed.

As they walked into the clinic, Ranma's head turned to watch Kasumi. "Is it my imagination, or is she glowing more than usual?"

Akane turned and looked back at her sister. "Now that you mention it…"

In the examination room, Dr Tofu was feeding an exhausted looking Zhu Shu a herbal tea.

"You drink that first to help your ki, and in a few minutes I'll work on those muscle strains." Zhu Shu nodded as Tofu turned to Akane.

"Why hello, Akane, Ranma. What's happened to Nabiki?"

"Dunno, Doc. She fainted," Ranma said.

Tofu turned towards another bed. "Well, bring her over here and we'll see what's up!" As Ranma turned towards the other bed, the photo fell from Nabiki's pocket and fluttered to the floor under Zhu Shu's bed.

Ranma put Nabiki on the bed as Doctor Tofu said, "Zhu Shu tells me she's a friend of yours, Ranma."

"Yeah, we met in China."

"She's a very nice girl. You haven't been fighting with her, have you, Akane?"

Akane started. "Huh? Me? No sir. She's my friend too."

"Ah. Well, I could have sworn some of those pulled muscles were your trademark! Ah, well, nothing's wrong with Nabiki at least. Probably just mental stress!" He did something with the sides of her head, and Nabiki's eyes flew open. "There you are! You just take it easy now, Nabiki! I've got to check on Zhu Shu."

Nabiki sat up in horror, one hand slapping her pocket. "Oh no!"

"What?" Akane asked, then saw what Nabiki was reaching for. "Ranma! I told you to keep an eye on that photo!"

"Hey! It's not my– ulp!" Nabiki had him by the arm in a death grip, her eyes locked on the floor by Zhu Shu's bed.

Ranma looked and saw the photo. "See! There it is."

"Ranma!" Nabiki hissed. "If Tofu sees that picture, he'll kill her!"

"Huh? Who?"

"Zhu Shu! Ranma, if you value Zhu Shu's life, _you can't let Doctor Tofu see that picture!_"


	6. Chapter 5: Beginnings End

Chapter Five: Beginnings End

Doctor Tofu looked Zhu Shu over critically. "Well, well, you've certainly managed to pull these muscles good."

Zhu Shu nodded glumly. "Zhu Shu not do kata this day. Wish could have avoided. Not have choice." She winced as Tofu straightened her neck, then sighed in relief.

Tofu nodded. "You should be ok. That tea will help you restore your ki, and this salve will help those strained muscles. But just what style do you fight that would pull _those_ muscles?"

Zhu Shu blushed. "Not all pulled in fight. Zhu Shu try show off how flexible is. Not good idea after fight."

Ranma moved over and dropped his bag down almost on top of the photo. "What happened? Did someone pick a fight with you?"

Zhu Shu gave him a sidelong glance. "Ranma could say that." A faint hint of sadness tinted her voice.

"Must have been a tough fight to bang you up like this."

"They not lay hands on. Zhu Shu very fast. Not warmed up though. Overextend self." Zhu Shu shrugged. Ranma was too distracted to notice the haunted look in her eyes.

"They? Were you ganged up on?"

She nodded. "Deal with three before chi gone."

"Three? I hope you taught them a lesson."

Shadows covered Zhu Shu's eyes and she looked away before answering. "They learn lesson. Never bother again."

Ranma nodded, his eyes darting to the photo. Zhu Shu noticed the furtive look and her eyes narrowed. He was up to something.

Doctor Tofu finished rubbing the salve into Zhu Shu's lower back, then proceeded to put her spine back in place as Ranma bent down to pick up his bag...

And a photo he was rather covert about picking up. Zhu Shu made a note to ask him about it later.

He quickly palmed it as Doctor Tofu finished with her back. "There you go. All your bones are back where they should be! You should be more careful though."

Zhu Shu nodded as she stood, the examination gown she was wearing billowing slightly. She held the back closed with one hand as she stretched and bowed without pain. "Thank you."

Ranma, too busy looking over his shoulder to make sure no one had seen him pick up the photo, put his foot down on the soapy brush Tofu had been cleaning the floor with when Zhu Shu had arrived. His footing went out from under him and he landed on the bucket by the brush. Soapy water splashed as books and photo went flying.

Akane dived for the photo, and snagged it, but as her foot came down into the soapy water, she skidded. She slid headlong into Zhu Shu, knocking them both down as the photo fluttered into the air again.

"Hmm? What's this?" Doctor Tofu asked as his fingers closed on it. He reached to adjust his glasses to look at it...

The door slid open as Kasumi looked in. "Hello Doctor. Is Zhu Shu okay now?"

The photo dropped unlooked-at from nerveless fingers as the Doctor's glasses steamed instantly. Nabiki snatched it from midair as the Doctor stuttered, "K– K– Kasumi? Imagine meeting you here of all places!"

Kasumi laughed. "But Doctor, this is your office."

"Oh yes! Imagine that!"

Kasumi looked around the room and uttered a single "Oh, my!"

Ranma was on her knees, her white top soaked to near transparency. Zhu Shu was lying on the floor, her examination gown up around her shoulders. Akane was straddling her, not noticing her hand was firmly planted on Zhu Shu's right breast. Nabiki was holding the photo, looking at Kasumi with a pale and wide-eyed expression on her face.

Silence held for a long second before Doctor Tofu held up his skeleton. "W– well Kasumi! As you can see, Zhu Shu is back to perfect health!"

Kasumi looked to the Mandarin girl, who had a quixotically amused expression, and smiled. "Why, yes. I can see that." She beamed at Akane. "I'm so glad to see you all getting along so well."

Zhu Shu giggled.

Akane looked down and noticed where her hand was. "I... uh... I tripped!"

Zhu Shu giggled harder. "Not mind. Maybe Akane trip like this more often."

Akane blushed all the way down to her shoes. She quickly got up and straightened her school dress, too embarrassed to say anything. Zhu Shu continued to giggle as she drew her gown down.

"Yes!" Doctor Tofu said. "Akane and Zhu Shu were becoming great friends!" He addressed the skeleton again. "Weren't you, Zhu Shu?"

"Zhu Shu over here!" The Chinese girl called from her seat on the floor, still giggling.

"Ah yes!" He scurried over to Ranma. "Oh! _Ahem_... It seems I've developed X-ray vision!"

"That Ranma!" Zhu Shu laughed. She looked to where Kasumi was hiding a smile.

Tofu double blinked. "Oh. My. Ranma? I'm afraid I'm completely out of my depth here. You'll need to see a psychologist about this transvestite problem..."

Ranma rolled his eyes. "Gee... Thanks..."

Kasumi finally herded Tofu away long enough to allow Zhu Shu to go and get changed and Ranma, Akane and Nabiki to escape outside. As they left the clinic, Akane turned to a visibly relaxing Nabiki and demanded, "Okay! Now what was so important about that photo?"

Nabiki showed her.

All Akane managed was a strangled "Urk!" as extreme shock set in. Ranma's jaw dropped.

"Oh my! Someone took a picture?" Kasumi plucked it out of Nabiki's hand. "How wonderful! I must get this framed for Zhu Shu. It will make a wonderful apology for causing her to pull those muscles this afternoon!"

Nabiki blinked as Akane and Ranma stared wide-eyed.

"I suppose I should have known better, exhausted as the poor dear was, but I thought she would enjoy it, and I did want to thank her for saving me from those thugs... This will make such a lovely memento!" She smiled as she turned back towards the Dojo, humming happily.

Staring after her, Akane murmured, "She... she... _Kasumi?"_

Ranma turned as Zhu Shu came out of the clinic, back in her usual dress. "Zhu Shu?"

"Yes, Ran-chan?"

"Y– y– y– you and Kasumi...?"

Zhu Shu raised an eyebrow, then smiled her 'mouse who got the cheese' smile. "Why Ranma want know? Not Zhu Shu place tell." She sauntered past the trio, and right before she turned the corner, she threw a look back over her shoulder. "All Zhu Shu say, shiatsu can be wonderful thing." She cocked her hip jauntily as she swung her hair back over her shoulder, then vanished.

Still frozen in the pose she had been in when Kasumi took the photo, Nabiki fainted again...

0 0 0 0 0

Dinner at the Tendo house that night was a little quiet. Zhu Shu sat quietly, eating little. Akane and Nabiki gave sidelong glances at both Zhu Shu and Kasumi. Ranma watched all of them, but finally started watching Zhu Shu most of all. Despite her flippant attitude earlier, something was wrong. She was barely touching her meal and was avoiding looking at anyone directly.

Kasumi merrily told about the day she and Zhu Shu had spent, telling her family about meeting Rei, and their visit to Chinatown. She described the fight as an attempted mugging, but the way she watched Zhu Shu carefully while telling about it made Ranma think there was more to it than either one was saying. By the end of dinner, Nabiki and even Akane had noticed too. They looked at Kasumi questioningly, but got a shake of the head for their reply.

After dinner, Zhu Shu went out to the garden. She sat under the tree by the bank of the koi pond and assumed a meditation pose. After a few minutes, Ranma came and sat beside her. Several minutes passed before he spoke. "I ain't real good at this, Zhu Shu, but even I can see there's something you're not saying."

Zhu Shu sat motionless for a long moment as Ranma's eyes searched the shadows that hid her eyes. Finally, Zhu Shu nodded.

Another long moment passed before Ranma spoke again. "Something about the fight."

Again, Zhu Shu nodded. A single tear escaped her closed eyes and rolled down her cheek. A slight tremor was all the sign she gave that inside she was screaming.

For once, Ranma saw it. The single tear glimmered in the darkness. At a loss, he struggled to think about what could bother the unshakable Chinese girl, and when the answer came he felt himself grow both as cold as a block of ice and a hot as the sun in rage. His hands curled into fists momentarily as all he wanted to do was demolish whoever had caused Zhu Shu this pain.

Then a second tear fell beside the first and the rage fled before concern for his friend. For long seconds he stood at a loss, unsure how to comfort her, and then some instinct told him what she would respond to.

He moved and there was the sound of a hand dipping in water, then the wet-haired girl gathered Zhu Shu in her arms. "You had to kill someone, didn't you?"

Zhu Shu nodded again as more tears fell, but she refused to break. She had been trained to deal with this! She was a bodyguard as well as a servant! It was a duty like any other!

But the images of death had refused to leave her mind. For all her fights, she had never had to kill. Memories of the shock that ran along her arm as she cut into the assassins, of the hot bloody spray that followed the path of her blade... they haunted her. Kasumi had tried to help, had tried to distract her by getting her to demonstrate a few dances, but the pulled muscles she had developed had only served to remind her of why she had them.

And she damned herself for feeling this way. She had been trained to kill in defense without remorse.

But inside she was still crying...

Ranma wasn't done turning the tables yet. She held the Mandarin girl to her and spoke. "I know you've been trained all you life to care for others, Zhu-chan, but what about you? Can't someone care for you?" She pulled Zhu Shu tighter. "You don't have to be steel all the time. You don't have to hide from me. I know I can be a jerk, and an idiot, but a very wise person once told me everyone needs someone for whom there are no masks." Zhu Shu shook slightly as Ranma quoted her from one of their fireside talks in China. "You can see beyond my masks better than I can, but what of you? Why can't I be the person you allow behind your masks. The one who is allowed to see the girl instead of the sword?"

Zhu Shu sobbed silently, her hands clenched but she still fought the tears. Ranma felt her throat tighten as she tried to think of ways to help her. Desperately hoping something would work, she just started talking.

"Look, you know I'm no good at this kinda stuff. I mean, I know I can be an idiot, and well, this bit about you being attracted to girls kinda threw me, but it doesn't matter to me anymore. You're my friend, and I ain't got so many of those. I gotta care for the ones I have, right?"

Zhu Shu looked at Ranma, her eyes brimming. She stared into the redhead's eyes and understanding dawned. "She send you, yes no?" she whispered.

"Kasumi? Yes. She stopped me after dinner and sent me after you. She said sometimes people need a friend instead of a sister." She reached out to pull Zhu Shu's head against her again. "I want to be that friend, Zhu Shu. I think I'm only just starting to see how much of a friend you are to me, but you need a friend like you too. I dunno if I can be that good a friend, but I want to try."

The weight of secrets tore her heart. She tried to pull away, guilt at what she had hidden driving her to run, but Ranma wouldn't let her go. "You not even really know Zhu Shu," she protested weakly.

"Your mysteries don't matter to me, Zhu Shu. I know enough to treasure you as my best friend."

"My mysteries can kill Ranma!" Zhu Shu sobbed.

"I don't care! Zhu Shu, you're my friend. That's all that matters!" Ranma raised Zhu Shu's face to look into her eyes. "You're my friend. You want to see me happy, I want to see you happy."

She wanted to tell her. She wanted to let her know about Shan Pu, about her quest, her plans, but as she opened her mouth to tell her everything, Ranma place a finger on her lips. "Don't speak. Don't be Zhu Shu the Sword. Don't be the Imperial Servant. Just be Zhu Shu – my friend, and a girl who had to do something more dreadful than she should ever have had to do to save the life of a friend."

She stared into Ranma's eyes and saw only concern. Within her, the iron wall broke, and for the first time since the loss of Ying-Ying, she gave in to the tears…

Ranma held her throughout the crying fit, and listened as Zhu Shu told her about the fight. Zhu Shu had to admit that this was not the first time she had had to fight these thugs, and that there was someone in China that had sent them, but that she didn't know for sure if the attackers had been sent by the same person, or who that person was, or even if any others would come. All she had known was that someone in a dark cloak had asked if she was Clan Dragon, then demanded her swords. When she refused, she had been attacked. Like last time, they had tried to capture her, and if they had not tried to kill Kasumi, she could have defeated them again without killing. Ranma nodded.

"I would have done the same, Zhu Shu. A challenge is one thing, but they were trying cold-blooded murder. Why didn't you ever tell me this?" he asked

"Zhu Shu not think be danger outside Peking. Not attacked by them since. But think they tong. Zhu Shu learn not tell people her clan. Not want people think she tong." She brought her knees up and curled her arms around them. "Thought had escaped danger when leave cities in China. Did not think would follow to Japan. Did not think would be danger to friends," she finished sadly.

"You're not Zhu Shu. There's no way they would have known where you were if you had stayed out of Chinatown. And you're not alone here. I'll protect you, too."

Zhu Shu nodded sadly. "Thank you."

Ranma rose. "Will you be alright now?"

She assayed a weak smile. "Is okay. Ranma help."

The redhead nodded. "If you need anything..."

Zhu Shu nodded. "Just one thing," she said as she stood, wiping her eyes and giving Ranma a haunted look.

"Yes."

"Try, once, listen Akane same way." She smoothed the hem of her skirt. "Zhu Shu want Ranma and Akane be happy, but not much time be alone as couple." She disappeared before her heart betrayed too much, leaving a wide-eyed and very puzzled Ranma looking at the vacancy she had left behind.

0 0 0 0 0

"So why did you send _him_ to talk to her?" Akane asked, looking up from her cup of hot chocolate.

Kasumi finished up with her preparations for breakfast as she answered. "Because she's his best friend. He knows her better than anyone."

"But he's hopeless! He can't seem to ever say the right thing!" Akane protested. "He'll make a mess of it!"

"I don't think so. He has a good heart, Akane. He may not be all that great at showing it, but I think that might have to do with the fact that he's your fiancé."

"What would that have to do with anything?" Akane grumped. "He treats her way better than he does me!"

"I think you make him nervous, Akane." Kasumi washed her hands and sat down for a cup of tea. "He's just more relaxed around her, is all. She's his friend. You are much more, at least potentially."

"That's a wonderful reason to insult me all the time."

Kasumi shook her head. "You intimidate him, Akane. I think you'd be surprised at what he might be like if he didn't think he had to prove anything to you."

"I don't want him to prove anything to me! Except maybe that he's not a jerk!"

"Have you told _him_ that?"

Akane looked at Kasumi oddly. "Well, no."

Kasumi rose and placed her teacup by the sink to wash up in the morning. She stopped at the door just before exiting and looked at Akane. "Maybe you should."

She turned and left just as Ranma entered, his shirt still damp from comforting Zhu Shu. He saw the hot chocolate Akane was drinking and asked, "Is there any more of that?"

Akane nodded to a kettle on the stove. "Help yourself."

Ranma did so, and settled into the chair opposite of Akane, a subdued expression on his face.

"What's wrong with Zhu Shu?" she asked.

Ranma stared into his cup for a long time before answering. "She... She'll be okay."

Akane glared. "That's not what I asked."

Ranma looked up. "I'm not sure I should tell you. I don't know if she wants you to know."

"Oh. I see how it is. I'm not enough of a friend." Akane crossed her arms and slumped sullenly.

"That's not–" Ranma started, then shook his head. "Think what you want," he said disgustedly. "You're only looking for an excuse to fight anyway."

"I am not! Just because you and her have your little secrets means nothing to me!"

"Why do you have to be angry all the time?" Ranma asked. "She's my friend and I just went to comfort her because I saw she wasn't feeling happy. I don't want to fight!"

"Oh. So you care more about _her_ feelings than you do _mine!_ Some fiancé _you_ are."

"Yes, I care about her feelings!" Ranma growled, leaning over the table. "She had to _kill_ three people today to save _your_ sisters life! And she's feeling bad about it! I think that's a _little_ more important than your fit of jealousy!"

Akane stared in shock. "What?" she whispered.

Ranma sat back down, his fury suddenly spent. "She had to kill those muggers. They were trying to shoot Kasumi. She had no time to take it easy on them. As it was, she barely got to the gunman in time."

Akane was speechless.

"That's why Kasumi kissed her on the train. To _thank_ her. For saving her _life_. I dunno if they did anything else, but in retrospect, I just don't care, except to hope that if they did, they both enjoyed it. I feel like a complete jerk for reacting the way I did at the doctor's office. So Zhu Shu likes _girls_. Big deal. She's my friend, and I care about her. Nothing else matters..." He hung his head between his hands. "And all she wants is for _us_ to be happy with one another. After all the crying and the tears, her last words to me before going to bed were to ask me to listen to you the way I listened to her. That's why I came in here."

Akane looked down into her cup. "I– I'm sorry."

Ranma shrugged. "What does it matter? Whatever I do, it makes you angry."

Akane looked up, stung, and glared. "That's because you go out of your way to aggravate me!"

Ranma looked at her for a second, then lowered his eyes and stood to leave. As he passed through the door, he stopped and looked back at Akane. "Nabiki fainted because I asked her where you'd have fun on a date. Now I don't know why I bothered."

Akane sat and looked out the door after him for a long, long time...

0 0 0 0 0

Back in her room, Zhu Shu shut the door and leaned back against it. She hoped she had not said too much, but she had lost control of her emotions. Her feelings were a storm of chaos inside her that raged unchecked, but quixotically, for all the pain and despair, she felt more alive than she had in years. She didn't want to analyze the feelings, to sort them and categorize them and tuck them back in their niches, not now. They were still too raw for that. Tonight she simply wanted to forget...

She drew a deep breath. Kasumi's scent was still heavy in the air, a light floral fragrance that reminded her of spring. She'd been in the room recently. She looked around the room, her eyes finding a small silver frame placed artfully so a beam of light from the street outside illuminated it. She stripped out of her dress and panties, folding them by the door, and moved over to the bed to look at it.

The photographer had gotten the best possible angle, showing the kiss Kasumi had given her on the train. A light outside the train window had been passing as the shot was snapped, and a trick of the light made it look like a halo...

She lay down on the bed and let the happiness of that memory drown out the sadness, her eyes locked on the photo until they just couldn't stay open.

0 0 0 0 0

On a rooftop several houses away, a black figure had observed Zhu Shu's preparations for bed. As she drifted off to sleep, the figure made its way around the dojo, occasionally crouching on all fours as it seemed to sniff the ground. After several circuits, it seemed satisfied and slinked away into the shadows to report.

0 0 0 0 0

Friday dawned bright and clear over Nerima. Kasumi hummed happily at her work as she prepared breakfast. Nabiki sat and laid odds on who would go into the koi pond first. As Ranma once more landed in the pond, Akane came down to breakfast. Kasumi brought out several trays as Ranma wrung out her shirt, studiously ignoring Akane. Akane looked at Ranma with a strangely subdued expression as she sat down at the table, for once not commenting on his toplessness. Nabiki watched both of them curiously.

As Kasumi brought out the last of the breakfast dishes, Zhu Shu came down as well. She was smiling her usual smile, and only a small hint of sadness behind her eyes betrayed the last traces of yesterday's stresses. Akane watched her wide-eyed as she came and sat down. Zhu Shu's gaze flickered between Akane and Ranma, and a small sigh escaped her lips.

Kasumi noted all of this and tried to ease the tensions by starting a conversation. "Did you sleep well last night, Zhu Shu?"

A real smile came into Zhu Shu's eyes as she turned to Kasumi. "Yes, Kasumi-san. Zhu Shu sleep well. Have pleasant dreams." The sparkle in her eyes left little doubt what those dreams had been about. Kasumi blushed slightly.

Nabiki looked up, a calculating look in her eye as she glanced between Ranma and Akane, still studiously avoiding looking at each other. "Zhu Shu, I was wondering when you would be starting school. You and I can go together. Do you need your transcripts sent from China?"

Zhu Shu considered. Grandfather would need a reason for why she would need to go to a Japanese school, and an explanation for why she was in Japan. But it would make guiding Ranma and Akane to a happy relationship easier. She weighed the advantages and disadvantages, then decided it was worth it. "Yes. Zhu Shu will need send to home village."

Nabiki smiled. "Wonderful. Now I'll have someone to walk to school with again. If you will write the message, I'll take you to where you can send it."

Zhu Shu nodded, noting Kasumi's happy smile. Akane and Ranma both looked surprised, but happy about it as well. Soun just beamed and cried at how happy he was that his new "Adopted Daughter" would be starting school.

So Friday began.

0 0 0 0 0

Zhu Shu spent several hours composing her letter to her grandfather while Akane and Ranma were in school, then helped Kasumi clean house until they got a visit from a well-to-do reporter by the name of Tsukino, who spent several hours looking over the dojo and talking to Soun before deciding that it was okay for his daughter and her friends to attend martial arts classes. Why his little Usagi wanted to learn martial arts was beyond him, but he approved of the idea of her getting some discipline. Soun wept for joy again when the man handed him the check for the girl's entire first year...

Following school, the five girls showed up for their lessons, and ran to hug Zhu Shu.

"We've missed you!" they chorused.

Zhu Shu gave hugs all around, before leading them inside to be introduced to Ranma and Akane, whom she had talked into being sparring partners. She frowned at the cat Usagi was carrying, but Usagi swore Luna would behave herself. Zhu Shu nodded, but made a note to watch and make sure the cat wasn't distracting the girls.

But it wasn't the moon-marked feline who caused problems. Ranma took one look at the girls, screamed, and fell over twitching. Luna jumped down and walked over to the prostrate boy and meowed worriedly.

Genma came running into the dojo following Ranma's scream, but was quickly pelted out again when he started yelling about how his son was such a failure and began calling him names. Zhu Shu and Akane finally took the unfortunate boy to his room to lie down and recover from whatever it was, before returning to give the girls their lessons.

Zhu Shu felt the cat's eyes upon her the entire time, making token attempts to appear as if she was washing whenever she or Akane looked directly at her, but by the end of class, Zhu Shu had studied her aura enough to know she wasn't an ordinary cat. She sent the girls to the shuttered off side room to get dressed, but shut the door on the cat when she tried to follow them out.

"Wha– uh– Meow?" The startled cat said as the door closed in her face. She turned to look at Zhu Shu, then backed up hastily at the sight of a burning green sword an inch from her little nose.

"Not fool Zhu Shu. Not cat! What?" the annoyed Mandarin girl asked.

"Meow?" Luna tried again.

"No good. Heard start to talk! Watch Senshi too close! You spy?" Her eyes narrowed. "Maybe Zhu Shu should kill!"

"Me– uh– Oh no! Wait!" The bemooned cat cried as Zhu Shu's sword sank into the floor a whisker's-width from a paw. Then she jumped as the other blade descended. "I AM NOT A SPY!" she yelled desperately.

The blade stopped a fraction of an inch from Luna's nose. Zhu Shu looked down the glowing length. "Why watch Sailor Moon so close? Answer good! Zhu Shu have no patience with lie."

Luna looked at her wide-eyed. "Y– y– y– you know she's Sailor Moon?"

"Zhu Shu ask questions." She tapped Luna's nose with the point of her sword for emphasis.

Luna clapped both paws over the sensitive organ. "I'm her Guardian!" she yelped.

Zhu Shu tilted her head. Her aura said she was telling the truth. She nodded and put her swords away. "Humph! Should have said so. Why no have girls trained? Lucky no one kill yet!"

"No one's supposed to know who they are!" Luna protested. "So they'll be safe! They shouldn't have told you!"

"They not. Zhu Shu have good vision. See aura. No matter if in costume."

"You can see their auras?"

Zhu Shu sighed. "Yes. See aura. How know cat not lie."

"Eeep!"

"Still no answer. Why no train?"

"They're _Sailor Senshi_! Reincarnated warriors of the Moon Kingdom! They _know_ how to fight!" Luna yelled.

"That why Zhu Shu break bones and take wands away?" She tilted her head and sighed. A quick motion slid the door aside to let the five girls tumble in, Usagi as usual landing on her chin as the other Senshi fell on top of her. Zhu Shu glared at Luna. "And now raise voice in dojo with paper wall!"

Luna stared at the semi-dressed girls, then raised her eyes to an Akane Tendo who was standing in only her bra and panties, the shirt she had been about to put on still held in frozen hands.

Zhu Shu nodded. She'd heard. Zhu Shu was very glad the dojo was so isolated from the main house, or a major disaster might have ensued. She felt she could trust Akane and her sisters, and probably Ranma, but Genma would have been a major problem.

She looked down at the tangle of fifteen-year-olds and frowned. "Usagi! You leader of Senshi! Should behave better! Be example! Not first listen at door!"

Usagi groaned, "My chin's broken!"

"Poor bunny. Now up! Zhu Shu see girls dressed, in dojo, five minute! Or else!" She raised her look to Akane. "Akane too! Five minute!" She turned to Luna, a knife and a wok appearing in her hands.

"Wh– wh– what are you doing?" Luna said as she backed up and up.

"Zhu Shu tries remember recipe for Cat Tongue!"

"Eeep!" Luna cried and looked for a place to run, but there wasn't one...

0 0 0 0 0

Fortunately, Zhu Shu wasn't serious about the recipe. By the time the girls came out four minutes later, Zhu Shu's show having been sufficient motivation for speed, she had laid out a light snack of rice and stir-fried vegetables. She noted their apprehensive looks, but waited till they were all seated.

"Usagi. Why keep Zhu Shu secret from Guardian?"

"Um–" Usagi hemmed.

"Luna! You be upset Usagi tell about Zhu Shu?" Zhu Shu's gaze caught the cat in a driving glare.

"Uh– Of course not!"

"Not tell all truth, cat! Now know Zhu Shu. What then?"

"Well– maybe."

Zhu Shu nodded. "Better. Zhu Shu meet Senshi on Hikawa Shrine. Mistook Zhu Shu for Cardian. Nearly kill, but realize mistake. Take care of Zhu Shu. Zhu Shu wake, see Sailor Mars as Rei. Recognize. Mars decide better off if friends. Zhu Shu have dangerous knowledge. Good idea, yes no?"

Luna nodded.

"Zhu Shu show why should train. Take wand, break bones. Make point. Senshi listen. Zhu Shu help in own way to fight evil."

"That's wonderful!" Luna exclaimed

"Usagi! Should have told Guardian. Small mistake. Understandable in young girl."

Usagi blushed shamefacedly.

"Now must deal with consequences." She turned to Akane. "Know of Sailor Senshi?"

Akane nodded furiously.

"Better than Zhu Shu when first meet, then." She turned to the others. "Senshi, Make Up and introduce selves. Is only polite when meet new friend." She turned her attention to her bowl of rice. The girls all looked at each other, then at Luna, who was apparently totally fascinated with her bowl of shrimp in a cream sauce.

Finally Rei nodded. "She's right, and we really only have ourselves to blame." She stood. "Rei Hino." She brought out her pen. "Mars Power, Make up!"

0 0 0 0 0

A half hour later, Zhu Shu waved goodbye to the cheerful Senshi. A bemused and still slightly dazed Akane stood next to her. _Still,_ Akane thought, _who wouldn't be? Next to that near-invasion of the world by the alien Oni, the Senshi have been the most popular news item in Japan for the last few years. And now, I know them personally. What's next? Space visitors?_

A hum in the air made her look up as a tiger-striped saucer dropped down to hover over the dojo. She stared as a hatch opened in the bottom, and Japan's Number One Famous Alien poked her horned head out. "Konichiwa, Zhu Shu. Have you seen Darling? He ran away again!"

Zhu Shu waved. "Ni hao, Lum. Zhu Shu not seen Ataru. Found Ranma!"

"Wonderful!" The Oni flew down to give Zhu Shu a hug. "Is _this_ where you disappeared to?"

Zhu Shu nodded. "Must come visit. Zhu Shu miss first friend in Japan."

"Okay. But I have to find Darling! He ran away to be with Shinobu again!"

Zhu Shu nodded. "Understand. Come visit!"

"I will. Saucer! Remember this address!" She gave Zhu Shu another quick hug and flew up to her ship. "Bai-bai! See you soon!" With a further hum, the saucer shot out of sight.

Zhu Shu turned to apologize for her eccentric friend, but a wide-eyed Akane stopped her. "Is there anyone famous in Japan you _aren't_ friends with?"

Mischievousness won. She giggled and gave Akane a peck on the cheek. "Zhu Shu not meet Emperor yet!" She vanished into the house.

After all the shocks she had gotten, it was a relief for Akane to beat the tar out of Ranma when he insulted her figure after Kasumi and Nabiki dressed him in one of Akane's outfits because all of his were in the wash. In fact, upon reflection, it was the most normal thing she'd had happen all afternoon.

0 0 0 0 0

Saturday afternoon found Nabiki going over the school schedule with Zhu Shu.

"Now, I managed to get you put into my homeroom, so I can help you get adjusted, and we can work out a deal for me to help you get up to speed on your schoolwork. However, it's only fair to warn you that most of the boys at our school are hentai, and were rather fixated on my little sister. They may have claimed to have given up on her since she's engaged to Ranma, but that just means they're looking for a new target."

Zhu Shu sighed. "Zhu Shu understands. She spend week at Tomobiki. Have deal with Hentai squad."

Nabiki shrugged. "I'd almost suggest letting your preferences be known, but that might cause you more problems. One, it'd get you labeled as a pervert while not necessarily keeping the boys from chasing you, and second, it might make you a target for Ai."

"Ai?"

"The head of our cheerleading squad. She's been fuming since Akane's the only girl in Furinkan who can beat her, and with Kuno's proclamation, she lost her place as the focus of the school's Hentai Squad. And to top it off, she likes girls as much as she likes guys. There's no telling if she'd ask you for a date or a duel."

"Zhu Shu see." She shrugged. "Zhu Shu no can change. Tomobiki boys not leave alone, even when Zhu Shu hide. Give her many presents."

Nabiki raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Like what?"

Zhu Shu smiled. "Rei supposed to bring today."

The doorbell rang. Nabiki raised an eyebrow in the general direction of the door. "My, what coincidental timing."

There was the sound of Kasumi opening the door and starting to say hello, but it was replaced by a surprised squeal and a rumble, followed by silence.

Zhu Shu was down the steps followed almost as quickly by Ranma, then Nabiki and Akane. At the front door, they found a sheepish Rei helping Kasumi dig herself out of a pile of stuffed animals. The pile completely filled the doorway to a height of a couple of feet, and the pile grew larger outside, where a large delivery box had given way from the pressure of the stuffies within.

Rei saw Zhu Shu and gave her an apologetic smile. "I guess I shouldn't have tried to put them all in one box."

Kasumi finally regained her feet, a Mokona stuffie poking out of her apron top. "Oh my! Wherever did you come by such a collection?"

Zhu Shu lowered her eyes. "Boys at Tomobiki give as gifts. Try to get Zhu Shu to date with them." Zhu Shu grabbed a huge Pikachu and held it against her. "Zhu Shu think are cute," she said defensively at the raised eyebrows from the Tendo sisters and Ranma.

Ranma surveyed the massive pile of stuffed animals. "An' we gotta take these upstairs? Ah man, that's going to take all day."

Zhu Shu gave him big pleading eyes. "But they cute!"

Nabiki couldn't hold in the laughter anymore...

0 0 0 0 0

Monday morning was a change of pace, as it was Zhu Shu's first day of school. Her grandfather's permission had arrived on Sunday along with paperwork detailing her "schooling". She smiled at Sung Po's signature on the paperwork. At least it seemed the local magistrate did not hold her choice to try and not have to marry his son against her. Her grandfather had also sent her a letter to tell her that Ke Lun had met with him and advised him of her current quest. She had his blessing and approval. He also informed her that Pin Ke had showed up in town, looking for yet another rematch. She had been irate to find Zhu Shu gone. Lin Ke had been, as always, apologetic for her sister. Zhu Shu had sighed at that. One day, she'd have to deal with Pin Ke once and for all; only her friendship with Lin Ke had prevented her from paying Pin Ke back for all she and Ying-Ying had endured from the bullying girl as they grew up. The girl from the next village had a lot to answer for, and not just to her. Shan Pu had had stories of Pin Ke to tell, too.

Still, she had what she needed for her current quest, so that morning found her walking to school with Nabiki. They talked about Ranma and Akane – and other topics – until they arrived at Furinkan High.

Kuno was waiting.

"Ah, Nabik– Oh! Can it be? My beautiful Chinese Goddess! Oh! As the Apple tree doth shake off the snow and lift its branches to the sun of spring, so does my heart throw off the cold snows of its desolation at the joyous return of your beauty! Yea, my heart doth rejoice at the happy fates which hath returned you to me, my goddess!" He lunged to envelop Zhu Shu.

Zhu Shu had forgotten about Kuno. She leaped straight up, and as his arms closed around air, did a back-flip to land on the post by the gate, both swords coming out.

Nabiki watched from half-lidded eyes. "Interesting..."

Kuno's bokken had appeared in his hands as tears of gladness streamed from his eyes. "My goddess, I rejoice at your challenge for my favor! Happily will I allow you to date with me if I, Tatewaki Kuno, should lose!"

Zhu Shu sighed. "Zhu Shu not date Kuno!" He was completely oblivious to her protest as he closed in. She leaped above his attack as his bokken shattered a three-foot section of the wall. She landed behind him as he whirled. Green fire flickered along her blade as she moved to parry him and slice through the wooden blade.

Thunder rumbled as the swords connected and Zhu Shu's sword barely nicked the bokken. Kuno retaliated with a super-fast blur of thrusts which Zhu Shu bounced away from, her momentary handstand revealing the pink panties under her short skirt, which drew a whistle of appreciation from the boys watching the fight. She dodged another flurry of blows and leaped, her ribbons swirling in a cyclone around her. Thirty feet above Kuno, her ribbons snapped into a tight spiral as she cried "Dragon Tail Whip!" A ball of green fire arrowed down to envelop Kuno in a rumbling explosion.

The clearing smoke revealed Kuno, his clothes in tatters, standing in a small crater, the shattered remains of his bokken in hand. Wind whistled as he blinked twice, and then, like a toppling tree, he slowly fell over, unconscious.

Zhu Shu landed at the edge of the crater and for several seconds, silence reigned. Then a buzz of conversation broke out all around.

"_Who is she?"_

"_Gods, she's cute!"_

"_Did you see what she did to Kuno?"_

"_Humph! Well, anyone would look cute to you if they wore a skirt like that!"_

Nabiki stepped up to Zhu Shu as she put her swords away. "Well, I see you've already met Kuno. Come on. We wouldn't want you to be late on your first day of school!" She led the Chinese girl inside by the elbow.

Ranma and Akane arrived a few minutes later, and stared at the devastation.

"Hmm, I have a feeling that Zhu Shu is already here," Akane said.

A drop of sweat rolled down Ranma's temple. "Remind me not to get her mad at me. And to get her to teach me how she does that."

0 0 0 0 0

Things went well that morning for Zhu Shu, even though she was in the same homeroom as Nabiki and Kuno. After the second eraser, Kuno had been sent into the hall with a bucket and Zhu Shu had had some peace. Then lunchtime had arrived.

She had been walking towards Nabiki when a student tripped because he was watching her instead of where he was going, and with unerring accuracy, the curse had brought his glass of ice water down on her thin sleeveless dress.

The dress pulled tight as she gained nine inches in height, and a cup size. For a single long moment, no one moved as the blonde dragon-girl stood motionless, then a riot of conversation broke out across the lunchroom.

Nabiki arrived a second later with a kettle of warm water and a muttered "I should have guessed," but the damage had been done. For the rest of lunch, Zhu Shu was stared at, and finally, one of the Hentai Squad got brave enough to dump another glass of cold water on her.

After that, it was nonstop. Every time she changed back to normal, another "accident" would happen. She gave up on hot water, at least till every male was gone from the lunchroom. She was very glad her dress wasn't white, damp as it was by the end of lunch. Then, to make a bad situation worse, she ended up having to hold a bucket of water in the hall for being late to class because she had had to wait till everyone had left the lunchroom before she could get hot water.

Then at gym class, she had to admire the ingenuity of the "accident" that soaked her on the bench of the softball field, and she hoped the Hentai Squad had enjoyed the wet tee shirt, because she had sent most of them to the nurse's office. And then had to knock out Kuno, now madly in love with his "Sun-Gold Dragon Maiden"...

And all the while, she was the subject of intense scrutiny by five sets of eyes.

0 0 0 0 0

The tall, busty blonde watched as Zhu Shu disappeared into the girls changing room and gave a slight frown. This new girl was formidable, possibly even a match for her, and the way the Hentai Squad was chasing her irritated her. She was going to have to teach the fools who the beauties of Furinkan High still were.

"She's kind of cute," said the blonde next to her, "and she's got that gymnastic figure you like. Thinking of asking her out?"

The first blonde looked over. "Maybe later, Megumi. Once we've shown her who's in charge around here. I think she needs to be shown what's acceptable at Furinkan."

"Yes," said the tall raven haired girl on her other side. "After all, everyone knows only _we're_ allowed to dress that sexy. Right, Ai?"

Ai nodded as the red-head in the group gave a huff from where she was watching the unconscious boys being hauled off the field. "You'd think from their behavior, they think she's prettier than me!"

"But she is prettier, Kaede. I saw her up close in the lunchroom. And she has a better figure," the last girl spoke up.

"Shut up, Kyoko!"

"But it's only the truth–" The short girl with curly chestnut hair broke off as Ai turned.

"Enough. I'll decide who's prettier later. Maybe I'll even give her a collar. But first, we're going to show Little Miss China her place."

0 0 0 0 0

The school day finally ended, and a still-damp Zhu Shu met Nabiki by her locker. "Zhu Shu seriously think tell boys she only like girls," the Chinese girl said in frustration. "Then maybe Zhu Shu get through day in dry dress."

"Well, I could have prepared you a little better if you'd told me about your curse," Nabiki replied. _And I could have had a camera ready at lunch,_ she thought. Her pocketbook had already gained a pleasant weight from the few pics she had gotten during lunch and at gym. Kuno had paid triple for the wet tee shirt pics. Zhu Shu was going to be a gold mine. The only worrisome part was that Ai had bought one of the wet tee shirt pics too.

"Zhu Shu has grown used to. Forgot." She shrugged. "Zhu Shu just need remember not wear white dress."

Nabiki watched the students hurrying to the front of the school and sighed. She had figured this was inevitable, and had told her factors to handle the bets, but for once a guilty conscience nagged at her. As they approached the front doors, Nabiki stopped Zhu Shu. "Wait."

Zhu Shu looked at her. "Yes?"

"Give me your books. And... And be prepared to get in a fight when you go out those doors."

Zhu Shu tilted her head curiously. "What Nabiki mean?"

"The rumor mill's been going all afternoon, ever since your gym class. You remember I warned you about Ai?"

Zhu Shu nodded.

"I think that she and the rest of the cheerleaders are waiting for you out there."

Zhu Shu nodded. "Challenge." she said quietly. Nabiki nodded.

Zhu Shu handed her book bag to Nabiki, then reached behind her back and drew her swords. She detached her ribbons from the pommels and returned the blades, drawing out the wooden practice swords she used to spar. After tying the ribbons back in place, she nodded at Nabiki. "Zhu Shu is ready."

The large entrance area had already had the crater left from that morning repaired, and as Zhu Shu and Nabiki stepped out of the building, they saw a crowd had gathered to either side. Ranma and Akane stood off to the side of the door, Ranma's fists clenching and unclenching as he looked at the blonde girl waiting in the center of the cleared area, surrounded by the other four girls of her squad. When he saw Zhu Shu he stepped up and growled, "Those girls said they were waiting to challenge you."

"Zhu Shu knows."

"All five of them."

Zhu Shu nodded.

"That's not right. Five on one isn't fair, even if they are girls."

Zhu Shu raised her eyebrow. "Ranma."

"Yeah?"

"Zhu Shu not say this often, but please to shut up." She stalked forward, her ribbons lashing.

"What I'd say?" Ranma asked, looking in puzzlement at the annoyed Chinese girl.

Nabiki gave him an amused look. "Offhand, I'd say you insulted her with that remark."

Zhu Shu paid the spectators no further attention as she approached the blonde girl in the lead, examining their matching blue tops, yellow skirts, and black shoes with white socks. The word Furinkan was written in Romanji across their chests, and their hands were concealed inside fluffy blue and yellow pompoms. Their stances were not typical martial arts, but she could tell they held themselves ready to move in any direction. Their leader almost oozed confidence.

Individually, Zhu Shu would rate them decent martial artists, though not a challenge to her skill. Together was something else. She had no way to gauge how well they may work as a group. She stopped in front of the leader and gave a half bow before raising and meeting her opponents gaze.

"Nabiki say you wish challenge Zhu Shu."

The blonde gave her a nasty smile. "Challenge makes it sound like you have a chance. I'm here to teach you your place. We're the only ones allowed to put the boys around here in the nurse's office."

"And are?"

The leader motioned to the blonde by her side, who struck a pose with one pompom raised and the other at her side as she gave Zhu Shu an appraising look. "Megumi Ohtama."

The second girl struck a pose the opposite of the one the first girl had taken on the leaders other side. "Ayeka Hibishi."

The red-head in the group knelt before the raven haired girl, her pompoms held out behind her in a pose that showed off her generous chest. "Kaede Miyaki."

The last girl, with curly chestnut hair, duplicated the red-head's pose on the opposite side. "Kyoko Onamuri."

Then the leader stepped forward and took a pose that showed her figure off to the point that Zhu Shu had to sniff. "And I am Ai Konjou. The Captain of Furinkan's Combat Cheerleading Squad, and greatest Combat Cheerleader in the world!"

Zhu Shu nodded. "Song Zhu Shu. Clan Dragon. Heir to Song School of Sword Dance." She took a stance, watching Ai's eyes to see if Nabiki's statement was true. Ai's eyes roamed over her as a lascivious smile crept across her face.

"Once we've punished you for the mistreatment of our men, perhaps I'll allow you to be my play-toy. You'd look cute in a collar," Ai said as she finished her mental stripping of Zhu Shu. Ayeka gave Ai a momentary forlorn look before focusing on Zhu Shu, hatred burning in her eyes.

Zhu Shu's stance didn't waver. "Zhu Shu sees."

The attack came without warning, as the two cheerleaders who where kneeling suddenly launched their pompoms at Zhu Shu. She jumped straight up, the world slowing as she shifted to combat time, noting in passing the thin wires between the pompoms that would have entangled her legs.

However, fast as she had moved, Ai had matched her, stepping back into a cradle formed by the hands of Ayeka and Megumi and being launched after the Chinese girl. Zhu Shu's ribbons surrounded her as she deflected the half-dozen batons Ai launched at her, then they reached out towards the cheerleader as Zhu Shu sought to incapacitate her.

Ai was too slippery, though, and managed to dodge the fast moving ribbons. As Zhu Shu alighted, Ai was caught by the pair who had tossed her. She smiled at Zhu Shu. "Oh, you are quite the nimble one, aren't you? This should be fun."

Zhu Shu barely had a hint of a flash of silver before a pair of batons impacted her back and threw her forward. Ai jumped up as Megumi and Ayeka caught Zhu Shu and tossed her up to where the Captain was finishing a midair twist that planted her feet firmly in Zhu Shu's back and launched her face-first towards the school wall.

Zhu Shu fought past the loss of air from the kick and managed to yell "Dragon's Egg Shield" as she curled into a ball. A glowing sphere of green energy surrounded her as she crashed into the wall, shattering the concrete before rolling to her feet on the other side of the wall.

Ai was dusting her hands, and looked disappointed when Zhu Shu reappeared above the wall. The Chinese girl's swords burned with a green fire. "Now you make Zhu Shu annoyed."

Ai smiled. "Good, that might make this fight more of a challenge. Exploding Pompom Attack!"

Zhu Shu vanished into a green blur as the wall disintegrated in multiple blast clouds from the small pellets the bouncing girls were launching from their pompoms. A trail of explosions trailed behind the elusive Chinese girl as she zigzagged across the field, then through the gathered cheerleaders. There was a cry of surprise as Kyoko vanished, to reappear tied to a tree a second later. Zhu Shu stood beside the helpless girl. "One down, four go," she said with a level look at Ai.

"Way to go, Zhu-chan!" Ranma yelled from the sidelines. Zhu Shu spared him a second's glance, glad that she hadn't yet had to yell at him to stay out of a personal challenge.

Ai gave Zhu Shu a look that would maim most people. "That will cost you!"

Zhu Shu looked over the four remaining cheerleaders. "Zhu Shu not think so. Take out cutest one."

"She is not the cutest one!" Kaede screamed. "I am!"

Zhu Shu shook her head no. "Not to Zhu Shu. Think little red haired girl have too thick waist."

"Why, you witch! I'll rip out your eyes for that!" Kaede started forward, surrounded by a pink aura.

"Kaede, get back here! She's trying to separate us!" Ai yelled, but the other girl was too far gone in rage to listen. She met Zhu Shu in a furious barrage of batons as they disappeared in a cloud of dust.

"Oh, fuck," Ai said, then turned to two remaining girls. "Time to pull out the big guns."

The dust was sucked into a whirlwind as a furiously spinning Zhu Shu rose above the cloud, trailing an ensnared Kaede. At the apex of her arc, the cheerleader managed to free herself with a triumphant cheer that ended in a pained groan as she crashed into the branches of a tree.

Ai whirled furiously, trying to find the vanished Chinese girl to no avail. Then a voice whispered in her ear, "If want date, could have asked Zhu Shu."

She spun to find the Chinese girl standing right behind her. "Cheerleader bomb!" Ai screamed.

Zhu Shu didn't quite dodge fast enough to avoid the twin pompoms that landed at her feet and exploded.

"Zhu Shu!" Ranma cried out in anguish as he started forward, but as the smoke cleared, he saw Zhu Shu was still standing. Her dress was shredded and she was blackened with soot, but seemed okay. She gave him a warning glance before smiling at Ai.

"Zhu Shu should warn Ai. Clan Dragon very strong against fire."

The cocky smile was perfect, but it distracted Zhu Shu long enough for Megumi and Ayeka to do a synchronized "Air Kick!" Zhu Shu was flung across the yard to land with a splash in the fountain. She emerged like a wrathful water dragon, her emerald green eyes burning. The tattered remains of her dress had been unequal to the stress of her change, though, and nosebleeds broke out across the crowd.

Ai found herself staring as the blonde dragon-girl launched herself skyward, her jump seeming to reach nearly impossible heights. Her ribbons swirled around her as she cried "Dragon Wing Blast!"

The glow around her swords brightened as she raised them above her head, then brought them down like a pair of wings and pointed them at Megumi and Ayeka. A solid blast of chi slammed into the ground between the pair and a shockwave hurled them from their feet.

As the dust settled, Zhu Shu landed between the unconscious girls and knelt, her breath coming in short gasps as she tried to recover from the massive chi blast. Ai simply stood watching her, a small trickle of blood running down her upper lip. Finally, Zhu Shu raised her head, her emerald green eyes fixing on Ai's blue ones.

"Four down. Must Zhu Shu defeat Ai too?"

Ai started, and looked around at the rest of her squad, then at the exhausted Chinese girl. She wiped the blood away from her lip and gave Zhu Shu an appraising look. "I'm willing to call it a draw."

Zhu Shu's head bowed slightly. "Zhu Shu will call draw."

Ai crossed her arms. "Another time, then. Next time, we will beat you."

Zhu Shu smiled. "Zhu Shu sees."

Then Ranma was there with a jacket for Zhu Shu, and while Akane ran interference, he escorted Zhu Shu away from the cheering crowd.

0 0 0 0 0

"Are you okay?" Ranma asked after they had cleared the school grounds.

"Zhu Shu fine. Just had to recover. Lose temper and use too much chi."

"What kind of crazy stunt were you pulling back there. Why'd you take on all five?"

Zhu Shu gave him a dirty look. "They challenged. Zhu Shu honor to defend."

"Yeah, but–"

"But nothing. Ranma seem forget that Zhu Shu not flower. Can protect self! Zhu Shu maybe take _you_, if really tried."

"You ain't that good, Zhu-chan," Ranma said. "You may be faster than me, and have a few fancy techniques, but you don't have the strength or endurance."

"Ranma so sure? Zhu Shu not show Ranma all knows. Girls challenge, Zhu Shu answer! Could take Ai maybe, if not lose temper. Her only real threat."

"She's more of a danger than you might think, Zhu Shu," Akane said as she caught up to them. "She's notorious for making sure she gets her way... and she's known for carrying grudges for years."

Zhu Shu sighed. "Will deal with as comes."

"Don't worry about her, Zhu-chan. I got your back."

Zhu Shu whirled to confront Ranma, the jacket falling off her shoulders with the speed of her turn. "Zhu Shu not need watch back! Does Ranma think Zhu Shu not warrior? Zhu Shu train all life be master of Song school!"

Ranma held up his hands. "Hey, hey, why are you so angry? You're my friend. I just want to make sure you're okay. Okay?"

Zhu Shu pulled the jacket back around her. "Ranma need learn that just because Zhu Shu female does not mean is weak."

"I didn't say that!"

"I seem to recall you saying just that before Zhu Shu had her fight," Akane said helpfully. "I believe the phrase was "even if they are girls."

"Yeah, so? Guys are stronger than girls."

"Oh yeah?" Akane punched him in the shoulder. There was a startled yelp as Ranma was knocked off the side of the bridge they were crossing.

There was a splash, and then the sputtering redhead pulled herself back on the bridge. "Whaddja do that for?"

"I'm strong enough to knock you off a bridge!"

"That's because you're an unfeminine tomboy!"

Zhu Shu pushed the unprepared redhead off the bridge again. Looking down at the just surfacing girl, she called down. "Zhu Shu strong enough to push off bridge, too. Make her tomboy?"

Ranma growled as she jumped back up to the bridge. "Okay, okay. So you're both mad at me. I get the picture."

Zhu Shu shook her head. "Zhu Shu not think do." She sighed as she snuggled the jacket tighter around her shoulders. "Does Ranma even know why upset?"

The sullen female shrugged. "No."

Zhu Shu sighed even harder as Akane rolled her eyes and muttered "baka" under her breath. Zhu Shu turned to her. "You no help. Why insult instead of explain?"

"Wha–" Akane sputtered. "But he's the idiot!"

"Who you calling an idiot, you uncute–" Zhu Shu's hand over her mouth muffled the rest of the insult.

"Can please have _conversation_, not _insult_? Zhu Shu too tired referee."

The pair of them glared at each other, but were silent. Zhu Shu nodded. "You two on edge since other night. Zhu Shu want know why."

"Because he's a baka!" Akane spat.

"You were the one looking for a fight!"

A hand went over both mouths. They looked at Zhu Shu, once more minus the jacket that had fallen off when she had reached up with both hands. "Will please stop yell?"

Grudging nods followed. Zhu Shu bent over to pick up the jacket again, watching Akane out of the corner of her eye.

She was watching, rather than glaring at Ranma. Settling the jacket around her shoulders again, Zhu Shu asked, "Does Akane think Zhu Shu friend?"

"Of course I do!"

"Why?"

Akane gaped as her mouth opened and closed a few times. "Um... um... because you are. I mean, you've listened to me, and... Um... well, you saved Kasumi from those muggers."

"Zhu Shu would have done anyway. Not do out of friendship. Do because have no choice. Why else?"

Akane looked sidelong at Ranma, who was sullenly trudging along beside them. "Because... because you asked me to be, and you've acted like a friend."

"Ah. Ranma. Why you friend with Zhu Shu?"

"Huh? Because we made friends in China. You know that."

"Has Akane asked to be friend?"

Akane looked startled, and looked over at Ranma.

"Yeah, she asked me. Then she found out I was a guy and started insulting me."

"What happen?"

"She walked in on me in the bath!"

"He looked at me naked!"

Zhu Shu looked back and forth at the simultaneous answers, blinking.

"You could have knocked!"

"I was expecting a girl! Why should I knock!"

"I would have!"

"It's my house!"

Zhu Shu whistled. When the two of them turned to look at her, she nodded. "So, why that so bad? Ranma see Zhu Shu naked. Akane see Zhu Shu naked. Zhu Shu naked now."

Akane glared at Ranma. "Because... because... He's a pervert!"

"I am not!"

"Akane. Why Ranma pervert for looking at Akane?"

"Because a guy's not supposed to see a girl naked until they're married!"

"So why is okay for Ranma see Zhu Shu?"

Akane blinked, nonplussed.

"Ah, jeez, Zhu-chan. You're like my sister. I couldn't think of you like that!" Ranma protested

Akane looked at Ranma and blinked. Finally Akane shrugged. "You showed me what happened when you taught Ranma about girls. I– I just–" she trailed off.

"No be jealous?" Zhu Shu supplied.

Akane was silent, but Ranma gave her a wide-eyed look and blinked. "Jealous?"

"Why would I be jealous over you?" Akane snarled. "It's not like you're some prize catch or anything!"

"Oh yeah, well at least I'm not sexless!"

"Ranma?" Zhu Shu interrupted before things got any further out of hand.

"Yeah?"

"What you think if Zhu Shu say she wish her in Ranma place. Zhu Shu think Akane very sexy."

Akane blushed as Ranma kicked a stone. "But she's always acting like a boy!"

Akane's blush turned to fury as her hand balled into a fist, but Zhu Shu stopped her. "What Ranma judge against?" she asked, a touch of anger in her tone.

Ranma's eyes locked on hers as she realized the trap she had just set for herself, and she swallowed hard.

Zhu Shu stepped up to the redhead and poked her between the breasts. "You make vow on honor Saotome name! You no have honor?"

Ranma sighed. "I'm sorry, Zhu Shu."

"Zhu Shu not one apologize to," she said as she turned her back on him.

Ranma stopped walking as she seemed to deflate. "Akane?"

Akane had stopped too, but was studiously not looking at the redhead. "Yes."

"I'm sorry for calling you a tomboy. Zhu Shu's right. I– I–"

"I accept your apology."

Ranma nodded. "And look, I'm sorry I didn't warn you about my curse right away. I– I just didn't think you'd believe me, and I wasn't really wanting to get engaged. My old man just kinda sprang it on me, then knocked me unconscious and dragged me there."

Akane sighed. "My dad told us about it right before you got there."

"So maybe Ranma and Akane give each other chance? Zhu Shu know Ranma arrogant, and Zhu Shu must still break of notion that boys better than girls, but he can be trained."

"Hey," Ranma protested as Akane giggled.

"And Akane can have short temper, but she just want respect."

Akane raised an eyebrow at the Chinese girl, but kept silent.

"Now, maybe Ranma and Akane start over? Be _friends_? Worry about fiancé stuff later?"

A wind whistled through the silence as the two stood looking at each other before Ranma stuck out his hand. "Friends?"

Akane looked at the proffered hand for a long moment before nodding as she took his hand. "You're still the most aggravating male I know, Ranma Saotome."

"Would not be Ranma if not," Zhu Shu chimed in. "Is part of Saotome charm."

Both girls giggled as Ranma let out another "hey" in protest.

"Now, can please get home? Jacket very drafty."

Akane and Ranma both laughed as they stepped up beside the dragon-girl and began walking again, the tension between them currently fading.

And on a rooftop behind them, red eyes watched them from the shadows before a dark figure slipped over the edge of the roof and vanished.


	7. Chapter 6: Reflections and Cherry Blosso

Chapter Six: Reflections and Cherry Blossoms

Evening found Zhu Shu setting in the garden at the back of the house under Akane's window, meditating.

She had begged off teaching the Senshi today, allowing Akane to run the girls through basic exercises and having Ranma spar with Makoto. With Zhu Shu watching, he hadn't showed off too much, and he'd actually proven to be adept at teaching. The girls had been upset that Zhu Shu was too drained to teach, and had been all for going and teaching Ai and crew a lesson, but had desisted when Zhu Shu had assured them she could handle Ai. Still, it had given her a chance to watch everyone more closely than she could when teaching. After the session, she assigned a series of stretching exercises for the Senshi to do every morning, before going to help Kasumi make dinner.

The rest of the day had proven uneventful – an unusual situation around the Tendo house since the Saotome's arrival – but everyone had enjoyed the peace. Nabiki was even in a very good mood for some reason. Zhu Shu had started to help with the dishes, only to have Kasumi shoo her out to the garden to rest.

As Zhu Shu meditated, she concentrated on the currents of chi through the garden, her eyes closed as she tried to feel at one with the energy flows. She had stayed in her cursed form, feeling a need to try and understand it better. Her dragon-girl form seemed to make her abilities to manipulate chi nearly effortless, and that worried her. She had poured far too much energy into her attack following her transformation because of that absence of effort, and had she hit either of the cheerleaders directly, it could have been fatal for them.

The problem with her dragon-girl form was it seemed to gradually be becoming more and more comfortable, and she was starting to lose her mental image of herself as she was normally. More and more often, she was having dreams where this was her normal form, and her normal form was the curse. It was disturbing, because for all its advantages, she was beginning to notice she seemed to have less control over this form's emotions. Strong emotions came too easily when she was her dragon half. The iron wall she had spent years building was becoming harder and harder to maintain, and it scared her a little. The way she had lost her temper immediately upon changing today had been an indication of her loss of control. She had had to fight herself there at the end, not only to catch her breath, but to keep herself from assaulting Ai and dragging her off. She had been able to smell Ai's arousal…

Hopefully, if she worked on her exercises while in this form, it would become easier to control. It hadn't been _that_ difficult fight to reign herself in, but she would feel better when she'd learned how to compensate for this form's stronger impulses.

An eddy in the flows warned her of Ranma's arrival as he jumped down from the roof and came to sit in front of her. She smiled to herself mentally. _Right on time_.

"You never did tell me why you were angry with me earlier," he said by way of greeting. Zhu Shu opened one eye to look at him for a moment before closing it and sighing.

"Zhu Shu say. Ranma not listen."

"Well... would you please tell me again? I hate it when you're mad at me. I mean, I've come to expect nothing else from Akane, usually, but you've never been mad at me before. Not like this."

Zhu Shu sat for a long moment before replying. "Why Ranma feel boy better than girl?"

"Well... umm... Guys are stronger. We're better at martial arts... stuff like that."

"So all life Ranma think girls inferior?"

"It's not like that. Girls are great at some stuff. Sewing, keeping house, cooking; stuff like that."

"Ranma sew. Ranma cook. Even see Ranma help some clean house."

"Yeah, but girls are better at that sort of stuff. I only learned how to do any of that cause I had to."

"Ah. So think girls learn for fun?"

"Uh..." Ranma scratched the back of his head as he gave Zhu Shu a sheepish grin. "No, I guess not."

"Zhu Shu learn because have no choice."

"But you seem to enjoy it."

"Zhu Shu does. Is feeling of satisfaction doing task have to be done, if done well. Zhu Shu learn take pride in doing job well. Not mean she want only do. Zhu Shu much happier learning martial art. Have more fun do sword forms than ever do cleaning."

"Oh." Ranma sat and thought about that for a long moment. "So... I guess you were upset because I said I wanted to protect you?"

Zhu Shu sighed. "Ranma, would have been worried if Zhu Shu and Ai boy?"

"Heck no. I wouldn't interfere in a personal challenge between a couple a guys."

"But not give Zhu Shu same respect would give boy?"

Ranma stiffened. "I respect you! You know I do!"

"No, Ranma do not. Ranma give Zhu Shu less respect then he give _Kuno_. Give Akane even less."

"How can you say that?"

"Because is true. Zhu Shu is warrior first. Ranma respect skill. Ranma respect friendship. Ranma respect insight. But Ranma no respect Zhu Shu warrior heart. Ranma not treat Zhu Shu as equal, as warrior, but as servant. When say protect from Ai, say Ranma have no confidence in Zhu Shu as warrior."

Ranma sat and stared at the ground. "I do respect you, Zhu Shu. I mean we sparred for that whole week and you helped me build up my speed. But you're not as strong as me. And no matter how fast you are, you're helpless without your swords and ribbons. I just don't want to see you get hurt. I hate seeing someone get picked on by someone stronger. If you had gotten into real trouble with Ai, I–"

"Would allow personal challenge go without interfere. Zhu Shu challenged, Zhu Shu accept. If Zhu Shu lose, show Zhu Shu need train more," Zhu Shu said firmly.

Ranma sulked. "Aw... Zhu Shu, you can't expect me to stand by and allow those idiot cheerleaders to beat you up!"

"Zhu Shu can and do. If Ai challenge again, Zhu Shu answer. If lose, Ranma will not interfere. Is Zhu Shu place defend family honor. Do not try to take away."

Ranma sullenly glared into the pond. "It means that much to you?"

"Does Ranma honor mean much to Ranma?"

He sighed. "Alright. I'm sorry I insulted you. I just–"

"Worry about friend. Zhu Shu understand, but Ranma must allow Zhu Shu be warrior."

"Alright, but if it looks like someone's trying to kill you or something, don't expect me to just let them."

"Zhu Shu would not."

Ranma nodded. For a long time, they sat there by the pond before Ranma spoke again. "I had something else I wanted to ask you."

"Yes."

"How do you know if you like someone?"

Zhu Shu opened her eyes and tilted her head at him. A slight smile played across her lips. "Zhu Shu not know how to explain."

She reached out and scooped up a single cherry blossom from the dozens scattered under the trees, holding the delicate bloom cupped in her hand as her eyes lost focus. "When Zhu Shu young, she have best friend. Her name Ying-Ying..." She held up the cherry blossom, her eyebrow raised questioningly.

"That's a sakura blossom. A Japanese cherry." Ranma said.

Zhu Shu nodded. "Is what Ying-Ying mean. Cherry Blossom." She blew the flower out of her hand and watched as it spiraled down to join its brethren. "Ying-Ying and Zhu Shu do everything together. We do chores, listen storyteller, and explore cliffs above village. When Zhu Shu not train, she play with Ying-Ying."

"When Zhu Shu turn twelve, she begin mature as woman. Begin have feelings she never have before. Ying-Ying best friend, and Zhu Shu tell her how feel, and Ying-Ying listen. We spend months talking. Discussing feelings."

"When thirteen, Zhu Shu realize not want live life without Ying-Ying. Realize love. Tell Ying-Ying, and find Ying-Ying feel same, too scared to say to Zhu Shu. We both share selves with each other, explore how far feelings go, and find that we touch souls. We exchange chi, bond ourselves forever." Her eyes closed, silent tears trickling down her cheeks. "We think we always be together."

Ranma started to reach out a hand but stopped when Zhu Shu shook her head and wiped away the tears, her eyes opening as she closed off the heartache again.

"But was not to be. We both still considered children. Aunt find out. She punish Zhu Shu badly. Might have killed if Grandfather not interfere. Ying-Ying family move away. Zhu Shu feel like she dead, like heart ripped out of body even though she still moving. She do what aunt say, learn what aunt teach. Think never feel anything again."

A sound of a door opening reached her ears from the open window over head. Ranma didn't seem to notice as he said "Man, that really sucks. Why'd your aunt do that?"

Zhu Shu shrugged. "Zhu Shu have duty to give heir for Clan Dragon. Cannot make babies with girl." She sighed softly. She heard a slight creak as the chair by the window was occupied. She did her best to forget those final memories as she looked back over the happier days and how her beloved flower had made her feel.

"When Zhu Shu with Ying-Ying, feel like was center of world, like she make Zhu Shu fly. Knew liked her when she in all Zhu Shu's thoughts. Wake in morning and think of her, last thought at night of her. Every action Zhu Shu do, she think of Ying-Ying. We fight sometimes, but no matter what, no matter how angry, always forgive and go on."

"But _how_ did you know you liked her?"

The intake of breath in the room above was slight, but it made Zhu Shu smile. "Let ask this. When Zhu Shu first find Ranma, he being pulled by pigtail to school. Watch all day, and see Ranma get hit with ball. Why Ranma get hit?"

"Uh... I had something on my mind."

Zhu Shu nodded. "Yes. Zhu Shu see Ranma not take eyes off Akane as she play ball. So distracted by watching not see ball."

"Hey, it wasn't like that. Hiroshi and Daisuke were asking me if I'd done things with Akane."

"That why Ranma not say anything for several minute before ball hit? Seem to Zhu Shu he only stare."

Ranma sat and stared at the pond, and for several long minutes all Zhu Shu's sharp ears could hear was the thump of two hearts beating.

"Want know _why_ Zhu Shu decide want help Ranma with fiancée?" she finally asked.

"I guess," he said as the chair in the room above gave a soft creak.

"Watching when Ranma tell Akane she cute when smile. Ranma too busy to see look in Akane eyes. Zhu Shu not." Ranma looked at her for a long moment, noting the half smile she was giving him.

"I caught her smiling to herself in a mirror later, and she threw a lamp at me," he said sourly. "I was just wanting to make sure she was okay. She... she's sweet on the doctor anyway..."

"Tofu?"

"Yeah, she gets all shy when he's around. And the other day we were at his clinic when Kasumi arrived. Well, you saw how he is around Kasumi. It really upset Akane. She was acting really strange."

"And you try cheer up?"

"Yeah, it just backfired, like everything else I try to do nice," Ranma groused.

"Maybe should give Akane time. Just be nice."

"I _was_ trying. I was trying really hard that first day. She was so nice to me, and we sparred and it was fun. I was really enjoying being with her. Then I found out she hates boys, and when she walked in on me in the bath, well, it just seemed to ruin everything. Then our idiot dads forced this engagement on us, and Kasumi and Nabiki shoved Akane forward, and, well, it was like I was some undesirable piece of trash and nobody wanted me, so I was being dropped on her because she was the youngest. I could tell I wasn't wanted. I was going to go back to China to find you and get this curse removed."

"Why didn't?"

"Well... Akane insulted me. Then whacked me over the head with a table when I insulted her back."

"What say?" Zhu Shu asked curiously.

"Well, she'd been going on and on about how I was a pervert because I'd looked at her when she walked in on me, so I told her it wasn't a big deal for me to see a naked woman, because I turn into a girl, and that besides, I was built better."

Zhu Shu blinked at him wide-eyed. "You say _what?_" she asked in disbelief.

"I said I was better built, and she hit me with a table."

"Zhu Shu no blame her!"

"What?"

"Ranma, women looks very important to women. You male, you no understand. What you do almost worst insult can give. Like someone say Ranma poor martial artist. Remember cheerleader? Zhu Shu say not pretty, she go berserk. Only way Zhu Shu make madder, if had commented that Zhu Shu have bigger breast."

Ranma gave her a wide eye look. "How about commenting on wide hips?"

"As bad. Ranma say to Akane?"

"Yeah."

"And she _still_ talk to? Think Ranma should consider."

The creaking of the chair indicated someone was muffling laughter. Ranma was too absorbed in moping to notice.

"Man, I'm never going to understand women."

Zhu Shu shook her head. "No worry. Zhu Shu help."

"Thanks." Ranma stood and stretched, his vertebra popping as he extended, then shook himself. "Gods, what would I do without you?"

"Make mess. Is why Zhu Shu have work so hard to fix."

Ranma scratched the back of his head as he gave a rueful grin. "Yeah. Well, I gotta get to bed. Pop always drags me awake at dawn to train."

"Zhu Shu know," the Chinese girl said with a wry grin. "Is why does forms in dojo."

Ranma raised an eyebrow, then blushed. "Oh..." He gave a small chuckle. "You still do them that way?"

"Zhu Shu not have choice. No dress survive workout. Is discovering actually like better."

"Don't you worry about someone seeing you?"

Zhu Shu raised an eyebrow. "Why? Zhu Shu not ashamed of self. Is only problem when males bother. Zhu Shu have bathed with males many time at village. Only one hot spring."

"I guess. But why does Akane jump my case about having no feminine modesty when I'm wringing out my shirt, then?"

Zhu Shu gave him a half-smile. "No know. Japanese have curious notions. Very strange people are."

"Hey! I'm Japanese!"

Zhu Shu nodded. "See? Prove point."

Ranma rolled his eyes. "You and your strange sense of humor. I can never tell when you're joking, sometimes." He leaned down to give Zhu Shu a hand up. "Well. I really gotta get some sleep. See ya tomorrow." With a last wave, he vanished into the house.

Zhu Shu waited until he had been gone for a minute before she raised her voice. "He really do care. Just not know how say."

Akane leaned out the window and gave Zhu Shu a surprised look. "You knew I was here?"

Zhu Shu looked up at her and tapped her head. "When cursed, get very sharp ears.

Akane looked at the long, pointed ears and smiled. "Absolutely. Oh! By the way, did you realize your eyes reflect like a cat's?"

Zhu Shu nodded. "Zhu Shu have practice in cursed form. And see in mirror."

"Oh... well... Thank you for defending me."

"Not do. Think overreact."

"Huh?"

"Ranma may insult, not reason to hit with table."

"He deserved it!"

Zhu Shu gave her a level gaze. After a few seconds, Akane looked away.

"Okay, so maybe it was overreacting... but I was stressed out. He'd just shown up in the bathroom, and then Dad insisted he had to choose one of us, and Nabiki and Kasumi ganged up on me!"

"Yes. Ranma tell."

"Oh, yeah, that's right." Akane frowned as she recalled Ranma's words. "I guess I never really thought how _he_ was feeling then. Just about how put upon _I _felt."

"Always two sides of story."

"I know."

"So how does hear what Ranma feel make feel?"

"I don't know. Confused."

"Want talk about?"

Akane stared off at where Ranma had vanished into the house for a long moment before shaking her head. "I think I want to think about it first."

Zhu Shu smiled. "That not typical."

Akane gave her a duplicate of Ranma's rueful grin. "I know. That's why I want to think about it."

Zhu Shu nodded her head in agreement, not pushing.

Akane waved. "Well, I need to finish my homework and get to bed. See you in the morning."

"Zhu Shu also." She stood in the garden for a few seconds longer as Akane pulled back inside and closed her window then walked around to the dining room. Poking her head in the kitchen, she smiled at Kasumi, who was sitting with a cup of tea and a magazine. "Kasumi right. Make Ranma tell how felt first night, and Akane hear. Thank you for open window."

Kasumi smiled. "You're welcome, Zhu-chan. I hope it helps them work things out a little better. Akane has been so… so… _impulsive_ since Mother died. Sometimes it takes extraordinary methods to get her to think."

"Zhu Shu sees. Is good night. Zhu Shu see in morning."

"Good night, dear. I filled the tub for you a few minutes ago, and left you a tea set. Try not to fall asleep in the tub and drown."

Zhu Shu smiled. "Will do best." She left the kitchen to Kasumi's contented smile.

0 0 0 0 0

The following morning, breakfast was quieter than normal. Ranma kept glancing at Akane, and she kept looking over at him. Both Kasumi and Zhu Shu exchanged smiles at the behavior. It had been over twelve hours and not a single fight. So far, so good.

After breakfast, Zhu Shu walked to school with Nabiki. As they left the house, the Chinese girl asked, "What odds Nabiki give Zhu Shu?"

Nabiki blinked and turned to her. "You knew?"

Zhu Shu shook her head. "Kasumi tell."

"Oh. Well, I know how Ai fights, and I've never seen you fight before yesterday. I actually gave odds against you. Even after the way you dealt with Kuno, I thought Ai would win." Nabiki shrugged. "I'll know better next time."

"Cheerleaders tough. Zhu Shu not manage take out one by one, probably beat."

"Yeah. How'd you know to taunt Kaede that way?"

Zhu Shu smiled. "She wear much make up. Was easy to see vain."

Nabiki nodded. "You're observant too. That's good. And yes, Kaede is the second most vain girl in Furinkan, topped only by her elder sister Yuri, who is head of the art club. Megumi is pretty well known for being a tactician and pretty cool under pressure, but watch out for Ayeka. She's a really violent bitch when she looses her temper, and she's known for going berserk on people. Kyoko really isn't much of a threat, but she's a terrible flirt, and a prankster. Ai herself will probably leave you alone for awhile, but sooner or later, she's going to want a rematch."

Zhu Shu shrugged. "Zhu Shu lose temper. Not fight well. Use only Song school to fight. Zhu Shu think next time better if not."

"Oh, you know other schools?"

"Just one. Zhu Shu learn Shiva Dance. Ribbon form. Compliment Song school ribbon form."

"Shiva? That's a Hindu god, from India, isn't it?"

Zhu Shu smiled. "Yes. Learn from Indian Martial Dancer. Dance of Veils is strong defense form."

"That I gotta see."

Zhu Shu gave Nabiki a sidelong glance. "No, not think Nabiki like. Nabiki not like girls like Zhu Shu like girls."

"Huh, I don't–" She trailed off as understanding hit. "Oh. One of _those_ dances. And it's a _combat_ form?"

"Yes. Shiva god of Dance and Destruction. Many dance part of full form. Some for attack, some defend. It compliment Song school well."

"Ah. I'll keep that in mind. Maybe you can demonstrate for me some time." Nabiki kept her face straight as the Chinese girl gave her another sidelong look, thinking to herself, _the videos of that would bring a fortune!_

At the school gate, Kuno was waiting.

"Ah, glorious Chinese Goddess, I would date with you!"

Zhu Shu sighed. "Here go again."

0 0 0 0 0

"So what have your travels discovered, Ke Lun?" The Loremaster asked.

Ke Lun looked around the table at the gathered elders. "It seems that Song Shi Wang survived the fall of the Clan's stronghold."

There was a murmur of surprise that ran among the oldest of the elders present. The Loremaster raised an eyebrow. "Why did the Weapons Master not come to us? He had to know we would hold to our oaths and shelter the Clan."

Ke Lun nodded. "Yes. I asked him that. He... did not give a satisfactory answer. Shi has changed much from the man we knew in our youth, Lo Shen"

"And what did you discover of the Heir?"

"Zhu Shu is the true Heir. She is the last pureblood daughter of Lin Tzu."

"So, she must be protected." Lo Shen looked thoughtful.

Ke Lun nodded. "She has been trained by Shi to defend herself at least as well as any of our warriors, and she is with Shan Pu. I await their next letter to advise me of where they are, and I will follow."

"Is that wise, Matriarch? Would it not be better to bring her home?" one of the younger elders asked.

Ke Lun shook her head. "I do not think so. Shi has requested she be allowed to continue her search. I have no reason to go against his wishes yet, but I do think Zhu Shu will need guidance to find a suitable husband. It seems she shares in more than just Lin Tzu's blood, she is a true Daughter of the Dragon. The Dragon's Blood has manifested within her."

The Loremaster raised an eyebrow. "I see. That… is unfortunate. I suspected as much when she seemed so reluctant to claim Ranma's hand for herself. It is a pity her quest will bring her only unhappiness."

Ke Lun steepled her fingers in front of her as she gazed across the table. "There may be a resolution to this. I asked Zhu Shu to accompany Shan Pu on her quest for more than just her knowledge of their quarry. Shan Pu expressed her interest to me, and I gave her my approval to seek Zhu Shu as a sister-wife. Zhu Shu… did not refuse, nor did she accept. If Zhu Shu accepts Shan Pu's affections, once they find Saotome it will provide Zhu Shu with both what she desires in Shan Pu, while fulfilling her duty with Saotome."

"And as the boy is cursed to turn female, she may even find some satisfaction with him in time." Lo Shen nodded. "Then I agree with you, Ke Lun. It is vital you oversee this. Her happiness is less important than bearing an heir, but I would still prefer not to see her miserable."

Ke Lun the woman a sardonic grin. "I trust you'll keep things under control here until I return?"

The Loremaster gave her a return grin. "Of course." She folded her hands over her staff. "I know we have often been rivals, Ke Lun, even as we have been friends, but this overshadows petty political bickering. Until the matter of Clan Dragon is resolved, the Amazons will stand united behind you. We failed our oath once. We will not do so a second time."

"I will hold you to that, Lo Shen." Ke Lun tapped her fingers on the table as she debated whether she should mention her other worry, but in the end decided the other elders needed to know. "There is more. I am concerned about Zhu Shu's curse."

The Loremaster leaned forward. "You advised us that she has a humanoid cursed form, and that it wouldn't endanger her in a fight, but I sensed then that there was more. Have you finally decided to share that with us?"

"I did not at first feel it was something that truly merited attention, yet it has nagged at me since. And I was concerned as to the reaction it might bring. Zhu Shu's curse seems… less random than usual. Jusenkyo is known for the irony with which its curse strikes, seemingly always to curse with a form that is intended to teach a lesson of some sort, though rarely does it seem that anyone knows what that lesson is to be. In Zhu Shu's case, I wonder truly what that lesson is meant to be."

"You're talking around the point, Ke Lun," The Loremaster said.

Ke Lun sighed. "Zhu Shu seems to have fallen into the worst possible spring she could have for anyone's peace of mind, Lo Shen. Particularly yours, mine, and Shi's."

"And that would be?"

"Let me just say I can verify that the daughter of Garlic is dead… Of drowning."

Lo Shen's eyes widened. "Oh my. Did Shi…"

Ke Lun shook her head. "He will not tell me what happened between them in the end, but I am certain that he met her the night Clan Dragon fell. He states only that she did not die by his hand."

Lo Shen nodded. "I have never been sure of her death till now. When we could not find her body among the dead..."

A commotion outside the elder's hall stole their attention a second before pounding began on the door to the village square. The guard opened the door to inquire and a moment later allowed a runner to enter the hall. She approached the elder's table and knelt. "Forgive the intrusion, Revered elders, but I have been sent with a strange message for Ke Lun."

Ke Lun signaled for the runner to rise. "What is it, child?"

"Our sister in Tokyo was approached two days ago by a strange woman, and asked to deliver this message to the Warleader." She held forth a rolled scroll. Ke Lun unrolled it and read the elegantly brushed symbols.

_To Ke Lun, Warleader of the Joketsuzoku, Daughter of Po Shen and Guardian of Shan Pu, Champion of the Joketsuzoku and Daughter of Par Fume, greetings._

_I beg you to come to Tokyo at your earliest convenience, and if at all possible within a week of receiving this missive, to bear witness to an event of utmost importance to the Joketsuzoku and to Shan Pu's future happiness. At that time, a deed shall be performed that shall enable the Joketsuzoku to lay to rest ancient grievances against one who has wronged the Tribe, and Warleader Ke Lun. There are further details to this need for a Witness that I do not feel should be relegated to this missive, but must be discussed in personal conference._

_Again, I beg you to come to Tokyo with all haste, as the time of this event is not entirely certain, but will occur within the fortnight._

_Urd, Norn of the Past, Goddess Second Class, Limited._

Ke Lun raised an eyebrow at the signature. "A message from one who claims to be a goddess. Now there's a first."

The Loremaster was studying the scroll. "There is a strong sense of enchantment within the scroll. I think perhaps had you been anywhere in the world, this scroll would have found its way to you."

"Do you believe its author is who she says she is? Would a goddess send a message so mundanely?"

A rumble of thunder broke the quite afternoon air as the air within the hall shook. The hall door swung open to reveal a smoking patch of ground just outside the door.

Ke Lun and Lo Shen hobbled over on their staffs and looked down at the glowing symbols on the marble plaque that rested at the center of the scorch marks on the ground. The two elders looked at one another. Lo Shen gave Ke Lun an amused smile.

"I would say that answers your question, Warleader. My advice would be to 'get thee hence' to Tokyo."

0 0 0 0 0

"Gods, how does she make it look so easy?" Usagi whined as she rubbed the small of her back. "I'm never going to be able to do any of those impossible contortions she's trying to get us into!"

"Zhu-sensei is simply making us do basic exercises, Usagi," Makoto replied, looking out the window of the bus that was taking them back to Juuban after their Thursday afternoon class at the Tendo dojo. "You'd get better at them if you'd do them more often. They're not _that_ different than the ones I usually do before my workouts, just geared more for flexibility."

"Yes. We're all sore, Usagi-chan. But I researched some of the exercises last night, and according to my data, it's very similar to a ballerina or a gymnast's exercises," Ami added from where she was rubbing sore calves. "Once we've gotten used to them, we can progress to the actual dances Zhu-sensei showed us."

"And I can't wait to try some of her dances at a club," Mina chimed in. "I can just imagine how the boys will just go crazy over me!"

Only Rei stared out the window of the bus, lost in thought as the rest of the Senshi continued their discussion. As the bus pulled into the Ginza district of Juuban, she gave a start as she realized someone was talking to her.

"Rei?" Usagi said again.

"What?"

"I asked you if you wanted to come with us to that new okonomiyaki restaurant. The chef is supposed to be like drop-dead gorgeous!"

She shrugged. "Yeah, I guess."

She followed the other Senshi to the restaurant, proudly displaying a canopy over the door proclaiming its name to be Uc-chan's, and settled in at the counter. Usagi and Mina almost drooled over the young man behind the counter as they ordered their okonomiyaki and watched as he made and served them in under a minute. Rei sat and picked at hers until Usagi finally asked. "What's up, Rei? You've been like a total space case since we left the dojo."

Rei looked up. "You're one to talk."

"Come on. Something's wrong. You can tell me. I'll bet it's about some boy, right?" You could almost see hearts in her eyes as she put an arm around Rei's shoulder. "You've fallen desperately in love with a cute guy and you don't know how to tell him you love him, right?"

Rei shrugged Usagi's arm off. "Some of us do think about other things occasionally, Usagi! No, I'm worried about Zhu Shu, if you must know."

"Why? She told us that she can handle Ai on her own, and besides, she's like two grade levels our senior. We really can't invade her school and teach those cheerleaders a lesson."

"That's not it. I just keep thinking about the other morning. That woman who came and told Zhu-chan where to find Ranma was an evil spirit of some sort, and I can't help but think that she was some sort of ill omen. I just keep getting these weird sensations when we're near Zhu Shu that something evil is lurking, waiting to cause her trouble. And I know she asked us not to tell Akane about Shampoo, or that Zhu Shu's supposed to get Ranma married to Shampoo, but I keep feeling that trouble's going to come of it."

"You worry too much, Rei. Zhu Shu knows what she's doing. She said the Amazon's allow multiple wives, so all she has to do is get Ranma and Akane to accept Shampoo as a second wife. Sounds like most guys' wet dream to me."

The chef was suddenly standing across the counter from them. Startled, the two girls looked up at the clean-shaven young man, and felt their hearts go flutter, though from surprise or the young chef's bishonen looks, they couldn't tell.

"Excuse me. Did you say Ranma?"

Usagi nodded, her eyes locked on the chef as her brain nearly shut down at the thought that this handsome hunk was actually talking to her!

"Ranma Saotome?"

Rei raised an eyebrow. "You know him?"

The chef gave a wry grin. "Yeah, you could say that. Me and him go way back. Sure would like to see him again. Last time was when I was six. Can you tell me where he's at these days?"

"Oh, he's going to school at Furinkan!" Usagi said before Rei's sharp elbow jabbed her ribs. "Ow! Whaddja do that for."

Rei rolled her eyes then looked at the chef. "So you knew Ranma when you were six?"

"Yeah, he used to steal okonomiyaki from my dad's yattai. We used to spar and hang out together. You say he's got a fiancée?"

"Something like that."

"I'll have to stop by and congratulate him, the stud. And a girlfriend on the side?"

"It's nothing like that!" Usagi said, still rubbing the sore spot on her ribs. She stopped at a glare from Rei. "Um. It's complicated."

The chef laughed. "I'll bet it is. I wonder if he'll remember me. I named this restaurant after his nickname for me."

"Uc-chan?"

"Yeah. Ukyo Kuonji."

Mina had finally noticed the conversation, having been looking at a group of cute boys at the front of the restaurant. "Kuonji? Like the okonomiyaki chain?"

"Yep. My family owns the corporation. Dad wants me to prove I can handle the challenges of the business, so I set up my own restaurant."

"Wow," Mina muttered to Usagi. "Cute _and_ rich."

"Well, I got customers to serve. Nice meeting you. Glad to know Ran-chan's doing well. Maybe I'll look him up if I ever get time."

"Yeah, sure," Rei said. The chef waved and headed off to a customer at the far end of the counter. Once he was out of earshot, Usagi turned to her.

"Why'd ya elbow me like that, Rei? I was just making conversation."

"But we don't know him. You shouldn't talk about Ranma with him."

Mina looked puzzled. "Why not? I mean, he's like so cute, and they're old friends."

"Yeah, he's almost as dreamy as Mamoru," Usagi added.

Rei looked at the chef again, busy serving customers. "I don't know. I guess I'm just being paranoid. He _is_ cute."

"Oh, yeah. I mean, just look at that butt!" Mina drooled.

Makoto overheard. "Yeah. He reminds me of my sempai."

The giggles caused Ami to look up from her computer, where she was studying for tomorrows science quiz. "What?"

That brought more giggles…

0 0 0 0 0

As the Senshi departed the restaurant a half hour later, Ukyo looked up from her grill to watch them go.

"So Ran-chan has a fiancée and a girlfriend, eh? Well guess what, Ran-chan, you two-timing womanizer. Your days as a ladies man are almost over. My revenge will finally be had!"

She looked down at the okonomiyaki she had made, with the little skull face with x's for eyes, and gave a grim smile.

Unnoticed between sauce pots behind her, a Chibi Urd raised an eyebrow and rechecked her notes. There it was, Ukyo Kuonji: Ranma fiancée number three. Yggdrasil had been very clear she was one of the major threads affected by the wish. For good or ill, she had to come to Nerima and play her part.

Urd just wished she knew what that part was supposed to be.

0 0 0 0 0

Saturday afternoon found the two youngest Tendo sisters and their Chinese guest shopping at the Nerima mall. Zhu Shu had ripped another dress while giving lessons, and while she had been sewing it, Akane and Nabiki had invited her along. Thinking it would be better to try and find a stronger dress than attempting to repair the flimsy material, she had accepted.

Zhu Shu looked at the dress in the mirror and adjusted it across her hip, finally looking up at the sales clerk and smiling. "Zhu Shu very happy with dress. Is first dress she find in Japan she think decent."

The clerk gave her a cardboard smile. "Well, we do aim to please, and all of our cheongsams are imported from China."

"Ah. That why so good." She checked the rest of the small stack the clerk had brought out and was pleased to discover they were all imports. While they were still not of the quality she was hoping for, they were certainly far better than the ones she had currently.

"Do you like them?" Akane asked. She looked anxiously at the Chinese girl.

Zhu Shu turned to model the gold-trimmed red silk dress, noting the other girl's hopeful expression. "Yes. Zhu Shu think Akane make good suggestion of store. Thank you for bringing Zhu Shu along for shopping."

Nabiki looked over from where she was looking through some business-like dresses. "Think nothing of it. I needed to get a new outfit anyway, and Kasumi suggested we take you with us and get you some decent dresses." She looked at the short Mandarin dress Zhu Shu had on and whistled. "Damn. That does look good on you."

Zhu Shu turned to look at the back of the dress in the three way mirror. "Yes. Zhu Shu think will do fine. And like way mirror let see all of dress."

"You've never seen a three-way mirror?" Akane said.

"No. Zhu Shu never see mirror so big at all. So much Zhu Shu see she never see before. Sometimes confusing is."

"What's it like in your home village?" Akane asked.

Zhu Shu stepped back into the changing booth and closed the door. "Is much smaller than Tokyo. Only thirty house. Maybe hundred people in village. Magistrate have generator and jeep. Keep radio in Communist office. Zhu Shu think like Tokyo much better, even though much strangeness here."

Nabiki nodded. "Yeah. I guess it would seem strange to you. You've been doing fine catching up in school though."

Zhu Shu smiled. "Is very interesting. So much Zhu Shu never know she no know. She train serve and manage Emperor's household, but find so much else need learn here." She poked her head out of the changing booth to motion at the glass doors of the store that led into the mall's interior. "Like stairs that move."

Akane smiled at the memory of Zhu Shu's hesitance to step on the escalator to come to this floor. "That _was_ rather funny."

Zhu Shu stuck her tongue out at the youngest Tendo sister. "Maybe for Akane."

She ducked her head back into the booth and emerged a second later in another cheongsam, this one white with gold plum blossoms adorning it. Akane raised an eyebrow.

"That's absolutely fabulous, but it's almost too thin. You might want to get a bra for it too."

"Zhu Shu not find one can stand. Too constricting. She do exercises keep breast firm."

"I was thinking more about the faint visibility problem than how busty you are."

Zhu Shu looked down to where her nipples were just barely detectable through the white silk. "No. Zhu Shu just need avoid get wet."

Nabiki laughed. "I think with your curse, that's going to be impossible."

"So Zhu Shu need get umbrella. Will keep Hentai Squad from shooting with water."

"Your umbrella against an entire arsenal of squirt guns? That should be fun." Nabiki said with a grin.

"So why Nabiki sell Hentai guns in first place?"

"Hey, a girl's got to make a profit somehow."

"Nabiki! You're the one who sold them squirt guns? How could you?" Akane asked, outraged.

Zhu Shu waved it away. "Zhu Shu no mind. Get better at dodge. Good practice."

"Yeah, but everyone at school thinks you're weird. And Ai's been spreading the story that you like girls." Akane protested.

"So? Is true. It not stop Kuno, or half boys in school try date. Zhu Shu get forty stuffies this week!"

"Well, at least they're not trying to defeat you in combat," Nabiki said wryly, with a nod at Akane.

"Yeah, but half the girls are calling her a pervert. And I've got Yuka and Sayuri asking me if the rumors are true. I don't know what to tell them."

"Tell is true. Zhu Shu no care." What was the point, really? Once she had revealed her shame, it had been inevitable that it would get out. She'd never told Shan Pu, but it had been obvious the Amazon had known, and seemed interested, Rei suspected and was curious, and now the Tendo's knew and didn't seem to care. She was beginning to enjoy the fact she didn't have to hide her preferences as much, and if those manga she had gotten from some of the Hentai Squad were indicative of Japanese attitudes, she wasn't too worried about it. If anything, it seemed to show that Japanese girls could be very active that way, though she'd managed to translate little beyond the main characters names and the fact that Melon and Non were best friends. Maybe she should ask Kasumi for help translating it.

Zhu Shu folded up the rest of the dresses and tried to get the attention of the clerk, who had wandered back to her counter and was studiously ignoring her and the other shoppers in the small clothing store. She frowned. "How Zhu Shu get dress if clerk no sell?"

Nabiki raised an eyebrow. "Just take them to the counter."

Zhu Shu blinked. "Ah. Very different in China. Shopkeeper try very hard sell. Clerk act like not care if buy."

Nabiki shrugged. "She doesn't. She gets paid whether you buy or not."

Zhu Shu raised an eyebrow. "Very strange." She took the dresses to the counter, Akane and Nabiki following behind her. "Zhu Shu want buy now."

The clerk pasted on another false smile. "Certainly. Will that be cash or charge?"

Zhu Shu blinked. "Not understand. What charge?"

"Just give us a total, please," Nabiki interjected.

The clerk counted up the dresses and tapped the keys on her register. "That'll be 19,000 yen." she said in a bored tone.

Zhu Shu blinked, and pulled her purse from behind her back. She pulled out a small wad of bills and started counting them.

"Wait a minute, Zhu-chan," Nabiki said. Addressing the clerk, she continued, "I think you forgot those dresses were on sale."

The clerk checked her register and then the tags on the dresses. "Okay. 17,000 yen." she said with an equal lack of emotion.

Zhu Shu had finished counting her paper money. "Zhu Shu only have 15,000." She looked at the five dresses. She really didn't want to give any of them up.

Nabiki shrugged. "Don't worry about it. I'll cover the rest. You can pay me back later."

Zhu Shu looked into her purse again. "Zhu Shu have other money. Is Chinese." She pulled out a large coin and held it up. "10, 000 yuan piece."

Nabiki looked at the coin and blinked. "Um... Zhu Shu... is that gold?"

Zhu Shu nodded.

"How many of those do you have?"

Zhu Shu looked into her bag. "Forty, fifty left. Grandfather give Zhu Shu two hundred when leave on quest."

"Do you have any idea how much those are worth?"

"10,000 yuan. Zhu Shu say already. Things not cost so much in China. Zhu Shu not have spend much for supply."

Nabiki slid a rectangle of plastic to the clerk. "Put it on my card." She closed her hand over the coin in Zhu Shu's hand. "Put those away, Zhu-chan. We're going to have to have a little talk about rare and antique coinage. Then we're going to a bank to deposit those…"

0 0 0 0 0

By Sunday, the temporary truce between Ranma and Akane was showing signs of strain, but it was holding. While Akane and Ranma had sparred with words, no actual physical violence was in the offing yet. Akane had taken to helping Zhu Shu with her Japanese Kanji, and while they gaily conversed on topics that ranged from manga and anime to which pop star's music they liked best, Akane had been reluctant to talk about Ranma.

But finally, on Sunday evening, as they were reading the week's Sunday Digest, Akane decided she wanted to talk.

"I've been thinking all week about what you asked me." Akane said out of the blue as they were reading the latest installment of Negima, Akane helping Zhu Shu with the Japanese text. Zhu Shu looked up and blinked.

"Question?"

"If... if I loved him. I've been thinking about it. I really don't know the answer." She sat up on the bed and leaned against the wall. "I mean, in stories, it's always this huge overwhelming feeling that just hits, and wham, you're in love. I just don't know if that's what I feel."

Zhu Shu nodded. "Zhu Shu never feel either."

"But you've been in love?"

"Yes."

Akane sighed. "He's so aggravating! He can be so thoughtless, and he drops insults constantly. It's like he's always looking for a fight!"

"Ranma live whole life be best. Is all knows. Not know how not compete. Panda man very bad at teach manners."

"You once said he didn't know 'the way of hearts'."

"No. He not know how be gentle. Must train."

"And I want a knight in shining armor, who's a perfect gentleman."

"Ranma not, but could be. Not know how. Try, but like man stumble in dark."

Akane sighed. "It's just... he's nice looking, but he's so arrogant, and to top it off, he turns into a girl. It was rather unnerving at first."

"What Akane think now?"

"I don't know really. I'm used to it now."

"Zhu Shu like he be girl. Very sexy. Body nice look at. Like look Akane too. Ranma fuller breast, but Akane more feminine. Pretty hips." She gave Akane a smile. "But Ranma too male for Zhu Shu taste, even when girl."

Akane gave her a sidelong glance and rolled her eyes. "I'm glad _someone_ likes my hips. Ranma just says they're wide."

"No. Akane just not develop curves. Concentrate on strength, not form. Keep help with students, Akane get rounder." She stood and stretched, noting the long look Akane gave her and sighing mentally. Why couldn't Ranma see how sexy Akane was? "Think Zhu Shu look like this she if no do forms? Work hard make body pleasing to eye."

Akane sighed. "I'm never going to look like you, Zhu Shu. And you're an exception to most gymnasts with those breasts."

"Zhu Shu let Akane know secret?"

"Sure."

"Zhu Shu not always like her breast. Before Grandfather figure out exercise for Zhu Shu to use keep firm, she have backache all time. Exercise work, but make breast seem bigger. Now curse form bigger yet. Trust Zhu Shu, not be jealous."

"Yeah, but if I had a bust as big as yours, I'd have every guy in school drooling."

"Akane seem do already."

Akane blinked. "Well, yeah. I guess. But you know what I mean."

Zhu Shu gave her a sidelong glance. "If Zhu Shu teach exercise, Akane get bigger."

Akane laughed softly. "You think he'll stop calling me sexless then?"

Zhu Shu spread her hands. "Only time tell." She smiled as she went back to looking at the manga, thinking how wrong Ranma was with that insult. "Only time tell…"

It was a start.


	8. Chapter 7: Twists, Turns, and other Conv

Chapter Seven: Twists, Turns, and Other Convolutions

This was certainly harder than Urd had expected it to be. She'd had to keep Shan Pu occupied for nearly a month now because she still hadn't gotten all her players in the right places yet, and they had an annoying habit of randomly shifting locations, sometimes even planets, and in this case, even realities.

How it had happened, she didn't know, but somehow two of the more important players in her little drama had managed to wander even further from the beaten track than even she had ever been before. She'd had to ask Kami-sama's help to even get here and try to set things back on course.

Now, if she had everything right, one of her problems would be walking into the door of the restaurant she was in any moment…

It was a rundown little place on a main highway running from this realities Tampa to Miami, and it had definitely seen better days. It belonged to some chain she had never heard of called Denny's, and at the present, it was the only place she had found in the area that had a probability nexus, a vital component for the summoning spell she had needed to cast to lure her quarry in. This world was surprisingly lacking in people with sufficient faith for magic to thrive.

She peeked out from behind the flower pot she was hiding behind at the probability nexus she had found. They were the only couple in the place.

The male was tall and massively built, like a normal person with an extra foot or two most directions. His long blond hair and beard reminded Urd of Thor without all the testosterone and muscles. He laid a card down on the table in front of him, then tapped the card he had laid the second one on. "Colossus of Sardia with Eternal Warrior. Nine points with trample."

The girl he was sitting with would have made anyone give her a second glance. She was much shorter than the male and voluptuously built. Urd had to admit, if she put on the same muscle tone, she would surpass Zhu Shu's cursed form in cup size. She looked down at her hand, a small frown on her face, then she looked down at the table and turned a card. Pulling a card to show to the male, she said. "Nope. Hyrkul's Recall will send it back to your hand first!"

Urd shook her head. She'd given up on trying to understand the game a while ago. It seemed to have a different rule for every card. Give her poker any day.

A car pulling up outside distracted her. Her first target had finally arrived, after an annoyingly long time. She'd started to wonder if the summoning spell had failed. Considering who the subjects of the spell were, she really wouldn't have been surprised.

A large Japanese man in a business suit stepped out of the Humvee and entered the restaurant. He waited patiently until one of the waitresses stopped gossiping long enough to notice him. As the girl approached, he bowed. "Where Nerima Ward?" he asked politely in very bad English.

The male at the table straightened like he'd been shot.

The waitress scratched her head. "Nerima? Nevah heered of it. That neah Tampa?"

The tall man approached. "Nerima Ward, Tokyo?"

The Japanese man bowed. "Hai! GPS not work. Say Flor-Ida!"

The blond man raised an eyebrow. "You related to Ryouga Hibiki, or what?"

A look of near panic crossed the man's face and he whirled into a Martial Arts pose, eyes scanning. "Where?"

"No, no, no. Are _you_ a Hibiki?"

Coming out of the crouch, the man bowed. "Hai! Tao-Ching Hibiki."

"Oh god ..." In a daze, the man led him back outside and pointed north on US41. "Go that way. You'll get to Nerima eventually."

The Japanese man bowed again. "Domo Arigato." He climbed back into the Humvee as the blond male turned.

Urd hadn't been paying attention, and was standing in full view in chibi form in a flower pot. The blond man stared in shock…

"Urd?"

"Oops." Urd muttered as she disappeared.

Too late, the blond turned to run after the Humvee. "Wait! Take me with you!" But the Humvee was already out of hearing range.

He stopped at the edge of the road, hands falling to his side, a picture of despair.

The girl came up to his side. "Lance? What was that about? You okay?"

_Ok?_ he wondered. _I've missed my chance to get out of this place and go be with Ranma and the Tendos and, yes, URD! To live in a world created by anime! _His heart sank. Even Jenny would have killed to go and meet the Sailor Senshi, but the Humvee and Urd were both gone, and his world had no Goddess Relief Office.

"Yeah, Beloved. I'll be fine… probably just my overactive imagination anyway…"

"Well come on. It's your turn."

He turned to go back into the Denny's, more convinced than ever that his reality sucked.

0 0 0 0 0

A few miles north, the second "coincidental" meeting was taking place.

The driver of the Humvee was cursing, having just smashed the GPS. He could never figure out why the damn things kept going haywire on him. He had set it just before leaving the auto accessory shop, and the dealer had warrantied it for a year, but the thing had still started jumping before he had even left town. Right before he had gotten fed up with it, it had told him he was someplace called Death Valley then had jumped to saying Florida. He growled at the mangled glass and plastic. American made. Give him dependable Japanese technology any day. It was frustrating how hard it was getting to even find a good Japanese dealer. The gaijin were creeping in everywhere.

He had to be near the north end of Honshu, whatever the GPS had said. He knew he hadn't crossed any oceans while driving. No, somehow, he just had gotten lost again.

A figure in his headlights flagged him down and he slowed as he approached, then recognition set in and he couldn't believe his eyes. He thought about running him down, but decided he'd probably only damage his bumper. He wondered if the AK47 under the back seat would work. He sighed. It was too late to pretend he didn't see him, the figure in the headlights had already recognized him and was waving. Grandfather would chew him a new one if he didn't extend the traditional Hibiki family courtesy, no matter how much he hated this particular relative. Gritting his teeth, he pulled to a stop beside his cousin. Maybe Ryouga wouldn't leave him stranded in Tau Ceti Ward this time…

"Hello Cousin. Hop in." He unlocked the door to let Ryouga in. "Where to this time?"

"I am hunting a boy named Ranma Saotome. He ran out on our man to man challenge, and I will not rest till I have found him and gotten my revenge!"

Tao-Ching Hibiki resisted the urge to sigh. More likely, Ryouga had gotten lost on the way to the fight. He started driving down the road, glancing down to the shattered GPS again. "I don't suppose you have any idea _where_ he is?"

"He's going to Furinkan High in Nerima."

Tao-Ching looked back up at the road, ignoring the pink crystal buildings sliding by on either side. He hung a left at the light.

"Any particular reason for this particular feud?" he asked.

"He has offended my honor! What other reason do I need?"

_Good old Ryouga, going off half cocked again_. Tao-Ching thought as he rubbed his eyes. When he looked out the window again, it was daylight. He turned right at the corner.

Finally, he was on a street he knew. "Furinkan High?" He drew up in front of a gate and stopped. "Well, Ryouga, I think it's right over that way." He pointed to the gate and watched as Ryouga got out. "Nice seeing you cousin!" he lied as he peeled out, leaving skid marks as he put distance between them. Of all his family, he hated Ryouga most. The boy could get lost in a closet, and get anyone with him lost.

Tao-Ching had REALLY not liked Tau Ceti.

0 0 0 0 0

Zhu Shu was sitting in a tree, hiding out from the Hentai Squad during break. She watched as Ranma and Akane came out of the school, admiring the way Akane looked in her school uniform, and wondering what they were squabbling about this time.

"Ranma! Stop!" Akane called after the fleeing boy. Zhu Shu sighed and prepared to follow, when all of a sudden, she sensed a disturbance in the chi flows around the school.

Ranma looked over his shoulder at Akane as he pulled one of his jumps. "Come and get me!"

A shadow moved to intercept him.

At the last instant, Ranma sensed the danger and looked up as out of the sun a figure with an umbrella descended.

"Ranma! Prepare to Die!"

Ranma barely dodged the umbrella as it impacted where he would have landed, and he had to throw himself backwards to land on the edge of the impact crater next to Akane. "You!" he said as some vague recollection struck.

The boy in the crater stood and spoke. "You haven't changed, Ranma. You're still good at running away."

Zhu Shu stared. There was something familiar about the boy. She knew she'd seen him somewhere before. She examined the yellow and black bandanna, and massive pack, trying to remember.

"Someone you know?" Akane asked, curiosity overcoming her irritation.

Ranma tried to remember. He thought and pondered, then excitedly said "Yeah! Uh sure! He's… he's…" It slipped away again.

Looking at him sidelong through half lidded eyes, Akane said sarcastically "Don't strain your brain remembering, Ranma." Zhu Shu smiled. While the voice was sarcastic, there had been an undertone of fondness to it.

"Just tell me one thing, Ranma." The boy started calmly, then screamed "_Why did you run out on our fight?"_

Recollection came to the pigtailed boy. "Wait! I remember! You were in my class at my old school! Ryouga Hibiki! Long time no see!"

"Answer my question!" Ryouga growled.

Confused, Ranma said "I waited three days at the appointed place!"

"Three days?" Akane asked in disbelief. She looked at the other boy and blinked.

"Yes! And when I came on the fourth day, _you had already run away!_" Ryouga yelled.

Ranma stared as the entire school did a collective blink. "Uh… Ryouga? Can I ask you something?" He paused. "Why did it take you four days to get there?"

Angrily, Ryouga answered. "Why you! Do you think I was out for a casual stroll for four days? I suffered to meet with you!" He trembled in rage. "Breaking a vow between men and running to China with your father!" He punctuated with a swipe at Ranma with his umbrella.

Ranma dodged easily. Compared to Kuno or Zhu Shu, the thrust had been glacial. "In other words–" he said as he landed, "You want to finish our fight?"

"Finish our fight?" Ryouga snapped open his umbrella. "How feeble!" He threw the umbrella as he screamed, _"THIS IS REVENGE!"_

Like an oversized shuriken, the umbrella whizzed at Ranma, who dodged it by inches. It curved in flight like a boomerang and caught several students as it whizzed back past Ranma to be caught by Ryouga.

"No matter what it takes, Ranma, I shall destroy your happiness!"

"My _happiness_?" Ranma asked as Ryouga turned to leave, his challenge issued. Ranma turned to Akane. "Am I happy?"

She gave him a disgusted look. "Don't ask me!"

From her tree, Zhu Shu stared after the departing figure. China. He had something to do with China…

0 0 0 0 0

Less than three miles away, the Humvee pulled up to a palatial residence, a massive estate in the style of an ancient samurai family marked by only a small name plate with the word Hibiki in elegant Kanji. Of the five such estates in the Nerima ward, only the Kuno's was bigger. Tao-Ching went in and eventually found his rooms, throwing down his bags. He had been gone almost three weeks this time, having gone to the bank to check on a few investments. He'd certainly never expected the short drive to end up as it had. At least taking the Humvee had kept him in civilized areas, unlike the stroll a couple of months ago that had ended him in a small valley that had been filled with cursed pools like the ones near the village he'd grown up in. It had taken him three days to figure out that hot water would change him back from a smilodon, and he'd had to get completely new IDs and credit cards. He'd decided then that taking a waterproof pack he could drag with his teeth was a good idea.

Still, as curses went, being a saber-toothed tiger had its advantages, for all that he'd had to dodge that crazy were-cheetah that had been chasing him after he'd inadvertently wandered into the pond she was bathing in. Cute and busty as she had been, he had no desire to be a pet.

He took a bath, cleaning the grime of travel off. He could never figure out why it was so hard to find a proper bath in so many hotels around Tokyo, and it was depressing how many Wards didn't even speak Japanese anymore. The gaijin were invading everywhere.

At least the person he'd lost that deal to last week had been properly Japanese. He pulled up the map of Nerima up on his notebook and a small red dot blinked on and off. He got out of the hot tub and looked in despair at all of the cat hair on the floor of the wash area. He was shedding again.

Back out in the main room, he dressed in a smart black suit and repacked his bag with clean clothes. Looking in the mirror, he checked himself. _Looking good_, he thought to himself. He picked up the Desert Eagle and checked it before putting it in his shoulder holster and buttoning his coat over it. He smiled, the Hibiki family fangs showing in his grin. _Not bad at all for twenty_. He nodded. He was ready to meet this mistress of finance who'd out maneuvered him in his latest deal, this… _Nabiki Tendo_.

0 0 0 0 0

It took him an hour to find his way the seven blocks that separated the mansion from the Tendo dojo, and he'd only gotten lost briefly when he'd made a wrong turn into Minsk ward. Pulling up to the curb, he surveyed the dojo. It was a nice enough place, though several steps down from an estate. He figured the Tendos must be from a samurai line that had fallen on hard times, or they were a cadet branch. He was a little surprised. That deal had needed some hard cash, and this place gave no indication of a family with such holdings.

He approached the door with its traditional wooden sign "Tendo dojo, School of Anything Goes Martial Arts" An odd school, but then, so was the Hibiki's. He smiled at the smaller sign set off to one side, "To defeat owner in savage combat, use rear door." He rang the door chime.

A beautiful woman with long brown hair tied to one side answered. "Yes?"

Tao-Ching bowed. "Hello. My name is Tao-Ching Hibiki. I have come to see Nabiki Tendo. Do I have the honor of addressing her?" He poured on the charm.

"Oh, my!" The girl put one hand to her lips. "I'm afraid I'm not Nabiki. I'm her sister Kasumi. Do come in and I'll get her."

Tao-Ching did so, wondering at Kasumi's use of o-nee-chan, a word denoting elder sister. The woman looked to be his age, and he hoped that her sister wasn't _much_ younger. As good as Kasumi looked, the sister was likely a looker too and there were things other than business he would eventually wish to discuss. Also, it would have been embarrassing to have been outmaneuvered by a child.

He waited nervously as Kasumi disappeared into the house, but breathed a sigh of relief a few minutes later as another beautiful girl entered, at most a year or two younger than the first. She had short reddish brown hair in a bob cut which looked sexy and businesslike at the same time. And a body to die for – or rather _kill_ for, he conceded – he'd never much cared for the notion of dying.

"My sister said you wanted to see me?"

_Oh yes, preferably unclothed_, he thought as he bowed. "Yes. I wanted to meet the woman who had out maneuvered me so neatly on the Systemek deal. You cost me double what I had originally bid to buy the company." He stepped forward to take her hand and bowed to raise it to his lips… and look down her cleavage. "I had no idea you'd be as beautiful as you are talented."

Nabiki's heart hammered on her breastbone, trying to get out as she blushed furiously. Most boys were too scared of her to try and flatter her, and this wasn't a high school boy… This was one of the big boys she competed with in the stocks. He had to have money, and big money to have learned who had outbid him in a sealed stock auction of a small but lucrative company. The buying and re-selling of that company's stock had enabled her to put the dojo back in the black with just the money from Zhu Shu's students.

"I'm flattered. It took me a week to set up that deal," she said, a little breathlessly.

"Talented indeed. It took me two." Two pairs of eyes measured one another. Tao-Ching was very impressed. "I have done a little research on you. I always like to know my opponents…" He paused, "Or possible allies." He noted the slight flush the hint brought to her face. "But I am curious. You evince enormous talent, yet you play in such small ponds. Why aren't you living you up to your potential?" He waved his hand around to indicate the dojo.

There was a rather intense look in Nabiki's eyes. "I do what I can with limited resources. I'm a little short of capital."

Tao-Ching raised an eyebrow. _And she managed to outmaneuver me_. His nose twitched as he grinned. _A girl with brass balls, indeed_.

"Really…" He leaned forward. "I think that could be… remedied." He considered. "Would you be interested in a little bet? It will take a while to get set up, and will take several months to determine the outcome, but if you win, you may never have to worry about that problem again."

Nabiki weighed him with her eyes, trying to burrow into his thoughts. "What do I have to put forward?" she asked guardedly.

He let his eyes roam over her. "Just your _talents_…"

Nabiki caught the double reference as her heart beat a little faster. He was making a pass at _her_? A man who could _buy_ any woman he wanted? She leaned forward herself. "Oh… really?" She gave him a challenging look. "And on your end?" Nabiki Tendo was not a girl who impressed easily!

In answer, Tao-Ching brought out his cell phone, and pressed a button. "Sasuke? Put Tatewaki on. This is Tao-Ching." Nabiki's eyes widened at Tao-Ching's grin. "Tatewaki? You still wanting a rematch? Tell you what, here's your chance to double what you lost. One hundred million yen. Terms? Ok, here's the deal. I've got a talented nobody who I think can take a million dollars U.S. and turn it into three million in three months time. Taking advantage of me? Okay, I'll sweeten the deal. Five to one she'll take the three million and turn it into twelve in a year. One million a month. Done? Good. Have your lawyer call my lawyer and draw it up. I'll work up the contract for the player and pass it over for inspection. Game start?" He looked at Nabiki, a smile on his face. "One month from today. That'll give the lawyers time to fuss. Humm? Oh, Grandfather is fine and as well as I know, so's the rest of the family. Mom is still in China and telling me I have to visit when she writes. Yeah, she won't leave the village unless the elders send her on an errand. How's 'Dachi? Really? She get those roses I sent? Well tell her I said hi. Gotta go now, things to arrange…" He snapped the phone closed and looked at the frozen expression of stunned disbelief on Nabiki's face. "He's such a sucker about some things."

Still stunned, Nabiki nodded.

"Well beautiful, I must be off, but I do indeed look forward to our little business venture. I take it that sixty-forty will make my little game worth your time?" He nodded at Nabiki's double blink. "Good. I look forward to our future… _partnership_." He left Nabiki no doubt he meant that in more than one way as he turned to go.

Too weak from shock to even move, Nabiki could only hope the spreading damp spot on the pillow she was sitting on wasn't visible…

0 0 0 0 0

Zhu Shu was annoyed. And wet. She'd avoided the hentai squad all day only to get caught by a little old lady on the way home. Now her white silk dress was tight against her, the water soaking it making it nearly transparent. She trudged along the walkway, studiously ignoring the stares and appreciative whistles she drew, her ears quivering.

Just outside the dojo, she stopped to look at the Humvee parked in front. As she turned to enter, Tao-Ching stepped out. His eyes took in her see through dress and he grinned. "I see you still have a problem with water." he said merrily.

Zhu Shu looked up at him with her large green eyes. "Have met?" she asked in her Chinese accented Japanese.

"At least once." Tao-Ching replied in Mandarin. His eyes roved over her, leaving her no doubt as to what was going on in his mind. "and since I was unable to do so then, allow me to introduce myself now. Tao-Ching Hibiki."

"I'm very sorry, sir, but I do not recall the occasion of our meeting." Zhu Shu answered formally, doing her best to ignore the look.

Tao-Ching gave her an amused expression, then curled a hand into the semblance of a paw and went "Merrow" as he waved it like a cat batting something.

Zhu Shu looked puzzled.

Tao-Ching laughed. "You must of hit the bottom of the pool with your head when you fell in. I would have thought you'd have been afraid I would have eaten you, though given the view then and now, I'm tempted."

Thoroughly confused now, and a trifle annoyed at the man's innuendo's, Zhu Shu nodded her head. "I'm afraid I would recall if I'd ever met you."

Tao-Ching rolled his eyes. "I guess the Gaijin are right, getting turned blonde does make you an idiot." He leered. "But it does make you cute, too. I particularly like the way that dress shows off everything."

He dodged Zhu Shu's umbrella. "Now, now. An umbrella isn't a sword, completely different moves are called for."

Zhu Shu grounded the umbrella and glared. "I don't like being made fun of sir. You obviously know I've been cursed, but I don't recall having ever met you before."

Tao-Ching smiled. "Ok. You're right. I _am_ making fun of you. Surely you must recall the person you met after _your_ little accident?"

Zhu Shu raised an eyebrow. "Humph. There was the Guide, the Saotomes, the boy who turned into a pig…"

Tao-Ching held up his hands. "Ok, ok. So there were a few others I don't know about. Anyway, did you ever get the dress you were wearing fixed?" He gave her a smirk, revealing long pointed canines.

Zhu Shu blinked. "The dress?" the image clicked, long teeth and that same leer… "You're the big cat!"

"Bright one aren't you? Your grasp of the obvious is amazing."

"You have no call to be insulting. I am not amused in the slightest."

"Maybe not, but I am."

Zhu Shu sniffed and turned to enter the dojo.

"You didn't answer my question." Tao-Ching observed.

Zhu Shu stopped at the door. "And what question was that?"

"About your dress."

Zhu Shu gave an annoyed sigh. "If you must know. It was destroyed when the pig boy ripped it off me."

Tao-Ching leered wider. "Ah. A fellow admirer of fine female forms."

Zhu Shu gave him an evil eye. "I wouldn't know. He fainted with a massive nose bleed when he looked at me."

"Sounds like my cousin, Ryouga."

Zhu Shu blinked in surprise. "Ryouga Hibiki?"

"You know him? Poor thing. You have my sympathy."

"He fought with my friend Ranma Saotome today at school."

"I know. I dropped him off there to get rid of him."

The nagging familiarity finally clicked in Zhu Shu's head. "That's were I remember him from. He's the boy who destroyed my dress, the one who fell in the pool of drowned piglet!"

"A piglet?" Tao-Ching convulsed in laughter. "Oh how I wish I could have been there to see that!"

"You left five minutes too early." Zhu Shu observed sourly.

Tao-Ching straightened. "Anyway, I must apologize for my cousin's rude behavior at fainting while beholding such divine flesh. I am pleased to say that I don't share that problem." He ogled the still semi see-through dress.

Zhu Shu gave him another dirty look, to which he replied with a leer. "Hentai!"

"Domo arigato." He chuckled.

Zhu Shu slammed the door behind her as she stalked to the dining room. Ranma was sitting at the low table, having recalled why Ryouga had wanted to fight him. He finished telling the Tendo girls as Zhu Shu walked in.

"It sounds like a case of a lot of straws on one camels back!" Kasumi said.

Akane looked up from the paper she was reading. "Uh, Ranma? The date of your showdown was yesterday!"

"No problem. That guy's got the world's worst sense of direction. Right now he's probably asking 'Which way to Tokyo?'."

Zhu Shu sat down as Kasumi poured her some tea. "Humph! Zhu Shu just meet Ryouga cousin Tao-Ching!" she muttered.

"Oh, yes! Isn't he gorgeous?" Nabiki grinned.

"Zhu Shu not think so. Like better as cat. Less insults. He look at Zhu Shu like she mouse he want eat!"

"Cat?" Ranma said looking around. "Who? Where?"

"Ryouga cousin! Turn to cat. Long teeth."

"Long teeth?" Nabiki asked curiously.

"Like so." Zhu Shu indicated teeth around nine inches. "Zhu Shu see skull in rock once with teeth like."

"A smilodon?" Nabiki was awed. "Interesting…"

"He fell into a Jusenkyo spring and turns into a cat?" Ranma shuddered.

"Not fall. _Pushed._ By you or Panda man."

"What?" Ranma and Nabiki cried at the same time.

Zhu Shu nodded. "Same day as Zhu Shu. Saw by pool. All wet. Much nicer as cat. Quiet."

"A smilodon…" Nabiki drifted in thought. "The possibilities…"

Zhu Shu fixed Ranma with a look. "Still, might give apology to Ryouga cousin."

Ranma had finally taken a good look at Zhu Shu. "And you might want to change out of that dress. It's distracting." Akane whacked him in the back of the head. "Hey, what I say? She's the one with the see-through dress!"

"I think it looks lovely." Kasumi said, beaming absently, seeming oblivious to the stares from her sisters.

Zhu Shu blushed. "Zhu Shu go change now."

0 0 0 0 0

Several days later, Nabiki and Zhu Shu were about to leave for school when they found a smilodon on the doorstep.

"Tao-Ching? What do you want?" Zhu Shu asked in Mandarin. "You need hot water? Or did you come to insult me some more?"

The big cat shook his head and stood, looking at his back. He reached out a paw and scratched out the symbol for "ride".

Zhu Shu looked to Nabiki, who was oohing. "A ride to school?"

The big cat nodded, and laid down so they could mount. As he stood, he looked over his shoulder at Nabiki and then down at the ground. He scratched out more kanji. "Sorry I'm late, I was planning to be here three days ago."

Nabiki laughed. "I see Ryouga's not the only one with a bad sense of direction."

Tao-Ching shrugged, then wrote "The map was wrong." He started padding forward, then stopped when Nabiki tapped him on the shoulder and pointed the other way. He moved off towards Furinkan, letting the girls get used to his gait before he started purring.

Nabiki gasped, then hummed happily, enjoying the ride. Zhu Shu sat quietly for a few moments, then murmured, "Yes, Zhu Shu like better as cat."

Judging from the damp fur on his back, Tao-Ching felt sure Nabiki agreed…

0 0 0 0 0

They made an impression in the schoolyard when they arrived. The Hentai Squad took one look at Zhu Shu on the big cat's back and ran away, leaving a scattering of squirt guns on the ground. Kuno for once showed some brains in the face of the fact that Tao-Ching was twice the size of a tiger and only made some quip about how his "Chinese Goddess had tamed the very wild beasts" while holding his bokken reversed at his side.

At the entrance, the girls dismounted. Zhu Shu had much better control than Nabiki, who had to take several minutes to get her knees steady beneath her. She looked the smug cat in the eye.

"Don't think a ride to school is anywhere near enough to buy my affections!"

The cat looked slightly offended, as if to say that wasn't even a thought that had crossed his mind.

"Right. Like I believe that. Look, I don't care how rich you are, you could at least ask me on a date!"

The cat blinked innocently.

"Ok. I'll admit you've got my attention, and I'm more than interested, but a girl's gotta have standards. A few flowers! A nice dinner! A movie!" She reached out to scratch between the cat's ears. "You've got permission to date me, ok! Just give it a try!"

The big cat grinned and nodded.

"Now get outta here, ya walking vibrator. I have work to do!"

The smilodon yawned, and padded over to the side of the entrance and started to wash his paws, making sure to show everyone who had watched the strange exchange what large, sharp, claws he had. Around the school, a buzz of conversation started.

Nabiki noted the conversations and sighed. "Well there goes my reputation as an Ice Queen." Nabiki smiled and turned to enter the school. "Now I'll have a reputation for bestiality." She looked at the huge saber-tooth, then at the rest of the school. "Idiots will figure out he's cursed sooner or later, and I can sell the information. And I doubt that anyone will dare say anything to me directly. They're all too scared of me as it is."

"Does Nabiki like Tao-Ching?"

Nabiki gave her a grin. "He's rich, he's powerful, he's got a great body… and he's not intimidated by my intelligence. Yeah, I like him."

Zhu Shu looked at her sidelong. "Still say is hentai."

Nabiki nodded. "Yes. But he's _my_ kind of hentai." She chuckled. "However, if he pulls this again tomorrow, remind me to bring an extra set of panties."

The Mandarin girl nodded. "Yes, Zhu Shu think is _very_ good idea."

0 0 0 0 0

That afternoon, Ryouga showed up for the duel.

Zhu Shu was up a tree, taking a break from Hentai Squad baiting when the news started to spread. She hopped to another tree with a view of the field of battle, but as the fight began, a scene going on at Nabiki's usual tree distracted her.

A skinny black man had come from somewhere and was talking to Nabiki. He was nervously eyeing Tao-Ching where he was lounging in the shade of Nabiki's tree. He seemed agitated. Curious, Zhu Shu moved closer, to a tree above the water fountain where she could just hear.

"Ya, Mon! I been trying to find a way of fixin' this curse, Mon! I been in Japan a week now! Nobody knows nothin'! You bein' my last hope, Mon. Been tol' you know 'bout e'vryting!"

Zhu Shu's English was even worse than her Japanese, but it was enough to get the gist of what the man was saying. Nabiki apparently understood him better.

"What curse?" She asked in English.

"My vodoun put it on me, Mon. I get wet, I change Mon!" The man crouched down on his haunches. "It was som'ting Japanese! I saw writin' on de bottle!"

"Information not free." Nabiki said carefully.

"Shit, Mon. I got nutin'. Spent my roll gettin' here. You do a trade?"

"What offer?"

"I'm a voodoo priest, Mon! Know all de charms, de rituals. 'Bout all but zombie drug. You need a blessin'?"

Nabiki glance sidelong at the cat. "No."

"So put it on tap! I got nowhere ta go, Mon! Mebbe we can work som'ting out. I need dat information!"

Nabiki nodded. "Yes. Deal can make. Jusenkyo curse I have information on, but favor for favor, no?"

"Yeah, mon. Got no problem with dat. Lemme find a pad to crash. I'll check back."

"No need. Can work?" Nabiki said, eyeing the tool kit the man had set at his feet.

"Yeah. I be a carpenter on the side. Pay not so good when you're jus' tha 'prentice."

Nabiki nodded, pleased. "Have room. Need fix. You work for room?"

Zhu Shu was distracted from the last few moments of the conversation because just then, Ranma and Ryouga crashed into the fountain below her. A wave of water exploded upwards and knocked her out of the tree.

She landed on her side, her head slamming into the fence. Dizziness washed over her, and her vision blurred to black. She recovered moments later, her head fuzzy. She tried to orient herself, but by the time she could focus well enough to move, she saw a now female Ranma jump over her holding Akane. She gingerly tried to stand. Double vision struck as she felt warm wetness trickle down the side of her face. Ignoring the cut, she stumbled in the direction they had gone.

A few minutes later, after a couple of wrong turns, she arrived at the bike shed just as Ryouga cut the supports. She tried to focus better as Ryouga attacked. Ranma blocked the belt with the umbrella, but had it cut in half as Akane screamed "Let me go!"

"What?" Ranma yelled back. "You don't think I'm holding you because I want to!"

Zhu Shu shook her head in disbelief, then groaned at the pain that washed through her head. He always knew exactly the wrong thing to say. The more stressful the situation, the worse it was.

When she could see again, Ranma was looking after Akane with a massive red mark on his cheek.

"Ignore me will you!" Ryouga yelled as he attacked. Ranma kicked the belt out of his hand.

"Give it a rest!" he yelled as he went after Akane, realizing he'd said exactly the wrong thing.

Zhu Shu's eyes tracked the belt. Instinctively she calculated where it would land. Without thinking, she started a desperate run.

"Akane! A… Akane… I–" Ranma tried to explain, but his words just wouldn't come.

Akane stopped and sighed. "You don't have to explain. Because starting now–"

Zhu Shu's shoulder connected with Ranma's back, shoving him forward as Akane started to yell, "You and I are– Ulp!"

The belt came down where Akane had stood just a second earlier, missing Ranma's skull by a fraction of an inch. His pigtail was severed as the belt shredded the back of his shirt before plunging into the ground. Ranma tottered for a second with Akane, then in an explosion of red hair, they fell over.

Zhu Shu lay on the ground, seeing they were both safe before the pain in her skull made her pass out.

Akane pushed Ranma off of her. "You pervert! It's not enough to insult me, now you have to molest me too?" Akane sat up. "Why I oughta– Huh? What happened to your hair?"

She stared in shock at Ranma. The girl sat looking at Akane with a hurt look, surrounded by a swirling mass of red hair. Ranma looked away, the motion causing the shredded shirt to fall off her shoulders.

Akane looked down at her feet to the belt still standing like a sword in the ground, the tatters of Ranma's shirt and the severed pigtail. A shadow fell across her and she looked up.

Ranma bent down to pick up her pigtail and unwrapped the tie around the end. She gathered her hair – which even as she had bent, Akane had watched grow another six inches – and tied her hair in a massive ponytail. Her hair stopped growing just short of her ankles. She looked at Akane. "Another little 'gift' of my trip to China." was all she said as she turned to Zhu Shu. "She pushed me into you to get you out of the path of that thing."

Ryouga was standing in shock as Ranma knelt next to the gold haired girl. Ranma noted the bruise forming around the cut on Zhu Shu's temple as she picked her up and turned to Akane, her long hair covering the tatters of her shirt. "I– I think she has a concussion. I– I…" Words wouldn't come. She turned and walked off, carrying Zhu Shu away. The crowd of students parted to let her pass.

Akane stared after her, her mind a mass of conflicting emotions as around her a buzz of conversation started. "Who's that girl? Where's Ranma?"

A hand reached down to help her up. "That cretin Saotome! To run off from our fight like that!"

Akane's eyes caught a scrap of silk hanging from the fence next to the burst water fountain, the belt still standing like a blade in the ground at her feet, Ranma walking off with Zhu Shu…

Nobody knew where she got the mallet she hit Ryouga with, but they all agreed it was very, _very _large.

0 0 0 0 0

From where she sat on the bleachers, Mara watched the whole show and cursed. That hadn't gone at all like she had planned. Zhu Shu was tougher than she'd given her credit for. She'd played a lot of probabilities and wasted a lot of magic to make this fight happen today and ensure that Akane had an "accident" that ended with her dead or hospitalized, so a guilt ridden Ranma would be easy prey for her next trap. But that meddling Chinese girl had interfered again! She was supposed to be out cold!

A sudden odor of ammonia made her look up.

Urd was standing on a nearby pole, holding a bottle of smelling salts.

"Why, Mara, dear. Imagine us meeting here, of all places."

Mara's eyes narrowed. "Urd…" Her voice dripped venom.

"I didn't know why you wanted Zhu Shu unconscious, but I figured it was for no good. Glad I woke her. Which brings me to my next question. Why _are_ you here?"

Mara's eyes sparkled with such malice that Urd felt a cold chill go down her back. Mara had never looked at her that way before. She sensed an aura around the demoness like she had felt when Fenrir had been unleashed. Cold… and _hungry_.

"What else would I be here for Urd, _dear_…" the last word dripped ice. "_Revenge._" She smiled a smile that would have frosted molten steel. "And my job, of course. But getting to mix the two just makes it sweeter, no?"

Urd felt her stomach sink as a wave of fear she had no control over swept through her. "R– revenge? W– what for?"

Mara leaped into the air to hover just before Urd. "You don't recall?" Liquid nitrogen dripped from her whisper. "How you tried to feed me to Fenrir, 'Mistress'? Believe me, O 'Lord of Terror', I most _certainly_ do. The humiliation, the degradation, the casual order to feed all my energy to Fenrir, your order to _die_!" The split v on her forehead glowed red. "You may not remember, Urd _dear_, but I will most certainly make you pay."

Urd was white, too stunned to even move. The aura Mara was projecting scared her speechless…

From the bleachers below, another voice called. "Mara! You can't blame Urd for that! She wasn't herself! It was the Master of Terror in her body!"

Mara laughed, a laugh barely touching sanity. "Well, well. If it isn't the sweet voice of reason. Hello Belldandy." Her eyes never left Urd's. "Stay out of this one, dear. It's between Urd and I. I'd rather not hurt you more than I have to." There was a hard edge to Mara's voice that took Belldandy aback.

"But you were friends!" she pleaded.

Mara spat. "Friends!" She drifted forward and grabbed the still frozen Urd by the hair and yanked her head back. Tears welled up in the corners of Urd's eyes. "Friends don't try to kill friends." She trailed her fingernail across Urd's throat, then whispered in her ear. "But don't worry, Urd my love. I shan't kill you. Oh no. I have much better plans than that. I'm going to _break_ you." Her nail trailed down to rest over Urd's heart. "I'm going to break you… And make you _mine_! What you tried to do to me, instead, I shall do to you." Her mouth dropped down to Urd's throat, and sharp teeth just pierced skin. Urd finally unfroze enough to scream. Mara laughed, a trickle of Urd's blood running down the side of her chin as she vanished.

A sobbing Urd collapsed in Belldandy's arms. "It's alright. I'm sure she'll get over it. She's just angry." Belldandy said soothingly.

Terror filled eyes met her worried ones. "No. Bell, you didn't hear what she said. You didn't see her eyes. S– she meant it!" Urd sobbed. "She meant it…"

Below them, oblivious to the affairs of gods and demons, the students of Furinkan headed home.

0 0 0 0 0

"Ranma! Wait! Please!"

Ranma stopped, hair swirling around her as she waited until Akane caught up, then started walking again, more slowly to let her keep pace. Akane limped beside her, looking at the still form of Zhu Shu in her arms. "Is she ok?" she asked finally.

"She's breathing regularly. I think that's a good sign." Ranma said quietly. "Dad knows more about first aid than I do, and head wounds can be nasty. She's unconscious, but I don't think she's in a coma."

Akane nodded. She looked worriedly at the blood that was slowly drying on Zhu Shu's temple.

They arrived at Doctor Tofu's and Akane held the door while Ranma carried Zhu Shu inside.

"Why hello Akan– Oh my!" the Doctor started as they entered. He swept open the door to his examination room. "Put Zhu Shu here and let me look at her!"

Ranma put Zhu Shu on the bed with a small grimace of pain. Then after Doctor Tofu shooed them out, she hissed when she sat down.

Akane looked at the red-head, who was gingerly pulling her tattered shirt back up. "Ranma? Are you alright?'

"It's nothing."

Akane started to say something sharp, then stopped when she saw the blood. Ranma's hair around her shoulders was dark with it. Alarmed, she grabbed the emergency medical kit Tofu kept in the waiting room and sat down next to Ranma, wincing at her own twisted ankle. "Don't tell me _nothing_! You've got blood all through your hair!"

Ranma started to turn angrily. "I said I'm–" She met Akane's eyes and stopped, reaching out to touch the tears. Then wordlessly she turned to let Akane look at her back.

Akane gasped as she gently moved the hair off Ranma's shoulders. The belt had cut a series of shallow parallel arcs down her back as it had whizzed down. Blood caked her back and had matted in her hair.

"Oh Ranma! Your poor back."

Ranma shrugged. "It's nothing. I've had worse."

Emotions rolled and boiled in Akane as she began to gently clean away the blood. Anger that Ranma thought she had to be brave and ignore the pain. Anger at herself for not noticing the pain Ranma had to have been in while carrying Zhu Shu. Anger that Ranma was dumb enough to think that false bravado impressed her. Admiration that she'd been so concerned with Zhu Shu first. Shame at the way she had called Ranma a pervert. Shame at the hurt her words had caused. Guilt for causing that pain…

She'd twisted her ankle, and Ranma had saved her. Then Ranma had walked away from a fight because Akane had been mad at her, and Ranma tried to follow her to find out why she was mad.

Ranma had walked away…

The Ranma who had never refused a challenge – who's pride was that she never refused a challenge.

She'd walked away… for her.

And in her anger, Akane had yelled at her, called her a pervert after the belt had ravaged her back, accused her of…

The silence in the room was deafening.

0 0 0 0 0

After Akane had cleaned away the blood, she silently got the hot water kettle and a towel. Ranma hissed as she dampened the towel and began to gently wipe upwards to clean away the last of the clots without opening the cuts back up while Ranma used a little of the water to splash herself male. Akane laid the towel down on the small emergency table and laid her hands on Ranma's shoulders. She kissed him lightly at the base of his neck and whispered "I'm sorry."

Maybe he was too worried to mess up, but for once, he did the right thing. Reaching up to touch her hand, he whispered back "Thank you…"

0 0 0 0 0

Akane sat quietly as Tofu came out to say that Zhu Shu was okay, and she waited as Ranma was taken back to have his back treated. Thoughts roiled in her head, of who she was, and who she wanted to be, of her dreams and aspirations, and her family's desires. Of Ranma and Zhu Shu. Of a belt that could have taken her life.

What did she feel? Ranma had tried to be less irritating since they'd agreed to try being friends. He'd failed miserably on occasions, but even when he had, Akane hadn't been as angry as she would once have been. Zhu Shu had opened her eyes to how halting Ranma was in social situations… how quickly his pride would overwhelm his common sense.

And it had opened her eyes to see other things as well. How much Ranma was trying to be a friend… how he always seemed to be around her.

When Doctor Tofu came to get her and take her back to look at her ankle, she was more confused than ever.

"Doctor Tofu?"

"Yes Akane?" He answered as he was examining her ankle.

"I– I… Did Ranma tell you how he'd got hurt?"

"Humm? Oh, he just said he'd been a worse idiot than usual. Claimed it was less than he deserved. Did you two fight again?" Akane shook her head. He smiled and looked at her ankle again. "That's good. I think he really cares for you…"

A small droplet of water landing on her ankle distracted him. He looked up to see tears pouring out of her eyes over a small smile. Concerned, he stood. "Did that hurt? I'm sorry."

Akane rubbed the tears away from one eye. "Oh jeez. It's not that." She sat for another second as more tears flowed. "This is so embarrassing, but it just won't stop."

Doctor Tofu might not have been a psychologist, but he could tell there was more to it than her ankle. He sat down beside her and clasped her shoulder. "Tell me what's wrong…"

Akane looked at him as the tears flowed freely, then buried her head against his chest as she sobbed. "Oh Doctor…"

He held her, knowing that sometimes it's the only thing you can do when someone is mourning the loss of childhood dreams.

0 0 0 0 0

Doctor Tofu released Zhu Shu an hour later, warning her to take it easy for the rest of the day. No jumping and no strenuous exercise. He allowed Ranma and Akane to walk her home. Genma had already called the dojo to ask Soun to monitor the afternoon training session Zhu Shu usually led for the Juuban girls. Even Zhu Shu had to admit that at their present level, Soun could teach them an enormous amount. It may not be Sword Dance, but the basics were the basics.

The walk home started silently. Akane walked more sedately than Zhu Shu had ever seen her, and her face bore marks of crying. Ranma was watching her curiously, his hair billowing down to his ankles in a loose cloud. The two had an electricity between them Zhu Shu had never seen, and she didn't have a clue as to what had caused it.

Finally, Akane sighed. "Nothing like a good cry." She looked back as Ranma stopped. "What's wrong?"

Ranma stepped over to look out over the canal as Zhu Shu smiled and faded off to one side.

"Uh… look… Akane… About the fight…"

"What about it?"

"I– I'm sorry I nearly killed you when I kicked that belt."

"Don't be silly, Ranma. It wasn't your fault."

"Yes it was! And I'm sorry I insulted you."

Akane gave him a weird look. "Are you feeling ok? I thought Zhu Shu was the one who hit her head?"

"Hey! Listen– I was just–"

"Try tell Akane were scared for safety, yes no?" came Zhu Shu's voice from where she sat on a fence across the street.

Ranma nodded, looking glum.

"Ranma have hard time say what feel. Maybe get angry Akane put self in danger, worried she be hurt?"

Ranma hung his head over the fence and nodded.

"Maybe even apologize for belt because think how much grieve if Akane hurt?"

Ranma was too miserable to even nod. Zhu Shu had always been able to see him too well.

A soft hand stroking his hair startled him. He looked up to see something special in Akane's eyes. "Doctor Tofu told me what you said. He said you must really care for me."

Ranma didn't know what to say, and wisely, didn't say anything at all.

"You have beautiful hair, you know. Why do you keep it so short?"

"Uh… I like short hair."

Akane looked at him and smiled. "Really? I think you'd look good with a longer braid. Maybe to about here." She slid her arm around his waist and stepped against him.

Ranma stood in shock, but a ribbon snapped down to snag his wrist, picking up his arm and placing it around Akane's shoulder. Akane giggled. "I think she despairs of you ever getting this right."

They stood there for a time without end while Zhu Shu watched happily from her seat. A bump on the head was a small price to pay for results like these.

0 0 0 0 0

At the Tendo dojo, Nabiki was introducing the voodoo priest to Soun and Genma, telling them she'd hired him for room and board to make needed repairs around the dojo. Soun had nodded at the need and agreed that he could use the old servant's quarters next to the dojo if he cleaned it out of the junk stored there over the decades. Nabiki left the three to talk before dinner, and it wasn't long before the sake had lubricated tongues.

"Ya, Mon! You want a body raised, I can't help you, Most all me charms be ta keep a body in da ground! Big money in Haiti, Mon, ta bless de graves and cast a ritual seal. Dere more to voodoo than just de zombie, Mon!" The priest laughed to their drunken questions about zombies.

Soun and Genma sobered instantly. "Seal Grave?" they asked in tandem.

"Ya, Mon!" The still drunk priest missed the sudden seriousness. "I got seals not even de Loa can break. Nottin be gettin out of a grave I seal but de worms!"

Genma and Soun were still staring at each other. In unison they nodded. "We leave in the morning."

Behind the TV, Urd sighed in relief. After her meeting with Mara, she'd been terrified something disastrous was about to happen, but this part of her plan had worked perfectly. Now for the second part of it…

With glance to the left and right to make sure no-one would see her, she scurried around in front of the TV and dove through the screen…

0 0 0 0 0

Ke Lun stood on the end of the dock, examining the massive city of Tokyo. Somewhere in there was her great-granddaughter, and her adopted sister, Song Zhu Shu. She looked down at the address Shi had asked Sung Po to radio to the Amazon village, and proceeded down the dock. A woman with hair as white as her own and a golden tan waited at the end.

"Greetings Revered One." The Warmaster said as she bowed. "I have come as requested. It is not everyday the Amazon council receives a call from a goddess."

Urd bowed back. "I am honored that you have come, Respected Elder. I was not sure you would not dismiss me as a madwoman."

"Your message was such we dared not take the chance. The future of our tribe is a foremost concern of the council, as is vengeance for old grievances. I will also admit to some small concern for my great-granddaughter's happiness on my part as well." Ke Lun smiled. "The message left by the lightning bolt didn't hurt your cause, either."

Urd blinked. "Lightning bolt?" A drop of sweat rolled down her forehead as she looked apprehensively at the sky.

Ke Lun nodded. "It said 'My daughter speaks the truth'." She thought it politic not to add the "for once."

Urd gulped. Kami-sama was certainly keeping a close eye on her assignment. At least he seemed to approve so far.

Ke Lun cleared her throat to get her attention. "If I may ask, Revered One, how did my great-granddaughter come to the personal attention of a goddess?"

That seemed a safe enough topic to start on. "She's my assignment. I'm in the process of trying to grant her wish."

Ke Lun nodded. "I see. May I be permitted to know what that wish was?"

"That her relationship with Ranma be resolved happily for everyone concerned." Urd nodded at the raised eyebrow Ke Lun gave her. "She has no idea how convoluted that wish actually is."

"It is rather vague and open to interpretation. I do hope you are aware that Amazon law will allow only one acceptable resolution between Shan Pu and Ranma."

Urd sighed. "I am, Respected elder. That is part of the reason I have asked for your presence. I need a witness to an event which may allow a resolution from which the Amazons, the Saotomes, and the Tendos may gain much, while allowing Shan Pu to gain the happiness she desires as part of her wish."

"I am wary of easy solutions. They rarely hold for long."

"This is no easy solution, Respected Elder. It will open the way for Shan Pu to become Ranma's betrothed, but it will still need much work for her to achieve the happiness she desires."

"I see. I am familiar with the name Saotome, as it is the name of my son-in-law to be, but I am unfamiliar with the family of Tendo."

"It is the name of Ranma Saotome's current fiancée."

"Indeed. Well that shouldn't be a problem. Shan Pu can just kill her and all will be properly taken care of."

Urd shook her head. "I'm afraid the conditions of the wish forbid that, Respected Elder." Urd was really beginning to sweat this. Belldandy had tried to coach her on how to deal with the Amazon Warmaster, but she hadn't really expected to meet someone this formidable. She was running out of her carefully rehearsed answers. "The death of Akane Tendo would cause complications which would prevent Shan Pu's wish from being granted."

Ke Lun nodded, seemingly lost in thought. "And how long have you been practicing answers?"

"Two day–" Urd started automatically before the question properly registered. "Uh…"

Ke Lun laughed. "Your pardon, Reverend One, but one does not reach my age without learning to recognize when one is getting prepared answers. Okay, so Ranma must have feelings for this Akane Tendo if her death would ruin Shan Pu's chance for happiness. I would assume as well you have not told Shan Pu about this little obstacle, or she would have likely tried to solve it that way already. I take it you have invited me here to witness something that could lead to an alliance between these Tendos and the Amazons? A solution which will allow Ranma to marry both Shan Pu and Akane?"

Urd blinked. "Um…"

Ke Lun smiled. "Ah, the shock the young feel when their elders see right through them. How old are you dear? No, never mind. I don't suppose age really means anything among the gods. Well, my dear goddess, shall we go and see what you've set up? Maybe this old woman can show you a few of the finer points of manipulating one's descendants into doing exactly what is best for them…"

Feeling like a small child, Urd followed Ke Lun into the night…

0 0 0 0 0

After dinner, Kasumi was putting away the last of the dinner dishes when Akane walked in with a pair of scissors and a towel. "Kasumi? Can you help me?"

"Humm?" Kasumi's gaze took in the scissors, unused since Akane had decided she wanted long hair like hers, and the fact that Akane's hair wasn't in her usual ribbon. She raised an eyebrow.

"Akane? Are you sure? You've spent ever so long growing it."

"I– I feel like a change." Akane's eyes said a lot more. Kasumi nodded as she put up the last dish and sat Akane down to brush out her hair. As her scissors began their snipping, her ears caught the barely murmured whisper "Besides, he likes short hair…"

Smiling hugely, Kasumi hummed a happy song as she set to with a will.

0 0 0 0 0

In the bathroom, Zhu Shu combed out the last tangles in Ranma's now waist length hair and began to braid it. Another long braid of red hair lay on the floor next to the nude girls.

"I really wish I could understand her, Zhu Shu."

Zhu Shu raised an eyebrow. "Akane easy understand. Ranma dunce." She ogled Ranma's figure. "And despite pretty body, male."

Ranma rolled her eyes. "You make me feel like a piece of meat." Zhu Shu nodded unapologetically as she grinned.

"I just wish she acted as feminine as she did today all the time, instead of being such a tomboy!" Ranma continued.

Zhu Shu paused in braiding Ranma's hair. "You do good. Akane way to reward." She gave Ranma a sidelong look in the mirror. "You want Akane be all time, must do much work on self."

"Hey! I'm trying not to fight with her, but she– she–"

"Push button?" Zhu Shu supplied helpfully.

"Yes!"

The Mandarin girl shrugged. "Is Akane way. Must learn how deal with. Learn which button push back."

"It seems that's all I do!" Ranma sighed.

"Not button for anger. Button for care." She finished the braid and secured the end with a Dragon's hair, then released the other one from the top of the braid. "Think. What do get Akane hold close?"

"I dunno. Apologizing I guess."

Zhu Shu sighed as she shook her head. He was hopeless. She turned the redhead around to look at her. "Only part! Smallest part! Ranma do one thing over and over which make Akane hold close. Think! What was?"

Ranma thought about it, but in the end he shrugged again. "I dunno. I did lot's of things."

Zhu Shu sighed. "Talk Nabiki. Get report. So can tell. What do when Akane trip?"

"I had to get the klutz out of there before she got killed, so I grabbed her and jumped away."

"It man to man fight. What of Ryouga?"

"She could have been killed!" Ranma protested.

"Zhu Shu point. Akane safety more important for Ranma. What do when Ryouga attack as fall?"

"I kept her behind me so I could block with the umbrella."

"Second point. Shield Akane. What do when slap? Maybe most important."

Ranma looked troubled. "Uh ... I realized that I had maybe gone too far and started after her to apologize. Then Ryouga attacked me and I kicked that stupid belt and nearly killed her. If you hadn't been there ..."

"Zhu Shu point three. Ranma walk away from fight. Belt mean nothing. Ranma walk away from challenge. Maybe for first time in life. For _Akane_. See point yet?"

"Not really. I just did what I had to."

Zhu Shu smiled sadly. "Point four. Ranma do by instinct. No thought. Still no see?"

"You know I'm not as good with this stuff, Zhu-chan." Ranma said defensively.

"Ranma have big pride. Never walk from challenge. Never give up. Never accept defeat." Zhu Shu took Ranma's head in her hands and made the other girl look at her. "Ranma walk away from fight. Away from _pride_. Because heart not give choice. _Akane_ more important." She placed a finger between Ranma's breasts. "Heart know what head not see. That what make Akane hold close. What her heart see too."

Ranma just stared at her, too stunned to speak. Zhu Shu stood and held out her hands to the redhead, picking her up. Then she opened the door and pushed the girl out into the outer bathroom. "Now Zhu Shu takes bath! Not proper for boy share tub! Fiancée maybe not understand!" giggling madly, she closed the door on Ranma's protests.

0 0 0 0 0

It felt weird to have short hair again, but Akane was kind of glad it was gone. It had always been such a hassle, and when she had looked in the mirror earlier it had only reminded her of why she had grown it in the first place. Doctor Tofu had never noticed her the way he had Kasumi, no matter how long she had grown it.

She looked into her heart, where her crush on Doctor Tofu had been, and wondered why she felt no loss at its absence. Instead she felt curiously light, as if a shackle had been taken off. She smiled at the mirror in her room as she donned her bathrobe. Kasumi had done a wonderful job and her bob cut looked very cute and chic. She hoped Ranma liked it.

She wandered down the hall and hesitated outside the bathroom as she heard the inner door open and Zhu Shu's voice saying "Now Zhu Shu takes bath. Not proper for boy share tub! Fiancée maybe not understand!"

Anger flared. _Why that_– then she recalled Zhu Shu's preferences and heard Ranma's female voice calling "Hey!"

She slid the door open, a thunderous look on her face. A long red braid hanging to the cleft of Ranma's cheeks was the first thing she saw before Ranma whirled and backed up against the door at Akane's look. "Akane! I– I can explain!"

Akane kept the thunderous look on her face as she closed the door. She looked Ranma up and down, noting the terrified look and her erect nipples stiff with fear. Privately, she admitted to herself that she was jealous of Ranma's female figure, and even more privately, she could see why Zhu Shu thought she was terribly sexy as a girl. She decided she'd held Ranma in terror long enough. "And why would you think _I_ would need an explanation when it is so obvious what is happening?" She really put ice into her voice.

"But– But– "

Akane put her towel down and undid the tie to her robe, then advanced on the smaller redhead. "You ... have ... been ..." She placed a hand on either side of Ranma's shoulders as her bathrobe parted. "Getting Zhu Shu to cut your hair." Her face switched to a mischievous smile.

Ranma couldn't help but look. "Uh ... Uh ..."

Akane did a half twirl to show off her bobcut. "I got Kasumi to do mine. Like?" she asked as she slipped the rest of the way out of the robe and jauntily tossed it in the hamper before picking up her towel again.

Ranma could only stare in shock and nod.

Akane slipped the door to the bath proper open and said "I like yours too!" before she closed the door to the sound of gales of giggles.

Ranma just blinked and blinked.

That couldn't have just happened, could it?

0 0 0 0 0

"Go way Ranma! Zhu Shu play with girlfriend now!" The Chinese girl called merrily as Akane sat down on the bathing stool.

A sarcastic "Riiiiiiiiight." came back through the door. "I know better Zhu-chan. Okay, okay. I get the picture. It's time for girl talk and I don't qualify." Sounds of a robe being put on and the outer door opening filtered through the closed door.

"He bright boy. Sometime." Zhu Shu observed.

Akane was blushing furiously. "I can't believe I just did that! I don't know what I was thinking!"

Zhu Shu laughed. "Maybe Zhu Shu rub off. Am happy to see!"

Akane looked at her for a second, then she had to laugh too. "Yeah. In the back of my mind I was thinking about what you'd do in that situation." Akane shook her head. "You and that never embarrassed demeanor. You should have seen his face!"

"Saw Akane's. Can imagine."

Akane finished soaping up and washed off. She couldn't help but notice the Chinese girl's appreciative look. "Zhu Shu, if you were any other girl, I'd be utterly shocked and outraged at that look."

Zhu Shu averted her eyes. "Apologies."

Akane stood up. "I said any _other_ girl. _You_ can look all you like. I kinda like it when you do."

"Is true?" a coyly arched eyebrow met Akane's gaze.

"Yes. Because you're probably the best friend either of us have ever had. Ranma thinks the world of you, and I'm coming to." She climbed into the tub next to Zhu Shu. "And you probably saved my life today. Look all you want, Zhu-chan. It's a small enough reward. And I know you'd never go father than I'd want you to."

Another arched eyebrow made Akane laugh. "Hey! Don't get me wrong. My biggest complaint with boys is the way they treat me. Hell, I'd deck a guy who looked at me like he's undressing me."

"But not Zhu Shu?"

"No." Akane gave her a smile. "It's different when you do it. It makes me feel desirable and a little sad.

"Sad?"

Akane looked over at the curvaceous Chinese girl. If ever there was a body to be jealous of ... even in water she seemed so fluid. "Because you deserve to be happy, Zhu Shu. And somehow, I just don't see how you ever will be. I feel sorry for myself sometimes for being engaged to Ranma, but like you, I feel bound by family duties to at least _try_, even though he can be such a jerk. He's so arrogant, and he rushes in half cocked, and… and…" Her tone dropped to a whisper. "And then he can be like this afternoon at the clinic. So strong and noble and…" Her voice trailed off as her eyes finished.

"Ranma not perfect. But is good man."

Akane nodded. "But for you? Even if a man passes both of your tests, and truly does love you, I can't see you being happy. A wonderful, caring, dutiful wife, but not happy."

Zhu Shu looked off into nothing. "Zhu Shu give up on 'happy' long ago. Must settle for best can get to fulfill duties."

"And that's why I feel a little sad when you look at me, that sense that you've given up hope."

Zhu Shu shrugged. She wasn't used to being the one analyzed.

"I don't know what all you and Kasumi did that day, or even if you did anything. I don't care either. I think I understand how Kasumi felt, and I even admire her for it. I would have done the same thing."

Zhu Shu looked wide-eyed at Akane.

A drop of water falling from the faucet broke the long stillness.

Akane blushed, and turned away. "I'm being all out of character today. I don't know what's come over me."

"Zhu Shu not mind."

"I– I'd never have the courage to say something like that normally."

"Akane be human. Nearly killed. Strong emotions. Is normal."

"Oh. A near brush with death makes people think about things a lot, huh?"

Zhu Shu nodded, and turned away. "Yes. Zhu Shu been where Akane is. Is normal."

Akane nodded, then turned to look at the door. "He's going to be like that forever, isn't he? The boy girl bit, I mean."

"Not know. Anything possible. Zhu Shu not know of cure for Jusenkyo curse."

Akane sighed "Ahh... Zhu-chan, until you came along, I doubt I ever would have contemplated the thought that I'd ever look at another female and think they looked sexy." She gave the Chinese girl a sidelong glance and blushed, "But looking at Ranma just now… Well, I think part of the reason I was so bold at teasing was that I was just so turned on by how good she looked…"

The Chinese girl laughed. "Zhu Shu relieved. Means can be sure Akane and Ranma be happy eventually."

A knocking at the outer door got their attentions, then Ranma's voice came through. "Are you going to stay in there all night? Some of us would like to take a bath!"

The two girls didn't stop giggling till they were back upstairs.

0 0 0 0 0

Akane lay on Zhu Shu's bed reading the latest Sailor V manga while Zhu Shu sorted out a small box of silver and gold charms. She watched curiously as the Chinese girl selected an assortment of small bells and then took the thick braid of red hair she had acquired from Ranma and began to brush it out. "Whatcha doing."

"Something Zhu Shu learn from wandering American." She picked up the shoe box she'd gotten from Kasumi before coming upstairs and pulled out a mass of raven black hair held by a ribbon.

"That's _my_ hair." Akane noted.

Zhu Shu nodded. "Thought shame let fine hair go waste." She brushed out the black hair and then selected a thick lock of both the red and the black hair. She laid them out along with the selected charms and set down next to Akane on the bed. "Girl learn from use braid to commemorate happy event. Today is happy day for Akane and Ranma. Want to make Akane braid to commemorate." She blinked questioningly at Akane.

Akane smiled. "Ok."

Thirty minutes later, she looked at the long braid Zhu Shu had constructed in the mirror. The braid started out with Akane's hair woven into a tail almost an inch thick and secured to her head so skillfully Akane couldn't see where the hair had been woven. The braid descended down to about mid-back then began fading over to the red hair of Ranma's braid so smoothly that it looked like one continuous length of hair. Interspersed along the length of the braid were the small bells in silver and gold, with a trio of them holding the tuft at the end, which hung nearly to her ankles. It tinkled softly as she moved, and when she tugged on it, it felt as firm her own hair.

"Zhu Shu can take out if not like."

"No. I like it. It'll take a little getting used to, but it'll remind me he's not always a jerk. That he can be wonderful sometimes. And besides, he left his braid long for me." She looked at the mass of hair left over, then at Zhu Shu. "Can you teach me how to do them?"

Akane smiled at the pleasure in Zhu Shu's eyes.

0 0 0 0 0

Akane woke from dreams of a Ranma who took her dancing across the stars to the sounds of combat.

"What's all that racket in the garden?" She murmured as she rubbed her eyes. The sound of a pot breaking was drowned out by a crash of thunder as her door opened and Kasumi poked her head in.

"Akane? Are you awake?"

"You too, Kasumi?" she looked at the clock. It was after 2:30 in the morning. She leaned down to pick up her practice sword, the braid swinging around to hang over her shoulder in a shower of soft chimes. She shuffled out into the hall. Zhu Shu was poking her head out of her room as they headed towards the stairs. "What noise?"

"We're about to find out." Akane said grimly.

Zhu Shu nodded and slipped out to join them, her thin silk robe flapping softly

"Do you think it's a burglar?" Kasumi asked nervously as they crept down the stairs.

"It had better not be." Akane gripped her sword tighter.

A crack of lightning illuminated the garden, showing them a silhouette of a figure with a large pack jumping through the air.

"It… It is a burglar! With a pack for stolen goods!" Kasumi whispered.

Akane was pissed. Someone had dared to break into her home to steal! "I'll beat his brains out!"

"No!" Kasumi grabbed her arm. "It's too dangerous!"

"But–" Akane started, then stopped as Kasumi handed her a small dumbbell instead.

"Here."

Zhu Shu blinked, then shook her head as Akane hefted the dumbbell and threw it.

The dumbbell flew through the air and impacted against the head of the shadow who was fighting against a drenched Ranma. The figure seemed to hang in mid air for a second as his umbrella fell, then he dived over the garden wall into the shadows.

"Ryouga!" Ranma called after him.

Akane glared. "Ryouga?"

Kasumi let out a sigh of relief as Ranma dived off the wall after the other boy. "Oh! It was only Ranma's friend!"

Zhu Shu looked out at the rain and then down to the umbrella, collecting water by the path. She sighed and turned to the other two. "Zhu Shu needs help. Must find small black pig."

Kasumi blinked at her. "A small black pig?"

Zhu Shu nodded and pointed to the umbrella. "Ryouga get wet. Small black pig not be able heat water on own." She shook her head, the twin red and black braids that framed her face chiming softly. "Zhu Shu have saved from cook pot once."

The two girls looked at her in disbelief for a second, then split up to search.

0 0 0 0 0

Out in the rain, Ranma ran down the alley outside the dojo, stopping at a pole where Ryouga's pack and clothes lay. He knelt next to them. "So… he really did…" He hadn't believed Ryouga's claim to have followed him to China to continue their duel. All the way to Jusenkyo.

A growl and the sound of a footstep made him turn.

Two eyes glowed back at him and another growl came out of the dark…

0 0 0 0 0

Kasumi had taken the upstairs while Zhu Shu searched the dojo and Akane had taken the downstairs. She had already searched her room and Zhu Shu's, and as she opened Akane's door, a small black shape dove off a shelf at her. She slapped at it in a panic and a small oink of surprise came from the shape as she smacked it across the room. A small piglet wearing a yellow and black bandanna bounced to the carpet and took a defensive stance.

Kasumi couldn't help herself. "Oh my! How absolutely darling!" She knelt and smiled at the piglet. "Are you ok? I do hope Akane didn't hurt you much with that dumbbell. Zhu Shu sent me to find you."

The piglet stared in amazement.

"I have some hot water in the kitchen and some warm towels to get you dried off. Zhu Shu didn't tell me you were so cute though." Kasumi turned her smile on high. The piglet fairly melted and allowed her to pick him up. She frowned at the small bump on his head. "What's this? Oh my. That dumbbell left quite a lump. Let's get you down to the kitchen and get that taken care of." She clasped him to her chest and wrapped her shawl around him. "There. That'll keep you warm. I'll send Ranma to find your things when he gets back."

She met Zhu Shu coming back from the dojo at the base of the stairs.

"He no in dojo. Hope Panda man not see. Last time try to cook" Zhu Shu said as she came in, looking in the closet along the hall as she walked up to Kasumi.

"Mr. Saotome tried to cook such a darling looking piglet? How could he?" Kasumi cried. She looked down to the covered piglet who had poked his head out to look at Zhu Shu. "You poor thing."

Zhu Shu looked down at the piglet. "Ah. Good." She leaned over to look Ryouga in the eye. "You owe Zhu Shu dress."

At the kitchen door, they heard Ranma talking. "Listen Ryouga. I'm sorry about what happened to you, but you gotta cut out these late night attacks! I'm a guest here! I gotta be careful!" They walked in to find Ranma talking to the neighbor's dog.

"Why you talk to dog, Ranma? Ryouga not dog." Zhu Shu cocked her head to one side and looked at Ranma curiously.

"Huh?" Ranma replied intelligently. The piglet let out an annoyed squeal and tried to dive out of Kasumi's arms towards him.

"Ryouga! Behave yourself!" Kasumi chided.

"Ryouga!" Ranma asked, astonished.

"Remember pool, Ranma. When Zhu Shu say could be worse?" Zhu Shu looked at Ranma with a half smile, her braids chiming softly.

"Hey Kasumi? I couldn't– Oh! There he is." Akane said as she entered the kitchen after searching the downstairs. "Why were you jumping around the garden at 2:30 in the morning? You scared us half to death thinking you were a burglar!"

The piglet looked from girl to girl and looked properly ashamed of himself.

"_Waitaminute!_ How do all of you know that that piglet is Ryouga?" Ranma exclaimed. The piglet let out another outraged squeal.

"Because Zhu Shu see fall in pool after Ranma knock off cliff at Jusenkyo." Zhu Shu looked at Ranma with her arms crossed. "And then have to save from Panda man and Guide when try to cook!" She turned back to the pig. "And Zhu Shu get dress ripped off as thank you." The pig looked embarrassed. Zhu Shu turned back to Ranma. "Ranma owe apology!"

"But– but–" Ranma couldn't find anything to say to the matching glares. Kasumi took the pot from her nerveless fingers and poured some on the piglet. A quick change later, Ryouga stood with the shawl wrapped around his waist.

"This is all your fault!" he growled.

"I– I didn't know!" Ranma protested.

"Ranma and Genma owe big for Jusenkyo. Knock Zhu Shu, Ryouga and Tao-Ching in pool same day."

"Tao-Ching?" Ryouga looked surprised. All Ranma could managed was a strangled "Eeep."

"Oh, my. They _were_ rather careless, weren't they?" Kasumi's hand was at her mouth. She smiled at Ryouga. "I know an apology won't be enough, but it _was_ an accident on Ranma's part."

"Yeah, even _he_ wouldn't do it on purpose." Akane chimed in.

"Hey!" Ranma stopped at three feminine stares. "Oh, Alright. Ryouga. I'm sorry I knocked you in the pool of drowned pig." He looked at Akane who was fingering her braid and gazing back at her with half-lidded eyes. He sighed. "I don't know if there's any way I can make up for it, but you have my apology." A slight smile on Akane's face made him sigh in relief internally.

Ryouga was still giving him a hard stare, but then Kasumi smiled at him and it melted. "I– I guess it's ok. No real harm done." He blushed to nearly terminal red as the eldest Tendo daughter clasped her hands in approval. "I– I suppose it could have been worse." He shivered.

"Oh my. I completely forgot!" Kasumi cried. "You must be freezing! Ranma, be a dear and find Ryouga's clothes, would you. I'll take him to have a nice warm bath while I dry them."

"They're in the corner there, but what about me? I'm freezing too! And my clothes are soaked!"

"You can have the bath after Ryouga." Kasumi led the other boy away to the bathroom as Zhu Shu threw Ranma a towel. Muttering he dried off and looked at the two girls who were staring at him with crossed arms.

"What did I do _now_." he asked plaintively.

"Nothing. Just being yourself." Akane said, still fingering her braid and making it chime softly. Ranma noted the last three feet was his shade of red hair. "I suppose you can't help yourself, but I wonder what other little 'accidents' are going to catch up to you." She turned to go to bed and didn't see the guilty starts on both of the other girls' faces.

Ranma turned to Zhu Shu, and did a double take at the matching red and black braids she had framing her face, but Zhu Shu turned away quickly to make some hot chocolate. Ranma sighed. "I certainly hope Ryouga's the only problem from China to follow me."

Zhu Shu dropped the pot she was about to pour water from. Ranma mistook the reason. "Hey, I don't mean _you_. You certainly are not a _problem._"

Zhu Shu quickly poured the water and mixed the cocoa, putting it on the table in front of the redhead. "Ranma…" she seemed on the verge of saying something, then turned to the door. "Zhu Shu go bed now."

She was stopped at the door by Ranma's puzzled "Zhu-chan? Did I say something wrong?"

For a long moment, Zhu Shu hesitated at the door, one hand holding the short curtain aside as she seemed on the verge of turning back to him, then she sighed and let it drop. As she vanished into the shadows beyond, her last words drifted back.

"Amazon… Shan Pu… Never give up…"

Behind her in the kitchen, the cup shattered unnoticed in the hand of a very pale Ranma.


	9. Chapter 8: Black Rose, and Thorns

Chapter Eight: Black Rose and Thorns

Dawn broke over Tokyo like a cresting wave, illuminating the darkness in a rush. Small eddies of light swirled into dark alleys and over the tops of buildings as the sun rose, waking the city to life. At a small temple in Juuban ward, the light spilled over the form of a sleeping Rei, caught in confusing dreams of fire and golden eyes. She woke with a start, wiping the sleep from her eyes and pondering what it might mean.

Across the city, in another temple, a goddess looked out at a lonely Shan Pu practicing her forms, a sad smile on her face for how long it was taking her older sister to grant the poor girl's wish. Said sister was currently groaning with a hangover after a night of finding out that Ke Lun could apparently drink an infinite amount of sake.

At a vacant restaurant in Nerima, a hand turned a key in a lock and opened the door. Ukyo looked around the interior and smiled. Give her a few weeks, and Uc-chan's would re-open for business, and Ranma would meet his just rewards.

Several blocks away, Ke Lun stood atop a phone pole watching as Soun and Genma dragged a groggy voodoo priest out of the house and into a taxi, then bounced along behind them.

In the kitchen of the dojo, a still pale Ranma sat unmoving at the kitchen table, a puddle of congealed cocoa pooling around a hand still clutching the fragments of a cup.

In the hall outside the kitchen, Zhu Shu sighed before continuing to the dojo, and stripped off her robe to begin her morning kata. It had been a mistake to mention Shan Pu.

Time ticked inexorably forward…

When Kasumi entered the kitchen for breakfast, she uttered her trademarked "Oh, my!" then waved a hand in front of Ranma's blank stare. Slow as granite, the red-head's eyes rose to meet hers. "Are you okay, Ranma?"

Ranma shuddered, then seemed to unfreeze. "Just reminded of something I'd rather not think about. I'll… be okay." He took a deep breath and seemed to mentally take hold of himself. Finally, he noticed the shattered cup. "Sorry…"

Kasumi decided it was not the time to pry, and just smiled. "It's okay, accidents happen."

In the bathroom, Akane was brushing her hair as Nabiki entered and did a double take. "Hey, Akane. You cut your hair!"

Akane looked at her in the mirror and nodded. "Last night."

"Humm… And what brought this on?" An amused tone was evident in the inquiry.

Akane shrugged, making her braid chime. "Just felt like a change." Akane wasn't about to tell Nabiki the real reason, knowing her sister would blackmail her in order to keep that knowledge from Ranma.

"Um hmm…" Her tone made it plain she knew there was more, but that she'd dig it up later. "So what's with the braid?"

"Zhu Shu thought it would look nice and I agreed. She taught me how to do them."

"Akane put in Zhu Shu hair too." The Chinese girl called from the tub, where she had gone after her kata.

Nabiki stuck her head in. "Ah, but why black and red?"

Zhu held up her red and black twined braid and pointed to the black strands "From Akane-chan." then the red "From Ranma-chan."

Nabiki looked at the red end of Akane's braid. "Nice work."

"Thank you." Zhu Shu bowed from the tub.

"Breakfast!" Kasumi called from the dining room.

Fifteen minutes later, they were all seated around the table and wondering why Soun and Genma weren't there.

0 0 0 0 0

Several hours later and many miles away from Nerima, Soun, Genma, and the voodoo priest, Sandal, traipsed up the side of a hill near Mount Fuji towards a long deserted cave, sealed by a large boulder around which magical wards had been tied. As they came to the clearing around the cave and stopped, Sandal was looking wide eyed at the boulder.

"Here. Seal?" Genma asked in very bad English.

"Hoo, Mon! You got no idea what you askin' Mon! Plenty big spirit locked in here. Almost free. Gonna take some puttin down and a massive seal to lock it in. What you bury, Mon? A big fuckin' Demon?"

"Master Happosai." Soun said nervously. "Seal?"

Sandal nodded. "Hey Mon, can do, but it's gonna take a while and I'm gonna need a lot of things to do it proper."

"We get." Genma said, a determined look on his face.

They turned back toward the small village they'd come up from and headed away.

As they vanished into the forest, Ke Lun dropped from the tree she'd hidden in. She walked over to look at the boulder and shook her head.

"Amateurs." It was a wonder it had held so long already. Another year at most and the old devil would be on the loose again. She cocked her ears at a faint sound, almost on the verge of audibility.

"__."

She sat down on the boulder that sealed in her ex-husband and contemplated what the three who had gone down the hill were planning. If they succeeded, then that young goddess was correct in thinking it was a service to the Amazons. Happosai was a very old matter of tribal vengeance, even more so than her own personal score as a jilted wife.

But she had to smile at the irony. Betrothing Shan Pu to the son of the old letch's student and allying the Tendos and the Saotomes to the Amazons for the service of ridding them of Happosai on a more or less permanent basis was a rather fitting vengeance for having been left to explain to her mother that her new groom had departed with the family heirlooms and the Amazon treasures, but without her… perhaps not as ironic as the one she had contemplated for over a century, but suitable nonetheless.

As she leapt away cackling, a faint sound could be heard, so low it might have been a trick of the wind.

"_Mmmmmmyyyyyyyy …_"

0 0 0 0 0

Time passed as it was wont to do and a passing week found Ranma walking the Ginza looking for a snack and wondering at the fickleness of fate and Akane Tendo.

He was still trying to figure out how the girl could be so sweet and cuddly one minute and so violent the next. Ever since that fight with Ryouga, she'd been more confusing than ever. She would tease him, and he'd swear the five or six times he'd run into her topless or naked hadn't been complete accidents, but she'd been easier than ever to annoy. Only this afternoon Akane had walked in on him in the bath and then had thrown him bodily from the room when he'd asked "What happened to your hair?" in a surprised tone.

How was he supposed to know Akane would get angry over such a simple question? He'd just been surprised when Akane had walked in minus the tangle of black curls she'd used to have, that was all! He sighed. Maybe he just should have kept his mouth shut. He'd never understood why girls shaved all their hair anyway. The thought of a razor down there made him cringe

Still, he had to admit Akane was looking really nice lately. The sessions she spent helping Zhu Shu train her friends were starting to tone her already athletic body along Zhu Shu's curvy lines. She was beginning develop the sword dancer's rounder figure, and when she wasn't being angry or tomboyish, she could be pretty cute.

Maybe Zhu Shu was teaching Akane a few of the things that Ranma had learned by watching her. He'd used several of Zhu Shu's cuteness tricks to snag a few freebies as he'd wandered the Ginza and he could attest that cuteness had its advantages. Now if Akane would only use it more often!

He sighed. At least he didn't have to fight Ryouga constantly. He was only annoying occasionally, even if he was always underfoot. He wouldn't stop making moon eyes at Kasumi, and she thought he was cute as a piglet and charmingly chivalrous as a boy. Ranma couldn't tell if she genuinely liked the Hibiki boy or if she was just flattered at the attention and flowers, and chocolate, and flowers, and teas, and flowers and by the way, had he mentioned flowers? Where Ryouga had managed to find some of the wild bouquets Ranma would rather not contemplate. He'd nearly lost a finger to that one tiger lily with a real tiger's head in its blossom, however small. At least Kasumi had liked it; Ranma just had to walk wide of it in the garden.

He jumped up onto a fence next to a vacant lot he used as a short cut to the Ginza, preparing to make his way home in hopes Akane was out of the tub and that he would be able to finish his bath, but stopped at the weird scene before him.

A very pretty female in an expensive uniform from a private girl's school stood surrounded by three people dressed in non-descript gray outfits and swathed in bandages, and holding gymnastics clubs. The girl they surrounded had jet black hair pulled into a ponytail on the side, and held herself as if she was completely confident of her safety.

"Pardon me, but you are from Furinkan High School, are you not?" the girl in black asked, catching Ranma's complete attention. "Please, no need to rush on my account." she continued. "If I'm not mistaken, we'll be having our match in one week." She smiled condescendingly.

"No more talk!" one of the swathed figures yelled. "We've got you at last!"

Ranma squatted on the fence, nibbling absently on a fried dumpling, and wondered what was up with all the bandages.

"We're finishing you off here and now!" the last figure screamed "Prepare to die!" They rushed the girl in black together.

Still supremely confident, the girl dropped her bag. "Forgive me, please, if I've failed…" a long ribbon appeared, stretched between her hands, "…to convey my message!" Like a lightning fast snake the ribbon lashed out to knock the onrushing attackers off their feet.

Ranma was impressed.

The ribbon whirled around the girl in black like a living thing. "If I may restate it…" a sharp crack echoed as it connected with one of the figures. "…perhaps this …or this …or this will be clearer!" Each statement was punctuated by another lash to the prostrate and helpless forms.

Enough was enough. As the ribbon struck again, Ranma moved.

There was a loud snap. The girl in black looked down the taut length of her ribbon to Ranma's hand in surprise, then raised them to meet Ranma's.

"Don't cha think that's enough?" Ranma asked casually. "I mean, You've already won right?"

Half-lidded eyes took in Ranma's casual stance, but the girl held the ribbon taut for a long second before she replied.

"You caught that ribbon as if it were nothing." She shifted her stance slightly." If you'll forgive me, you seem no ordinary girl." She tugged slightly on the ribbon, but Ranma's hand didn't budge.

"Uh ... Yeah." Ranma was privately amused. "I guess you could say that!"

The other girl nodded once. "Good!" Her foot hooked under one of the abandoned clubs. "Because I prefer not to treat girls…" She blurred as she released the ribbon and kicked the club into her hand, attacking even as she spoke, "…with ordinary courtesy!"

Ranma dodged the face shot almost contemptuously and intercepted her leading foot. The girl flew forward, but caught herself on her hands and did a split handstand to land on her feet as Ranma pivoted to face her.

They stared at each other a second, waiting to see what the other planned to do, then the girl in black made a depreciating 'Heh' and spoke. "Well, you are… very good!" She straightened. "Remember… I am called the Black Rose of Saint Hebereke's School for Girls." A rose appeared in her hand, its petals as black as her dress. "Kodachi the Black Rose." A sly smile crossed her face as she tossed Ranma the rose. "Please don't forget it!" With a maniacal laugh, she bounded off in a series of leaps worthy of Zhu Shu as Ranma stared after her.

Behind him the swathed figures began to sob heavily. "Oh, how humiliating." Ranma turned and bent down.

"Hey! What's with the crying? Remember, you're men!"

"That's what you think!" Bandages were ripped away revealing three cute faces heavily band-aided. "We're the Furinkan High Gymnastics team!"

Ranma stared in shock. All three girls were from his homeroom. All of a sudden he was glad he'd not had a chance at the tub, because none of them recognized him. He stared after them as they limped off, looking anything but athletic, then followed them to the dojo. This was getting curioser and curioser.

Kasumi let them upstairs to see Akane, then handed Ranma a tea tray to take up after them. He sat down on Akane's bed as the leader started.

"Akane! We've been humiliated!"

Ranma stretched his back as Akane looked at the other girls. "Everyone on the team injured?" Akane asked in disbelief.

"We were ambushed!" the leader continued.

Ranma raised an eyebrow, but didn't say a word.

"Now we'll have to withdraw from the match!" The girl laid it on thick, eyes dripping tears of bitterness.

"Then…" Akane pondered, "You want me… to take your place?"

"Please Akane! There's nothing else we can do!" Desperation colored their voices. "You see, this next match is Rhythmic Gymnastic Wrestling!"

That threw both Ranma and Akane for a loop. "What the heck is that?" Ranma asked.

"This!" A diagram was slapped in front of them showing two female combatants attacking each other with gymnastic equipment. "The school's champions fight with the techniques of Rhythmic Gymnastics!"

Akane stared, then said slowly "I'm still not sure I get it… But alright. I will avenge you!"

The gym team girls clutched at her oversized sweater. "Oh! Thank you Akane!"

Ranma rubbed his temples in disbelief.

0 0 0 0 0

Watching Akane staring at the supposed weapons of her bout several hours and a hot bath later, he knew he'd been right.

"You shouldn't have agreed so quick. Do you even know how to use these things?" He idly twirled a club quickly enough to buzz.

Akane said a lot more confidently than she felt "You just watch!"

A snort from the door drew their attention as Zhu Shu walked in carrying Ryouga the piglet. She looked curiously around the dojo and gave Akane an inquisitive look. "What do?"

"Akane has to fight a rhythmic gymnastics match. She's 'practicing'." Ranma said wryly.

"Hey! I can do this!" Akane protested, adding an "I think" under her breath.

Zhu Shu sat on her knees next to Ranma and put the piglet down with an absent pat. Ranma watched and leaned over on one elbow. "Yo, Ryouga, looks like you're letting the "cute piglet" routine go to your head."

Ryouga bit him.

Ranma pried the annoyed piglet off his arm and prepared to punch him as Zhu Shu hissed "Behave or throw both out!"

Ranma refrained from booting the piglet into orbit. "He started it!" he huffed.

Ryouga put on an innocent look. As Zhu Shu petted him, he gave Ranma a gloating look.

Akane interrupted before Ranma could hit him. "Now watch this!" She did a leap, performing a split in mid-air as her clubs twirled up in beautiful arcs…

…And landed on the far side of the dojo as she touched down.

"Are you supposed to let them drop like that?" Ranma asked.

Frustration colored Akane's cheeks. "Very funny." She glared at the traitorous clubs then bent down. "Let's try the ribbon."

A few minutes later, Ranma asked "Are you supposed to get tangled up?"

Akane forced a "Shut up!" past the ribbon wrapped around her throat ... and the rest of her body.

Zhu Shu and Ryouga looked at each other, then the Mandarin girl picked up the piglet and carried him outside.

Akane untangled herself and tried the hoop. She caught it well enough, but as she tried to slide through it, she snapped it.

"Are you supposed to break the hoop?" Ranma asked from the sidelines as Akane yelled "That does it!" and threw away the pieces in frustration. He couldn't resist adding "Aren't you supposed to have just a little bit of grace?"

Outside in the garden, Zhu Shu stood by the entrance to the house as Ryouga emerged. "You wanted to talk to me?"

"Ryouga know what Akane do?" the small Chinese girl asked.

"Rhythmic Gymnastics? Yeah. I know the style, but I doubt Akane will let me teach her. She just gives me dirty looks."

"Show Zhu Shu. Then she try get Akane to let teach." She hopped up on a convenient bench. "Zhu Shu know ribbon, but not other weapon."

Ryouga nodded. "Okay. If you know ribbon, the other stuff isn't too hard. The secret to Rhythmic Gymnastics is that you can't attack barehanded…"

0 0 0 0 0

Ten minutes later, Zhu Shu and Ryouga entered the dojo to hear Akane crying "I'm a klutz! I'm a klutz! I'm a klutz!"

"Hey! What can I do about it?" Ranma said unhelpfully.

"Ranma, you always know exactly the wrong thing to say." Ryouga commented.

"Oh yeah? Well what should I say, Pig Brain? I don't know this Rhythmic Gymnastics stuff!" He crossed his arms. "You think you can do better, be my guest!"

Ryouga's eyes narrowed and he reached down to pick up the ribbon Akane had dropped. It blurred into a spiral that slammed Ranma into the wall.

Ranma glared at Ryouga murderously, his cut clothes hanging off him. "Why you!"

Ryouga bowed to Akane. "Zhu Shu asked me to show her what's involved with Rhythmic Gymnastics, since I am familiar with the techniques. If you'll let me, I'll show you how to use the basic weapons, the ball, the hoop, the clubs, and rope. Zhu Shu will teach you how to use the ribbons. I know you don't like me much but I can help."

Akane's eyes narrowed. "What's in it for you?"

Ranma smacked him on the back of the head. "He just wants to score points with Kasumi and Zhu Shu!"

Ryouga growled. "Why you–" His hands came up in claws as he launched himself at Ranma.

"Will you two stop acting like children!" Akane yelled.

Zhu Shu looked at the two boys bouncing around the dojo with half lidded eyes. "Zhu Shu thought Senshi bad. Begin wonder maybe mistake." She sighed as she took out her swords and began to spin.

Loud cracks echoed across the room as a swirling tornado of cloth forced Ranma and Ryouga to opposite sides of the dojo. At the storm's center, Zhu Shu danced, her swords moving so quickly she appeared to have six arms. The rhythmic cracks of her snapping ribbons matched the intricate steps of the spinning dance and within their spirals, she seemed some how obscured and hard to see. With a last snarling whirl, the dance came to the utter stillness of a completed form and as the ribbons slowly floated down, Zhu Shu fixed Ranma and Ryouga with a hard glare. "We here teach Akane, yes no?"

"Jeez, Zhu Shu, where did you learn that?" Ranma asked amazed. He looked down to the tattered scraps of cloth that had once been his shirt, then over at Ryouga, who was in a similar state.

Akane grinned. "That was wonderful! That was an absolutely gorgeous dance!"

Zhu Shu smiled. "Um… thank you. Zhu Shu learn 'Dance of Veils' from Indian Dancer."

"You gotta teach me that!" Ranma said. "That's a hell of a technique."

Zhu Shu raised an eyebrow, recalling Nabiki's similar remark. "Um… Not think Ranma really want Zhu Shu do that."

Akane looked at her curiously. "Why? It's a lovely looking dance."

Zhu Shu gave Akane a sidelong glance and a sultry smile. "Zhu Shu not do full dance… Zhu Shu still have clothes on."

Akane stared at her for a moment as that penetrated, then her mouth rounded into an O as she blushed. "Oh… I… see…" then she looked sidelong at the wide eyed stare Ranma was giving Zhu Shu. "Maybe you should teach _me_ that dance."

Ryouga's nose gushed blood as he ran out of the room. Ranma just looked at the two girls and shook his head. "Girls…" he muttered disgustedly.

Zhu Shu and Akane broke out in wild giggles.

0 0 0 0 0

Outside in the darkness, a cloaked figure listened to the sounds from inside the dojo and muttered "So, they've sought help. These Furinkan high gymnasts are bad losers."

The cloak dropped away to reveal Kodachi in a black leotard, holding a large mallet. "Akane Tendo…" she said around the rose in her mouth, "…I, Kodachi, The Black Rose, will cripple you!"

She vanished into the darkness above the walls.

0 0 0 0 0

Zhu Shu sat on the dojo floor shaking her head as Ryouga coiled his ribbon and told Akane "Enough special drilling for today."

Akane knelt on the floor catching her breath. "Thank you… so much."

"You handled the ribbon very well. You're making very quick progress."

Zhu Shu sighed. She was glad someone thought so. She'd tried having the returned Ryouga teach Akane the basics of ribbon so she could observe and see where Akane needed the most help. Unfortunately, it appeared it was… everywhere.

Akane looked at Ryouga hopefully. "You really think so, Ryouga?"

Ranma looked at her with half lidded eyes. "You don't really buy that stuff do you?"

So thoroughly tangled that she couldn't move her arms, Akane rounded on him. "You shut up!"

Ryouga looked at Zhu Shu and scratched his head puzzledly.

Zhu Shu gave him a "what can you do?" kind of shrug, and fell back spread eagled on the floor as she sighed. "We do tomorrow. Same time."

Ranma untangled Akane and watched as she stormed off, then turned to Zhu Shu. "You make it look easy. Why don't you fight the match?"

Zhu Shu gave him the evil eye. "First. Zhu Shu not one asked. Two. Is Chinese exchange student. Three. Is sempai. Match between lower classes." She looked back to the ceiling and sighed. "Or Zhu Shu would. How Akane have such good combat skill and be so clumsy? Usagi be more coordinated, Zhu Shu thinks." She put her hands palm up across her eyes. "Must think. Ranma shoo now."

He nodded and wandered into the garden to plop down on a stone birdhouse next to the koi pond. It was almost bed time and he could hear Kasumi in the kitchen prepping for breakfast. Ryouga walked out to stand near the pond and looked towards the kitchen with a smile.

"It's embarrassing to watch." Ranma said to him. "And you! Have you no shame? Flattering her like that!"

"You should be ashamed of yourself, Ranma – for your jealousy!" He stepped into the pond.

"Who's jealous?" He watched as Ryouga crawled out of the pond. "What? You off to charm Kasumi into giving you a few treats again? At least I don't have to resort to being cute to be near Akane! What do I have to jealous of?"

Ryouga bit him. Hard.

"Youch!" Ranma howled "That's _it,_ Pig! Bacon time!" He dived for the piglet who bounced away…

0 0 0 0 0

Akane opened the door to her room with a creak. Now that she'd taken her bath, she was really feeling the effects of the exercise she'd been through. She flopped down on her bed and muttered "I'm exhausted." She rolled over and her eyes focused on a long tassel of black hair. She followed the tassel up with her eyes to the girl in a black leotard clinging to her ceiling. Her eyes widened as the girl cried "Prepare yourself, Akane Tendo!" and dropped towards her with a large mallet.

Akane forced tired muscles to move as she flipped out of the bed to land in front of the bookcase in a crouch. As the mallet impacted the bed, she asked "Who are you?"

The girl rolled to the edge of the bed and stood primly, the mallet balanced easily in one hand. "I'm from St. Hebereke's School for Girls! Kodachi, The Black Rose!" She swung the hammer at Akane, who dodged. "I shall be your opponent next week!" She missed again. "So… Let us both do our best…" She tried to catch Akane with a downward blow, but missed again as Akane dodged. "…and fight in all fairness!" the girl finished.

Now Akane was mad. "You call this…" she cried, "…in all fairness?" She launched a kick at Kodachi, but the girl dodged and came up standing by the door. "It's you, isn't it!" Akane realized. "The one who's been ambushing the team!"

"Ambush?" Kodachi actually sounded surprised. "What a nasty way to put it." She gave Akane a sly look. "I simply believe in fighting in all fairness _before_ the match!"

"That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever…" Akane started, but at that moment a small black rocket slammed her door open into Kodachi's face. Then she was slammed back into the wall as Ranma slammed it the rest of the way open with a cry of "Bacon! Pork Chops! Sausage!"

They bounced around the room like super balls and were back out the door almost before Akane had a chance to react. She leaned out the door after them and yelled "Ranma! You better not hurt him till he's done teaching me for the match!" The whistle of the wind warned her and she turned to kick the mallet out of Kodachi's hands...

They glared at each other as the mallet crashed to the floor, then Kodachi pulled out her ribbon. "So. The rumors are true. You are good aren't you?" Black rose petals swirled in a blizzard as she spun her ribbon in a spiral and she vanished from sight. "Until next time!"

"Rose petals?" Akane asked in puzzlement, but as the petals cleared, only the fall of a single black rose answered her. Kodachi was gone.

She stood before the open window and yelled "Who–" Then in a quieter tone "who do you think is going to clean up this room?" she looked around at the mess. "Kodachi, the Black Rose, I'll repay you for this at our match!"

0 0 0 0 0

Kodachi stood on the roof over Akane's room and contemplated her failure. She'd lost, something that hadn't happened in so long she'd grown contemptuous of her competitors, but this Akane Tendo could not be so easily dismissed. She had to crush her before the match, no matter what! It was bad enough to have been bested by her tonight, but to be shown unworthy in front of the entire school would be unbearable ... No, she could not allow the world to know what a failure she was in truth…

She began to run along the roof and away, but had taken no more than a few steps when a small black blur flashed towards her. She had only the time to notice that it was a baby pig before a vengeful spirit rose before her and cried something she couldn't make out in her surprise. Then the brass kettle in its hand connected with her forehead and stunned her.

The sound of brass rang in her head as she watched the moon arc by in slow motion. Seconds moved at a crawl as her world turned upside down and the ground fell towards her face.

_How fitting,_ she thought. _Slain by a spirit for my clumsiness. An appropriate end to a life so filled with failure. A dog's death… A broken neck. The slow asphyxiation to follow… Mother would have said it was just what I deserve…_

Then her slow approach to the ground ceased as a pair of strong arms surrounded her and bore her away from her fate. The wind made her close her eyes as she was lifted and felt the world go right side up again, then the voice of a god asked her "You okay?"

She opened her eyes to gaze upon her savior, and she knew then, that somehow, karma had relented and released her from her terrible destiny. He was beautiful. An Apollo. A Hercules. He was even more handsome than her hated, gods favored brother, Tatewaki!

She blushed and looked away. To think that such a beautiful man had cared enough to rescue a clumsy, ugly girl like her! She threw her arms around his strong shoulders and cried, "I was so frightened!"

His hesitancy made her blush again. Only a true gentleman could act so. _Oh, the gray dreary life of a girls school!_ she thought. _I had given up hope of finding a man to love! To think that such a wonderful encounter was awaiting me! _He couldn't be like the others who had taken their pleasure of her then left! He couldn't be! He was the One! Her romantic god upon his white steed come to bear her away to bliss!

"Please sir…" she prayed. "May I ask your name?" She burned with the desire to hear his divine voice again.

Ranma was rather nervous at the intense look the black clad gymnast was giving him. "R– R– Ranma Saotome" he stuttered.

Kodachi smiled. He was shy! How divine! She had to encourage him! She handed him a bouquet of roses to show her desire of him. "For you, My Ranma!"

He took it with a surprised look, and as he took a sniff, the aerosol can released.

Kodachi was oblivious to her own maniacal laughter as she looked down to where Ranma had collapsed twitching in response to her "encouragement". "A bit of paralysis gas in the bouquet!" she explained to allow Ranma to appreciate her aid in overcoming his shyness.

"What?" Ranma said in shock, his body refusing to obey his will. "Are you crazy?"

Still so shy! Afraid to admit his love! Kodachi marveled. She threw herself on his manly form. "Now, My Ranma. Be brave." She cradled his face in her hands and the wild look in his eyes inflamed her desires to their peak. Her heart hammered in her chest and she could barely breathe. "Take these lips of mine!" She panted.

Then a foot caught her in the side and sent her flying.

"Right over my bedroom yet!" Akane growled.

_The villainess!_ Kodachi thought. _To interrupt the consummation of true love!_

"Such tragic timing!" she lamented as she landed. So close, and yet the vile girl stood over her god like a vengeful demon. _Oh the tragedy!_

But such was her fate. As always, to come so close and to fail. Her mother was right...

No. she would prevail! The gods could not be so cruel as to give her Ranma and take him away! This was a test! The vile wench was her challenge to overcome!

But now was not the time. She turned to look at her beautiful god. "My Ranma, let us meet again!" She turned and vanished into the night.

Akane watched her go in a furious rage. "Feh. Ridiculous!" She snarled. The bitch had not only tried to ambush her, she'd tried to seduce her fiancée. And him! She turned to look at the still unmoving Ranma. How could he have fallen for that innocent act! She tugged her braid in a fury. Served him right! Letting her cling to him like that! And allowing her to almost kiss him! When he hadn't even given her a _real_ kiss yet!

Almost, she shoved him off the roof and let him dash his brains out on the rocks around the koi pond. Almost…

She shrugged out of her house coat and dropped it over him. "Sorry I got in the way of true love!" she turned to stomp off. "Nighty night!"

As she disappeared, a light sound came to Ranma's ears and his eyes turned to see Zhu Shu looking after Akane as she crouched next to him. "Humm… Zhu Shu think Akane jealous…"

0 0 0 0 0

Downstairs again in her bed, Akane punched her pillow. Kodachi, the Black Rose! It was unfair! She had a body to kill for, a gracefulness Akane would give anything to posses, and she just _had_ to want Ranma! Why did she have to have so many advantages over a clumsy girl like herself? How could she compete? A girl like that could have any boy she wanted! Why _Ranma_! Even with the exercises Zhu Shu had been teaching her, how was she ever going to develop a body like that? Why _wouldn't_ he choose the sexy gymnast over her! He thought she was sexless! And after she'd gone and shaved in hopes of making him notice, in hopes that he'd find her more attractive! Kodachi comes along and off he goes, falling for her hook, line and sinker!

One thing was certain. Come hell or high water, there was no way she was going to lose to her. Not in the ring… or out of it!

But dammit! Why'd she have to make a play for Ranma!

Sleep was a long time coming…

0 0 0 0 0

As silence descended over the dojo once more, a black figure detached itself from the shadows it had concealed itself in as Kodachi moved past, and watched its quarry help Ranma down into the house. For just a second, red eyes gleamed in the darkness of its face, then vanished as it once more slipped into the night.

0 0 0 0 0

Morning in Nerima after wonderful dreams. Leaves fell slowly through the air as birds sang joyfully, and the demoness Akane Tendo was right below her… Her practice sword overhead primed for a killing blow, she descended like a vengeful angel. "Akane Tendo, prepare yourself!" she cried as she delivered her death stroke.

Akane caught the blade in one hand and stopped it cold. Kodachi fumed at how easily the beast had foiled her attack, but she had only been a target of opportunity. She glanced around for her real quarry as Akane growled "You again! Ambushing me first thing in the morning!"

Kodachi was taken aback. The offensive cow! How dare she! "Ambushing?" She cried, outraged. "I was doing no such thing!" She informed the girl of her purpose of her visit in a haughty voice. "I have merely come to visit with Ranma!"

Berserk rage kindled in Akane's eyes. "Oh? Then why don't you go right to him!" With the strength of an oni, she threw Kodachi through the air towards her god, who apparently hadn't noticed her and was running away. "Oh! Wait! Please!" She called after him as she landed, but he was so preoccupied with his thoughts he didn't hear. She ran after him as he approached her thrice bedamned brother, then leaped over Kuno's bokken swing to plant his foot firmly into that oh-so-blessed-by-the-gods handsome face.

The sight warmed her heart, but she didn't allow it to distract her from the burning passion in her soul. As Kuno grabbed Ranma's shirt and they talked, she latched onto Ranma's divine back with a contented sigh. "Oh Ran-ma-sa-ma!"

A frozen moment passed as Ranma politely bowed his head to Kuno to await his decision. Oh, to think that Ranma loved her so much to approach her brother so quickly!

Kuno pondered them for a moment, then gave them both a hearty clap. "Yes!"

Ever modest Ranma asked "Yes, what?"

A victory fan appeared in Kuno's hand as he clasped his soon to be brother-in-law on the back. "Yes, you have my permission to go steady!"

In a haze of bliss, Kodachi looked into her god's eyes. "I am so happy!"

Then cruel fate once more made a mockery of her happiness. "Wait a minute!" Ranma cried, his words venomous daggers to her heart. "You can't tell me what to do!" Oh the pain! The shame! "I have no intention of going st–" her sobs broke off his hateful words as once again she could see how she had failed to live up to her dreams. Tears poured like rivers from the pain and shame and anger at her failure…

"So!" she cried, stepping forwards as he back stepped. "You hate me!"

His words stopped her. "No. No. It's just…" he laughed nervously. "I have a fiancée!" He placed his hands around the demoness Akane's shoulders. "Her. Really!"

The splintered pieces of her heart came to a crashing stop. "F– f– f– f– f– fiancée? You?" She stared at the ugly cow with her short hair and that ridiculous braid.

"More or less." Akane admitted.

Understanding came. "So" she said. This demoness had _trapped_ Ranma into this unholy pact, and he was too _noble_ to save himself. "How interesting." Her ribbon lashed out, but Akane dodged it. She had too much space here, Kodachi realized, but in the ring, she had the advantage. A solution to the dilemma presented itself. She smiled.

"What do you say then? Shall we wager for Ranma in the upcoming match?" She would free her Ranma by defeating the wretched girl, humiliating her, and defending her school all at the same time. _Perfect!_

"Wha–" Ranma started to say, but he was overrun by Akane.

"What did you say?" she balled her fists. "Are you _insane_?"

Kuno's hand on her shoulder stopped her. "I think it's a fine idea, Akane. If you wish to leave Ranma… you need only lose."

Kodachi laughed at her brother's pitiful attempt to help her. "She needn't worry about that! She'll be losing in any case!" She wouldn't fail this time. She _wouldn't_! She turned to her poor trapped god. How happy she would make him! "Ranma! When this match is over…" she bit a rose stem as she blushed at the wonderful things they would do together. "…You shall be mine!" The shock on his face at the realization that freedom was so close made her heart nearly burst . She closed her eyes and released the rose petal blizzard. "Farewell." Her joy at having outsmarted that fiendish Akane lent wings to her feet.

Staring in shock at Kodachi's departure, Akane and Ranma heard Kuno sigh. "Really, that girl is such a deviant." They watched Kodachi vanish in the distance. "But even so, Ranma Saotome, take care of my little sister." He gave Ranma a comradely pat on the back.

Ranma looked at Kuno in disbelief. "Huh?" He did a double take. "Wait a second, What did you just say?"

Kuno looked at him coolly. "I said, 'take care of my little sister'." He turned. "Even though I am her brother, I have to admire her for being so wicked… so nasty… so spiteful… and so thoroughly twisted!" He presented the bouquet of roses he was holding to Akane. "Please Akane, try not to let her injure you." He turned to walk away. "When Kodachi wants a man, she doesn't let go. She'll surely try something evil in the match."

He disappeared into the building as Ranma and Akane stared.

"Ku– Kuno's sister?" Ranma finally spoke.

Just as stunned, Akane answered. "Now that I think about it… they're identical!"

A low cough made them turn to see Nabiki and Zhu Shu on the back of the smilodon. Zhu Shu looked around at the carpet of rose petals and sighed. "Zhu Shu think Akane need go advanced training."

Akane looked into her friend's eyes and nodded…

0 0 0 0 0

School dragged on forever with Akane fuming over Kodachi and fighting with Ranma. Zhu Shu saw them at various times during the day, noting the massive streak of jealousy in Akane's aura and sighing as she contemplated her course of action. She had to teach Akane the art of the ribbon, and no matter how she ransacked her knowledge of techniques and herbs, she came back to only one solution, and a potentially dangerous one at that. The only way she could do it in time was by using the same method she had learned it by, which raised the question of whether Akane could allow herself to relinquish that much control of herself.

Days end finally arrived and Zhu Shu decided to give Ranma and Akane some time alone. She meandered over the rooftops in no particular hurry as she approached the dojo, but mid-way there, her senses tingled and she barely had time to draw her swords and block a lightning swift attack from a gray blur.

She blocked several more attacks with her ribbons, shifting fully into the ribbon form as she descended to a telephone pole, more puzzled than alarmed. The attacks were just probes, testing her defenses more than serious attempts to harm, though her attacker was shielded against her. She balanced on the pole as her ribbons danced, blocking the attempts of the gray blur to penetrate her defenses. Finally, the gray streak landed and resolved itself into the Warleader of the Amazons, Ke Lun.

Zhu Shu finished the form and put away her swords before clasping her hands before her to bow. "Greetings, Great-grandmother. I trust my defenses have met with your approval?"

"They have, Child of the Dragon. A most interesting use for the Dance of Veils. Why did you shift to that for defense?"

"Your attacks were probes. I had no need for offense, and the Dance of Veils is the most defensive form I know."

"Are you schooled in the full technique?"

"I have learned the full Dance of Shiva, Great-grandmother." Zhu Shu admitted.

Ke Lun appraised her carefully. "I will keep that in mind the next time I have you spar with Shan Pu. She has grown used to your usual forms. And perhaps I should have you teach her the Dance of Veils for her husband. How did you come to learn it? It is not a part of the Song School."

Zhu Shu blushed as her eyes darted around. Ke Lun noted them and shook her head.

"Shan Pu is not with me, Little Mouse. I decided to come speak with you alone. But please, I am curious. The Dance of Shiva is an Indian martial art."

Zhu Shu turned a deep red. "I was educated in it by an Indian Dancer, Great-grandmother."

Ke Lun noted the blush and raised an eyebrow. "Among other things, I suspect." she noted the start and the deepening crimson and laughed. "I am Amazon, Child, and no stranger to the love of women for each other, or how they pleasure one another."

Zhu Shu looked shamed face. "I did learn much from our time together, Great-grandmother. She came to me in a time of great depression on my husband quest, and helped renew my spirit. I– I know my grandfather and aunt would not have approved, yet I could not resist her, or the comfort she offered."

"There is no crime in that, Little Mouse."

Zhu Shu looked down. "I did not wish her to leave, Great-grandmother, though we both knew we would be soon parted. She gave the Dance to me as a gift of remembrance for what could not be."

"Yet you did part. And continued on your quest. She aided you in a time of need. Do not be ashamed of that Child. Honor her for the caring she showed you."

Zhu Shu's eyes met Ke Lun's and she smiled at the approval she saw there. Then her smile froze at Ke Lun's next words.

"A most interesting occupation you have had of late." the old woman said dryly. "I have watched you for the last few days. A very interesting way you have of fulfilling your quest to secure Ranma for Shan Pu as her Groom."

Zhu Shu stood very still and said nothing. Her eyes stayed locked on the elder.

"Were I Shan Pu, I might question your methods. Suspect you had betrayed your quest."

There was nothing she could say in her defense. Ke Lun had not asked a question. She hoped Ke Lun did not believe she was guilty of betrayal. She had no chance if the elder decided to kill her, and by Amazon law, she was an adopted sister to Shan Pu, and an Amazon herself. Her death for betrayal would not be quick. She could gain no clue of Ke Lun's thoughts though. The Warleader controlled her aura too well.

Ke Lun watched her eyes for a long moment before nodding. "Good. You believe you do right. I needed to see if that was the case. I am not Shan Pu, Great-granddaughter, and once I have explained your reasons, she will understand what your friendship means. I had underestimated your wisdom, my child. And your devotion to your friends. I see what you are attempting and I approve. Had you the time, you might have succeeded."

Zhu Shu looked at Ke Lun wide eyed in alarm. "Shan Pu!" she started, visions of her purple-haired adopted sister fighting Akane to the death flashing through her mind.

Ke Lun held up her hand. "Calm yourself child. Shan Pu is far from here. You need have no fear she will fight this Akane Tendo. There now is no need. Her father and Ranma's have performed a service to the Amazons of such magnitude that an alliance can be forged. Shan Pu shall be engaged to Ranma as part of this alliance, and so Amazon law can be met. But for this to take place, the Tendos must not object to the alliance, and the Saotomes not refuse our offer. To do such an insult can result only in blood feud. You know them, Great-granddaughter. Will this happen?"

Zhu Shu closed her eyes and thought. The Tendos depended on the marriage to Ranma to ensure that the School of Anything Goes continued. Soun might object at first, but so long as the marriage to Akane wasn't jeopardized, he most likely would eventually accept, particularly if the alternatives were explained and the benefits shown him. Saotome merely needed to have the threats told to him. He was never adverse to saving his own skin. She looked back to Ke Lun. "They may object at first, but I believe if it were made clear to them why they must not refuse, their objections can be overcome."

Ke Lun nodded. "I had assumed so based on their actions. They show that their own skins mean much to them. Can you explain this to them?"

Zhu Shu shook her head. "I fear I am too much another daughter to them."

"I see. Well there is one whom we could trust in Nerima who could deliver the message, and advise on how best to deliver it. I will contact him." She looked again at Zhu Shu through half lidded eyes. "And how will Ranma and this Akane take the addition of Shan Pu as a second fiancée?"

Zhu Shu sighed. "It will take much work, Great-grandmother, but I believe they will accept her in the end. Ranma has much honor in him, as well as pride. He is learning to express his feelings gradually, and he is at heart a good man. If Shan Pu is patient and loving, demanding no changes of him, she will win him. He resists demands, but can be subtlety guided. It is Akane I am worried about. Like Ranma, she is strong willed and full of pride, and just as stubborn. She, too, has to be won, else she will see Shan Pu as a rival. In this regard she is herself at heart an Amazon."

"But you believe it can be made to come to pass?"

"Yes." Zhu Shu averted her eyes lest Ke Lun see too much in them. "Akane has already learned much about herself, and I am helping her build up her self esteem. She has suffered much since the death of her mother and has hidden away the side of her she considered weak, believing she had to be strong. It is not easy for her to draw it out again. I do think she is learning that to be feminine is not always to be weak. Yet, she is still confused in matters of the heart. She is in love with Ranma, though she resists admitting it, and she is only just realizing she likes Ranma as a female as well as a man."

Ke Lun looked at her for a long moment, her aura unreadable, and Zhu Shu feared she had said too much. "So Akane is aware of your own preferences."

Zhu Shu couldn't deny it. "Yes."

Ke Lun turned to look out over the city, the silence building. Zhu Shu waited, hoping Ke Lun had not guessed what she had not said.

Finally, the elder spoke. "And what of your own quest, child?"

Zhu Shu had dreaded that question. "It… it is not the time to continue it, Great-grandmother. I am not yet done with my quest to aid Shan Pu."

Ke Lun tried to catch her eyes, but Zhu Shu avoided them. Ke Lun nodded. "There is that you have not said, Little Mouse. I know you wish the love of a woman solely, but that cannot be. Reluctant you may be, but your quest must be fulfilled. You are the last Dragon, my child. There must be an heir. On this Clan and Tribe both agree."

"I am aware of my familial duties, Great-grandmother." Zhu Shu answered sadly.

Ke Lun laid her hand on Zhu Shu's shoulder. "I am sorry you have no brother, Little Mouse. I would free you from this burden if it could be done." She lifted Zhu Shu's chin to look her in the eyes. "It does not have to be unpleasant, Great-granddaughter. Surely there is one with whom you can be content?"

Tears fell from the corners of Zhu Shu's eyes as she whispered. "One with whom I can be content? There is no-one, Great-grandmother. The one whom I had believed I might accept is betrothed already and soon will be again. Yet even were he to ask I would deny him. He is my friend… I cannot curse him with my hand… I cannot condemn him to share my fate…" She closed her eyes to fight the tears. "I could not do that to anyone I love…"

"Will you deny yourself love, child? There can never be any good to come from that. And what of your tests? Did you set them only to insure your failure?"

Zhu Shu shook her head. "No… I… will fulfill my duties to one who can pass the tests… but I cannot love them back… I am cursed."

"No child. You are no more cursed to be what you are than any woman. Surely you can not hate men so much as that. There is no shame in love, Zhu Shu, so long as it is true."

"And yet my duty bars me from the love I desire. I can feel _nothing_ for men, Great-grandmother. For all my training to please them, I can feel no passion, no desire when I am with them. Not even Ranma."

"Duty is as heavy as a mountain, Little Mouse, yet we must fulfill it nonetheless. To do otherwise robs us of honor." She gently brushed Zhu Shu's braid back over her shoulder. "Do not despair, Little Mouse. I know that Shan Pu desires you. I gave her my permission to seek you as a bride. I know she would in all ways strive to make you happy. Were you to accept her as your sister-wife, you would need to fulfill your duty with Ranma only to bear an heir. The Loremaster can ensure that you would conceive. You need have no other intercourse with him as a man."

Zhu Shu shook. "It would not matter, Great-grandmother. I could not hide my feelings from him. I would not hurt him that way. I love him as a friend too much."

Ke Lun relented. "I will think on this. Mayhap there will yet be a way to fulfill duty and still bring you happiness… I would do much to see you happy, Child of the Dragon, for the happiness you have brought to others. Do not give up hope yet…"

Zhu Shu bowed, her closed eyes fighting a losing battle . "Thank you, Great-grandmother. I… will try." she whispered.

Ke Lun kissed her on the forehead and with a faint sound of wind was gone. Zhu Shu stood on the pole for a long while as the tears fell like rain.

0 0 0 0 0

Akane was waiting at the door to the dojo when Zhu Shu finally arrived, and upon seeing the Chinese girl, gave her a double take. "Zhu-chan? What's wrong? You've been crying."

Zhu Shu nodded. "Zhu Shu be okay. Just talk with great-grandmother. She is worried for Zhu Shu is all." Zhu Shu wiped her eyes. "Could not stop tear is all. Zhu Shu give up on happiness. It seem no one else do. All think Zhu Shu should be happy. Cannot be and fulfill duties."

Akane hugged her at the sound of sadness in her voice. "We care for you, Zhu-chan. We hate the trap you're in and want to find some way out of it for you." She hugged her tighter. "And we're going to!" she said fiercely.

"Yeah!" came a five voice chorus from the doorway, where the Juuban girls were once again eavesdropping avidly, eyes wide.

Zhu Shu essayed a sad smile at her students. "Almost, Zhu Shu believe."

"Believe, Zhu Shu." Akane said. "Somehow, we'll find the right girl for you."

"She likes _girls?_" Usagi said right before Rei bopped her on the head and knocked her over. "Owwww! What was that for?"

"Dummy!" Rei was furious. "How blind can you be!"

"Well, I didn't know. No-one told me." Usagi whined as she rubbed her head.

"Um ... Rei? I didn't know either." Ami said.

"I suspected, but I didn't _know_." Minako added.

"And how did _you_ know?" Makoto asked.

Rei blushed furiously.

Zhu Shu laughed weakly. "It not matter. Zhu Shu appreciate try cheer her up. Thank you. But is time for lesson, yes no?" She straightened her dress and dried her eyes. "Lessons best thing for Zhu Shu now. Help clear mind." reasserting her iron control, she ushered the girls into the dojo.

0 0 0 0 0

Zhu Shu noted Akane watching her closely through practice, and was glad to see her trying to learn the exercises so ardently, but unfortunately, she overreached and pulled her shoulder muscle. Zhu Shu had her sit to the side working the muscle to keep it from stiffening until she had finished with the Juuban girls and they were on their way home. As she worked on Akane's shoulder in the dojo, Akane surprised her with a question out of the blue.

"Zhu-chan? What is it like to make love to another girl?" Akane asked in a quiet tone, her eyes searching for Zhu Shu's

Zhu Shu's hands froze. "W– what?"

Akane turned to see her better, the towel draped over her slipping to the floor, revealing her unclothed form. "What is it like to make love to another girl?" she was blushing a deep red, but her eyes were pleading.

Zhu Shu took a deep breath, then reached over to pick up the towel and put it back over Akane's body, her hands shaking. "That evil thing do Zhu Shu. Ask question like that and lose towel." She sat down across the room and looked at her. "Why ask?"

Akane sat up, holding the towel to cover herself, much to Zhu Shu's relief. "I– I– I was curious… a– a– about w– w– what it would be like f– f– for me and R– R– R– Ranma." Her blush deepened and spread all the way to her towel. "I– I– I mean, I know what's done… I– I– I've seen magazines. But you're the o– only girl I k– k– know who's done it."

Zhu Shu looked at her for a long time before answering. "Zhu Shu cannot describe. Words not say what Zhu Shu mean. Can describe actions, can describe feelings, still not come close."

"Oh." Akane's voice was disappointed

Zhu Shu looked off into nothing. "Zhu Shu only have lover twice. Both times different. Both times mean more to Zhu Shu than words can say." She looked back to Akane. "In this, Zhu Shu think she luckier than most."

Akane cocked her head. "Why?"

Zhu Shu sat quietly for a long moment before deciding to answer "Listen girls from school, ones admit not virgin. Most say first time not pleasant. Messy. Painful. Man not know what do, hurt girl, not care for her pleasure. Most only do to keep boyfriend. Were pressured to do. Others feel only way get boyfriend at all. Only few do because really want to, because feel is sharing between two kindred souls. Not like that for Zhu Shu."

"What was she like?" Akane asked, her voice hesitant. Zhu Shu took a deep breath as tears formed at the corners of her eyes.

"Ying-Ying… Cherry Blossom, was best friend in village. We love one another for long time before do anything. She so beautiful Zhu Shu think heart would break when see. When first kiss, think heart burst out of chest. Spend hours learning how to pleasure one another. Both young, yes, and just learning and experimenting, but feelings there. Never feel pain when Ying-Ying tear hymen, but blood on dress betrayed." She stopped for a long moment, her throat tight. "Aunt nearly kill Zhu Shu in anger. Ying-Ying parents decide move week later…" Zhu Shu's voice broke as she sobbed silently, then continued in a whisper. "Nine month later Zhu Shu learn dead. Fall from cliff…"

"Oh, Zhu-chan…" Akane whispered.

Zhu Shu wrapped her arms around herself tightly, still staring blindly into the past, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Zhu Shu stop fighting family duties on day she learn"

A rustle of cloth hitting the ground was the only indication of Akane's motion until she laid an arm across Zhu Shu's shoulders. "I'm so sorry. I… didn't know."

Zhu Shu closed her eyes and struggled to seal the pain back behind the iron wall. Finally, she shrugged, her voice steadier. "Is old pain… Zhu Shu learn to live with long ago."

Akane heard the lie in her voice, and she hugged the smaller girl to her. Zhu Shu sat there a long time, the warmth of Akane's body doing little to fight the chill of old angers and regrets. Finally she continued. "Second time, Zhu Shu older, trained in many ways to please by aunt. Aunt make Zhu Shu learn how please man. Make learn how attract man's eyes, how seduce. Train for years in art of pleasing men, learn much, yet Zhu Shu find self student to one who know far more. She find Zhu Shu when feel only thing Zhu Shu good for is make babies. When Zhu Shu think no-one ever want for anything else. Zhu Shu had quest for over half year, no find anyone who met tests, just people want have sex with Zhu Shu. Sarhia train Zhu Shu in art of dance, but she also teach much about pleasure, and passion. She show Zhu Shu she more than just body for men to use. Give Zhu Shu courage to continue quest. Zhu Shu learn much from her of the physical. Will always cherish time as her student." a faint smile came to her at the memories of those long days with her teacher in Shiva's Dance, the beautiful Indian dancer she'd met in Beijing. "Zhu Shu learn from her that there can be much pleasure for oneself in pleasing another. Zhu Shu never forget, even when think quest failure. Part Sarhia touch never give up hope." She gave Akane a look with a little of her normal sparkle returned. "Zhu Shu think Akane do much worse than Ranma for fiancée. He have unique appreciation of the pleasure of a woman, like Sarhia. Perhaps have taught enough that he make first time with Akane wonderful."

Akane rose to stand before her and give her a hand up, then pulled Zhu Shu into an embrace, her bare body pressed against the thin silk of Zhu Shu's dress. "Oh, Zhu-chan… I want that first time to be with you… I want you to teach me…" One hand rose to cup Zhu Shu's head as she bent to kiss her.

Zhu Shu's hands on her shoulders stopped her. "No." She looked into Akane's eyes as she took a deep breath. "Akane… please… Zhu Shu…" She swallowed hard and concentrated on her Japanese. "I– I would like nothing better, but I– I can't." She had to look away from the hurt in Akane's eyes. "Please, if you not Ranma's fiancée… I– I would have give anything to have heard words from you. But I would not be true friend if accepted offer. I could not play with heart like that. Ranma deserve better. Akane deserve better… Sha–…" she caught herself just in time. "Ranma is your fiancée. Zhu Shu know Akane care about Zhu Shu. Know Akane think she make Zhu Shu feel better this way. Know Akane think is what she want do… But I cannot allow… there is no honor…"

"Honor be damned" Akane whispered, tears in her eyes.

"No… Akane-chan mean too much to Zhu Shu to hurt like that." She held the other girl in her arms, letting her head rest on her shoulder. "I am sorry Akane-sama." she whispered.

"I hate you." Akane sobbed.

"Why?" Zhu Shu asked soothingly.

"Because I don't want you to be right…" She turned to look into Zhu Shu's eyes. "I wanted you to make wild passionate love to me… to…"

"Show Akane she truly desirable… show her she match up to Kodachi Kuno."

Akane looked away. "Damn you and your dragon eyes." She laughed bitterly. "I wanted to be swept away in passion… and you stand there with your implacable will, unmoved while I crash and break around you. Can nothing break you?"

Zhu Shu took Akane's hand and moved it downwards to touch her thighs, then raised it again to let the other girl see the fluid on her fingers. "Akane come very close… Zhu Shu go take very cold bath now." On unsteady legs, she turned to go.

Behind her, unseen, Akane rubbed her wet fingers together, then slowly raised them to her lips to taste.

0 0 0 0 0

The masked Chinese wizard Mara faced was not the person she had expected to find as the head of a clan of assassins, yet this was the person her spell had lead her to, the person she had traced the dead assassins in Tokyo to. His age was impossible to determine behind the mask, but he felt centuries old. He was not at all what she had expected.

Then again, neither was the Hexagram she found herself trapped in. She felt along the invisible walls around her, but they were like iron. She tried to dispel them, and her eyes widened in shock when she failed. The wizard laughed.

"Your Mistress herself could not break that seal, demon. Why not desist and tell me why you have invaded my domain."

Mara looked at him, and reasserted control of herself. "I believe we may have a mutual interest."

The man steepled his fingers. "Indeed. Scorpion has many interests, demon. Only a few involve the affairs of your realm or the Heavens."

Mara raised her eyebrow at the casual way the man said that, then nodded as she sat cross-legged in midair. "This is a mortal affair in which we may share a common cause." She smiled evilly. "Shall we suffice it to say we both wish this mortal harm?"

"And you cannot eliminate this 'mortal' yourself?"

"I am… restrained in direct action. A goddess watches over this mortal, and I am not yet ready to challenge her directly. I wish to make her… suffer first. She is watching me, but will not be on guard for the actions of another mortal."

The wizard gave her a contemptuous smile, one she could feel even through the impassive mask. "Ah… and what grudge do you suspect Scorpion holds against this mortal?"

Mara bristled at the smile, but controlled the anger that demanded she slay him and everyone in the mountain fortress. "She has slain those whom you sent to Japan to capture her."

The man's knuckles whitened against the arms of his chair, but he gave no other outward sign. "Yes… The Heir." The ice in his voice at the end dropped the room temperature several degrees. "In truth, I cannot say I regret their deaths. They acted against orders. Still, such an offense cannot go unpunished. And her death or capture would do much to repay the debts owed to Clan Dragon."

Mara smiled back, a cold lifeless thing. "And if I could arrange that?"

The wizard smiled just as coldly. "She is a warrior trained equal to any ten of my best assassins. The men in Japan tried to capture her only because they sensed she was low on chi, yet she still bested them easily. I will not waste men uselessly."

"Perhaps if she were unable to fight?"

The wizard's eyes glittered behind his mask. "And you believe you can arrange this?"

"Perhaps. I must investigate the possibilities, which I cannot do from this Hexagram…"

"Agreed." He muttered a cryptic phrase and the symbol ceased glowing. "If you can arrange for Song Zhu Shu to be captured, we will be in your debt, Demon. Clan Scorpion never forgets its debts." The glitter in his eye made sure she realized both meanings of that promise. Mara didn't bother to laugh at the notion this mortal could harm her, once he had served her purposes, he'd find out how foolish it was to annoy a demon.

And the absence of that maddening Chinese girl would make Urd's assignment impossible. And once Urd failed, she would be right where Mara wanted her, on the end of her leash.

"We shall see what can be arranged, wizard. If nothing else, perhaps events can be manipulated to lure her back to China and into a trap. She is blood bonded to an Amazon, and likely would feel a duty to aid them if… _unfortunate_ things were to occur?"

"Indeed." He looked at her over steepled fingers. "A promising idea. I have several possibilities in mind. Return to Japan, demon, and watch over her for the moment." a mirror appeared in his hand and floated over to Mara. "Use this to keep me updated. I will set up the trap, and together, we will spring it to ensnare our Little Mouse."

Mara noted the absurd implication that the wizard considered them equals, but tucked the mirror into a sleeve and gave him a feral grin. She turned to go, but a last question struck her. "By the way. Why does she hide that dragon tattoo she bears?"

The man laughed. "It marks her, Demon, for all the world to see. It marks her as what even she herself does not know. It marks her as the Heir."

"I don't understand."

"No, Demon. Nor do I wish you to. It is a Clan matter. That is all you need know." The finality of his statement dissuaded her from further questions. It didn't matter anyway, so long as the Chinese girl was out of the way.

There was still much to do. She'd drag the answers out of him later… when she was slowly ripping his soul out of his body…

0 0 0 0 0

Shan Pu stood at the door to the mansion and pressed the funny little button like she'd been told, even though it looked nothing like a bell. A sound of chimes came from far inside, and she nodded. Now, if she remembered her older cousin correctly, it could be awhile before he found the door. Rin Se's adopted son had always had the worst sense of direction. It had worried his mother when he had disappeared for days at a time whenever sent on simple errands, but eventually she'd gotten used to it when nothing they'd tried had ever worked for long. When she was little, Shan Pu hadn't minded that he got lost so easily, he'd had an uncanny knack for showing up at the right time to help the younger kids out of trouble. She'd been especially grateful at thirteen when he'd shown up and rescued her from Herb, the neophyte leader of the Musk. Nor had she forgotten how badly hurt he'd gotten doing so. He'd left the village to find his real parents following his recovery, and Shan Pu suspected, to find a way to get revenge on Herb, both for his injuries, and her curse.

She sat down on the step, thinking back over her childhood and the various little misadventures she'd gotten into with him. The encounters with the twins from the next village over, Pin Ke and Lin Ke and their plants… the time she'd fought that arrogant Tarou, even the one time she'd gone for a walk with her cousin and ended up in someplace called El Dorado when she was six. Her cousin had wandered in and out of her life like he had wandered across the land.

Finally, she heard footsteps behind the door and hopped up to greet him when he opened the door.

The door opened inwards to reveal a slightly feline face that broke into a wide grin when he saw her. "Shan Pu! Little Cousin! What brings you to Japan!" He stretched his arms out for a hug.

Shan Pu let herself be engulfed by the much larger figure. "I'm on a husband quest." she responded as she hugged him back. "I'm getting married!"

"What? My little cousin? Don't tell me you caved in to Mu Si?"

"Don't be silly! I'm getting married to a proper husband for the best of all reasons. He defeated me in fair combat!" She beamed. "Isn't it wonderful?" she sighed.

Her cousin took in the starry eyed look and shook his head. She had it bad. "Shan Pu. If he beat you in a fair fight, why are you questing? You should have been married on the spot!"

"Well… he was a girl at the time and I didn't know he was cursed, so I gave him the kiss of death. Then his traveling companion told us the truth and we came to Japan to find him. We had to split up because Tokyo was so big, but now she's found him and Great-grandmother and Zhu Shu have worked out a plan to settle things to overlook the fact that he already has a fiancée."

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Zhu Shu? _Song_ Zhu Shu?"

"Yes! She's my blood-sister. She'd been living with my groom preparing things so that when we arrive, Ranma can't escape again. And Great-grandmother has a plan to ensure his family doesn't ruin things by objecting."

"Ranma… Saotome?" He sat down and shook his head. "Shan Pu, he's engaged to Akane Tendo. How in all the hells does Ke Lun think she can convince them to engage him to you as well, short of wholesale slaughter and kidnapping? I know that's the normal way, but this is Japan. Ke Lun may be a stickler for traditions, but…"

"Great-grandmother has her reasons, cousin. She's the Warleader, and must uphold the traditions." Shan Pu looked at him crossly.

"No matter how out of date they are?"

"Cousin!" she said in shock. "You were raised on those traditions!"

"Humph. A year in the JSDF mellowed my opinions on 'traditions' Shan Pu."

"Do not let Great-grandmother hear you say that or she will re-educate you in them."

He shuddered. "I don't intend to tell her." He stood again. "Anyway, little cousin. I take it you were sent to fetch me for some reason?"

Shan Pu nodded. "Great-grandmother will tell you what she plans so you may advise her on how best to proceed."

"Ke Lun? Listen to _me_? What a novel idea!"

"Tao-Ching!" Shan Pu chided.

"Just kidding, little cousin. Just kidding. Lead on…"

0 0 0 0 0

Honey and cinnamon.

She couldn't get the taste of honey and cinnamon out of her mouth or off her fingers, nor did she really want to despite the guilt the taste brought. She'd give anything to take back those moments and the words she'd said to Zhu Shu. She had never meant to hurt her friend like that and she'd undo it if she could… and yet at the same time, she couldn't stop thinking about that last moment, when Zhu Shu had taken her hand and shown her the effect she'd had on her…

Honey and cinnamon…

She'd run to her room, unable to bear the feelings of shame at what she'd done, and the fire between her thighs. She'd exhausted herself over the last hour between mind numbing orgasms and bouts of crying.

How could Zhu Shu not hate her for torturing her like that? She was engaged to Ranma! Zhu Shu's best friend! She should have known better, should have thought first, should have realized it was going to backfire. All she had wanted was to make Zhu Shu feel better, to cheer her up… to caress her and kiss her and…

She was in the middle of her eighth climax when the door opened and Kasumi slid into the room. Too shocked to move, she lay there with one hand cupping her breast and the other between her legs, staring guiltily.

Kasumi tilted her head and looked her over. "She said you'd probably be doing this or crying, but from the state of your pillow and sheets, I'd say you've been doing both.

Akane sighed and blushed simultaneously as she covered herself with her sheet. "She must hate me."

"She said you'd say that too. She asked me to tell you that were you not engaged to Ranma… she would have accepted." Kasumi sat on the edge of her bed. "She's not upset with you Akane. She's flattered. And she said it boded well for Ranma."

"But I– I…"

"Tried to seduce her and almost succeeded." Kasumi smiled. "In my opinion, it might have been a good thing if you had…" She rolled her eyes. "Then again… she'd be the one doing this right now and convinced that she had betrayed you both by shaming the fiancée of her best friend." She sighed. "I love her to death, the dear, but she can be ever so stubborn about some things. Then again, so can you and Ranma. No practicality at all."

Akane stared. Kasumi noted the shocked look and chuckled. "What? I'm your big sister, Akane. You're supposed to talk about sex and things like that with me." She reached down and poked at the damp sheet. "Besides, who does the laundry? I've been a little worried by the fact that I don't have to change your sheets as often as Nabiki's." She smiled. "It's nice to see you finally admitting to being a normal girl."

Akane blinked repeatedly.

"But still… we really should talk about things like contraceptives and sexually transmitted diseases, as well as techniques and…" She looked at a beet red Akane who appeared to be trying to crawl into the headboard. "Oh, do calm down, Akane. You were just soaking your sheets thinking about sex with another girl, why are you getting so flustered by my _talking_ about it?"

"But– but– you're my sister!"

"Exactly my point." She sighed and folded her hands in her lap. "Akane, you never had the chance to learn any of this from our mother. She had a talk with me about all this when I was much younger than you. Mother was a very practical woman, she had to be, to balance out Father, and she raised me to be practical too. I try my best to be like her, and even though mom might not have handled these things exactly like I am, well, I've had to learn to be more pragmatic about things. Raising you and Nabiki and taking care of Father demands it. But I enjoy it too; it makes me happy to have everything running smoothly because I feel like I've accomplished something important."

Akane sat limply against the headboard, too shocked to do more than nod.

"And I know you admired Zhu Shu's pragmatism about educating Ranma in the finer points of female anatomy."

Akane nodded again.

"So why does my pragmatism about teaching you about sex embarrass you?"

"Umm… It's just an attitude I'd expect from Nabiki, not you. Although with her, I'd expect a ton of laughter and a lot of blackmail." She shrugged. "It's just unexpected, Kasumi. I mean, yeah, I can see your logic, but, it's _you!_"

Kasumi laughed, a bright merry chuckle. "Oh, my. I'm just too straight-laced, am I?"

Akane nodded furiously. "You're just so… so… conservative… and traditional!"

There was a bright sparkle in Kasumi's eye. "Really? Well Akane, you might be surprised about that. Geisha training is very traditional. I may not know everything Zhu Shu does, but I do read a lot, and I've studied it over the years. Anyway… I've decided to give you a few lessons in the 'traditional' arts, like the tea ceremony and such, as well as advice about men and sex. Zhu Shu could give you a far better education in those arts than I, but when I asked her, she said she'd enjoy it far too much if you were her student in those matters." She laughed again at the return of Akane's beet red blush. "She also said to tell you to be glad I'm not her aunt. I gather her aunt was a very strict teacher."

Akane gulped. "Geisha training? Zhu Shu's a geisha? Is that what she meant?"

"She didn't call it that, she used a Mandarin word, but the closest match in Japanese is a cross between geisha and concubine. She said it was just another way of serving her emperor." She looked towards Zhu Shu's room. "From the slight bitterness in her voice, I would take it her lessons weren't very pleasant for her. Then again, knowing her preferences…" She left the rest unsaid. "Still, I figured that if you might be getting sexually active, I should do my best to make sure you were safe about it. I know what kind of urges teenagers get, Akane. I went through it all myself just a few years ago. If I hadn't had to take care of you all, I'd have made even worse mistakes than I did. Nabiki has made a couple, and if she hadn't been so insistent that she knew what she was getting into…" She sighed. "Well, she's still stubborn and will make up her own mind. But you, Akane; you're my little sister, and I don't want you to be hurt. There are a lot of guys out there who will do nothing but use you – believe me. I've been so worried about all the boy problems you had at school until Ranma came along. I was afraid that you might… well, it didn't happen and I'm not one for 'what might of's'." She sighed again. "I'm really starting to get jealous of you these days Akane. I think maybe I was far too quick to pass Ranma off on you just because he was younger than me. He's not perfect, but he is a really nice person at heart. And with Zhu Shu helping him out… He's still got a long way to go, but I'm starting to see what he could become."

Akane looked at her in even more astonishment.

"Oh my, I've shocked you even further now have I?" Kasumi giggled.

Akane nodded. Then curled her feet up to wrap her arms around them. "You're jealous of _me_? Over Ranma?" She smiled. "Who would have figured. He's arrogant, proud, stubborn…"

"And he cares about you… and you care about him." Kasumi finished.

Akane blushed. "Yeah… He's a jerk sometimes… but he's _my_ jerk."

"I'm glad to hear that. I hope someday, I'll find someone like him."

"What about Ryouga? He's always hanging around you."

"He's a very nice boy too. And very chivalrous. I haven't made up my mind about him yet." Kasumi admitted. "I do like older men because it usually means they've matured enough to think about my feelings as well as their own…" She sighed softly. "I guess I just don't know yet with Ryouga. But mainly, he is so _cute_ as a little piggy!"

Akane grinned. "Sounds to me like you do like him."

Kasumi blushed delicately. "Maybe a little. What I really wish is that Doctor Tofu could overcome his nervousness enough to actually ask me out. Then I'd rattle HIS bones!"

"Oh, my." Akane giggled softly.

Kasumi batted her foot. "You're terrible."

"ME! You're the one sitting there telling me you're gonna teach me to be a geisha!"

"Well… it's better to teach you than to let you learn from mistakes… And I'm not teaching you to _be_ a geisha, I'm just going to teach you a little about sex, and things to maybe help your romance with Ranma along…" She looked at her seriously again. "It's not something to just gloss over. It would cause so many problems if you came up pregnant. And don't bother to tell me you haven't even thought about it. I've heard about your little 'accidental' flashes."

Akane blushed again. "Ok… yeah… I've thought about it ... What it would be like with…" She blushed harder. "Well… with him in either form really. I guess it'd be kinda pointless to deny I'm attracted to him as a girl too… considering." She looked down to the mute evidence of her fantasies.

Kasumi noted her gaze and nodded. "There's nothing wrong with that, Akane. You're in a unique situation. I've had my share of fantasies along those lines too."

Akane looked at her wide eyed. "You?"

"This from a sister who suspects I've slept with Zhu Shu… Yes. I've fantasized, but on the whole, I guess I like men entirely too much to really do anything with a woman on my own. I love Zhu Shu as a friend, and yes… I've kissed her… But we've never done anything else."

Akane looked at Kasumi's smile… still the same warm caring smile she had trusted all her life. And yet… "You know Kasumi, before Zhu Shu came, I could have sworn I knew you so well… Now…"

"She has a way of bringing out of people things that are normally hidden, yes no?"

Akane laughed at Kasumi's imitation. "Yes yes." She tilted her head at Kasumi. "If she had asked, would you have slept with her?"

Kasumi smiled. "That… is something I don't know the answer too. I guess I will just have to wait and see if she ever asks me. I can't say that I'd rule out the possibility I'd say yes."

Akane smiled. "At least I'm not alone in that."

"No. But I am curious about something Zhu Shu said… she said you had tried to seduce her because you were jealous over Ranma? What happened today to make you so jealous?"

Akane's eyes hardened. "That bitch sister of Kuno's, Kodachi. It's bad enough I have to fight her, it's bad enough she's rich and graceful and pretty. Oh no. She just has to fall all over Ranma and he _lets _her! I found them on the roof last night almost kissing! Then she fawns all over him in school today and wants me to wager Ranma on the match!"

Kasumi nodded. "Oh, my. And what did you do?"

"Well, what could I do? The whole school was watching!"

Kasumi shook her head. "Oh, dear. Akane… you really need to learn to control your temper… I really don't think that Ranma's encouraging this Kodachi, is he?"

"Well, he's certainly not discouraging her either!" Akane fumed.

"Akane. What do you want him to do? Punch her? From what Zhu Shu told me, he's done almost everything short of violence to discourage her."

Akane glared at nothing.

"Akane, is it really even that you're angry with Ranma? Or are you afraid that Kodachi might be successful? Are you afraid of losing Ranma?"

Akane wouldn't meet her gaze.

Kasumi sighed. "Oh well, it was worth a try." She got up and straightened her skirt. "I really think you should think about it, Akane. Anyway, I have to go and get dinner on the table before Ranma starts eating the house." She looked over her shoulder just before slipping out the door. "I really do love you, Akane. I'm just trying to help."

Akane hung her head. "I know Kasumi. I'm sorry… It's just so hard to…"

"I know. It'll come in time…" She slipped out the door with barely a whisper.

Akane stared after her for a long time, asking herself over and over, what did she really feel?

0 0 0 0 0

After a rather quiet meal, Ranma sat on a bench by the dojo and pondered the strange tensions he'd felt in the room at dinner. Zhu Shu had seemed… strange, almost as if she felt guilty about something, and Akane, when she had finally come down, had seemed to spend more time looking at him than eating. It was weird… he wondered what he had done now.

A whisper of cloth made him turn to see Kasumi sit down on the bench next to him. He blinked. "Hey, wasup?"

"Ranma, what happened in school today?"

"Huh." The question caught him by surprise. "Uh… nothing much I guess… When we got to school Kuno's crazy sister attacked Akane and tried to glue herself to me. And Akane got mad when I tried to tell Kodachi I had a fiancée. Then Kodachi challenged Akane… that if she lost the match next week, she had to give me up too… and that idiot Kuno encouraged her. I can't believe she went along with it. I dunno… maybe she wants to get rid of me… I can't make heads or tails of her. One minute she's so… um… well… she can be really nice you know, then bam she's angry and I'm getting yelled at. At least she hasn't hit me for a while. I can't figure her out. And now at dinner, she looked at me the whole meal and I couldn't tell if she was mad at me, or what…"

"How do you feel? About her?"

"I don't know… I mean… " He looked down into the water. "I– I like her… and I want her to like me… but I always seem to mess things up… and then she's mad at me… and half the time I don't know what I did wrong…"

"Have you ever told her that? I mean, in words, just like that?"

"I– I…" His voice lowered to a whisper. "I can't…" _What if she laughs at me?_ his mind said _what if she tells me she hates me when she's not mad?_

((_Why not find out?_)) a voice whispered back… barely loud enough to hear.

"Because… I– I…" He took a deep breath. "I– I'm afraid… she… might laugh at me."

((_But what if she doesn't?_))

Ranma's breath caught as he tried to think of an answer to that, then a noise made him raise his eyes to where Akane was crossing the walkway to the dojo for her lesson in rhythmic gymnastics with Zhu Shu. Kasumi looked into his eyes as he watched her, and nodded. "You might be surprised at that…" She rose and picked up a cloth wrapped bundle from the bench. "I actually came to ask you a favor from Zhu Shu. She asked me if you would guard the dojo tonight. Make sure no-one enters. She said what she would be doing tonight could be dangerous if any distractions occur. And she gave me this to give to you." She handed the bundle to Ranma.

Puzzled, he slowly unwrapped the bundle, and his breath caught.

On the silk lay Zhu Shu's swords, minus the long ribbons.

Ranma stood, holding the bundle reverently. "Yes. On my honor, no-one shall pass." He escorted Kasumi to the dojo and bowed to her. "Tell Zhu Shu, her honor is safe with me."

Kasumi smiled. "She said she already knew that… but she's not the one who you are guarding tonight. She said it was Akane who needed protection…"

Ranma nodded, stroking his hair nervously. "Uh… well… I will keep them both safe."

With a final smile and nod, Kasumi slid the dojo door closed. Ranma turned and sat on the step and placed Zhu Shu's swords on his lap. What could she be doing tonight that would prompt her to ensure Ranma's vigilance by giving him her swords? It meant she was placing her life in his hands.

What could she be doing?

0 0 0 0 0

From the shadows beside the dojo, a faint sigh issued from a pair of perfect lips. This Ranma seemed to be a nice boy, but he seemed as shy as her darling Keiichi. Well, at least she had planted the question in his thoughts. Maybe it would eventually give him the courage he needed to admit his heart.

She smiled as he sat before the dojo and assumed guard. It was so obvious he cared for Akane, and that he had an enormous heart buried beneath that rough exterior. If Urd succeeded in granting Shan Pu's wish, then the Amazon would indeed have a happy life with her Ai Ren.

Which meant she had to get busy with her part. She turned to the dojo wall and murmured a chant, a glowing circle of light patterned with mystical symbols forming around her hand. Normally, she wouldn't do something like this, but Urd had been adamant that something had to be done to make a change, and faced with a choice of doing the spell, or leaving it up to Urd's potions, Belldandy had relented. She wanted her sister to succeed in her present task, and was worried that Kami-sama had given what was proving such a difficult case to Urd. She had been instructed she was allowed to aid Urd if asked, and hoped Kami-sama wouldn't view this as overstepping her bounds…

0 0 0 0 0

Zhu Shu sat motionless in the center of the dojo, meditating and cleansing her chi flows. Before her sat a bowl of strong tea that had a pungent, spicy odor. The vapors from the tea helped her deepen the trance, calming the raging flows of emotion kindled earlier in the day. She needed to be absolutely calm and centered for what she planned to do tonight. She had racked her brains since yesterday night, but the only solution she could think of that would teach Akane what she needed to learn to win her match was this. She had spent the last few hours following her cold bath preparing the dojo and herself, reviewing all the things her teacher had done when she had undergone this same process almost nine months ago, learning a new technique in one night.

Akane could do it, she knew. She had the training and the skill, but not the confidence or patience, or for that matter, the co-ordination at the moment. She had the potential, but had never bothered to learn to be graceful. Zhu Shu had to bypass all of that. She had to get past Akane's subconscious resistances and preconceptions of what she _should_ do, and get her body and mind to learn the techniques so well they were reflexes, something done without thought…

Akane entered, a curious look on her face, but wearing the Indian dance outfit that Zhu Shu had left for her in her room. She started to ask about it, but stopped when she saw Zhu Shu dressed in a matching outfit. When Zhu Shu didn't move, she proceeded to the training mat, and sat across from her in the same pose.

After Akane had settled, Zhu Shu spoke, her state of extreme concentration perfecting her Japanese. "You are here to learn the Dance of Shiva, and in doing, you will learn the art of the ribbon. We have no time for you to learn it in any normal way, as there are only five days to your match. I can teach it to you tonight, but I must first know the true answers to two questions."

Akane nodded. "I will answer truthfully, sensei." she replied formally.

"Is defeating Kodachi worth this? You will be changed by this, you will learn things you may not want to know. Teaching you the Dance this way is all or nothing, to master it, you must give up all you know, only to regain it as you absorb what you have learned. It may be weeks before you recover the knowledge of the martial skills you have now. Is _he_ worth this?"

Akane thought about it for a long moment. She had no idea that what Zhu Shu had planned was so drastic, but…

Finally, she nodded. "Yes."

"Then I must ask my second question." She held up the bowl of tea. "To train your body in what it must learn, you must relinquish your will, give up thought, give up time. You must exist only in the now. If you drink this, you will lose all conscious control, able to do no more than obey my commands. You will see and hear everything, but you will be a passenger in your own body as the dance controls you, and burns itself into you. There is danger in this, for you will obey any command, even those that will result in your death. For two hours, you will be a slave to anyone who commands you." Zhu Shu opened her eyes to look directly into Akane's. "So I must ask you. Do you trust me?"

Akane looked at the bowl, a slight hint of dread in her eyes. "Is it safe?"

Zhu Shu nodded. "Ranma sits without, bearing my swords to bar all who might enter. Kasumi sits here with the antidote if needed. I can make it no safer save to seal us both in a vault."

"Is it necessary?

"To learn the Dance in time, yes."

Akane gulped. She took the bowl in both hands and closed her eyes before draining it.

Zhu Shu took the bowl from her and tossed it to Kasumi. At that signal, Kasumi started the CD player and a low throbbing beat filled the room. Zhu Shu rose, drawing Akane up with her. "Open your eyes Akane-chan. Move as I move, do as I do." She began a slow dance step, mirrored flawlessly by Akane.

"Hear my words and remember." Zhu Shu started, the words said to her by Sarhia, her teacher, coming to her lips almost unbidden. "To learn the Dance, you must _be_ the Dance. Forget your fear, forget your worry, forget your doubts and pride. You can make no errors because the Dance dictates your moves. There is only yourself, and your partner, be they rival or companion. The Dance defines you. You are motion, you are desire, you are life. You will only fail if you admit to the possibility of failure, if you give less than your best. You are the Dance. Hear and remember." She moved into a more complex pattern as the tempo increased. "There is no time during the Dance, Akane-chan. All is one, the future is the next step, the past is the one finished, the present is your partner." In a flowing sweep, she picked up her ribbons in a move still echoed flawlessly by Akane, the motion flowing so smoothly that the ribbons twined about them both in a helix before settling in to swirling patterns about them as the tempo increased again.

"There is more to the Dance than just motion. The Dance is of the spirit as well. To know the Dance you must release the locks on your spirit. Let your spirit flow, let it rise, let it join in the Dance. As you have abandoned your body to the Dance, so too must follow your spirit. Allow your spirit to flow as the Dance wills!" With that last command, Zhu Shu released her own fading hold on her conscious mind and lost herself within the Dance. The moment she could have stopped the training was past; from here it was all instinct and the rapidly escalating effects of the potion they had shared.

As she relinquished her conscious mind, green tendrils of light wisped along her ribbons as they caressed the ribbons surrounding Akane. After a few minutes, wisps of blue flickered along Akane's ribbons to twine with the green of Zhu Shu's and a breeze began to rise.

Kasumi watched from the sidelines as the glows from both girls grew and the energies slowly formed globes around each other. The tempo increased again and with a sudden rush of glowing fire, the two were no longer mirrors, but separate parts moving as a whole. As they swirled into complimentary dances, the wind in the dojo rose to a peak and streamers of blue and green light began to merge into gold.

Entranced by the Dance, Kasumi lost track of time, aware only of the patterns of light and motion before her. Unnoticed, the CD stopped, but the music continued, its rising tempo driving the Dancers even harder. As the music rose to a fever pitch, a haze of golden light swallowed the last of the streamers of green and blue, and a soundless explosion lit the dojo.

Time ceased to exist…

0 0 0 0 0

Honey and Cinnamon…

Akane floated in a void, her mouth once more heavy with the taste of honey and cinnamon, her skin on fire with a thousand pinpricks of ice. Energies she had never felt before flowed through her, making her insides feel like they had melted into liquid gold, and electric sensations jumped along her nerve pathways. Slowly, like a glacier calving into the sea, the sensations faded and sorted themselves into currents and flows that ran through her body and mind.

_Is this what Zhu Shu feels?_ she thought _Is this what it feels like to be aware of your ki?_

She opened her eyes to find herself staring at the ceiling of the dojo, her sight blurred by a golden haze that seemed to fill her head as much as her vision. She tried to set up, but for all of the energy flowing through her, she could not use any of it to make her body respond. With a faint groan, she closed her eyes and fought with the wild floods of energy within her. After what seemed an eternity, she finally tamed the raging surges and they settled into a broad placid river, bringing with it bits and pieces of memories not her own: Faces she didn't recognize, names she couldn't place. They came in a sprinkling of images, like snowflakes that melted away and were gone, leaving only the strongest to remain in the fore-front of her mind.

A beautiful Chinese girl with cherry blossoms in her pink hair to match her name, her face forever frozen in that last sad look as she waved goodbye. Behind the image of her face emotions lay buried. A grief so strong that Akane could bear to only brush the fringes of it and another emotion…

It wove through every hint of memory and even the grief. Every trace of the ghost of memories associated with the girl bore its mark… every flash of a memory of shared laughter, or the guilty pleasure of sneaking off to hear the stories told by a blind old woman. From every memory it sprang, intertwined through Zhu Shu's very being and stretching beyond sight, beyond hope, in a link that could never be broken. Seeing it, separate and apart from herself, Akane had no choice but to name it for what it was, and recognize its echoes in herself.

Love.

It ran through her own memories as well; of Ranma when he smiled, or the utterly shocked look on his face that one time in the bath. It had come to tinge the edge of every memory she had of him, even the arguments, and seeing it so clearly, she finally knew the answer to the first serious question Zhu Shu had ever asked. "Do you love him?"

Zhu Shu had been right. Her heart had known all along. It didn't make Ranma easier to live with, or change his irritating habits, or anything else… but that didn't matter. She knew… and with the knowing she realized she had taken a step towards her own happiness.

Carefully setting aside the memories of Zhu Shu's lost love, not wishing to probe them too deeply, she turned to the next strongest memories that had somehow found their way into her head, memories of herself and a purple haired Chinese girl sporting odango. A part of herself she couldn't put a finger on whispered the girl's name… Shan Pu… and told her that she was…

Ranma's _Fiancée_?

She tried to untangle it, but the memories of herself and Shan Pu were intertwined and inseparable. Zhu Shu apparently thought of both of them, equally, as Ranma's fiancée… Akane's eyes snapped open again and she sat up to see a dazed Zhu Shu supporting herself on one hand and shaking her head to clear it. Puzzled, Akane asked, "Who is Shan Pu?"

Dazed, off guard and unprepared for the question, the Mandarin girl answered automatically. "Ranma's Amazon fiancée and my blood-sis… ter…" As she realized what she was saying she trailed off, looking in dread at Akane.

Kasumi, recovering her own wits nearby, gasped. "Ranma's fiancée?"

Glumly, Zhu Shu nodded.

Akane rubbed her temples. "Zhu-chan… when were you going to tell me about her?" a undercurrent of anger tinted her voice.

"Zhu-chan?" Kasumi's voice held more of a plea for a reason to understand.

Zhu Shu sat and folded her legs under her. "Akane-sama, Kasumi-sama, I must beg your forgiveness, but I could not tell you."

"Why!" Akane glared. "I _trusted_ you! Why didn't you tell me!"

"Please, Zhu-chan. Tell us why you kept this from us?"

"Because… because I did not have a choice. Shan Pu gave Ranma the Kiss of Death when he defeated her. By Amazon law she would have hunted Ranma down and killed him, believing him female, but _I_ told the Amazons about his curse. Shan Pu gave the Kiss of Death to Ranma's female half for defeating her in battle, but Amazon law dictates that a _man_ who beats an Amazon must marry her. Shan Pu _has_ to marry Ranma, even if she has to kill his other fiancée. But when I found Ranma, I found Akane, and saw that Ranma and Akane cared for each other, whether they would admit it or not. If Shan Pu had come too soon, before I had a chance to prepare things, she would have killed Akane. Ranma would have been devastated and most likely would have hated her. Shan Pu is my blood-sister. Ranma is my friend. Akane has become my friend. What was I to do? As Shan Pu's blood-sister, I too am bound by Amazon law to see Ranma wed to Shan Pu, but Ranma loves Akane. Without her, he will never be happy. I can't let Shan Pu kill Akane, but if she doesn't marry Ranma she will be disgraced and would probably kill herself in shame…" Her voice broke. "I _had_ to find a way to arrange things for both Akane and Shan Pu to marry Ranma, to make her a sister-wife by Amazon custom… I couldn't bear to let Shan Pu kill herself… I already have one suicide I'm responsible for… I couldn't bear another!" Sobs racked her as she collapsed in tears. "It's the only way I could make everyone happy and no-one had to die!"

Kasumi reached out to hold her close and stroke her hair. "Oh, you poor dear… You've been doing this all this time, just so you could make _all_ of your friends happy?" She looked at Akane. "I think it's a wonderful thing you've done."

Akane looked guilt stricken. "Zhu-chan, would Shan Pu really kill me?

Zhu Shu's agonized eyes gave her the answer. Akane had to look away. "Who– who's suicide do you think…" her whispered question trailed off as she realized she knew the answer even as she asked… and why Zhu Shu would rather die than see another friend lost… the knowledge was there in the memory of her face as she waved goodbye…

"Ying-Ying didn't _fall_…" she whispered.

She threw herself across the floor to hold Zhu Shu as well, tears falling from her eyes. "I'm sorry! I didn't know. I never realized…"

Kasumi held both the sobbing girls until they had quieted, stroking their hair until they cried themselves out. For long moments they let themselves be comforted until finally Akane asked "What is Shan Pu like?" as she rubbed her eyes.

Zhu Shu sat back on her feet and looked down at her hands. "She's the Amazon's Champion. A very strong warrior. She can be a vicious enemy or a wonderful friend. I– I miss her very much."

"Will… will I like her."

"I hope so. She's like you in a lot of ways, like Ranma in a lot of ways, even like me in some ways. She is an Amazon. She has a lot of honor and pride. She's the strongest Amazon warrior of her generation. Ranma's the only person to beat her since she turned thirteen. She has a very strong will, like you." She looked up to meet Akane's eyes. "I fear you will squabble with her worse than you and Ranma do. She's under no obligation to love you like Ranma, and she won't settle for the role of a lesser wife. She must be first, or equal."

"So… I have to accept her as a second wife, or she'll kill me?"

"It's the Amazon way. They are even older than Clan Dragon. Even the Communists fear them."

"And Ranma was stupid enough to get us in this position." She sighed. "Oh well. I guess I'll deal with her when she shows up. One Fiancée at a time. I can't say I'm thrilled at the thought of a mystery fiancée, but–" She smiled at Zhu Shu. "–I _had_ contemplated the idea of sharing him. Just not with an Amazon." She looked around the dark dojo. "I guess it's a good thing Ranma's guarding the door. A fine sight we must look huddled on the floor like this." She stood and bent to kiss Kasumi on the forehead. "Thank you… for being a wonderful big sister." Kasumi blushed as Akane turned to Zhu Shu. "I– I think I know now why you said no. You're in love with me aren't you?"

Zhu Shu looked away.

"You're afraid you wouldn't be able to let me go afterwards. I understand it now." She offered her hand to the Chinese girl and helped her to her feet. "If you want the truth, Zhu-sama…" she whispered gazing into her eyes, "…I'm not sure I could have let go afterwards either. I don't know if I could have been able to chose between you or Ranma. I might have ended up breaking both of your hearts if I had to choose. Why do you think I've thought about sharing?" She looked at the ribbons lying on the dojo floor where they had fallen. "That's why it got out of hand, isn't it? When our ki touched, neither of us wanted to let go… we bound ourselves so close I have some of your memories… I know now how to recognize love from your memories of it… and my feelings for Ranma and you." She hugged Zhu Shu close. "I will find a way to repay you for all you have given me, I will find a way to allow you the happiness you deserve… I swear I will. And I'll try to accept Shan Pu. For you."

They shared the hug for a long moment before Akane stepped back and turned towards the dojo door, then hesitated, looking back at Zhu Shu. "It's funny, you know… you still glow gold…" She turned and disappeared through the door as Zhu Shu and Kasumi stared after her.

As the door slid shut, Kasumi asked. "Glow gold?"

Zhu Shu looked at her wide eyed. "She's seeing my aura… chi… She's right. I had green chi, but now, it's gold… so is hers…"

"She moves like you too… so fluid, and she feels different somehow."

Zhu Shu buried her face in her hands. "I am a fool. I should have seen this would happen. Akane's a complete novice in chi manipulation. When we blended… we couldn't unblend… We- we're sisters now in the same way Shan Pu is my sister. Our chi is bonded, but where only a small part of my chi is bonded to Shan Pu, much more has been bonded between us. I did not expect that. When Sarhia taught me the Dance this way, nothing like this occurred."

Kasumi looked after her little sister. "I very much doubt she will mind one bit , Little Mouse."

Zhu Shu nodded. "I certainly hope so…"

0 0 0 0 0

Akane smiled as she opened the door to the dojo and saw Ranma setting on the step, his red aura flickering faintly as he breathed. The swords in his hand moved a bare fraction as he tensed at the sound of the door, then relaxed as he recognized her. "Oh. It's you. You ok? It sounded like you were pushing pretty hard in there earlier."

She smiled even more broadly. He'd been curious, but had kept his promise. She nodded. "I think, in many ways, I'm finer than I ever have been before Ran-chan." She looked out over the garden and fingered her braid. "I think I learned more tonight than I have in my entire previous life, I certainly have a lot to think about." She looked up at the few stars visible through Tokyo's light pollution and smiled. "Have you ever noticed the stars, Ranma?"

"Yeah… out on training trips with Pops, I looked at them all the time. When you're out away from the city, you can see them fill the night sky. Once, I stood on a mountain where all I could see in my entire vision was the night sky. I almost felt like if I just pushed off, I could fall into the sky…"

Akane looked at his face and saw he was looking up at the stars as well. The revelation surprised her. She'd never thought he could be sensitive. He caught her looking and looked down at her. "What?"

"Nothing… just…" She smiled. "Make sure Zhu Shu and Kasumi get to the house alright." She started across the walkway to his puzzled look.

Halfway across, she stopped and looked back. "Before I go though, I think you should know two things… One. I don't think you truly realize what kind of a friend Zhu Shu really is…" She stopped and looked at him directly. "And two. And this one you had better remember, Ranma Saotome." The strange light in her eyes made him swallow. "I love you."

She left him there, staring after her with no words he could find worth saying…

0 0 0 0 0

In the deepest shadows by the dojo wall, another guardian watched their exchange and smiled. At least this part of Urd's crazy plan seemed to have worked. He looked down to the angelic face of his most beloved Belldandy, cradled in his lap as she slept. He tucked his Nikomi Tech jacket closer around her shoulders as she smiled and snuggled closer. It would be pointless to try and wake her for several hours yet. She always had to sleep whenever she had created a major spell, and she had worked this one for almost an hour and a half before passing out. He'd ask her later what the point of those two colored balls of light, one blue, one green, she had joined into a single ball of golden light. She'd stared in to it for over an hour before releasing the spell and falling asleep. Maybe, for once, her explanation of it would be something he could understand.

0 0 0 0 0

Ranma turned as Kasumi and Zhu Shu exited the dojo. "No-one came in, but Nabiki wanted to know what the light show was. Pop and Mr. Tendo showed up too, with that weird voodoo guy in tow. Wouldn't tell me where they'd been all week. That voodoo guy said there was a 'heap o magic' flowing out of there, but he didn't want anything to do with a 'Loa' that big, whatever that means." He handed Zhu Shu back her swords. "I have guarded your Honor and now return it to you unshamed."

Zhu Shu took the swords. "I thank you for that guarding." She bowed.

Ranma nodded. "What's up with Akane? She was acting kind of weird."

Zhu Shu nodded. "The training didn't go exactly as I planned it." She looked up as the light went on in Akane's room. "And truth to tell, I don't know yet if that's a good thing or a bad thing. I don't know at all…"

Ranma tilted his head at her. "Zhu Shu, what happened to your accent?"

"What? I can't help having an accent. I would have thought you'd be used to it by now…"

"I am… but it's missing."

"What?"

"He's right." Kasumi added. "It wasn't there in the dojo either. You're speaking Japanese fluently."

"Yeah, much better than the broken pidgin you usually speak."

"I'm Mandarin. I speak a proper tongue! If I have trouble wrapping my tongue around… around…" She broke off as she realized she had been about to punch Ranma into next week, and that he was cringing.

"Jeez, Zhu Shu, what's got into you? I'd expect that from Akane, not you!"

She unballed her fist and stared at it in astonishment. She'd never punched anything in her life. All her training and reflexes were with her swords or ribbons, and she'd been trained to channel anger into her chi. Her reaction to the casual barb from Ranma was as alien to her as… as…

Akane's ability to see auras?

She searched her emotions to try and find what had sparked her sudden rage, and almost cried when she found it.

Didn't he realize how much his words could hurt her? How could he insult her like that? Didn't he realize she…

Loved him?

Memories and emotions not her own lurked inside her head, mixed into her subconscious…

Sisters indeed… in so much more than blood.

0 0 0 0 0

From his seat in the shadows, Keiichi Morisato watched as the Chinese girl burst into tears and was lead away by the taller Japanese one, leaving Ranma standing speechless in the garden once more. He looked down at Belldandy's peaceful face. What had she done? He watched as Ranma entered the main house and settled himself, leaning his head back against the wall and looking at the stars. He hated to see girls cry. He hoped the end results of Urd's scheme made whatever had just happened worth it, that for once in her career as a goddess, she _was_ doing the right thing…


	10. Chapter 9: Hearts on the Line

Chapter Nine: Hearts on the Line

There was definitely something different.

Ranma couldn't put his finger on it, but there was something different.

Oh, Akane still got mad at him, still called him a baka when he did something dumb; still walked in on him nude in the bath… She was still the Akane he knew…

But different.

He had watched her for the four days to the match, trying to figure out what exactly was different. Bit by bit, it came to him.

She was acting more like Zhu Shu.

He couldn't deny it by the fourth day. She was still getting angry with him when he said something badly, but she'd been much calmer and more controlled about it. And when she had walked in on him, she had been more… deliberate. And in other subtle ways, she had been… affectionate. A small hand touch here, brushing back his bangs there. And she had lost the faint awkwardness of her movements, the feeling that she was bludgeoning her way through invisible walls, and all traces of tomboyishness from her form, if not from her attitude. True, she had seemed a trifle preoccupied and distracted, and claimed that she was feeling kind of out of touch with everything, but she moved with the same liquid, thoughtless grace that made Zhu Shu so mesmerizing. He found himself being fascinated with just watching her walk.

He finally had to admit, if only to himself, that she was… cute.

No, he corrected himself, she went way past cute… gorgeous wasn't even close… she was, quite simply…

…Beautiful.

As they entered the main hallway of St. Hebereke's School for Girls, he had to tear his eyes away from the sway of her hips… the lithe way she…

Fortunately, Kodachi interrupted his wandering thoughts.

"Well… I see the clumsy cow has arrived. Are you ready to free my Ranma from your vile clutches?"

Akane's eyes narrowed. "No. I'm here to use you as a floor mop."

Kodachi laughed in a stilted manner and gazed over Akane's shoulder to Zhu Shu and a currently female, due to a small accident with a little old lady with a water scoop, Ranma. "And these two?"

"My coach and my second." Akane growled. Ranma could see that Kodachi was already making Akane seethe.

"Ah." Kodachi started to dismiss them, then she took a closer look at Ranma. "You! The pigtailed girl! So… we meet again." She smiled viciously. "I still owe you for the other day. Perhaps I'll cripple _her_ so I can show _you_ a proper thanks."

"Anytime." Ranma replied.

Kodachi laughed at the ice in her voice. "I suppose we should be sporting." She stuck out her hand. "May the best girl win!"

Akane started to reach for it, then grabbed Kodachi's wrist and turned it to show her palm.

Kodachi feigned horror. "Oh, how_ever_ did these tacks get between my fingers?" she said unapologetically. "Well, I must be off to my dressing room… I am _so_ looking forward to this match." With another dose of her maniacal laughter, she skipped away.

"She has a very black aura." Zhu Shu murmured, her voice soft and still accent free.

Akane nodded.

"That's the color of sickness… the color of despair. She's not as confident as she acts."

Akane turned to raise a quizzical eyebrow.

"And she's not quite sane." Zhu Shu added.

Akane harumphed. "I don't know about her sanity, but she's definitely twisted." She hefted her bag and began walking towards their dressing room. "But what I don't understand is why you are spending so much energy showing me people's auras." She waved a vague hand. "I mean, you've been glowing for days. Isn't it tiring?"

Ranma raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not, Akane-chan." Zhu Shu protested. "Somehow, you've gained _my_ ability to see auras."

Akane stopped. "What?"

"_You're_ seeing auras. You have been ever since we blended chi."

"Say what!" Ranma blurted in shock.

Zhu Shu turned to Ranma. "When I was teaching her the Dance, something got out of control. I don't know how, but we blended chi… entirely."

"Th– that's not supposed to happen, except… except…" the redhead blanched as he looked at them. "…to lovers." he finished in a whisper. He closed his eyes as it felt like something inside of him was dying and taking him with it. He sighed. "Oh, well. I suppose it was inevitable."

He wasn't looking at them, or he might have seen the pain his words caused in Zhu Shu's eyes… or the sheer rage that burned in Akane's. Then he was picked up and bodily slammed six inches into the wall and had to meet Akane's infuriated gaze.

"Ranma Saotome. You… you… _BAKA_! I'll have you know nothing of the sort happened!" The fire in her eyes was hotter than Ranma had ever seen. "I don't care how little you think of me–" she snarled, "but I will not stand here and let you insult Zhu Shu's honor that way!"

Ranma tried to say something, but Akane slammed him back into the wall. "I _asked_. I even tried _seducing_ her! But she wouldn't. She thought she would betray _you_ if she did, and she realized _I_ was angry and jealous ... over _you!_" She turned and threw Ranma against the opposite wall. "And you accuse _her_! If I weren't engaged to you, Ranma… I _would_ go to her" She stood over the smaller girl, who had slumped to the floor and was staring in shock at her. "But I told you something the other night, and I told you not to forget it! But I can see you can't even do that!"

Ranma met her eyes and whispered, "You said you love _me…_"

Akane's hands opened and closed in fury as she started to say something several times, then finally just screamed "MEN!" and stormed into her dressing room, leaving a speechless Ranma behind looking at Zhu Shu's tapping foot. Down the hallway on either side, small crowds of girls looked on excitedly.

Ranma looked at Zhu Shu's tapping foot. "I– I suppose that could have gone better."

Zhu Shu's foot continued its slow deliberate tapping.

"You're mad at me too, aren't you?"

The tap continued for a few more beats, then stopped. "Do you really think so little of me?"

Ranma closed his eyes at the ice in her voice. "No… I think the world of you Zhu Shu."

"But you casually assumed that I seduced your fiancée behind your back?"

Ranma curled his knees up against his chest as he sat against the wall. "What was I supposed to think? I mean–"

"You were jealous."

Ranma shrugged. "So what. It's obvious she wants you more than me anyway."

"Not true. I told you the other night on the roof when Kodachi nearly kissed you that Akane was only mad because she got jealous. She started thinking why would you want _her_ when Kodachi was rich and pretty and sexy and not clumsy. Things she felt because of the way you treated her in the dojo while she was trying to train, and the way you call her sexless, and a tomboy. I know your first impulse in a stress situation is to lash out, but because you do that, you made Akane feel like _you_ didn't want her. And why _would _you want _her_ when there was Kodachi?"

"But I don't want Kodachi. I– I wanted Akane."

"But have you ever said so to Akane? No. Even the next morning when Kodachi was chasing you, you used Akane as an _excuse_, not as the reason for why you didn't want to date Kodachi. That was not a great way to make Akane feel like you really _wanted_ to be her fiancé. Is it any wonder she felt hurt? Or jealous? With all the insults you've made about her sexuality, you given her a need to feel wanted, and when she saw me feeling sad, she thought she could cheer me up, and maybe feel like _someone_ really cared about her. She wanted me to make love to her, to make _her_ feel _loved_, and she thought sex was the way to accomplish that. She wasn't thinking about how badly she could hurt anyone else, or how badly she could hurt you. She wasn't thinking about how it could destroy our friendship, because _I_ wouldn't have been able to let her go if I had allowed her to go so far. I _love_ her, Ranma, and the _only _reason I stopped her is because you're my friend and she's _your_ fiancée." She made the sullen girl look into her eyes. "If she were free, I would give up my family, my honor, everything I am, just to be her love. If I could have her by my side forever… but I will not betray a friend! Akane knows this. There wasn't anything you could have said to have hurt her more…"

Ranma looked away, not saying anything for a long moment. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked finally.

"Because _nothing_ happened. Ranma, she just wanted to feel loved. In so many ways she was just as confused about how she felt as you are, but she needed some sign that someone cared, that the doubts and fears she had weren't real. And even though I refused her, I gave her the sign she needed. She wasn't trying to hurt you."

Ranma put his head between his hands. "That doesn't mean that it doesn't hurt!"

Zhu Shu sighed and knelt down in front of the red-head. "No, it doesn't. Anymore than it doesn't hurt me that I had to say no. Ranma… I know the fact that she even _tried_ hurts, but look at it from _her_ side too, please. You can't even bring yourself to ask her on a date, even though you said you were going to. She's felt you flash hot and cold, between resenting her because she's your fiancée, and actually caring about the fact that she's your fiancée. She's spent years trying to hide the pain she's felt from losing her mother, to keep everyone at arms length and not let them get close enough to cause her that kind of pain again, but you _got_ in… and that's what scared her so badly. The fear of losing _you_ made her a little crazy."

"But you heard her! The only reason she's with me is because of this stupid fiancée thing our dads arranged!"

Zhu Shu reached out and lifted the red-head's tear-streaked face and made her meet her gaze. "If you truly take those words at face value, Ranma, you are a bigger fool than Kuno."

Ranma sniffed and turned away. "I don't know what to think, Zhu Shu."

Zhu Shu sighed. "Then let me ask one last thing. Do you love her?"

Ranma's blue eyes locked on the floor. "I– I don't know."

"Then why are you crying? She's handed you the keys to her heart, given you her soul for safe keeping. Which is more important, Ranma? Your pride... or Akane? She might have started out doing this for the gymnastics team, but her reason for allowing me to teach her the Dance was for you, Ranma. She went through all of this for _your_ sake. Will you deprive her of the only thing she seeks to win?"

Ranma pushed himself upright. "I– I… Tell Akane I'm sorry. I've got to go think."

Zhu Shu closed her eyes. "Very well. Just… before you do anything, please, if you still trust anything I say, then believe that Akane loves _you_."

There was the sound of Ranma's footsteps walking away… then getting faster and faster until he was running. An explosion of conversation started up at the end of the hall, but Zhu Shu ignored it. She stood and looked after the departed red-head, trying to quell the storm of emotions roiling in her breast. For a long moment she stood and watched the entrance before wiping her eyes and turning to the dressing room.

_Ranma, you really are a baka…_

0 0 0 0 0

Akane stood by the window, staring blankly while idly playing with her braid and humming a sing song tune. At her feet lay a bouquet of black roses surrounded by a faint haze of white powder.

Zhu Shu stopped at seeing her. "Akane?"

Akane giggled. "Zhu-sa-ma-I-was-thin-king-of-you." she sing-songed as she turned and moved towards the other girl, snagging her foot on her bag and tripping. She did a handstand and flipped, her legs catching Zhu Shu on either shoulder as she bore her over and down. Akane landed sitting on Zhu Shu's chest and looked around. "Zhu-sa-ma, where-are-you?"

She lifted her skirt at the muffled reply and looked down at the Chinese girl's face between her legs, giggling again. "Silly Zhu Shu. You're not supposed to be there. Ranma is!" She raised a finger to tap her cheek thoughtfully. "Except I'm mad at him!" She giggled madly, nearly tumbling over.

"Are you ok?" Zhu Shu asked, worried.

"I'm _Fiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnneeeeee_…" Akane giggled again and reached down to pull her panties aside to reveal her bare pubic area. "See! I shaved so I'd be just like you. Just for Ranma." She placed a finger on Zhu Shu's nose. "And then he had to make me mad at him." She trailed her finger down Zhu Shu's face and up her pubis. "So… none for him!" She let her panties go with a snap as she giggled and this time did fall over.

Zhu Shu untangled herself from Akane's legs and rose to her knees. She examined the madly giggling girl and looked around to see the roses. She dusted her finger and looked at it. "Poppy." she muttered disgustedly. "With several other ingredients I suspect."

She sat the still giggling girl up. Akane looked at her and smiled. "Zhu-sa-ma! You were between my legs! Naughty girl!" Zhu Shu grimaced.

"Definitely more than just poppy." She reached behind her back and pulled out her herb case, opening it to withdraw a small vial. "It's not a real antidote, but the effects will offset the worst of this. But there are going to be some side effects, especially with what you're already on." she said as she looked at Akane. "It will make you capable of fighting, but…" she noted the wide eyed look Akane was giving the bottle. "Well… I suppose it really couldn't make you _less_ inhibited."

Akane snatched the vial out of Zhu Shu's hand. "Sake!"

Zhu Shu looked on in astonishment as she drained the vial. She blinked a few times and stole a quote from Kasumi. "Oh, my. You weren't supposed to drink the whole bottle!"

Akane sat with her head tilted and blinked a few times as her pupils un-dilated, then looked around the room as if she'd never seen it before. Her gaze came to rest on Zhu Shu and a strange look came to her eyes. She stretched, cat-like, then stalked over to the Chinese girl on all fours and meowed. Then she batted the confused girl over and crawled up her until they were nose to nose.

"Akane?" Zhu Shu asked nervously, staring at the purring girl in shock.

"You. Are. Purrrrrrrrr-fectly. Sexy." Akane said as she nuzzled Zhu Shu's face, then her eyes fell upon her bag and the black roses laying by it and her eyes lit up. "Oh! Playtime!" She giggled and leaped upwards.

Zhu Shu caught only a glimpse of the blur that hit the door as a rain of Akane's clothes began to fall…

0 0 0 0 0

Ranma wandered along a canal, and kicked a rock despondently. What was he to do?

Akane said she loved him… but she had asked Zhu Shu to sleep with her! And somehow… they had merged chi. He believed Zhu Shu that they hadn't done anything, but still… the merger had to show that the desire had been there even if the actions had not, right?

He sat on the edge of a bridge and stared into the water. What was he going to do?

"You look troubled, young lady. May I possibly be of some assistance?"

Ranma started at the quiet and kindly voice and turned to see a woman giving her a friendly smile. She was fairly tall, and an obvious foreigner, with long grey hair and pale skin. She was very pretty, the tattoos on her cheeks and forehead seeming to add to her beauty. She was dressed like a college student, and a book bag with the words Nikomi Tech hung from her shoulder. Something about her smile made him feel like the world was suddenly a much better place to be. Shyly, he smiled back.

"I'm okay, I guess. Just trying to think things out."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. Would you like to talk? Sometimes, all you need is a different viewpoint."

Ranma shrugged, somehow instinctively knowing he could trust the other girl. "I guess. I mean, if you really want to hear about the mess I call my life."

"Surely it can't be so bad as that? Would you like to go over to that ice-cream parlor? My treat."

Ranma smiled. "I never turn down ice cream."

0 0 0 0 0

Zhu Shu caught up to Akane at the ring, where she prowled like a playful tigress. She had changed into the black and orange striped tights she'd brought somewhere during her blur and twin ribbons lashed behind her like tails. Then she caught sight of Zhu Shu and waved, bouncing over to plant a kiss on her nose before giggling and bouncing into the ring again. Zhu Shu sighed. She was still as high as a kite… but at least the lethargy the poppy would have induced seemed to have been fully countered.

A commotion arose at the door as they opened and the audience started to filter in, along with Genma and the other two Tendo girls. They took seats at the front, the audience choosing not to argue with a giant panda. Kasumi looked at Akane and asked, "Is she ok?"

Zhu Shu shook her head. "She had a really bad fight with Ranma, then Kodachi hit her with some kind of weird drug that started to put her to sleep. I tried to give her something to keep her awake, and she took far more than I intended. Now, I am not really sure what she is going to do."

"Oh, my." Kasumi looked worried.

Akane meanwhile had lashed her ribbons to the overhead beams and was using them as a swing. She swung back and forth in lazy arcs, staring off into space dreamily. The crowd buzzed with whispers as the seats filled with students from both schools commenting on her odd behavior.

Finally Kodachi entered, a small frown crossing her face when she saw Akane had made it to the ring. She greeted Kuno as she proceeded to the ring where she threw off her robe to reveal a skintight black leotard with a stylized rose design in charcoal grey. She stepped into the ring, a black rose between her teeth. Akane looked at her curiously and dropped to the mat, ribbons once again lashing like a cat's tail.

The Referee looked at her nervously before proceeding with her opening. "And now the Champions of the Schools! In this corner… From St. Hebereke's School for Girls… _Kodachiiiiii Kuuuuuuuunnnnoooo!"_

Kodachi waved to the cheering crowd and threw her rose into the audience. The announcer turned to Akane. "And in this corner… umm… what's your name?" she finished in a stage whisper.

Akane stared at Kodachi intently as she murmured her name.

The Referee stepped back and continued. "And representing Furinkan High… _Akaneeee Tennnndoooo!"_

The Furinkan students broke into cheers as Kuno threw roses at the stage.

"Champions to the center!" The Announcer called. Akane looked at Kodachi with her head tilted to one side as she tucked her ribbons behind her back.

Zhu Shu blinked. _Wha–? I didn't teach her that!_

The two girls approached each other and the Referee made them shake hands. Kodachi had to get another dig in. "Well cow, are you ready to lose your claim to _my_ Ranma?"

Akane gave her a curious look. "Over _your_ dead body." She tilted her head the other way and reached out and snagged Kodachi's leotard by the V between her breasts and pulled her close. "Or maybe not, cute and psychotic."

Kodachi sprang back as Akane turned and giggled all the way back to her corner, her hips swaying provocatively. Kodachi stared at her retreating form. "Y– y– you dare!"

"You betcha!" Akane answered, pulling down one eyelid as she stuck out her tongue. Then she leaned over the ropes and whispered conspiratorially at Zhu Shu. "I don't know why'd she want _him_ though. He's a bitch! Thinks nothing of ripping out hearts. Maybe I _should_ let her have him." She looked at the stricken Chinese girl and winked. "Or maybe _I'll_ go to her. I'm already a slut, right! He said so! Wanna bet I can get her out of that outfit before the end of the fight?" She giggled and leered at Zhu Shu. "Hot girl-girl action, doncha know."

"Akane, please! Don't be like that." Zhu Shu pleaded. "You aren't yourself right now! It's what Kodachi drugged you with!"

"I can't hear _yooou_!" Akane sang as she rolled to look at Zhu Shu upside down. "My head is full of fluff and my ears are ringing!"

"That's the bell! Look out!"

"Whups!" Akane giggled as she dodged Kodachi's club attack. She flipped to the top of a corner pole and shook her finger. "Naughty, naughty! Attacking while I'm talking about Ranma. Bad girl! Mommy spank!" She jumped over another blow.

Kodachi steamed. "How dare you mock the Black Rose!" she screamed as she launched the club straight at Akane's head.

At the top of her leap, Akane's ribbons reappeared and intercepted the club, knocking it flying before they quested downwards after Kodachi.

Kodachi laughed and knocked them away with her rope, the cord standing as stiffly as a sword.

"Just what we've come to expect from the Flower of Martial Gymnastics, Kodachi Kuno! She handles the rope as if it's a rod!" the Announcer called.

Akane landed while dodging another blow, inadvertently stepping on Kodachi's discarded club and stumbling. Kodachi took advantage of her misstep to clobber her with her stiff rope, revealing it wasn't a rope at all.

"Wait a minute," the Announcer cried. "It is a rod! A rod disguised as a rope!"

"Akane!" Zhu Shu screamed as Akane reeled away from Kodachi, dazed by the blow. She yelled at the Referee "Kodachi's cheating!"

The Referee looked at her and shrugged. "So long as it's not a bare handed blow."

Kodachi laughed and twirled her clubs, then jabbed at Akane, who just barely dodged as she was recovering. Then she dived against the ropes as with a _pong_, spikes sprang from the club and clipped her ear.

"She's using spiked clubs!" Zhu Shu yelled at the Referee.

The Referee turned to look, but as she did, the spikes snapped back into the club. "I don't see any spikes." she called back.

"I do all this so that I may date Ranma!" Kodachi cried to the crowd. "Oh how inspiring the lengths to which I'll go!"

Akane had regained her balance and giggled. "Dream on cutie!" she cried as a ribbon shot out to snare Kodachi and drag the girl into the ring. "She's _mine_! Lock, stock and cute little curly red pubic hairs!" She pulled her ribbon and sent Kodachi spinning like a top to careen into the ropes.

"An ingenious attack from the crazy girl from Furinkan High!"

Kodachi meanwhile had spun into the corner and caught her leotard top on the turnbuckle. As she straightened there was a loud rip, and Kodachi's entire left sleeve tore free.

Kodachi looked down at her torn leotard and screamed. "You wretched girl! Look what you have done!" She grabbed her clubs and swung repeatedly as Akane jumped and dodged.

As Akane jumped over her, a pair of ribbons wrapped around Kodachi's waist and spun her to face the mischievously smiling girl. "Now, now. Temper will get you no-where with me. But for being really _cute_ when you're angry…" she leaned forward and the entire crowd ceased all noise as she kissed Kodachi on the lips.

Kodachi stumbled backwards as sounds of disbelief, and the occasional cheer, echoed through the crowd.

"This match has… has taken a truly unexpected turn! Can a _kiss_ be considered a bare handed blow? It certainly has set our Champion reeling!"

The judges consulted in a flurry of voices before their flags came up. "Valid! No hands or feet involved!"

Kodachi wiped the back of her hand across her lips, a lost look in her eyes, then Akane giggled again and Kodachi's eyes flared. "So! Now you would toy with my Heart! Such insult cannot be allowed! You dreadful girl!"

She launched a furious assault on Akane, but Akane's ribbons kept intercepting them. Akane skipped backwards as she sing-songed "Dachi and Akane sitting in a tree– whups!" The rings ropes blocked her as Kodachi grabbed a hoop from her second and screamed "I shall punish you!"

The ring flew at Akane's throat, but she dodged the hoop, the ring continuing until it sliced through the top of the corner pole she'd been next to. She stared at the cleanly sliced pole and mumbled "Whoa… Burma shave." as Kodachi's ribbon reached out to snag the hoop and draw it towards Akane's back.

"Watch out!" Kasumi and Zhu Shu screamed in unison as the crowd drew a breath in horror.

Akane sensed the ring at the last second, and did a mid-air cartwheel as she flipped to balance on the rope on one foot.

Nabiki blinked. "Since when is she _that_ good?"

Kodachi angled her hoop at Akane again. Akane frowned and lashed out with her ribbons. Gold fire flickered along their length as they slashed Kodachi's hoop into pieces.

"And Akane razors Kodachi's hoop!" The Announcer screamed as Zhu Shu did a double-blink. That definitely wasn't part of _Shiva's_ Dance.

Akane giggled. "That's not playing nice! I'll teach you to play with sharp things!" She giggled again as her ribbon blurred into a flicker of golden light that played around Kodachi's waist and spun the girl around. She staggered after she stopped spinning and small wisps of thread fell from the halter top and g-string Akane had left of her leotard. Shreds of black cloth littered the ring, and only her right sleeve remained intact. Murmurs of appreciation arose from the male students in the crowd at the sight of how little Akane had left of Kodachi's outfit. Akane sat down and bounced on the ropes as Kodachi took stock and catcalled "Now play nice or I'll take the rest."

Kodachi's fists clenched as she howled "You _BITCH!_" She grabbed her clubs. "I will pay you back for this a hundred fold! Now! Witness the secret technique of the Black Rose! The Blow of a Thousand Hands at full frenzy!"

Akane laughed as she dodged the massive volley of blows. Air pressure from the misses shattered the first two rows of bleachers and sent spectators flying. Screams of panic went up from the crowd.

"My God!" yelled the Announcer. "It looks like she's using twenty clubs! There's no doubt about it! The madwoman from Furinkan has definitely raised Kodachi's ire as well as her hemlines!"

Akane's ribbons reached down to grab a ball from the sidelines, and she leaped high, her ribbons forming a tight spiral as she launched it like a bullet down at Kodachi's still futile attempts to hit her. The ball smashed down through the volley of clubs and exploded loudly against the mat as clubs rained down around Kodachi.

"And the truth is revealed!" The Announcer called, still clutching her mike amid the wreckage Kodachi had made of her table. "She _was_ using twenty clubs!"

Kodachi looked down in disbelief at the clubs surrounding her, then over to where Akane was casually strolling along the rope singing a nursery rhyme. Her eyes hardened. "This is only the beginning!" she cried as she pulled her ribbons from somewhere. "The true essence of Martial Gymnastics is control of an endless array of weapons!" The ribbon reached out to snag a bell from the wreckage around the ring and she hurled it at Akane.

Akane intercepted the bell with her ribbons and it fell to the mat in four pieces as she laughed. "Oho! Trying to ring my bell and we haven't even been on a first date!" Her ribbon slithered around in a spiral to smack Kodachi on the rear with a loud crack. Kodachi jumped and a blush spread across her cheeks at the yelp she had let out. Akane stood on a corner pole and looked at her with her head cocked. "Whaddaya know, I think she _liked_ that!"

Kodachi eeped and grabbed a chair to throw at Akane, but as she turned, she found Akane right in front of her. The chair clattered to the floor as her momentum carried her against the other girl and she stared into the strange expression in Akane's eyes. Only she heard the words Akane spoke. "Yep. You need a good fucking." But the tone made her stagger backwards a half dozen steps in shock.

She stared at Akane as her heart hammered. Akane stood there like a hyper-eager airline hostess. Her feet were together and her hands were behind her back as she leaned slightly forward while her ribbons danced behind her back like tails. On her face was a friendly smile…

Wind whistled through the silent auditorium.

Like a trapped animal, Kodachi looked around wildly, finally spying her brother looking at her coldly. In almost terror, she snagged him and hurled him at Akane.

Whatever spell had existed for that frozen moment broke as Kuno yelled and swung his bokken. Akane moved aside and used her ribbons to hurl Kuno into the crowd.

"Use of brother valid!" The judges called as Kodachi began to hurl everything she could at Akane.

"It's a battle for the ages!" the Announcer called. "The Black Rose is in rare form today, but her opponent isn't giving an inch! What will happen next! And all our male fans are wondering, I'm sure, will Kodachi lose any more of her outfit? It's still anyone's match!"

Zhu Shu was still watching slack jawed when the panda, seemingly uninterested in the match, tapped her on the shoulder and offered her a cup of tea.

"Mister Saotome! This is no time to be relaxing! Akane's higher than a kite! She could be killed!"

The panda gave the ring an eye, then shrugged unconcernedly as he sat down with his kettle and tea cup.

Kodachi was still desperately attacking Akane, who seemed to be having more and more fun blocking her attacks and snipping more of Kodachi's outfit. The right sleeve was now gone and only a thin band covered her breasts. She'd also lost the right side of her bottom and only a single strand kept the cloth covering between her legs. She was despairing because Akane still only seemed to be half paying attention and hadn't stopped giggling. As the rebuff to one last attack severed the cloth between her breasts, her eyes fell on the kettle next to the panda. Heedless of the loss of her top and the whistles of appreciation from the crowd, she snagged the kettle and held it triumphantly.

"Hah! Even a cockroach will surrender in the face of the Attack of the Boiling Water!" She leaped to pour steaming water on Akane but was unsuccessful.

"And Akane retreats!" the Announcer yelled. "But then that water does look hot!"

Akane leaped high to avoid the splashes, but Kodachi anticipated her. As she descended, the kettle was slashed apart right in front of her and as a cloud of steam covered her a nonsense yell came from her mouth.

Nonsense to everyone but Zhu Shu. It was Mandarin Chinese for Dragon's Egg Shield. The same technique she used to shield herself. But that would mean Akane was using the Song School of Sword Dance's secret techniques…

A golden globe of light dropped from the bottom of the cloud of steam, revealing a completely dry and unharmed Akane. She dropped into a perfect stance atop a corner pole as the globe faded, her ribbon wands reversed in her hands as she held them like paired swords, the ribbons around her lashing like angry serpents. "That was mean!" Akane called as her ribbons flashed out to wrap the nearly nude Kodachi and hurl her through the air, the last piece of her leotard fluttering to the mat.

"Is this it?" The Announcer called. "Has Akane stripped Kodachi of not only her clothing, but victory as well?"

A shrill whistle came from the airborne Kodachi and the ring shuddered into motion towards her. It crossed the wreckage to intercept her and as she landed smugly, she struck a pose and cried "Out is an impossibility for me!" She laughed maniacally. "And the loss of my clothes means nothing! I shall prevail! I shall win my Ranma from you! I refuse to be beaten by a perverted girl like you!"

Akane looked at Kodachi's dramatic pose and giggled. "Ya know, you're especially cute when you're _naked_ and angry." Her ribbon lashed across Kodachi's nipples, electing a gasp of involuntary pleasure from the girl. "But Ran-ma sa-ma is mi-ine! No-ot your-ors!" She frowned. "Even if he does think his best friend slept with me!" she added sullenly.

A shocked hush crossed the auditorium. In the silence a shocked "Oh, my!" came from Kasumi, and the thud of Nabiki's soda hitting the floor was like a rock fall.

Akane's eyes hardened as she looked at the still stunned Kodachi. "And you! _It's all your fault!_ If _you_ hadn't tried to _kiss_ him!" Her ribbon lashed across Kodachi's nipples again and made her arch her back. "Then you tried to steal him!" The ribbon lashed between Kodachi's legs. "Then you had to come to my school–" flick "and attack me!" flick "Then chase him!" Akane's blows came more and more frequently and Kodachi's eyes were glazing. "And then you had to be Kuno's sister! And cute! And rich!" with every exclamation, Akane's ribbon struck again. Kodachi stood frozen, her ribbon falling from nerveless fingers as her breath came in short gasps.

"Then you had the nerve–" Akane yelled, raw fury in her eyes now. "To try and take him from ME! Take that! And that! And that! And that!" Akane punctuated each statement with another blow. "WHY! CAN'T! YOU! UNDER! STAND! THAT! _I!_ _LOVE! HIM!_"

As the last blow landed between her legs, Kodachi could take no more. She screamed as her body convulsed in a massive orgasm and she fell to her knees. Adoring eyes fell on Akane's tear streaked face and she whispered "I'm sorry, Mistress…"

Then she fainted.

Akane collapsed to her knees in tears as the shaky Referee stepped up to her and raised Akane's hand. "And the winner is…" The Announcer spoke in a quiet voice. "Is Akane Tendo."

Zhu Shu rushed forward to shelter Akane as the crowd erupted in wild cheers…

0 0 0 0 0

"So ya see, I don't know what to think!" Ranma said as he finished the last of his ice cream and sighed. He couldn't believe he had poured all of this out on this nice girl, Belldandy, but somehow, it really had made him feel better to have it all off his chest.

Belldandy had been daintily nibbling at her ice cream as the red-head had told her about his problems, listening and commenting only as needed to help Ranma carry on, but as he finished she laid down her spoon and pushed her remaining ice cream over to the distraught girl. She had come by to check on how her spell had been working, but had decided upon seeing Ranma that the poor boy needed a shoulder to cry on… so to speak. After hearing about the fight he had just had, she felt a least partially responsible for Ranma's despair, since it had been _her_ spell that blended Akane's chi and psyche with Zhu Shu. It was seeming to have the desired result in Akane, but some of the things Keiichi had said combined with Ranma's story made her a little worried about the Chinese girl. She was going to have to look into that, but first, she felt compelled to help Ranma.

"I do hope you won't think this is intrusive of me, but _everyone_ makes mistakes. I think that this Akane must _really_ love you to be so affected by what you say."

Ranma looked up from the new bowl. "Ya really think so? So why'd she want to sleep with Zhu-chan?"

"Well… humans have a very deep need to feel loved and to love. It's one of the most wonderful things about them. But those needs sometimes can cause people to do things in a kind of desperation. When they have too much of a need to feel love, they may try to find it wherever they can. They may not even realize that it's what they're looking for, but sometimes the need is so great that no price seems too great, no action too extreme."

Ranma looked at her curiously. "Really? I mean I've seen stuff like that on TV and stuff, but real life ain't like that."

Belldandy smile. "Whether you believe it or not, it is. Humans will do anything for love. Beyond hope, beyond fate, beyond even survival, love is the motivator that will make a man or woman overcome any hardship, any danger. Love has changed the fate of the world more times than anyone will ever know, Ranma. It has changed the course of more worlds than you could ever even conceive. You never know, in some worlds, perhaps even _you_ have dared to challenge the gods for love."

Ranma chuckled. "You really believe in love, huh?"

Belldandy smiled. "Absolutely. My Keiichi is the most wonderful person in the world, and I'd do anything for him, and I think he'd do anything for me. But love's course isn't always smooth. We've had many trials and setbacks, but love makes it all worthwhile, and allows us to forgive the mistakes we make and concentrate on the successes."

"So maybe I'm overreacting, huh?" Ranma licked the spoon thoughtfully.

Belldandy gave him a gentle smile. "That's for _you_ to decide. To err is human, after all. How many times have you forgiven your father for what he's done? Has Akane truly done anything worse? Didn't you admit that Miss Zhu Shu is desirable, that had you not been separated you might have even fallen in love with her yourself? With her being such a good friend to you both, can you truly blame your Akane for turning to her in a time of need?"

Ranma put down the spoon in the empty bowl as he put his head on his hand. His long red braid fell over his shoulder and he caught it and played with it as he said, "Love conquers all and all that, huh." He looked at his hair and recalled why he had grown it out. "I just wish I really knew if _I _loved her."

Belldandy smiled. "Your heart will tell you… every day. You just have to learn how to interpret it."

Ranma looked at his hair and blinked, then looked down at himself. "Oh man, I forgot. You must be kinda freaked out hearing a girl go on like this about another girl."

"Hearts don't have genders, Ranma. And love knows no boundaries. It doesn't matter _who_ the one you love is, or _how many_ loved ones you have, so long as you _truly_ love them. "

Ranma looked at her, a thoughtful expression on his face. "Well, thank you. You've been really kind and you've really given me a lot to think about; maybe even a solution."

"Think nothing of it, Ranma. Helping is what I do."

He rose and held out his hand to help Belldandy to her feet. "I hope I see you again sometime."

Belldandy's eyes sparkled. "Maybe."

Ranma gave her a smile. "I gotta get back to the dojo. I think maybe I owe Akane a real apology… for more than just today."

"Best wishes." Belldandy said as Ranma turned to go.

Ranma gave her a smile from the ice cream parlor's door. "Somehow, when you say that, I believe it just might come true."

Belldandy watched him walk down the street with a smile. It always felt good to help. As the red-head jumped to a rooftop, she reached out to the mirror beside the table, and in a sparkle of light, she was gone.

0 0 0 0 0

The nurse looked over Akane and sighed. "She'll be ok, but damned if I've ever seen this combination before. Kodachi's potions usually result in sleep, paralysis, or some other type of incapacitation in one way or another. I'd suspect she was on some kind of speed, but that's not something Kodachi generally uses."

"She took a ginseng potion to counter the sleepiness." Zhu Shu said, a worried look on her face.

The nurse nodded. "Strong potion that. She's exhausted. I'd say the potion burned the other drug out of her faster then it would have gone normally, but it drained her in the process. She'll likely sleep till tomorrow. Still, it explains some of the strange behavior she was exhibiting, but not all of it.

Zhu Shu blushed. "It was a nuptial potion. I was only going to give her a small dose, but she took the whole bottle."

"An aphrodisiac? Well, that explains that." The nurse smiled. "She'll probably not remember much of anything she did. Kind of a pity really. Kodachi has needed a come down for awhile. It's amusing that she had a hand in her own downfall. Still, I'd tell her to be careful. Kodachi's the type to hold very long grudges and she was utterly humiliated…"

0 0 0 0 0

The subject of the Nurse's comments sat in the locker room staring off into space. She was still nude, the marks of the lashing she had received a bright red against her skin. The other girls of the gymnastics team cowered around the room fearing her reaction when she finally moved. She had never been a kind mistress, and every girl there had felt her ribbon in a manner similar to what she had received at Akane's hands. They all feared her.

But Kodachi had not reacted yet. She was still contemplating the fight.

Finally, she moved. She stood and moved over to the full length mirror and stared at herself. For almost half an hour she stood there, the team barely daring to breathe lest they spark her wrath, yet she never moved.

At the last, she turned and walked to her locker, apparently not seeing the team. She slowly dressed, her motions almost robotic, then she turned, her eyes raising to look at the most senior girl of the team.

"I am unable to lead you now. You must be the captain. My destiny lies elsewhere."

To stunned silence, she turned and vanished out the door.

0 0 0 0 0

A strange procession traipsed home from St Hebereke's towards the Tendo dojo. Kasumi led, with a depressed Zhu Shu at her side, followed by the panda carrying the unconscious Akane. Nabiki followed behind, carrying Akane's pack and listening to the conversation her sister was having with the Chinese girl.

"So the nurse said she'd be ok?" Kasumi asked Zhu Shu again. "That all the effects would be gone when she awoke?

"All the effects of the drugs Kodachi gave her. I'm not sure about other things." She gave the unconscious girl a look and sighed. "I'm worried about how Ranma took off."

"Oh, I'm sure we can work that out." Kasumi said. "Once he's had a chance to think, I'll talk to him. I'm just glad the match is over with. Your teaching Akane really helped. I had no idea that you had taught her so much when you taught her the Dance! She could never do half the stuff she did in the ring before. I had no idea there was so much to it."

"There is more to it than Akane used, but not everything she was using were techniques from the Dance. Somehow, she absorbed the knowledge of the Song school as well."

Kasumi stared. "But– but how could she… I mean… she was never that good at ki before. If you didn't teach her…" Kasumi blinked in wonder.

Zhu Shu lowered her head. "I suspect we shared a lot more than just a few memories and techniques when our chi merged." She looked at Akane and the heartbreak in her eyes was plain. "A _lot_ more. I can't separate out my feelings from Akane's feelings…"

Kasumi stopped. "You shared her feelings?" She turned to Zhu Shu, realization dawning in her eyes.

"No." Zhu Shu said. "I _have_ her feelings."

"Oh, my. Then that must mean you–" She broke off.

Zhu Shu nodded. "I'm in love with Ranma too."

It was a long silent walk home.

0 0 0 0 0

Ranma had arrived home just minutes prior to find no-one home but the voodoo priest and Soun. He had taken one look at them playing Go and gone back outside to pace.

As he wore out the ground in front of the gate, his braid lashing like a whip at every turn, he went over and over what Belldandy had told him, trying to think of what he was going to say to Akane. It was so confusing how he felt.

He hadn't wanted to be engaged to Akane, yet somehow, he'd come to think of her as _his_ fiancée. He wasn't really upset that she'd asked Zhu Shu to bed, but he _was_ upset at both of them for not _telling_ him about it. He'd realized that the threat Zhu Shu had delivered the night she'd kissed Kasumi had been just a bluff, and that Zhu Shu really _was_ trying to help him with Akane, but keeping this from him had been wrong.

Hells, he wouldn't even have cared if Akane _had_ succeeding in seducing Zhu Shu, it wasn't _that_ big a deal, especially with the idea he'd gotten while speaking to Belldandy, but the fact they had hid it from him showed they didn't trust him when it came to stuff like this, and that really hurt, since they had trusted him in so much else. It made it feel like he'd failed somehow, and in a worse way than normal.

Okay, so he didn't know much about any of that stuff, and the thought of trying any of the things Hiroshi and Daisuke suggested scared him silly because it sounded so ridiculous, and he was positive if he tried any of it, Akane would pound him into the ground, but he wanted to get it right… to… to…

_Gods! At least admit it to yourself, baka! _he thought. _You _want_ to be her _lover_. You can't get how nice her body looks out of your mind and you dream about her every night! Stop being a fool and tell her!_

He looked down the street to see if she was coming yet, and he felt his heart stop beating.

He only saw one face. Akane's. And she looked so lifeless. The color drained out of his face as the returning group drew closer. Dread froze him in place, the blood in his veins turning to ice. Zhu Shu was so somber…

A thousand screaming demons howled every insult he had said to her in his ears. A thousand whips flayed his soul with barbs of ice. He should have been there. Should have protected her. Should have shielded her with his body from all harm.

A hand on his arm startled him and he looked over into Zhu Shu's shadowed eyes. "She'll be all right. Kodachi tried to win by drugging her. I had to give her something to counteract it. She's _okay_. Kodachi barely laid a finger on her before Akane defeated her. She just fainted afterwards."

The words sounded like they were coming from a great distance, but they broke the hold the ice had over his soul. With a shudder, he took a breath, his knees going weak. "Thank the gods."

"I don't know when she's going to wake up, but likely it'll be in the next eighteen hours."

Ranma shook his head in relief. "You say she won?"

"Yes."

Ranma hung his head. "I'm sorry I wasn't there to see it. I– I'm sorry I ran."

Zhu Shu's hand on his arm squeezed him reassuringly. "She told the whole school today that she loves _you_. Even Kuno could not have misunderstood."

"Yeah… I have it on tape too." Nabiki said. "I figure 10,000 yen a copy is about right."

"I'll– I'll look at it later." He stepped in front of Genma and took Akane into his arms. "I'll take her to her room. I want to be there when she wakes."

Zhu Shu started to say something, then nodded her head in agreement. Ranma sighed.

"I'm not mad at either of you for what happened… I just wish you had trusted me enough to tell me."

The small red-head disappeared into the building, leaving a stricken looking Zhu Shu staring after him. Kasumi put a hand on the smaller girls shoulder. "It'll be all right Zhu-chan."

The Chinese girl shook her head. "I'll be okay Kasumi. Thank you." She sighed heavily. "It's just, ever since I picked up Akane's emotions I feel like I'm caught in a whirlwind. I– I think I just want to go and meditate."

Kasumi noted the pleading look in Zhu Shu's eyes and gave her a reassuring smile. "Of course. I'll bring you dinner in the garden."

Zhu Shu attempted a grateful smile. "Thank you."

As the rest of the group re-entered the house and Zhu Shu walked around to the koi pond, a silent form observed them from atop a phone pole. Cloaked in the gathering twilight, it seemed to fade into the background as it watched the Chinese girl sit on her favorite rock and begin a meditation trance. A soft sigh escaped from the figure. Zhu Shu had done well. It looked like Ranma might finally have realized he cared for the Tendo girl, and that boded well for the morrow.

With a last long look at the figure in the garden, Ke Lun turned to go.

0 0 0 0 0

Time passed slowly… day crawling into night, night crawling into dawn, dawn crawling into…

Akane awoke to a bright morning. She had a few faint traces of a headache, but other than that, she felt wonderful. Still sleep fogged, she lazed with her eyes closed and cleared her chakra and cleansed her ki, letting it flow through her body and wipe the lethargy of sleep from her mind.

It came to her then exactly what she was doing, and in the calm clear state of mind she found herself in, she realized it seemed she had _always_ known how to do it, yet she could also clearly remember never having done so before.

Curious, she searched through the rest of her mind, astonished by what was there. A vast store of skills lay dormant in her mind, poised on the verge of her consciousness, and as she acknowledged them, it seemed as if a signal had been given. With an almost audible click, they settled into her mind and body as if they were her own…

And with them came memories…

She knew they were Zhu Shu's, but the feelings they evoked were her own. They flowed through her consciousness and settled into their places in her mind, bringing with them Zhu Shu's past.

She understood now, so much that had puzzled her about the Chinese girl and understanding nearly broke her heart. Zhu Shu had spent her life training for a role she could never fulfill. There would never be an Emperor to serve, but the _need_ to serve had been driven so far into her that it consumed her life. Her friends had become her only release for that need. Zhu Shu could no more not serve than she could give up breathing, but she was caught between the need to serve and her own desires.

The fullness of that realization nearly made her cry. She could see the memories Zhu Shu had of Ying-Ying and her feelings for her, the attraction that had grown over years… and the actions her aunt had taken when those feelings had been revealed… She could feel the hollowness Zhu Shu felt when she looked at men… the utter lack of a response on any level beyond friendship…

Zhu Shu might have learned to like men, Akane realized, but her aunt had ground it out of her with her lessons on how to please them. Zhu Shu knew a thousand ways to arouse men, to seduce men, to please men, some of which had long ago become unconscious actions, but men would never be to her more than a rote set of reflexes. No matter how ground into her the role of seductress had been, she would never _willingly_ consummate the role with a man.

Men simply were not appealing to her, if not so strongly as to be an actual dislike. She had no more response to them sexually than she did to a rock. Even Ranma, much as she liked to look at him when he was female, evoked no _real _interest. He was like a pretty picture, nothing more. Zhu Shu had toyed with the idea when she had first met him, but interest had died as he had proven that even as a girl, he was forever male. Zhu Shu had become convinced she was doomed to a loveless marriage and what amounted to giving her consent to being raped. She wanted to see her friends happy because she was convinced she never would be. Duty wouldn't allow it.

Akane mourned for her. She herself had always liked men, and had never even thought about women until Zhu Shu had arrived. The thought of liking them sexually had been alien to her, yet Ranma had awoken strange feelings in her that Zhu Shu had helped her define. She did like men – Ranma had been right about her taking a long look that first day, and as frightened as she was, she had also been incredibly aroused. He'd been so good looking, and his response at the sight of her unclad body had drawn her gaze like a moth to flame for those long seconds before panic had set in. Half of her anger and calling him a hentai had been due solely to the feelings seeing his arousal had created in herself, the feelings that her body had betrayed her with its seeming eagerness to prepare for him. She had screamed as much from the aching stiffness of her nipples and the sudden dampness between her legs as she had from fear.

Then, the whole Fiancée thing had gotten her riled, and she'd hated him for being _forced_ on her. What she had hated the most about Kuno and his idiotic challenge had been the forced attentions she'd had to fight off. If Kuno had just _asked_ for a date, she might have gone out with him.

It wasn't until that day she had listened in on the conversation in the garden that she'd found out Ranma was just as unhappy with being forced, and that he had been taking it out on her as badly as she had been taking it out on him. It had robbed her anger over the whole thing of any justification. She had tried to find every reason for not liking Ranma before then, and yet, she _had_ admired him for the way he had stood up to Kuno. As hard as she had tried to deny it, the attraction had been there for Zhu Shu to see.

Zhu Shu had complicated her life enormously, but Akane had to admit she had simplified it in some ways as well, ways which had confused her immensely. She would have bungled her relationship with Ranma, she was sure, and taken who knows how long to recognize or even admit to herself that she loved him, let alone that she loved him in either form. How long would she have fought herself over _that_? Over admitting that his female side fascinated her? How long would she have tried to convince herself it was perverted had she not admired Zhu Shu for being strong enough to admit she preferred girls?

Kodachi had brought it all to the fore. She'd liked Zhu Shu, and had been fascinated with her preferences, but until her jealousy had prompted her to try and seduce Zhu Shu, she had still seen her as a much loved friend, too focused on Ranma to realize what she had come to feel for Zhu Shu as well.

And Zhu Shu's refusal to betray Ranma by allowing Akane to succeed in her seduction had shaken her, had shown her a side of herself that she would have rather not admitted to; a selfishness that was willing to hurt even her friends for a pointless revenge over something that had existed only in her own mind…

But Zhu Shu had forgiven her… had sent Kasumi to reassure her. She couldn't show Akane her love directly, but indirectly, she'd done all she could to make sure Akane knew she cared. She'd given Akane all she could and still be honorable.

Then… had come the Dance.

Whether she had intended to or not, Zhu Shu had given Akane the greatest gift she had ever received. Direct knowledge of what it was like to be _in_ love. The traces of her memories of Ying-Ying had _shown_ her what she was feeling in a way she couldn't deny.

Had the accident not happened, she probably would have spent several more months of being terribly flirtatious before she'd dared to admit to her love, even to herself. The mishap had changed that, it had changed a lot of things… She'd grown up a lot that night. She had realized she loved him… was _in_ love with him…

…And with Zhu Shu as well. That love had grown unnoticed, but it was there, and it was as real as her love for Ranma.

What she had gained from Zhu Shu had enabled her to see how much she had hurt her, and how close she had driven her to committing what was for her the ultimate sin… Betraying a friend.

In Zhu Shu's mind, betraying a friend was as bad as betraying her Emperor… and there was only one sentence for treason.

Akane had spent that first night following the accident trying to avoid thinking, wanting only to bask in the wonderful feeling she had gotten from admitting to Ranma she loved him. There had been too much to assimilate, so she had pushed most of it aside, but the shame at what her selfishness had nearly caused had refused to go. She had hated what life had done to her… had hated its unfairness in taking her mother, in forcing her to be engaged to Ranma, in having Kuno set all the boys at Furinkan on her. But her shame had burned it all out… all the anger she had over life's unfairness. Yes, she had dealt with a lot of disappointments, but her self-justifications had died with the old rage.

Then shock had set in over all the alien memories and she had forgotten all but the strongest impressions. Her mind had simply refused to deal consciously with everything else she had gained, and she had wandered through the week distracted, but functional. Only the lingering guilt had remained as her subconscious processed the alien memories…

That was what had sparked the rage at Ranma… the guilt that she nearly had done exactly what he thought she had… guilt and the need to defend Zhu Shu ... the one who deserved the accusation least…

She couldn't remember too clearly what had happened after that, just vague memories… she knew that somehow, her current hyper-aware state was an aftereffect of whatever she had been hit with, and it was slowly fading. Still, it had enabled her to absorb all the knowledge she had gained from Zhu Shu. It was like she had lived with her all her life and knew her like she knew her sisters, but the memories weren't _hers_ anymore. They had faded to the background as her mind had re-sorted her Self from them. Only the skills had remained as hers, the skills and a strange new sensation at the back of her head…

She felt along the strange new sense, finally realizing it was a link… a connection between her and Zhu Shu… like they were…

Twins… that's the only thing she could think of that matched what she was sensing, the description of the connections between twins.

That link let her know that Zhu Shu was fighting her own rampaging emotions as well.

She wished there was something she could do to help. She knew she hadn't been all that easy to get along with, and compared to Zhu Shu's, her thoughts and emotions raged like a wildfire. Calm, contemplative Zhu Shu must be fighting a battle with what she had gained from her.

One thought came wending its way to the forefront out of nowhere and made her giggle… Zhu Shu was probably having the hardest time trying to forget Akane's lack of skills at cooking.

Gods, she had been bad at that; her new skills cringed when they contemplated what she had used to call cooking. She was glad she'd never had a chance to cook for Ranma. He probably would have thought she was trying to poison him.

The thought prompted her to really take stock of what she had processed and what she found shocked her. She had trained with her father and knew a good deal of the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts, but she'd never driven herself as hard as Ranma had… she had never been a _master_.

Now…

She could recall the lessons with Zhu Shu's grandfather teaching her the Song School of Sword Dancing… the years of training… learning how to focus her ki, channel it, use it… learning how to use the twin broadswords, learning first to dance with the swords, then extending her control to longer and longer ribbons… how to make them an extension of her body, alive with her ki…

And years of learning to cook, to sew, to do all the duties of an imperial servant, from lowest maid to Chamberlain… and the fun of using her martial arts training to make the other work easier… the joys gained by doing things better and quicker than her aunt expected. The disappointments of discovering that no matter how she excelled she could never gain approval…

And the whirlwind night where Zhu Shu had learned the Dance of Shiva, the massive set of skills passed on in the same way she had passed them to Akane.

But Sarhia had only given Zhu Shu the skills… not her memories or feelings or anything else beyond the Dance. Why had it been so different with her?

She had no answers and the clarity was fading… normal thought was returning and with it, the sensations of her body…

She was laying in bed, and from the feelings, she was in her pajamas. She smiled. It had probably been Kasumi; she always thought of those things. She took a long languorous stretch and purred at the sensations of the cloth on her nipples. Whatever she had taken had left her very sensitive and…

She opened her eyes and slowly scanned the room, seeing an exhausted red-head passed out in a chair next to her bed. Akane smiled, her gaze slowly wandering over Ranma's body, coming at last to rest on where her shirt had fallen aside to reveal one rosy pink nipple. She smiled as she felt her body once again responding, but this time she welcomed it, reveled in it. Akane slipped the sheets back noiselessly and tip-toed across the room. She knelt, a canary grin on her face, and gently began to lick at the proffered treat.

Ranma moaned softly as her nipple hardened, then her eyes fluttered open sleepily as a small gasp escaped her lips. "Wh– what are you doing?" she whispered.

Akane laid a finger against her lips as her teeth gently nipped and held the nipple and flicked her tongue across it faster. Ranma's eyes glazed and another gasp escaped her lips, followed by a moan as Akane's hand trailed down her body and slid inside the unresisting red-head's shorts to rub, her fingers finding plenty of lubricant. Ranma bit her lips to stifle her moans as Akane brought her to a climax, her body arching as her breath came in hard gasps, then she slowly relaxed with a soft moan. Her eyes opened to see Akane licking her fingers. She stared, questions huge in her eyes.

Akane giggled.

"Oh no… you're still high as a kite!" Ranma muttered.

"Nope." Akane propped herself on the arm of the chair next to Ranma's legs and looked up at her. "I'm fine. I'm just a little… well a lot… horny. I guess in a way, this is to apologize. You aren't perfect Ranma Saotome, but then neither am I. We're both going to have to learn a lot to make this relationship work. You tend to be thoughtless, and I, well, I do have a temper… but at least you're _trying_. I love you, Ranma. I know that for a fact."

She laid her head down on Ranma's breast as her arm went around her waist. "Even if our fathers all of a sudden called off our engagement, I'd still want you to be my husband. We will _make_ this work somehow." She hugged Ranma tightly then lifted her head again, a impish smile on her face.

"This–" her head dropped again and Ranma felt her lips close around her nipple again for a few seconds before Akane released it. "–is a promissory note. When we work out our difficulties, and we finally get married… on that day, and not before, I will take you to my bed as a man, and have you be with me as a man should be. Until then… well… there _may_ be occasions where I will want you to be with me like _this_. I've come to realize I like you as both a man and a woman, Ranma. I _want_ to _be_ with you, but I can't risk being pregnant. I will not dishonor our families that way. But I want you to know I want this to work… I want _us_ to work."

"Oh, Akane… I am so very sorry for assuming you…" Ranma's voice trembled. "I– I want us to work too. I'm sorry I can be a– a– a jerk." She lowered her eyes. "I– I just want you to know that–" She stopped as Akane laid a finger against her lips.

"Before you go and give me permission to go and bury my head between Zhu Shu's legs–"Akane told the blushing redhead. "–I will tell you why that will never happen. Zhu Shu loves me, Ranma, but she loved _you_ first, as a friend. She could not betray you, Ranma, anymore than she could betray her emperor, because in her heart, they are one and the same thing, with the same consequences. Even with your permission it would still be a betrayal because she knows she would have to give me up to you eventually, and she wouldn't be able to if we were lovers. She has my love and I have hers, but we will never be anything more than sisters, because if we become anything else it could destroy us. She could not bear to give me up and would destroy herself in guilt, and I… I would not be able to live with her suicide."

Ranma stared in dismay at Akane's words.

"She was wise enough to know this… and despite her desires, she resisted me. I nearly broke her, Ranma. My jealous fit over Kodachi made me do something I regret now. I would undo the hurt I did to her if I could… but I can't. I'm just glad she's forgiven me." Her eyes came up to look into Ranma's. "And I have to ask you to forgive me too. I'm sorry. I love you and I regret what I tried to do with Zhu Shu. I– I was jealous. I'm sorry."

"Is that what you meant when you said I didn't realize what kind of friend she was to me?" Ranma asked.

Akane nodded. "In part. Whether you realize it of not, she's taught you a lot about how to love as well."

"I– I just wish you both had trusted me enough to tell me."

Akane gave him a sad smile. "I wish I had too. I'm sorry. I– I…" She gave the red-head a rueful grin. "Would you accept that I was stark raving insane as a defense?"

Ranma smiled. "Only if you can accept my being a blind idiotic jerk for ever calling you a sexless tomboy."

Akane smiled and licked Ranma's still hard nipple. "Still think I'm sexless?"

Ranma shuddered "No." she pulled her shirt back over her breast. "I must say that sexless was probably the stupidest name I ever called you. Though I had no idea you'd ever do any thing like _this_."

"Get over it. Nabiki was being mean when she said your being half girl was perfect for me, but she was absolutely correct. I _like_ you being both. I can't do anything with you as a boy until we get married, but damn it, Ranma, I _want_ you! And as a girl, I can _have _you, without the fear of pregnancy or anything else. Get used to the thought, Ranma. I won't say I won't get mad, or even that we may do anything like this very often, but the possibility of this happening again is there. I also plan to try and teach you a lot more about being female, because I think the better you understand women, the fewer mistakes you'll make." She gave her a near smirk. "And it'll make you a better lover too. As well as give me an excuse for stuff like this…" Ranma didn't react in time to stop Akane from swiping her shorts and leaving her bare from the waist down.

"Hey!" She stopped when Akane captured first one leg, then the other. She stared down at Akane's face over a tangle of red curls. Akane was grinning evilly. "What are you doing? This is embarrassing. You have me displayed like an oyster! And why are you grinning like that?"

Akane looked her over carefully. "Humm… an oyster? You really don't look anything like one, but now that you mentioned it; well, what does one do to oysters?"

"Well, you–" Ranma couldn't finish the thought as Akane's head lowered, and she gasped as she felt the other girl's tongue delve into the opening of her vagina before tracing upwards to find the small bud of her clit. As Akane slowly ran the tip of her tongue around in circles, Ranma shivered. Akane's fingers gently spread her labia as her entire mouth descended, sucking softly as her tongue teased the small and highly sensitive area, and Ranma's thought processes ceased as a gentle fire seemed to slowly burn through her body at the sensations. Her hands moved almost on their own to grab Akane's head as her hips twitched.

Then she felt as Akane's hand trailed lower, her fingers dipping into the wetness lower down as she continued to lavish attention on Ranma's clit with her tongue. With her legs spread the way they were, Akane's finger met little resistance as she slowly worked it deeper inside. Ranma bit her lip to keep from moaning loudly from the pleasure the intrusion was causing. She had to grab a pillow off the bed and hold it against her mouth as Akane pressed her finger all the way in, and caressed her.

Akane's tongue began flicking back and forth faster as her finger withdrew, but she didn't withdraw it all the way, and Ranma bucked as she drove it back in forcefully. As Akane continued to work her clit with her tongue, her finger began pounding into Ranma with a steady rhythm, Ranma's hips bucking in time with her thrusts as she moaned into the pillow.

Then her eyes widened as she felt herself stretched, the single finger joined by two others as the fire in her loins burned intensely for a moment before she felt an overwhelming rush of golden fire burning through her body. She moaned, spreading her legs even more as she propped one on the desk and the other on the bed, her hips lifting off the chair as she thrust them against Akane's hand.

Akane's tongue left her clit as the dark haired girl smiled at her. "It seems you're liking this."

Ranma's only answer was to moan louder as she gripped the arms of the chair tightly, her hips leaving the seat entirely as her body strove to push itself against the relentless thrusting of Akane's hand. The pillow fell to the floor unheeded as her back arched and the glorious golden fire burned along her spine and exploded in her brain. Her breath caught as she groaned in pleasure, but Akane's hand pounded even faster. Wave after wave of molten ecstasy poured over her as she climaxed, but she had no time to even breathe before Akane's fingers created a second, and then a third. Her breath leaked out of her in a high pitched squeal as her body arched, frozen in her orgasm as Akane's fingers continued to drive into her sopping wet pussy. She could feel as her oils streamed around the plunging fingers to run down her thighs and coat Akane's hand, but was unable to move as the golden fire held her in its bewitching embrace, climax after climax building into a crescendo as one final massive orgasm shattered her brain and she collapsed.

Akane smiled as she slowly withdrew her fingers, starting to bring them to her lips before she noticed small smears of red. She giggled.

"Stay right there, Ranma. I'll be right back. And no getting dressed either. I am not done with you. Not by a long shot."

Ranma shivered as she curled her legs up on the chair and tried to catch her breath. She nodded as Akane smiled.

"Oh, and that shirt had better be gone when I get back, too," Akane added as she took a few tissues from her desk and cleaned her fingers. "Because when I get back, we're moving to the bed."

She giggled as she sashayed to the door and vanished down the hall.

0 0 0 0 0

"That was mean…" Ranma said weakly when Akane got back from the bathroom. "I had no idea girls could come that hard. I mean I've certainly never been able to make myself orgasm like that." She was still curled up in a ball and shivering, but fully nude, the shirt having obediently been removed and added to her shorts in the pile in the corner.

Akane smiled. "Obviously, you have no real idea how to make yourself climax as a girl."

"First time I tried I started bleeding everywhere. I've only tried a few times since." She whimpered as Akane sat down by her legs and spread them apart. "Please not again… I couldn't take that again… not right now."

"Relax, silly. I'm going to clean up the blood and apply some salve. You probably haven't noticed the tear yet with the nerve overload."

"You tore me? D– does t– that mean–"

"You're not in danger of being hauled off for a virgin sacrifice? Yes." She gave the red-head a rueful grin. "Sorry. Three fingers was probably a bit much for your first time."

Ranma blushed crimson down to her toes. She watched Akane in silence for a few moments before she spoke again. "I don't get you. You've called me a pervert and slapped me silly for even looking at you cross eyed, and now you do this…"

Akane laughed. "Oh, I'm not done yet, but don't get used to it. I suspect that whatever Kodachi gave me put me in this playful mood. It had some weird effects."

"I'll say. You cut off Kodachi's leotard and whipped her to an orgasm while yelling at her about trying to steal me. She passed out." She gave a sheepish smile at Akane's raised eyebrow. "Nabiki made a tape."

"Humm… really… I'll have to ask Nabiki for a copy. I don't remember much past entering the dressing room. But just because whatever she gave me made me horny as hell, don't think I haven't wanted to do this for awhile now. All it did was give me the courage to actually do it."

A light knock on the door announced Kasumi's arrival. She looked at the two girls and gave an "Oh, my!" before slipping in quickly and shutting the door. "Zhu Shu said she saw you walking back from the bathroom, so I came to see how you were doing."

Ranma had frantically tried to cover herself until Akane had smacked her on the rump. She stopped trying to move as a blush colored her almost down to her feet and she gave Kasumi a sheepish grin. "Ah… Umm… You're probably wondering what I'm doing to your sister." she said lamely.

"Oh, heaven's, no. I'd say rather that it's what _she's_ doing to _you_. And to that, I'll say I'm relieved that if she's finally decided to play with you, at least she's playing with you as a girl."

"Kasumi!" Akane rolled her eyes.

"Well it is sensible, Akane. It would cause ever so many complications if you got yourself pregnant." Kasumi chided.

"I know that! No boy-girl stuff until I'm married. Right, Ranma?"

Ranma looked from one to girl to the other, wide eyed in shock. "Uh… I guess so." was all she could say.

Kasumi laughed. "Poor Ranma. Yes, I am the real Kasumi. I'm sorry if I embarrassed you, but I happen to agree with Zhu Shu about treating you as just another girl when you're female. So you're like another little sister. I've got quite a collection now, you know." She went to sit on Akane's bed in a swirl of skirts. "And you're going to be my sister by marriage too, so get used to me being a big sister. And like I told Akane a few days ago, big sisters are supposed to guide younger sisters in all kinds of things… sex among them. I don't mean to be embarrassing, but I'm not shocked by any of this either. You're both engaged, and hopefully mature enough to make your own decisions about this."

"I hope so. Took _me_ by surprise though." Ranma muttered.

"And besides…" Kasumi continued. "It wouldn't hurt you to try and treat me like a big sister. I know you've been raised by your father to be tough and strong, but you're not alone anymore. And… well… until you find a cure, you are going to be my _sister_ half the time." She took in the look that passed between Ranma and Akane at her mention of a cure. "That is… if you still want one."

Ranma looked at Akane's face, the gentle smile she had, and thought about what had passed in the last half hour and about what Belldandy had said about love. She had fought this curse tooth and nail, but really, what could she truly say was _different_ about her? She was still Ranma, in either form. Zhu Shu had told her that there were times to accept what couldn't be changed, to save your strength for fights that can be won. If she was truly to believe Akane, this was a fight she might be better off not winning at all.

Was it really _so_ bad to be a girl half the time? A sudden thought occurred to her that made her smile softly back at Akane. Akane's happiness seemed to matter more than the curse. Was that what Belldandy had meant by her heart telling her what she really felt?

"I'm starting to think it might not be so bad a curse after all." she said quietly.

Akane's eyes met hers and for once, no words were needed. Akane's eyes said volumes. Ranma smiled as Akane finished applying the salve and patted her legs as she sat back. Ranma made no further move to cover herself or uncurl, her eyes never leaving Akane's. "I'm actually starting to think that being a girl part time might be a good thing…" Akane smiled shyly. "In fact… it probably wouldn't hurt if I maybe learned a little about being female, since I'm going to be spending at least half my life as one."

Some people just have a longwinded way of saying three little words…

Akane leaned forward and kissed her leg. "I love you too, Ranma." She gave Kasumi an amused look. "However, sister, dear, I was not yet done ravishing my lovely red-head."

Kasumi giggled. "Oh dear. Well I suppose I can certainly say you must be feeling better then."

Akane grinned as she nodded. "Yup. But I also intend to feel a _LOT_ better soon." She stood and played with the buttons of her top. "Now, while I love you to death, I want some playtime _alone_ with my fiancée."

Kasumi nodded and rose. "Well, it's just me and Zhu Shu right now, so feel free to make as much noise as you want."

Akane giggled again as she looked down at the still curled up red-head. Her eyes trailed over her lasciviously. "Oh, there is one thing you could do for me, Kasumi. Could you bring me a bowl of cold water, a razor, and the shaving crème?"

Ranma gave her an embarrassed blush. "A– are you planning to shave me bare like you?"

Akane shook her head as she gave the smaller girl a grin. "Nope. But I _AM_ going to mark you as mine."

Kasumi giggled as she closed the door, chased out by Akane's thrown pajama top. Akane stuck her tongue out at the closed door then laughed. "I swear, she never ceases to surprise me. If I didn't know better, I'd almost suspect she was contemplating either watching or joining in."

Ranma blushed even brighter.

Akane let her pajama bottoms drop and gave Ranma a cocky look as she put her hands on her bare hips. "Okay, my deflowered playtoy, I want you on the bed," she said as she licked her lips. "Now!"

Ranma uncurled and gingerly stood, her legs wobbly. "I– I still don't know that I could handle any more like that, Akane-chan."

Akane grinned. "Who said it was _your_ turn? I want to play a little, and then you are going to be returning the favor." She pushed the red-head back on the bed and crawled on top of her. "To be sure, I am _certainly_ going to be giving you a few more orgasms, but _I_ want some too, you know."

Ranma smiled shyly. "You – you really want me to play with you?"

Akane nodded. "Yes Ranma. I want you to play with me, and hold me, and touch me, and explore my body with your tongue. I want you to caress me, and make love to me, and show me how much you love me with your body. I don't know what I might feel like tomorrow or next week or whenever, but right this moment, I want you to be my lover and I want to be yours."

Ranma reached up to caress her face. "I– I have been wanting to be your lover too, Akane. I– I've been so scared…"

Akane closed her eyes as she felt the soft caress. "I know. I've been a terror. I'm sorry, Ran-chan. I've wanted you too, and I've been denying it since the first day I saw you. Gods, as scared as I was when I saw you in the furo, I've fantasized about that over and over again, how things might have been different if I hadn't been so shocked. I've dreamed about playing with you so many times." She turned to kiss Ranma's fingers. "I can't play with you as a guy, no matter how badly I want to, not until we're married. I absolutely won't take that risk, and I'm sorry, but please understand."

Ranma pulled her face down to kiss her. "I do Akane. And I'm kinda relieved you're thinking about both our futures. I'm still kinda shocked that you did this, but I'm glad it's not just Kodachi's drugs."

Akane shook her head. "No. I– I did more than just merge ki with Zhu Shu. For awhile there, we might as well have been identical twins. I have her memories as well as mine, Ranma. I can remember her whole life, dimly, as if I grew up beside her in her home village. I– I should have told you earlier, I know, but I was so dazed and foggy after it happened. And I felt so guilty for what I had tried to do. I wanted _you_, but I was afraid to tell you and so jealous. I– I–"

"Hush, Akane. I forgive you. You don't have to feel guilty over it, okay? I honestly don't care that you wanted to sleep with her. I love her too. If we hadn't gotten separated, who knows? I'm sorry for how I acted. I guess… well– I guess I was scared I had lost you, just when I was starting to realize how badly I really did want to be yours."

"Silly. I told you I love you," Akane smiled as she lowered herself to lay her head on Ranma's breasts. "From the instant I realized what I felt for you was love, there has not been a moment where you have been far from my thoughts. Even when you piss me off, I still love you. Just please understand that I don't know if there will ever be a time when you will be the one and _only_ person I love."

Ranma stroked her hair. "I don't care, Akane-chan." She tilted her head as she looked thoughtful. Akane blinked.

"What's up?"

Ranma smirked. "Nuthin, I just had a thought. I remembered somethin' the guy who was leading us around China told us about one night."

"What?"

Ranma shook her head. "Uh-uh. I don't want to tell you yet. I ain't sure about it, and I wanna talk to Zhu-chan about it first."

Akane's eyes narrowed playfully. "Keeping secrets already, humm? Guess I'll just have to torture it out of you!"

Her fingers found Ranma's ribs, and started tickling her mercilessly. Ranma giggled and managed an "Oh yeah?" before her hands reciprocated and a furious tickle war broke out. They rolled back and forth across the bed for several minutes giggling madly until finally Akane couldn't take it anymore.

"Alright! Alright! I surrender! Eeep! I surrender!" she rolled on to her back and lay panting as Ranma propped herself on her elbow and looked down with a huge grin.

"You should know better than to challenge me, Akane. I never lose!"

Akane grinned and reached up to caress her face. "No. And now it's time to claim your prize."

Ranma's fingers touched her belly button and trailed in little circles around it. "You really don't mind me playing with you?"

"If you don't start actually _doing so_ soon, I'm going to rape you again."

Ranma giggled. "You didn't rape me. Shocked the hell out of me, yes, but I was perfectly willing to let you do whatever you wanted to me." She leaned down to blow softly across Akane's nipple. "I just want to be certain you really want me to return the favors."

Akane's hand grabbed the back of her head and pulled her down. "Nipple. Suck! _NOW_!"

Ranma laughed as she opened her mouth and enveloped the nipple, her lips sealing against the breast as she sucked, her tongue slowly circling. Akane closed her eyes and sighed at the pleasurable pressure. "Oh gods Ranma. I've wanted you to do that for so long."

Ranma was too polite to speak with her mouth full, but her other hand slid upwards to caress Akane's other breast, her fingers gently pinching her nipple as she played with its erect hardness. Akane moaned at how good it felt, but it just intensified the fire in her loins. "Lower," she begged.

Ranma released her nipple with a soft pop, and began kissing her way down Akane's belly. She paused briefly at her bellybutton as she lifted herself to hands and knees before she kissed onwards, and Akane spread her legs as she felt Ranma's nipples trailing across her stomach.

Then Ranma's mouth found her clit, and she let out a gasp as the first touch of the redhead's lips drove her into a small climax. She felt as Ranma wrapped her arms around her thighs and began exploring her labia with her tongue. Ranma lapped at her like an eager puppy, licking the oils that had been soaking her ever since she had so wantonly lapped at the other girl herself. She moaned in ecstasy as Ranma's tongue found her entrance, and drove her tongue deep into her. She shuddered as the eager girl lapped at her insatiably, Ranma's tongue striving to penetrate deeper as she sought to lick every last tasty drop out of Akane. The redhead's arms gripped her tightly as her face shoved into Akane harder, her moving chin rubbing against Akane's clit as her tongue licked and twirled inside and Akane shuddered through several small orgasms.

As the girl continued her wildly abandoned lapping, Akane's eyes fell on Ranma's uplifted hips, and the slit between Ranma's legs, where she could see the other girl had stopped bleeding, but was once again dripping with her arousal. Akane grinned as she tugged on Ranma's leg. "Hey, move your hips over here. I'm going to lick you too."

Ranma's tongue didn't stop as she complied, her tongue still trying to find every drop of Akane's fluids. As Akane situated herself and looked up at Ranma's hips, she smiled. If she was half as wet as Ranma was right now, the red-head was going to be busy for awhile longer.

She smiled as Ranma shivered when she felt Akane's breath on her clit again, but the smell of Ranma's arousal was too intoxicating to tease the red-head. She ran her tongue along Ranma's labia, tasting the sweet oils and soon found herself lapping at their source as eagerly as Ranma, but the strain on her neck soon made her have to concentrate on licking the red-head's clit as once again her fingers found their way inside the other girl. Ranma gasped as she clenched around Akane's fingers.

"Do– Do you want me to do that to you too?" she asked softly between moans.

"Yes." Akane said breathlessly. "I ripped my hymen years ago, so you don't have to worry about tearing me."

"How– um… how many fingers should I use?"

Akane giggled. "I don't think you can fit more than three, Ran-chan. I can't."

"Are– are you enjoying what I'm doing?"

"Yes, but I'll have more orgasms if you work on my clit and finger fuck me like I'm doing to you."

The red blush on Ranma's hips made her giggle as she imagined how red the other girl's face was. "Umm, sorry," Ranma's voice came back.

"No apologies, Ranma. I loved what you were doing."

"You taste good."

"So do you. And feel free to do it some more, but you'll get lots more to lick if you make me come _hard_ a few times."

Ranma's head dropped between her legs as her tongue lapped a few more times before she worked back up to Akane's clit, and Akane sighed happily as she felt the red-head's fingers probe her opening. She lay back as Ranma inserted one finger at a time until they were all slippery and then slowly worked all three back in at the same time. Akane's muscles gripped the fingers tightly as she shuddered. "Ohh, yes. Now, fuck me with your hand, Ranma. Pound into me as hard as you would with your cock!"

Ranma chuckled as she started out slowly, her tongue lashing against Akane's hard little bud as her fingers pistoned in and out, slowly picking up speed with each stroke. She shuddered as Akane began matching her rhythm, feeling as Ranma's internal muscles clenched around her fingers. She'd only used two this time, but Ranma's pussy gripped them tightly as she matched the red-head stroke for stroke. She wrapped her free hand around Ranma's shapely ass and pulled her hips closer to her face as she began sucking on Ranma's clit softly.

For long minutes there was no other sound but soft moans and the wet noises of their fingers pounding into each other as they synchronized. As their ki softly swirled and intertwined with each other, they meshed so smoothly that soon neither girl could tell who was doing what to who. In perfect unison, they drove each other to climax after climax, neither one stopping as they each strove to reach the heights of this divine madness. Faster and faster their fingers pounded, and their tongues lashed, until finally, as one body they convulsed in joined ecstasy, simultaneously crying out as their bodies arched backwards in a single massive orgasm.

They lay there panting together as the golden fire left them drained, and finally Akane sighed blissfully. "That was wonderful, Ranma. You came so hard for me."

Ranma purred, her face nosing between Akane's legs again as her tongue gently resumed licking up Akane's oils. Akane sighed in pleasure as she felt the other girl licking her thighs and her flooded vagina. She slowly drew her own fingers from inside Ranma and licked the red-head's oils off her fingers before lifting her head to press her face into Ranma's pussy, drinking in the taste as she lapped.

Then Ranma lifted her hips as she moved upright and turned to lie down next to Akane. Akane smiled to see her face glistening.

"You're a messy eater, Ran-chan. But that smile tells me you enjoyed the meal."

Ranma chuckled. "You taste better than ice cream."

Akane giggled and rolled to face the red-head, her lips finding their match and her tongue sliding into the warm wetness of Ranma's mouth as it twined together with hers. She savored the sweetness of her oils lingering on Ranma's tongue, knowing Ranma was tasting herself as well. The kiss lasted for long moments, until they had to break to breathe better. Ranma lowered her eyes as she sighed happily.

"I've wanted to do this with you for weeks, but this surpassed my wildest fantasies."

Akane smiled. "I'm glad. You were absolutely _wonderful_. I love the fact that you like how I taste so much."

"Is– um… was this your first time too?"

Akane nodded. "Yes. I tore my hymen quite by accident. I tripped and fell on my ass in a stream trying to catch a fish with my hands, and I sat on a rock. It hurt like hell, but fortunately my bathing suit didn't rip so I didn't get fully impaled. I would have hated to have had a _rock_ be my first sexual encounter."

Ranma couldn't help giggling at the wry grin Akane had on her face.

Akane rolled off the bed and stood, grabbing the towel she had brought up earlier and tossing it to Ranma. "Now, wipe your face off. If I know Kasumi…"

She giggled again as she opened the door a crack and checked the hall, then squatted to collect the bowl and shaving supplies she had asked for. She draped the new towel over her arm as she stood and closed the door again, giving Ranma an amused grin. "And now, time to mark my conquest."

Ranma looked at her nervously. "What are you planning to do?"

"Trim you. You are entirely too wild down there for a proper girl."

Ranma swallowed hard. "Um… razors make me nervous."

Akane grinned. "It's either the razor or these," she smirked as she held up her free hand and long glowing golden claws sprang from her finger tips. "I think I remember how Zhu Shu uses them to shave," she added, a thoughtful look on her face.

Ranma paled. "Um… I'll stick with the razor please…"

0 0 0 0 0

Zhu Shu sat on her rock in the garden, her legs crossed into the lotus position and her hands resting on her knees. She hadn't moved since she'd finished her kata that morning, even when she had seen that Akane had woken a few hours ago. She'd told Kasumi that her sister was awake when she had come to retrieve the breakfast tray she had brought out to Zhu Shu, listening as she had gone upstairs to check on her. When Kasumi had come back downstairs twenty minutes later, she had been humming merrily, pleased about something. Zhu Shu suspected she knew what. She had sensed Akane was very pleased about something too.

She had to fight the wave of jealousy that the realization had brought, something she thought she'd never feel, but Akane's emotions had made her own hard to control. In fact, Akane's emotions made everything hard to control. She had had to struggle for the last five days against the tidal surges of Akane's emotional roller coaster. All of her years of mental discipline had barely kept her functional amidst the chaos her heart had become.

It hadn't been easy… and… Ranma was going to be the hardest part of it all. She could tell he had come to terms with what had happened when he had been waiting for them to come home. Only Akane's condition had kept him from confronting her yesterday. And if what she was feeling through her chi link with Akane was what she thought it was, then he would be coming soon. Akane was radiating a rather contented feeling that Zhu Shu had learned to recognize from Sarhia and Ying-Ying: the smug warmness of pleasurable coitus.

So… she sat and she waited, praying to the Dragon for strength, knowing that sooner or later, Ranma was going to think he had found the perfect solution, hoping that he'd realize its impossibility and spare her, but knowing it was inevitable.

Ranma sat down in front of her, copying her meditation pose.

Zhu Shu opened her eyes, and the sight she saw made her smile. Ranma sat across from her in nothing but one of Akane's oversized sweaters, and from where she was sitting… She raised an eyebrow.

Ranma followed her gaze and blushed. "The heart was Akane's idea… she insisted it looked 'cute'."

"It does." Zhu Shu replied. She closed her eyes again. "Something significant has happened between you two. Your aura has changed." She strained to keep the jealously from ripping free, danced across a razor's edge to maintain her calm and be happy for the two of them.

Ranma blushed. "Umm…"

Zhu Shu gave him a half lidded gaze. "Akane seduced the right person this time."

"Huh? How'd ya know that?"

Zhu Shu sighed and repressed the urge to strangle him. "Your aura has changed, you are wounded, Akane has trimmed your hair to suit her whim, your skin is still slightly flushed, your chi is jittery, your chakra are disarrayed, you smell of sex… and perhaps most important – for the first time since I have known you, you seem to have an air of peace with being female… you finally seem comfortable in your body." _Because you have been together, in each others embraces, and I envy you_ she admitted to herself. Ice seemed to creep across her soul.

"I keep forgetting you don't miss much." Ranma said ruefully. "Yeah, Akane had her way with me while I was too shocked to do more than enjoy it. We– we had a long talk too. She said a few things that made me rethink some things."

"Like your curse."

"Yeah. I think maybe… well… I think I can live with it. It just doesn't seem so bad anymore." She shrugged. "Maybe I should learn a little more about how to be a female."

"You have picked up a fair amount from observation, though you should learn to flirt less obviously." _Because it makes me want to show you all the reasons I can for why I wish you would never change back_ her mind added. Savagely, she repressed the images her wayward heart fed her.

"Uh… yeah" Ranma blushed brightly and put her hands into the sweater, pushing it down to cover her curly red heart. "Anyway, I– I came down here to apologize… for a lot of stuff."

"I have already forgiven you Ran-chan. There is no need for further apology." she said quietly, dread quieting her rampaging emotions

"Yes, there is. I need to apologize for being a jerk and for being afraid you were after Akane… and… well… for not realizing how much _you_ love me." She sat silently for several long moments as if summoning her courage to speak. "And… I wanted to ask you… to… um… Will you marry me? I remembered the guide saying somethin' about a custom, somethin' called… um… Sister-wives? I mean, if you marry me too, you can fulfill your quest and you can be free to have Akane and…"

…And there it was. A tornado tore at her soul as ice wormed it way through her body. So much worse than it had been when Ke Lun had offered the same solution. Her heart and Akane's emotions screamed out their acceptance, but she knew what her answer had to be. In agony, she gave it.

"No."

Ranma stopped… and a tear rolled down her cheek. "But– but why?" she whispered.

Zhu Shu sighed. Now that the answer had been given, her inner turmoil stilled, leaving her as frozen and alone as a statue on a mountaintop, despair all that she could feel… She stood and held out her hand to Ranma. They stood eye to eye for a second before Zhu Shu stepped forward to embrace Ranma and to lay her head on her shoulder, Ranma's warmth not even touching the ice within her.

"Were you a woman who had fallen into the spring of drowned man, I would be the happiest woman in the world. But you are Ranma Saotome… and you are who you are, and all my wishing will not change that, nor could I truly desire it, because I love you just as you are. You could indeed fulfill my quest, for I cannot fight you, and I have all the proof of your love I need, but always, in the back of my mind, you will always be Ranma Saotome, the man. Even were you to never come to me as a man save for those times needed to fulfill my duties and produce an heir, it would still prey on me. I cannot make you pay for a failure within myself. My destiny is unhappiness, Ranma, I cannot bring that despair on you because I love you too much." She sobbed until Ranma's shoulder was soaked. "I love you and I hate myself for my weakness… for my failure. Part of me wants to say yes, to let you take me and love me and do with me as you will; to give myself to you and Akane and surrender for all time my honor, my duties, my hopeless destiny. Let love conquer all, let passion rule… but I see the hollowness of the lie and the misery it will bring… Even so, were you to ask me again… I could not deny you twice." Her voice broke. "You could take me and have your way with me as male or female and I would not be able to resist you. So much of me wants you to do just that..." she whispered. "…to just take me whatever my protests and claim me as your right by conquest, as a true Joketsuzoku warrior should be…"

They stood there for a long eternity while Ranma stroked her hair and she cried. Zhu Shu clung to Ranma like a drowning victim as she shook with sobs. Ranma held her till the tears were out, and finally spoke.

"I'm sorry Zhu Shu. I– I came to apologize and to try and make you happy, because… because I finally realized how much you mean to me… and now all I've done is cause you further pain. I'm sorry." She stroked Zhu Shu's hair again. "I– I'd like to argue with you, tell you you're wrong, that we could find a way to work it out, but you've never been wrong in these things. You see so much more than anyone I've ever known. How could I tell you you're wrong this time? I trust you too much to doubt you no matter how much I want to."

"I am sorry, Ranma-sama… I am a failure as a woman…" Zhu Shu whispered

"How can you say that? You are not! Not to me, not to anyone who knows you. You are the nicest woman I know, and none of it's artistry!"

"Yet I am a failure in the most basic thing a woman can be…"

"Oh, Zhu Shu. You're not! Akane told me about what happened in the dojo, and I know that your emotions are all confused. Akane is acting like you, you're acting like Akane. Zhu Shu... you are not a failure in anything! You are one of the most wonderful people I have ever known."

Guilt mixed with the despair and cut through her soul. "Don't say that! You don't know the truth! You don't know what I've kept from you!" she sobbed, her fists clenching as she shivered in Ranma's embrace.

"No. And I don't need to know to know that you care for me and would do nothing to hurt me or Akane."

She pushed out of Ranma's arms and tried to run from her then, but blinded by tears, she stumbled and fell. Ranma knelt and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Zhu Shu, whatever it is, it can't be as bad as all that." Ranma said encouragingly.

Zhu Shu shook her head and whispered "Shan Pu…" she choked as her throat tightened in despair and self loathing.

Ranma started, and took a deep breath. "What about Shan Pu? Did she hurt you when we left the Amazon village?"

Zhu Shu couldn't look at Ranma. "She– she knows you're not a girl…" she whispered, her hair falling over her face and casting it into deep shadow as she stared down at her hands, her fingers gouging into the soft grass of the garden..

Ranma stared. "I don't get it, if she knows I'm a guy, why'd she chase me all over China trying to kill me? I thought the law only applied to females?"

Zhu Shu whispered something Ranma couldn't hear. Ranma took her in her arms and lifted her face to see her eyes. "Whatever it is Zhu Shu… I'll understand."

"What my Great-granddaughter is trying to tell you, Son-in-law, is that she led Shan Pu on that chase, so that Shan Pu could wed you as the law requires."

Ranma looked up in shock at the new voice, and scrambled backwards in surprise. An old, old woman with long white hair stood before them on the path. Beside her stood the only girl Ranma had ever feared, but beside _her_…

Ranma blinked at the woman who stood beside Shan Pu carrying a long clothed bundle. She was staring at him with utter wonder on her face, and a broad smile. She hoped it wasn't in anticipation of her eminent death.

Zhu Shu collapsed into renewed tears as Shan Pu looked at Ranma with narrowed eyes. "Ranma should not make sister cry!"

Ranma paled further. "S– s– sister?" She looked in horror from Shan Pu to Zhu Shu.

"Yes, son." the woman with the bundle said quietly. "The young lady who has just so ardently refused to marry you, despite her obvious love for you, is the blood-sister of Shan Pu, your _other_ Fiancée..."

Ranma blinked. "Son?"

"Yes. You may not remember me Ranma, but I'm Nodoka Saotome. Your _mother_."

Ranma's knees gave way and she fainted…


	11. Chapter 10: Ceremonies

Chapter Ten: Ceremonies

Zhu Shu raised tear filled eyes to Shan Pu. "Please," she whispered in Mandarin, "Ranma has done nothing to be blamed for, Shan Pu. If you must be angry, let it be with me." Her voice was barely audible between her sobs. "It is I who has nearly betrayed you. Ranma has done nothing."

Shan Pu stepped over to the distraught girl and knelt to lift her face to hers. "Zhu Shu. Blood-sister. I told you once that I would be overjoyed to have you as a sister-wife. Knowing that what you have done was on my behalf, as well as Ranma's, I could never be angry. I don't know what you feel you have done to betray me, but I can see you love Ranma. I do not view that as a betrayal, Zhu Shu. If anything, I view that as proof of his qualities as a husband." Heedless of her formal garb, Shan Pu lifted her hem and wiped away the smaller girl's tears. "Besides, I need you more than ever. I need your advice on how to deal with this barbarian girl who is to be his other wife." She rolled her eyes to get Zhu Shu to laugh, but her attempt at humor failed. Zhu Shu choked and pushed away from her, running from the garden in tears.

Shan Pu looked after her, wondering what she'd done wrong when Ke Lun spoke. "Ah, Great-granddaughter. I know you meant well, but can you not tell her heart is lost to the girl as well?"

Shan Pu hung her head. "I had not. I am ashamed of the hurt I caused"

"Zhu Shu will understand, Shan Pu, when she can think rationally. I will speak with her. But I must say it bodes well for your future. For both your groom and his fiancée to have won her heart so completely, they must have much in them to love." Ke Lun turned to where Nodoka was bending over Ranma, switching to Japanese. "How is my future son-in-law?"

Nodoka was staring at Ranma, and wonder was evident on her face. "I couldn't believe you when you told me of his curse, yet he looks exactly as I did at sixteen. I cannot doubt you now. He must be such a handsome boy. I have missed him so much these last ten years!" She looked up. "When he wakes, we must get him some hot water." She looked back down. "Red hair? I wonder who's side of the family that's from?"

Ke Lun hopped over on her stick and waved a small vial under Ranma's nose. Ranma sneezed and sat up, looked at Ke Lun, Nodoka, and Shan Pu, eeped and jumped up to run away. Her foot was intercepted by Ke Lun's stick, and she flipped over a rock, legs flailing uselessly in the air. Shan Pu blushed as Ranma let out another "Eeep!" and righted herself, pulling the oversized sweater back down. She stared at the trio, her face a bright red.

"Cute heart." was Ke Lun's only comment.

Ranma's eyes slowly lost the deer in the headlights look as she realized the three women were making no move towards her.

"Do calm down, son." Nodoka said soothingly. "I know you must have had a few shocks this last little bit, but you're perfectly safe. Shan Pu has no intention of killing you. In fact, we're here for your formal betroth–"

"_RANMA SAOTOME! YOU BITCH! HOW COULD YOU MAKE ZHU SHU CRY LIKE THAT_!" Akane stormed into the garden, murder on her face.

"You no talk to groom like that!" Shan Pu jumped into Akane's way and went to shake her finger in Akane's face. Akane registered only that a strange girl was moving to an attack position and reacted before recognition sat in.

Shan Pu's hand was intercepted in mid motion and before she could react, she sailed over Akane's head and landed headfirst against a rock. The rock cracked from the impact as Shan Pu dropped like a pole axed steer.

Zhu Shu's memories finally penetrated Akane's anger and she looked at the unconscious Amazon in horror. "Oh no! Shan Pu!" She looked around, finally noticing the other two women in the garden. Confusion loomed large on her face. "Who are you?"

Before anyone could say anything, a clatter came out from the house as the Amazon village elders came into the garden. "Ke Lun, it is–" They stared at the tableau before them, Shan Pu unconscious, Akane over her still in a partial stance, Ranma staring wide eyed at Akane, Nodoka looking concerned…

Ke Lun shook her head. "Child… Child… what have you done?"

"It was self-defense! I was mad at Ranma! I just reacted!" Akane protested.

Shan Pu groaned. Ranma's face went absolutely white as Zhu Shu ran up to the dining room door and stopped in horror. A heartbroken wail escaped her lips.

Shan Pu shook her head and sat up. Her eyes fell on Akane. Akane stepped back and set herself as Shan Pu stood and approached her, a dangerous glint in her eyes. Akane met her gaze, not moving an inch. All eyes were locked on the pair. Zhu Shu let out a soft moan of anguish as Shan Pu's hand reached out to slowly cup Akane's chin. Akane never flinched.

The moment froze as time seemed to cease to flow…

0 0 0 0 0

Ke Lun, Nodoka, and the village elders looked at the loss of the alliance they had spent the last week arranging, and the possible beginning of a blood feud. The law was clear… It all rested in the palm of Shan Pu's hand.

0 0 0 0 0

Ranma was preparing to spring to Akane's defense, fear writ large in her eyes as well as her determination to die before allowing Akane to come to harm…

0 0 0 0 0

Zhu Shu looked upon the failure of all she cared about. No-one could look at her and not know her life would end along with that of one of her friends…

0 0 0 0 0

Akane stared Shan Pu in the eye, and not a trace of fear could be found. She would fight to the last breath if she had to… but she would never surrender.

0 0 0 0 0

Three thousand years of Amazon law glared at Akane through Shan Pu's eyes. A law that demanded death for the shame of loss. To break the law was unthinkable. To keep it was a pain she would not be able to bear. Ranma would die for this girl. Zhu Shu would die of her loss. Yet the law was clear. Death was the only acceptable choice.

So…

She chose her own.

Her lips met Akane's in a passionate kiss. Ranma loved her. Zhu Shu loved her. She could not be the instrument of her death. Defeat by an outlander could only result in death or marriage. The law was absolute, but so was her heart… and in the duel between them both, her heart won.

As the kiss ended, she raised her eyes to look into Akane's and whispered, "Wo de ai..." Then she stepped back and knelt to accept the deathblow she knew would be delivered. She had defied the law in front of the elders, there could be no other sentence. A single tear for what might have been fell down her cheek and splashed against the ground.

Silence reigned. Only the sound of Ke Lun's stick tapping the ground as she drew closer could be heard. It stopped close by and a long moment of stillness passed before Ke Lun finally spoke in Japanese. "Child. Do you know what you do?"

"I cannot slay one whom I love. Kill me and let my heartbreak end." Shan Pu whispered in Chinese. A murmur arose from the elders and a gasp came from Akane.

Ke Lun turned to her. "You understood her answer, Child of the Tendos?"

Wide eyed, Akane nodded, astonishment in her eyes.

Ke Lun nodded and continued in Chinese. "Shan Pu, Daughter of Par Fume, you are the Amazon's Champion, yet you stand defeated by this outland woman. The law demands death, yet you have defied that law. Have you a defense?" Her voice was cold, emotionless… a judge declaring court.

"The law is absolute. A death must be given. I offer my own. I cannot slay one I love. Kill me and let my heartbreak end." was Shan Pu's whispered reply.

Ke Lun turned to Akane. "Outland warrior. You have heard and understood her words. Our law is clear. Do you have anything to say?" Ke Lun held up a hand as Zhu Shu tried to say something, then looked at Akane again. "I ask again. Do _you_ have anything to say?"

Akane looked down at the Amazon girl, her emotions churning. Images of Shan Pu laughing, smiling, even the look of concentration she had when fighting floated through her mind from Zhu Shu's memories. Emotions of caring, affection, even lust lurked within those memories. Zhu Shu loved her like a sister, and through the link she shared with Zhu Shu, she could feel the link Zhu Shu had made with Shan Pu when they became blood-sisters. She knew the law of the Amazons was absolute, and yet…

Shan Pu had chosen to sacrifice herself… rather than kill her and destroy all chance of love.

Akane looked at Ke Lun and spoke the only words she could say. "I beg for her life. I beg for mercy on her behalf. In the name of love, let her live." She spoke in perfect Chinese, not knowing where the words came from, but knowing it was the only reply that stood a chance of being heard.

Ke Lun nodded. She turned to the elders. "You have heard and witnessed. The law gives but one answer in this."

Ranma, Zhu Shu and Nodoka looked on as the elders nodded and spoke as one. "Agreed."

Ke Lun switched back to Japanese as she turned to Shan Pu. "Rise child, and hear the judgment of your elders."

Shan Pu rose, relieved she was to be allowed to die on her feet as a warrior should. Her eyes met Ke Lun's face, and she was surprised to see a gentle smile.

"Your heartbreak will end, child of my child's child, but not in death." She turned as the Loremaster moved forward.

"The law of the Amazons is absolute," Lo Shen intoned, "Yet the elders have long realized that there are times where the word of the law can not be the only consideration. Long ago, an Amazon woman was defeated by an outland male, a man who had been married before the battle, and was husband to a friend of the Amazon woman. The law demanded the man wed the woman he had defeated, yet the wife challenged for her husband. She fought well and defeated the Amazon, and with tears in her eyes, prepared to fight to the death. Yet the Amazon woman refused to slay her, saying only she would not kill a loved one. The elders met to deal with her crime, yet before they could mete out the sentence, the outland woman stood before them to beg mercy for her friend. Love did not deserve death, she argued, and her words moved the elders, and they considered the law."

"After much deliberation, it was decided to uphold the spirit of the law, for the law defined two courses of action for the defeat of the Amazon woman. If the woman could not choose the one, she must fulfill the other. Only by such actions could Honor be maintained. By the law, she was wed, to be both wife and sister-wife; thus was the law met."

"Then there appeared to the elders a goddess, golden of skin and pale of hair, who told them of her testing. She praised them for the quality of mercy they had shown in the face of absolute law. There would come times, she said, where mercy would save the Amazons from destruction. She bade us remember always the need for both wisdom and mercy, for if we forgot, so would we perish. We have held to her words over the centuries and have endured where those around us have vanished. We hold to her words today."

The Loremaster turned and faced Shan Pu. "The law is clear, Daughter of Par Fume. Death or marriage. Honor is met either way. You have been defeated by Ranma Saotome. By law shall he become your husband. You have been defeated by Akane Tendo. By law shall she become your wife. May love last as long as life. The elders have spoken."

The other elders echoed her last words as the Loremaster turned and rejoined the rest. "We are finished here and must prepare for the betrothal of Ranma Saotome and the alliance of the Amazons and Clan Saotome. In one week, at the Amazon village, we will hold the betrothal of Akane Tendo and the alliance of the Amazons and Clan Tendo."

With the Loremaster's last words, the elders turned and re-entered the house.

Shan Pu fainted, along with Zhu Shu… Ranma turned wide eyes to Akane and asked "What the hell just happened?"

Nodoka was looking at Ke Lun. "Yes. I am curious as well."

Ke Lun cackled. "We do not often hold court in front of those not Amazon, but you are to be a part of the tribe. Akane defeated Shan Pu. Shan Pu could not give her the kiss of death, because she would not kill one she loves, and she knew that Akane's death at her hands would likely have lead to such deaths. Akane asked for her life in the name of love. She chose the one defense for Shan Pu we have no choice but to hear." She turned to Akane. "I do not often thank anyone for anything… but I thank you. I do not think I could have borne having to kill Shan Pu for her defiance. I hope you shall prove a worthy wife for her. But I will warn you as well. The heart of an Amazon, once given, is forever." She turned to Nodoka. "I will leave the children in your care Sister-in-law. I must join the other elders to make the preparations." with a last cackle, she was gone.

Nodoka clasped Ranma on the shoulder. "Well son, I dare say your life will be interesting." She turned to the three other girls, two unconscious and one staring into space. "From your words to Zhu Shu, I can see you have a noble heart, and to be so loved by three different girls, you must be quite a man indeed, regardless of your curse. Your father has had his ten years, and I have a son who is a man among men. You will not have to commit seppuku."

Akane and Ranma's eyes locked on Nodoka, and the dead seriousness of her voice… it was too much.

Nodoka sighed as she looked at four unconscious girls… "_Children..._"

0 0 0 0 0

Up in her tree, Urd still sat in shock. The ultimate force had guided Shan Pu to a resolution Urd had not expected, but it looked like it would be a better way of making Shan Pu happy than any of her love potions. She was relieved, but the Loremaster's tale had stunned her… A goddess with white hair and golden skin?

She had to consult with Yggdrasil.

0 0 0 0 0

Hidden on a roof a block away, Mara smiled and pulled out a mirror.

0 0 0 0 0

In a fortress in China, The masked man smiled at the news, then tucked the mirror in his sleeve. A week from now in China. He would have to move quicker, but they couldn't have played into his hands better. The Demon had indeed been useful. Now to arrange his end of their bargain.

Grandly, he strode out into the main throne room and floated up to the shadowy throne. "Have you come to a decision?"

"We have been enemies of the Amazons for generations, Wizard, but I am still not sure this alliance with Clan Scorpion is in _our_ best interests ... or in _yours_." A feminine voice replied from the shadows.

"Both, my dear Herb. You need troops, and you need to revitalize your Dynasty. For the first, the Scorpion Clan can provide you with men, and for the second, the Amazons you capture will make excellent breeding stock." The old man eyed the figure in the throne. "Unless, that is, you want to volunteer yourself to breed heirs."

"I would advise you to watch your tongue, Wizard. I may not be as powerful in this form, but I can still deal with you."

"Why, Herb, I thought we were friends." the old man smiled, then changed tactics as he saw Herb's eyes narrow. "Very well. What if I told you of a way to undo the effects of the _Chisuitton_ and free you from that female form?"

The white haired female with a black streak in her hair leaned forward from the throne, a vicious expression robbing her face of whatever loveliness it might have had. "Then I would say, Xi'an Chi, that we have a deal..." The smile on her face would have frosted glass.

0 0 0 0 0

Genma stopped dead in the doorway looking at the woman waiting for him, terror writ large on his face. He had come home from his job at Doctor Tofu's when Kasumi had called him, wondering why the eldest Tendo girl had insisted on him coming home, but had been unwilling to tell him why. The woman before him gave him the answer.

"Hello, dearest husband."

"N– N– N– N– Nodoka!"

"You seem surprised to see me. Imagine _my_ surprise to discover you had returned to fulfill the engagement with the Tendo's, yet had neglected to inform me."

Genma looked for a way out, but there wasn't one. The street was too far away, and he'd never been able to out-run his wife. "Um…"

Nodoka stepped forward, still smiling. "I'm so glad that you were just waiting till you could surprise me with the wonderful news." She gave him a penetrating stare. "At least that's what we are going to _pretend_ it was, right? Not that you didn't _want_ to tell me you got our son cursed to turn into a girl."

The color in Genma's face drained until he was grey. "Y– y– y– you know?"

She turned to take the cloth wrapped bundle off her shoulder and unwrapped it to reveal the katana held within. "As a matter of fact, yes. Our son is off taking a bath at the moment. While he makes a beautiful daughter, I want to see what kind of a man he has become, at least _physically_. I am already proud of the man he is inside." She dropped the cloth to the floor and gripped the hilt of the katana. "He also seems entirely ignorant of the promise you made."

Genma tried to melt into the wall. He wasn't successful.

Nodoka was still smiling. "How wonderful for him you seem to have kept it."

Genma blinked… and blinked again. Was he off the hook? "So… you think he's manly?"

Nodoka patted his cheek. "Absolutely. After all, he's managed to attract two fiancées."

Genma gulped. "Uh… I can explain." He racked his brain to figure out how to explain why he had offered to betroth Ranma to Zhu Shu to save his skin.

"There's no need, husband. Father knows everything. He's even coming here today for the betrothal."

Genma gulped. "Your father?" He heard the wall behind him creaking as he tried to crawl into it. "Look, Zhu Shu was going to cut my head off. I didn't have a choice!"

"Zhu Shu? You mean that charming Chinese girl who is Shan Pu's blood-sister? You mean you tried to betroth our son to her, too?"

The wall cracked. "Shan Pu! Blood-sister?"

"Oh… you didn't know about that? When you abandoned the poor girl in the Amazon village, she told them about how you had foolishly gotten both Ranma and her cursed. It seems Shan Pu's people have two laws that govern what happens when someone challenges them to a fight, as happened when you couldn't control you appetite. When our son defeated their champion, he became her husband."

"But– but, I thought she was trying to kill us!"

"Had someone allowed her to continue to think he was a girl, she would have been."

"But she chased us all over China!"

"You took her husband and ran. Of _course_ she did. If she and Zhu Shu hadn't split up to try and find you, they would have arrived together, and that would have been a huge mess, Genma. Zhu Shu has been quite busy fixing _your_ mistakes."

"But– but–"

"Yes dear?"

"How do you know all this!"

Nodoka turned and motioned for him to follow her. Nervously, Genma did so, and in the dining room found the Amazons setting up things for a formal ceremony. Nodoka stepped up to Ke Lun. "Pardon, Elder Cologne. You asked to see my husband when I was done with him?"

Ke Lun turned. "Indeed." She gave Genma a once over. "Quite the merry chase you led my great-granddaughter on, Saotome. I certainly never expected you would be quite _that_ adept at eluding capture, though had I known you were a student of Happosai's, I would not have allowed Shan Pu and Zhu Shu to pursue you alone. Still, no harm done."

The already pale Genma went several shades whiter at the mention of his old master's name. "You know the master?"

"I think you mean past tense, Saotome. And had you not rid the world of the pest, we would not be celebrating so much today."

"Yes, dear. It seems the Amazons consider your sealing Master Happosai in a cave forever a deed worthy enough for them to approach Father and suggest a formal alliance for House Saotome, House Tendo, and the Joketsuzoku. Father accepted. We're here to formalize that and betroth Shan Pu to Ranma."

"But what about his engagement to Akane?"

"He will still marry her. And Shan Pu. And possibly even Zhu Shu if she will just accept his hand." Ke Lun said. "And next week young Akane will be betrothed to Shan Pu in our village. Thus will the alliance be formalized."

"Akane is betrothed to Shan Pu?"

"She defeated my great-granddaughter in fair combat, and Shan Pu has given Akane her heart. They shall be sister-wives to Ranma."

Genma buried his face in his hands. "Soun will never go along with this."

Ke Lun smiled. "Soun… is being dealt with even now."

0 0 0 0 0

Soun Tendo wasn't sure he understood everything exactly, but it seemed to him that incredible fortune had smiled on him. He beamed down at the empty cup of sake, and Tao-Ching refilled it.

"Let me shee–see if I got thish straight." Soun smiled. "I scheld–sealed up my old bastard– oops! Master and the Amaschons want to al–ally with my– my family?"

Tao-Ching nodded. "And the Saotomes."

"And the Schow– and the schow– and _them_. Scho Ranma's gotta marry thish Schampoo to scheal the deal?"

"Yes."

"But he's still marrying my lil' girl too?"

"Yes. Amazon law allows multiple wives, and as the Saotomes are from a old Samurai family, he is technically allowed more than one wife. I've pulled some strings to make sure no-one in authority will raise a fuss. Legally Akane will be listed as his wife in Japan, and Shan Pu his mistress, while in China that will be reversed."

Soun nodded wisely and drained his sake. "Gatcha. Scho why go to Chi– China."

"So that Akane may be betrothed to Shan Pu."

"Right." Soun smiled again as Tao-Ching refilled his cup. "My lil' girl beat her up. Scho they gotta get married too!" He drained his refilled cup and fell over.

Tao-Ching looked down at the unconscious man. "That went rather well."

0 0 0 0 0

"There is nothing to discuss, Genma." Nodoka said firmly as she and Genma got dressed for the ceremony. "Your ten years are up, and I have decided you have fulfilled your promise. I have a son who is a man among men, even when he is a woman. He is not to blame for his curse. _You_ are." She sighed.

"But honey–" Genma began, but stopped when Nodoka drew an inch of steel.

"No excuses, Genma! You've done so little right in your life that your mistakes are all anyone remembers! My family still thinks I am mad for marrying you! This ten year training trip was all that kept Father from disinheriting _me_! Even _I_ had lost faith in you. For all that you hated what your master had done to you, you were becoming just like him!"

Genma had the grace to look shamed as Nodoka continued. "But you _did_ it, Genma. Your blundering, disaster prone existence wrought something wonderful. Our _Son_! Genma, our son will inherit the Saotome family fortune, and its estates and titles, all because your blunders and your desperate ploy to seal up your master made this alliance with the Amazons possible. Father has agreed to this alliance, so Ranma will be adopted into the Amazon clan and he will marry Shan Pu, and because of it, the Saotomes will gain common cause with the Hibikis, because Tao-Ching Hibiki is an adopted Amazon and Shan Pu's cousin. Akane will marry Ranma and Shan Pu, bringing the Tendos into the alliance as well, and unless I've misread things, gain us another tie to the Hibiki's if Tao-Ching weds Nabiki Tendo. Father is overjoyed at the situation, because the Amazon's diplomatic connections gives him a tax free trade route into China, and will allow Saotome Shipping to undercut all his competitors. He even forgave me for marrying you! And I– I have a son again." She slid the katana back in. "And a husband who, despite his flaws, I was once very much in love with. I have waited ten long years for you to prove yourself, Genma. Despite everything, you have proven you can raise a son to a nobility which you hide so well in yourself. You have proven your worth as a father, but only time will tell if you can prove yourself to me as a man."

Genma looked down at his feet, for once in his life, truly ashamed.

"There is nothing more to discuss." Nodoka said finally. "You will attend our son's betrothal, and our daughter-in-law's betrothal, and you will smile, and make pleasant noises and you will show everyone how happy it all makes you, because you are his father, and that is what fathers do. Show me that somewhere in there is still the man I once loved."

Genma nodded. "Yes, Nodoka," he said quietly as he bowed and turned away, yet before he had quite turned, Nodoka saw something which gave her hope for her husband, and opened a crack in the wall she had built around her heart.

She had never before seen him cry…

0 0 0 0 0

"How did this mess ever happen?" a recovered Akane asked Kasumi as they were preparing for the ceremony. "I _finally_ admit to myself and Ranma that I like him as a girl as much as a guy, and 'poof' I'm going to be engaged to a girl who's a girl _full time_! A girl I barely know, who's also supposed to be engaged to Ranma! And to top it off, the one girl I _am_ in love with won't marry Ranma, _or_ me, because she's convinced that doing so will only lead to misery because she doesn't like guys, and who just happens to be the adopted sister of the girl I _am_ supposed to marry! _WHY ME_?"

Kasumi didn't have an answer. "At least you know that if Zhu Shu loves her enough to be her sister, Shan Pu must be a nice person."

"Oh, I have enough of Zhu Shu's memories of her to _know_ she's a nice person, nice enough Zhu-chan seriously contemplated accepting her offer to be a sister-wife. But not enough to understand her! I looked into her eyes, Kasumi! Until the last minute, she was ready to kill me! Only her love for Ranma and Zhu Shu stopped her!"

"Yet you pleaded for her life." Kasumi noted.

Akane flounced on the bed. "I– I had to. She's Zhu Shu's sister. Zhu Shu herself told you what would happen if she had to watch one of her friends die." Akane said quietly. "She's spent all this time bringing me and Ranma closer and getting me to realize my preferences just so that _this _could happen!" Akane sighed. "If I didn't love her so much… I could _kill_ her for doing this to me!"

"You don't really mean that, Akane." Kasumi chided. "And can you really say that bringing you and Ranma together, for whatever reason, is really a terrible thing?" Kasumi put her hand on Akane's shoulder. "Everything she's done has been for someone else, Akane. She's sacrificed her own heart in the hopes that you could be happy… with _both_ Ranma and Shan Pu."

Akane looked at Kasumi's kind face. "I know." she sighed. "That's part of why I'm so frustrated at the whole thing. I _know_ what she's done. I know that she started the whole thing so that Shan Pu and Ranma could be married and so that I could be part of that too. I– I just never expected it would be so soon."

"Your betrothal to Shan Pu will make her happy. She's worked so hard to see something like this happen." Kasumi said gently.

"That's the main reason I _am_ doing it, though gods know I wish it were Zhu Shu instead." She sighed and looked at the formal kimono on the bed. "You know, _I_ never got a formal engagement. How does _she_ rate?"

0 0 0 0 0

"I hate formal garb." A once more male Ranma said. "And I hate formal ceremonies." He frowned at his Samurai topknot and sighed. He pulled it straight again before tightening the dragon's hair.

"You look very nice in it, dear." his mother commented. "Very Samurai. Now fix your swords." She went back to hemming the ankles of his outfit.

Ranma glared at his sword. The katana and wakazashi were crooked. He sighed again and straightened them too. "I still don't get this. I thought she wanted to kill me, but you say she's been hunting me down just to marry me, so now Granddad's made a deal with the Amazons to marry me off to her."

"There's more to it than just that, dear. Your father and Mr. Tendo did something that the Amazons considered enough of a service to them that they were willing to make a formal alliance with the Saotomes and the Tendos. The elders came to Tao-Ching Hibiki to discuss how to approach them to arrange the alliance and he took them to your grandfather. Your grandfather saw an advantage to accepting the alliance. Your betrothal and marriage is a separate affair. You defeated Shan Pu in combat. Under Amazon law, that makes you her husband. Father is following Amazon law as a token of good faith. He thinks your having two wives is a sign of virility and he also believes that you must fulfill your duty to the Saotome clan. The arrangement with the Tendos was made before your grandfather decided that Genma was a grave mistake on my part, and whether he regretted allowing the agreement to be made, your grandfather never goes back on his word. This marriage to Shan Pu is also something he sees as being honor bound to do because of the alliance."

"But dad said gramps thinks the Chinese are barbarians, and he still calls Tokyo 'Edo'. Why does he want this alliance?"

"You are young yet, Ranma. There is still much time left for you to learn the politics your elders play. Your grandfather sees an advantage; that is all you must know for now. And you really should call Father 'Grandfather.' He hates rudeness, son."

"And that's another thing I'm having trouble getting used to. I mean it's great to know you're still alive and all, but why haven't you written or something?"

"That you will have to take up with your father, son. I have every letter he has sent me in the last ten years, and I have written him whenever I knew where he was."

"So pop _knew_ you were alive? I'm going to kill that panda!"

"You shall do no such thing, Ranma. Whatever you may do while sparring is one thing son, but deliberately hunting down your father with murder on your mind is _my_ job."

Ranma gave her a startled glance. "Um…"

"I'm joking, son. Though our ancestors know I've been tempted often enough since he took you on that training trip. I have missed you so much!" She reached around Ranma's legs and hugged him for a long moment as Ranma's face grew red with embarrassment.

"Aw, mom."

Nodoka sat back to continue working on the hem. "A man shouldn't be embarrassed when his mother displays affection."

"I'm just not used to it, mom. I mean, I just found out you even still existed a little while ago, and it was in a rather embarrassing manner."

"Dear, it's rather manly of you to have been with your future wife. Have you spied on her in the bath?"

"Mom!"

"A healthy interest in females is a very manly trait, Ranma."

Ranma blinked. "So you're not mad about… um…"

"Having sex?"

Ranma blushed. "Geez, mom. You don't have to be so blunt about it."

"Ranma, the fact that your fiancée desires you is a sign of manliness. That she's intelligent enough to think about the dangers of pregnancy before you are married shows she's a worthy woman who will uphold your honor. That you were both female at the time is beside the point."

"Man, I would have figured anyone would have freaked out."

Nodoka gave him a raised eyebrow. "I would be, had you been male. While I wish grandchildren, son, you must be properly married to ensure they are legitimate. I will not have you destroying our family name, Ranma. No matter how manly it is too sow your wild oats, one should not do so with the intended bride. No, until the day you are married, you should not take that risk. That is what a mistress is for. However, due to the circumstances of your curse, that won't be a problem so long as you only do so while female. "

She finished the hem and stood up to examine the entire outfit. "Ah. Now you look like a man!"

"So long as no-one spills water on me." Ranma grumped.

"If they do, I have a formal Kimono for you." Nodoka smiled.

Ranma raised an eyebrow at her. "I'm still surprised you are taking my curse so well. I never would have believed Pop if he had told me he had made that promise to you."

"He did. And I fully intended on making you carry it out too. One Genma in the Saotome line is bad enough. Had he made you a carbon copy of him, it would have broken my heart, but I would have had to redeem my family's honor, son. I heard you in the garden before Shan Pu and Ke Lun joined me. Your words made me proud of you. You acted nobly in asking Zhu Shu to marry you in an attempt to make both her and Akane happy. You accepted her refusal with dignity. In all ways, you were a gentleman. Beyond that, you have faced your curse and made a decision to make the best of it. A strong man accepts what he cannot change son. A lesser man rails against it. Your curse would break many men, yet you have learned to accept it, and that makes me proud. It is no shame for you to be female at times, Ranma. Like a Kabuki player, it is but a mask. Underneath, it has not made you less of a man, indeed, your choice to learn more about being a woman shows you have enough confidence in your masculinity to explore your femininity. All people posses both yin and yang, my son, you simply posses the ability to display both equally. If you can learn to balance your male and female sides, you will become a better man for it. In all ways, this shows that you will be a man like no other… And to me, that shows that you will be far more than I ever expected when your father took you off on his training trip."

Ranma gulped. "Um-gee… Thanks mom."

"However, the verdict is still out on your father." she looked grim. "And if I ever find you playing _geisha_ to anyone _other_ than your fiancées…"

Ranma shivered at the unspoken threat.

0 0 0 0 0

"I've missed you, Zhu Shu." Shan Pu said as the other girl was helping her with her dress for the ceremony.

"I've missed you too, Shan Pu. If you had been here, maybe I wouldn't have come so close to betraying you."

"You never did, Zhu Shu. I didn't hear all of what you said to Ranma, but Great-grandmother said you told him of your love but would not marry him."

"I could not have said no a second time. I had resisted as far as my strength would go. Had he kissed me or asked me again, I would have gone to him, Shan Pu." Zhu Shu said sadly.

"And where would the betrayal have been in that? I have asked you to be my sister-wife, and from your own words, it seems my other sister-wife would welcome you as well, and you, she. Must I propose to you again?" Shan Pu looked at Zhu Shu challengingly.

"Please, I have no more strength for refusals." Zhu Shu whispered. "My heart is too divided to choose…" She sank to the bed. "And I do not want to destroy those I love."

"That's what I just don't understand, Zhu Shu. Why do you feel you must choose? If you accept, you will have all three of us!"

"No." Zhu Shu shook her head. "If I accept, in the end, I will have none of you… and I will destroy _your_ happiness in the process." She turned away. "My head knows what my heart does not want to accept. I love Ranma, yes, and at this moment, I am in love with him. But that will fade. As much as I want him, as a woman I still feel nothing! He could take me, and make love to me, and I would never deny him, but I have no passion for him." she sobbed. "I feel… _nothing_. I could hide that from him. I know all the ways to make him feel desired as a man… but I would be living a lie. My heart yearns for him, Shan Pu, but my body makes no response save those I have been trained to give."

She turned her tear streaked face to Shan Pu. "Akane makes my every sense burn at her touch, you can make my heart flutter, but gods help me, as much as I love him, I cannot burn for Ranma. Sooner or later he would learn, I could not live the lie forever, and he will come to resent the fact he can never do for me what you or Akane could do. It would gnaw at us both till love became hate. I do not want to hate him, Shan Pu. I want to spare him that, and you and Akane too. It is better for you all if I find another who can fulfill my quest, a man who loves me, and will father my children, but whom I do not love. It will hurt us both less when he eventually goes out to seek the passion I cannot give him." She shivered as she hugged herself.

Shan Pu cupped her face. "You paint such a bleak future for yourself, sister. Is there no way for you to achieve happiness?"

"Only if I forsake Honor." Zhu Shu whispered

"I do not accept that, Zhu Shu." Shan Pu said quietly. "I will _never_ accept that. There must be some way."

Zhu Shu looked away. "Perhaps… but it will not be today. Today, you become what you should have always been… what I have striven so hard to see."

"But at what cost to yourself, Zhu Shu?" Shan Pu asked softly. "At what cost to you?"

0 0 0 0 0

The limousine pulled up to the Tendo dojo in silence. The chauffeur got out and opened the rear door for an elderly gentleman in formal garb as a Daimyo. "We have arrived at the address you gave me, Master Saotome." the man said as he bowed.

The elder Saotome nodded. "Yes, my grandson's betrothal is to be here, as the formal conclusion to the alliance. Thank you, Hiromi. I will call for you when the ceremony is over." He straightened his swords as the chauffeur bowed and moved to stand at attention by the car door, then stepped forward to meet Tao-Ching at the entrance to the dojo.

"Greetings, Saotome-sama. I trust you are in good health."

"I'm fine Hibiki. Is everything prepared?"

"Hai." Tao-Ching confirmed with a slight bow. "We were awaiting only your arrival to begin."

"Good. Maybe this warrior cousin of yours will make an honorable man out of my grandson. His father is worthless, and I must confess, I've feared for Ranma. Your showing up was the best news I've had about the boy in ten years."

"I, too, was happy at my cousin's good fortune. Warriors of Ranma's caliber are rare. Shan Pu could not have been beaten by a lesser man."

"Ah yes. The Amazon laws. Genma has a knack doesn't he?"

"We are fortunate it worked in our favor this time."

"Indeed we are my boy, indeed we are." The elder Saotome turned to the door. "Well, shall we go and formalize this fortuitous happening?"

Tao-Ching bowed and followed him through the door.

0 0 0 0 0

The ceremonies went smoothly, other than a lot of nervousness on Ranma's part. Fortunately, he didn't have to say much. The elders were old hands at not giving men the chance to screw things up. Ranma just had to sit and accept his betrothal, saying yes at the appropriate spots.

Once it was over, and the elder Saotome had departed, everyone breathed a sigh of relief…

Until, that is, Akane had found Zhu Shu's formal outfit on her bed untouched, and some of her clothes gone.

Everyone ransacked the house, but no trace of her could be found until Kasumi called from the dojo. They piled into the room to find Kasumi sitting before a sword stand set beneath the shrine. On the stand sat both of Zhu Shu's swords, minus ribbons. They faced in opposite directions and from them hung the fine silver chain that held the Dragon signet ring Kasumi was staring at tearfully. "She left the most important things she owned…" Her voice choked off.

Akane dropped to her knees beside her sister. "But why? Oh, gods no… you don't…" Horror filled her eyes. "Oh please no." she whispered, her thoughts filled with Zhu Shu's despair.

"Calm your fears, child." Ke Lun said from the doorway. "She would not have left her weapons here if she had gone to die. Can you not see? She could have made no more sincere a promise that she will _return._" She looked around the faces depending on her for hope. "Her heart needs time to sort itself out. Give her that time." She hopped forward to lay a hand reverently on the blades. "When it is time, she will return." She traced along the delicate carving of the dragon along the blade, so faint as to be just visible. "Do not fear for the Dragon, my child… She _will_ be back."

_Authors Note: and so concludes Book One. Zhu Shu's adventures continue in Tears of a Dragon Book Two: The Dragon's Child. Can Zhu Shu find a solution to her divided heart, and what dastardly plots await in China? The answers await…_


End file.
